


Collecting the Whole Set

by SquigglyAverageJoe



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: And the others get dragged into it, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Shadow has no understanding of healthy relationships and both Vio and him have to suffer for it, Shadow’s a bit of a psycho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquigglyAverageJoe/pseuds/SquigglyAverageJoe
Summary: After Vio’s failed attempt at destroying the Dark Mirror, Shadow holds onto him—and for different reasons, seeks out the others to hold captive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow falls hard for the violet Link and craves a bit more than companionship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the interaction between Vio and Shadow can easily be seen as non consensual, though it isn’t quite rape. Just in case you didn’t notice the “rape/non-con” warning.

He felt invisible, but in a good way. He felt less like nothing, less like an insect, less like a ghost, less like a _shadow_ and more like a god. He didn’t feel like he was being ignored at the moment, he felt—no. He _knew_ he could reveal himself at any point in time, if he wanted. He was going to, clearly; if he didn’t, Vio would find a way out of the forest and reunite with the others, Shadow might lose track of him, and then what? Out of the four, Vio had to be his favorite. He was intelligent and collected and quiet and sometimes he’d suddenly stiffen and it was like he was aware someone was watching him, like he knew _Shadow Link_ was watching him, and even through the cold glass of the Dark Mirror, their eyes would lock. Vio didn’t know it, but he had grabbed Shadow’s interest, and now, he desired him in this strange, unfamiliar way. As great as it felt to be so high up, to have everything so far below his feet the side of ants, all those nights of planning and watching and waiting—if he spent too long, admiring Vio from afar, it’d all be for nothing.

He watched carefully and—he wasn’t quite aware of this—admiringly. He didn’t know what he was doing, but that was what he was doing— _admiring_ the hero in purple. Sure, he looked _similar_ to the other Links, but he wasn’t the same. Not really. Everything about him seemed different, not just personality-wise. The look in his eyes was more...calm, more...interesting. His hair fell differently, more straight, more neat but also...slightly spiky on the ends. Shadow had caught himself more than once with his hands on the mirror, as if he was trying to place his palms on his chest, trying to cup his face if nothing for more than a look. He thought it was simply curiosity.

Then he caught himself daydreaming. Just a smidge. Just thinking about what he was like, about what sort of conversation he could hold with him. Once, Shadow had snuck into their camp and looked at one of the books Vio had on him. He remembered leafing through, looking at the words and thinking, _Vio’s hands have been on here. He’s touched this._ He read some of it. Then the next day, he snuck into the camp again and kept reading from where he had left off. He could understand the appeal, for sure. It was a pretty simple love story, but it wasn’t exactly the plot that kept Shadow interested—it was the descriptions. He remembered one _very_ clearly.

_It was a bizarre thing to fall so completely in love with someone so quickly, but I couldn’t help it. Something about him had captivated me—maybe that small smile he gave me as we passed each other? The soft, gentle look in his eyes? The rich sound of his laughter? I couldn’t tell for sure, but it was less of a fall, and more of a plummet, and it was a hard plummet. I found myself thinking about him way too often—imagining the warmth of his skin, the feel of his hair. I wondered what it’d be like, to just pull his pants down a little and press my fingers to his defined hipbones, to press my lips against the taught stomach he kept hidden beneath baggy clothes. I was head over heels, I didn’t care if we were both guys, I didn’t care he was betrothed to someone else, nonetheless a woman—I wanted to believe I could make him happy. I wanted to hold him, kiss him, let all those weird cravings evaporate like water—I wanted to lick his jaw and inhale the scent of his hair and hold his hand._

_I wanted to love him. Desperately._

He started to realize, as he crafted that plan to confront the hero, that that was what was happening to him. His curiosity had turned into love, at some point, for a guy he was supposed to be plotting the death of. His interest and became a strong desire for all the things the main character desired. Not just kisses, and gentle touches and sex—but to rest his head on his chest and hear his heartbeat, to bury his nose in that blond hair and breathe, to have his face so close to his, he could feel his breath, feel every time he inhaled and exhaled.

As Shadow caught sight of the yellow-whiteish top of his head, glowing in the moonlight, he realized how much he related to the main character, who had never been named. Not knowing what to do with emotions he never experienced before, not understanding how relationships were supposed to work, living in constant loneliness that felt oh so much like fear, but what did he have to be afraid of? He had nothing to lose—no one who cared about him, no one who could leave him, no life.

He strained his ears to hear, but had to bite back a sigh of content when he heard Vio’s voice. While Shadow had been distracted by his own thoughts, Vio had started a conversation with some Deku Scrubs and he had a bad feeling about where Vio’s train of thought was going.

Slowly, Vio walked away from the Deku Scrubs, Shadow’s heart pounded as he spoke—and it was a lot more than Vio’s voice. It was what he was saying.

“Ganon...?” He was thinking aloud, his voice soft but audible. “I’ve heard that name before...but...from where?” A book, if Shadow guessed. “Isn’t...Isn’t Ganon a name passed down in the Gerudo tribe?” He wasn’t close to Vio, but he could see him bite down on his lip and it made his head reel from desire. “Why would they know about a human from the desert, but not the demon doing all of this?” He bit down again, as if wanted Shadow to focus more on his perfect lips. Wouldn’t they feel amazing against his own? Or against another part of his body? “Unless...” There was a silence, his next thought not spoken as he stiffened, his beautiful eyes that made the sky green with envy widening. “I need to let the others know. ...Where are they?”

If Shadow let him meet up with them, much more was at stake. He couldn’t let Vio share this information with them, how would Vaati react to find that one of the heroes—the one who was in the least amount of danger and was the smartest of the heroes—had found out something so crucial? He’d make Shadow kill him for sure, and why would he want that? He didn’t.

“They don’t really have to know, do they?” He asked. His volume was normal, but the forest had became weirdly quiet upon Vio’s realization and his voice carried well.

Vio’s eyes narrowed and he pulled out his sword with an exclaimed “Shadow Link!”

He frowned at the blade and at the thought of it going near him, but forced himself to leap down anyway, hitting the ground on his feet softly. “It’s not like they’ll listen. All they do is fight and argue. They don’t want to think. I’ll listen to you.” His back was to him, giving Shadow a chance to lower his gaze. He wasn’t an expert and he didn’t want to make Vio uncomfortable, but he was pretty sure he had a very fine ass. He wanted to touch it, suddenly. Wanted to cup it and squeeze it and _Goddesses..._ he wanted to fuck it. Badly.

“I can see what you’re trying to do.”

“I don’t doubt that. I’m not trying to hide my intentions.”

“You’re trying to get me to turn against the others.”

“Right. Am I doing that right?”

“No way am I falling for that!” He got closer to Vio, but in one fluid motion, Vio turned around and pointed the sword a him. It wouldn’t harm him, not really, but the fact Vio would try to do that when he had been wanting nothing more than t be closer to Vio bothered him. He thought back to the book Vio had read and he had read—well, some of the main characters encounters had involved knives. Also whips. And blindfolds. And ropes. 

Even with the point of Vio’s sword at his chin, he forced himself to smile. He placed his hand on the blade and looked into Vio’s eyes, trying to speak calmly and lowly. “You can see the big picture. The good and the bad.” He slid his hand down lower, taking a step or two closer. “But the other three can’t. And they never will.” Finally close enough, he placed his hands on his shoulders, the sword no longer pointing at him.

This was a gesture he had seen multiple times in the book. He remembered the main character had loved to put his hands on his love, especially on his shoulders. He’d rub them, kiss them, bite them, cling to them. Shadow wondered if it’d be reasonably to pull the tunic a little to the side so he could just kiss it a little. Maybe Vio would like it. “I want to know what you think. I’ll listen. The others don’t want to think at all, just fight.”

Vio tried to pull himself out of Shadow’s grip, gritting his teeth. “L-Let go.”

He found himself gripping harder. “Go on, tell me everything. I want to hear it all.” Vio looked so conflicted, Shadow began to wonder if now would be a reasonable time to strip Vio down and kiss him everywhere. “Why won’t you come to the Dark World, Vio? Do you know what a high position awaits you...?” He was so close to Vio—he could kiss him. In his head, he was. He was kissing him a lot, and licking him and biting at his lips, and Vio was opening his mouth and his hands were on Shadow’s lower back.

His grip on his sword loosened until the sword fell to the ground quietly. “You’re right. The others would never listen to me, anyway.”

He fought the urge to pat him on the cheek and kiss him on the mouth. He picked up the Four Sword instead. “Come on, then. Let’s get you out of this forest.” 

Vio was bleeding from multiple small wounds and from where the thicket had scratched at him. Those needed to get cleaned up—a scene from the book where the main character cleans his loves wounds poppedinto his head. Except, he had cleaned them with his tongue and gave him multiple more.

Hours later, Vio fell asleep in a bedroom Shadow had gotten ready specifically for him, and he watched via the Dark Mirror.

He was so glad that had worked. Because with Vio’s new discovery, plan B was to kidnap Vio.

Frankly, Shadow thought he could do it and be just fine. In the book, the main character had kidnapped his love and everything was just fine. It had lead to some erotic scenes too that had made Shadow’s body heat up and his thoughts drift to Vio. It wouldn’t be that difficult, not really, Shadow would have enjoyed it, and in the book, the main character’s love had come to live with it too, so there was that.

 _Now would be a perfect time,_ Shadow thought. He really wasn’t going to get another chance like this. He left the chambers that held the Dark Mirror and quietly made it to the bedroom Vio had been given.

His boots were on the floor, next to the bed, his clothes folded on the table. Vio wasn’t naked under the covers, sadly. He had just taken off his tunic, hat, boots, and belt, leaving his tights and undershirt on.

He tried to think of what to do first. He wanted to kiss Vio, obviously. How many times had the main character woken up his love with a breathtaking, open-mouthed kiss? But Vio seemed so tired, he probably wouldn’t want to wake up, Shadow thought.

He decided to stroke his hair and look at everything up close. 

His chest rose and fell slowly, evenly. He was quiet. Shadow looked at the curve of his jaw, the slope of his neck, the volume in his hair. His desire to kiss Vio worsened.

He found himself leaning forward.

He could feel Vio breathe, feel him exhale. Oh, how did Shadow want to do this? He hadn’t ever done it before, what if he did it bad and Vio hated him for it?

He tried to clear his mind, he stroked Vio’s hair a bit more. Then, he slowly climbed onto the bed and straddled Vio’s legs. He could pull down his tights, he noted. Reveal his hipbones and then some, he could pleasure his blond, purple hero right here, right now—would it be like what it was in the book? Moaning and panting and arching spines, and drool, and orgasms that leave your body numb. Did semen really taste good? Would Vio’s taste good? Did anal really hurt that much? He thought back to Vio’s ass—perfect and round and amazing. Was it really going to be that tight? Would _Shadow’s_ be that tight? Was Vio gonna be big? Maybe he’d be a grower? There was no possible way Vio would not be sexy—what if he didn’t find Shadow attractive? Was sticking your tongue in your lover’s asshole actually pleasurable? Did saliva work as a lube? Shadow wished he knew.

He tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of his head and brought his lips onto Vio’s. He moved his lips slowly, then began to suck on his bottom lip. Oh, Vio tasted like heaven! He bit down gently and kept sucking. Even when Vio woke up and tried to shove him off, he kept going. It was slimy and gross, but at the same time, Shadow loved it—he forced his tongue inside Vio’s mouth and rubbed it against Vio’s tongue. He squeezed his legs around Vio’s just a bit more and tasted the inside of Vio’s cheek, the roof of his mouth.

Vio suddenly bit down and Shadow tasted blood. He pulled away.

Vio’s face was red and he was panting. “What the fuck are you doing?” He demanded.

“Kissing you,” Shadow said. “You taste amazing.”

His face reddened even more. “What?”

Shadow decided that was enough talking, he needed to taste more of Vio. He licked his lips until they were wet and peppered his neck in large, hot, open-mouthed kisses. Vio was still struggling, but he was moaning too, so he decided that was a good sign. He sucked a bit on his jaw too, and then nibbled on the shell of his ear. He pulled away to drink in the look on Vio’’s face—he was so perfect!

Then he started struggling some more. “Get off of me!”

“Why? You’re enjoying it, I can feel it.”

He flushed even more.

Shadow decided he liked seeing Vio’s face all red. He pressed their crotches together and rubbed, it didn’t take long for them to start grinding against each other, Vio done resisting, just wanting more heat and contact down there.

He pulled the shirt off of Vio next and threw it somewhere. He admired every inch of his love’s torso and chest, drank in the pale skin. He admired his smooth chest. He hadn’t even thought about Vio’s nipples. What was he supposed to do with them?

He pinched at one—Vio groaned. He kissed one and Vio tried to connect their hips again. He placed one in his mouth and started sucking hard and biting down—Vio wrapped his legs tightly around Shadow’s hips and his hands fisted his hair, losing his damn mind. “Fuck! Goddesses, please...”

He pulled away with a delicious pop sound that made him just a bit harder. “Say my name.”

Vio groaned.

He grabbed onto the mound in between Vio’s legs and squeezed. His head flew back and his legs wrapped around tighter. “Say my name!” 

Vio moaned some more, so he pinched one of his nipples again. “Come on, it’s not that hard—just say ‘Shadow.’ Oh, you’re so hot! You know what _is_ hard right now?” Vio whimpered and rolled his hips into his hand. “Your dick. It’s so hard right now—you want to cum, Vi?” He wasn’t sure when he made that nickname, but he didn’t care, he was having too much fun. He started sucking on his other nipple and pumped faster, touched Vio harder.

“Sh-Shadow!” He hadn’t ever heard such a beautiful sound—nothing could be more beautiful than him. “Shadow, please! Fuck! Please, more!” He moaned loudly. “I-I’m so close!”

He tried to pump faster—Vio’s legs tightened around his waist, Shadow was getting so hard, Vio so hot.

“Shadow! Oh, goddesses! Shadow!” He was still pumping him, but Vio grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled Shadow’s head up, slamming their mouths together. He pulled one of his hands off of Vio’s nipple and held his lower back, sliding down to that magnificent ass, dragging a finger down the crack. He searched for that hole and then shoved a finger inside, hitting something that made Vio keen as Shadow kissed him again and he came.

Shadow didn’t stop kissing him. He watched Vio orgasm and started biting his neck until he heard Vio whimper, then he went back to Vio’s pants. There was a wet spot on Vio’s crotch that made him lick his lips. He pulled his pants down, slightly.

He rubbed his thumbs around the slender hipbones that jutted out and then leaned down to kiss them. Kissing became sucking, became biting, Vio started rolling his hips again.

”All ready for a round two, Vi?” He smirked as his face got red. “You came in your pants, you know. That’s adorable, but next time, when you cum, it has to be inside my mouth, okay? And then you’re gonna have to get _me_ off.” He winked at him, but Vio only flushed redder.

He played with his hipbones a bit more and then got to the good stuff, yanking Vio’s tights down more. He didn’t bother to examine Vio’s cock just yet, he’d do that soon. Instead, he wetted his lips again and started kissing his love’s inner thigh, nipping at the sensitive skin until Vio got hard again.

Then he turned his attention to his dick. “Damn, you’re huge.” It twitched between Vio’s legs as he turned his head. Shadow licked his lips some more. Vio was perfect in every single way. He thought back to the book. He remembered the main character’s love had been nine inches and he had been excited over that, but Vio had to be more. He wasn’t just long, either—he was thick too, and it throbbed relentlessly. Not to mention, it was covered in Vio’s semen. The sight seemed to make _all_ of his blood rush south.

He cupped Vio’s thighs again and licked his lips again. “What are you doing?” Vio asked.

”What do you think I’m doing?”

He slowly took it into his mouth while Vio moaned. He licked and sucked, rubbing his tongue along the sensitive skin and getting all the sticky cum off from earlier. It did not taste good, it just tasted salty and weird, but he decided he’d swallow it anyway once Vio orgasmed again. In the book, it was a big deal when the main character’s love swallowed a mouthful of semen, he remembered. The main character had kissed him and blew him and fucked him for it—maybe Vio’d like it.

He tried to deep throat it, but he found it insanely difficult. Vio was too long, too thick, his mouth couldn’t quite stretch like that, and he choked multiple times but just kept sucking. Vio continued to moan above him until Shadow got so hard, it was uncomfortable. He shoved a hand inside his pants and touched himself, moaning around the cock in his mouth. Vio gripped onto his hair.

He decided—as Vio groaned his release, filling Shadow’s mouth up and forcing him to swallow—sex was nothing like what it was in the book. For one thing, Vio was doing it willingly and wasn’t screaming “Get away from me!” Plus, this had to be way better.

He pulled away and then gasped for breath while Vio lay on his back. He was so sexy, Shadow had an insatiable hunger for more than Vio could possibly give and he knew that, but he at least had to try and satisfy it, right?

He took off his tights. He wasn’t nearly as long as Vio, but hopefully, Vio wouldn’t care too much. Shadow didn’t care that mush—he decided already he was going to ride Vio, but first he was gonna have to get him hard again.

He kissed the inside of his thigh and sucked until it formed a bruise that’d match Vio’s tunic. He placed a kiss on Vio’s tip and his balls, then went back up to Vio’s face. He must have been tired, but Shadow really didn’t care. He grabbed onto Vio’s shoulders and pulled him into a sitting position before licking his collarbone, until Vio held the back of Shadow’s head.

”You’re so big,” he said, kissing Vio. His hand went back down to Vio’s crotch, feeling him, trying to get him turned on. “I want to ride you, I want you inside me.” He could feel Vio’s face heat up.

”It’s late—I’m tired. Can we just sleep?”

”No,” Shadow said simply, toying with his slit. “You’re gonna fuck me. Once I get off, you can sleep a little.” Vio groaned, Shadow turned his attention to his shoulders. He bit down on one, the one on Vio’s left and Vio keened again.

Then Vio’s arms wrapped around his waist and pushed him down on the bed, on his back. He claimed Shadow’s lips and sucked on his tongue while his hand explored the area between his legs.

He moaned softly into the kiss—but Vio was being far too gentle. His hand stroked him slowly, he kissed him slowly—it wasn’t nearly as viscous or as lustful as Shadow’s. He kissed back harder, but Vio still went far too slow for his liking. _Is he falling asleep?_ Shadow thought. He pulled away from Vio to look, but none of his actions were lethargic—Vio was messing with him.

He grabbed the back of Vio’s head and tried to push his face closer, suddenly wanting his tongue down his throat. He licked and sucked on Vio’s lips and tongue, placed a hickey right over his Adam’s apple, licked the shell of his ear and whispered about what he wanted Vio to do to him. “I want you _hard_. I want you tear my ass to pieces, I want you to break my fucking pelvis bone—I want to choke on your balls, oh, Vio—fuck me! Please, make me your bitch!” He rocked his hips onto his and heard Vio moan.

”You’re really vocal, you know that?”

”I’m just telling you what I want.”

He could see Vio’s smile and that made him even more turned on. “What is it exactly that you want?”

”Your cock in my ass, how many times do I have to say it?”

”Sorry, what was that, I couldn’t hear you.”

”I WANT YOUR COCK IN MY ASS!” He shouted, but Vio was kissing him again. Even though he found the gentleness loathsome, Vio still tasted amazing, and he wanted the kiss to never end.

It ended after a few seconds—then Vio flipped him so he was laying on his stomach, Vio’s groin against his ass. He rubbed tiny circles into Shadow’s hips and kissed his ear while he pulled Shadow’s tights down to his knees.

Shadow took deep breaths while Vio pinched a cheek. He just wanted Vio to fuck him, why was Vio toying with him? He tried to move, but just ended up humping the mattress. “Patience,” Vio said.

”I’m horny—fuck me.” He squirmed a bit more. “Come on, why are you—“Vio crammed a finger in his ass, effectively cutting him off. He would have kept going, but then Vio added another and scissored his fingers, stretching Shadow slightly. He groaned, but it left a stinging pain, and he couldn’t stop the whimper he made when Vio added a third finger. His cock twitched again. There was a hand on his back, rubbing gentle circles between his shoulder blades and around his spine.

He felt Vio move his fingers around and hit something that made him moan loudly. Instead of continuing, he pulled the fingers out and flipped Shadow so he was on his back again. “Don’t suppose you have lube on you?”

”Nope—you’re just gonna have to fuck me without it.” He placed a leg on Vio’s shoulder. “You’re so big...”

”I hope you know I’ve never done anything like this before,” Vio said, getting into position. “I’ve only read about it.”

“Same here—who exactly would I sleep with?” Fingers wrapped around his hips and suddenly, Vio thrusted inside of him, but only half way. Even though it was only half, it filled him completely up and made him feel like he was about to burst. Slowly, Vio pushed in more, inch by inch—Shadow held his breath until he was completely in. Vio stilled for a minute, then groaned at the feeling.

It definitely did hurt. The fact they had no lube probably didn’t help, he thought, that must have been why he felt like Vio’s dick was about to split him into two.

Vio started to pull out just as slowly until only the tip was in. He hesitated. Shadow tried to take a deep breath. “Keep going.”

”Are you sure?”

”Positive.”

”it’s just that...you’re really tight, does this hurt?”

”No, this feels...” _Incredibly painful._ “...so good. Just keep going, pick up the pace.”

Even though he was hesitant, Vio wanted to keep going and he definitely wanted to go faster—it felt so good, way better than Shadow’s hand and mouth. He thrusted in slightly faster and slightly harder, but that still didn’t seem to be enough for Shadow. He flipped them over so Vio was laying on his back and Shadow was above him. He forced himself down until he had taken in his length and then pulled himself off, only to force it back in him. Vio groaned and Shadow forced himself to go faster and harder while Vio grabbed onto his hips again.

It still burned, it still stung, but Vio found that spot from earlier and slammed into it. He moaned, now actually enjoying himself and tried to make sure he got that spot again. Vio moaned again and Shadow started jerking himself off while he bounced on Vio’s cock. Vio must have been close—his grip tightened on his hips until Shadow thought it’d bruise.

He filled Shadow with his hot seed and Shadow pumped himself some more until he finally came and collapsed next to Vio. Even though he was exhausted and still in pain, he kissed Vio’s neck and bit down on a spot. Vio didn’t even moan this time. “Stop,” he said, his eyes half-lidded and clearly tired.

Shadow did not stop. He took Vio’s face in his hands and kissed him gently—was that what Vio wanted? Maybe that was why he was being so gentle with Shadow?—on both of his cheeks, on his forehead, on the tip of his nose, on the mouth. He tried to slip his tongue in, but Vio was not opening his mouth. Shadow whimpered and bit his bottom lip, sucked on his upper lip. Vio groaned and placed his hand on Shadow’s lower back. He wanted more, he wanted so much more—

He yawned and had to pull away from Vio, but he kept his hand on his back.

”Are you gonna sleep now?” He asked, closing his eyes.

He tried to answer, but he yawned again and laid down next to Vio. He didn’t want to, he wanted to pleasure Vio just a bit more, but it was like someone else was forcing him to lay down, to close his eyes.

Vio intertwined their fingers as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow continues to express his emotions towards Vio in a way he is very unfamiliar with, and is still falling. Hopefully, plot will happen soon.

He originally wanted to wake up before Vio and then wake him up with a kiss, or maybe a handjob, but Vio woke up before him at some point, dressed, and then sat down on the bed to read. Shadow heard him flip a page and then rose out of bed to sit next to him. “What are you reading?” He asked.

“A book,” Vio responded. He had multiple, visible hickies and Shadow couldn’t help but smirk to know they were on him.

“What type of book?” He placed a hand on Vio’s thigh and squeezed, but Vio didn’t comment on that.

“Romance, I guess,” he shrugged. “It’s kind of messed up.”

“Ooh, are you reading porn? What’s it about?”

Vio flipped another page. “Basically, there’s a guy who’s been an orphan for all of his life and the only person he’s had to rely on is a girl from a very wealthy family who’s kind of spoiled, rebellious and slightly violent. The two are friends, but after some time, the main character falls for another guy who his friend—Delilah, that’s her name—is being married off to. But his love is incredibly twisted and violent—he’s basically a yandere, do you know what a yandere is?”

“No.” He knew exactly what Vio was talking about, but let him continue.

“It’s like, someone who would hurt themselves or others for someone they love, kind of. That’s what he does. He believes that they’re meant to be and even though he cares a lot about Delilah, she’s in the way, so he needs to find a way to take care of her to have James—that’s his love interest’s name—to himself.” Shadow hummed, trying to sound interested, even though he was trying to think about what exactly he wanted to do next to Vio. He didn’t have his hat on, his hair fell messily down, not nearly as straight. “He has multiple interactions with James, but it becomes pretty obvious to the reader that James is straight and while he does care about the main character—who has no name—he doesn’t feel what he does. So, the main character sneaks into Delilah’s house right before they get married, and he just can’t bring himself to kill her, so he knocks her in a coma instead and then kidnaps James.”

“That sounds interesting,” Shadow said. He grabbed a lock of Vio’s hair and sniffed it.

“It actually really is. There’s a reoccurring theme of the different types of love one can experience, it’s a lot better than the usual person meets other person and wants that person to love them plot...also, the main character’s gay, that’s pretty great.” He flipped another page. “I had another copy of this book but it kept going missing, so I bought a new one.”

Shadow nodded and kept sniffing his hair, then buried his nose in his neck and inhaled deeply. He squeezed his thigh again, but Vio still didn’t comment, too busy reading.

Later, when Vio turned his back, Shadow picked up the book again and flipped to another page.

_”You don’t understand, Delilah...I love him. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before—you have. I...I need him, Dee.” My heart pounded in my chest. She needed to stop, she needed to just let me have him, but here she stood, in front of me in a wedding gown I had picked out with her._

_”Hon, I...I understand, but...this isn’t really my choice, it’s our parents, and even then...Hon, he isn’t into guys. I didn’t even know you were into guys.” She brushed a lock of dark hair out of her eyes._

_”What?” I asked, but she kept going._

_”I fully support you on your choices, but James isn’t in to guys. If he was, I’d do everything in my power to stop this wedding and try to get him with you, really I would, but...we aren’t even into each other.” Her eyes were large and empathetic. I suddenly wanted to rip them out of their sockets._

_”But he loves me,” I said. “I know he does, and I love him—we’re meant to be together, no one else has ever made me feel something like this, I need him, Dee. I love him.”_

_She took a step closer. I hoped she’d trip over her skirt, or the train on her dress. “I know he loves you. But it’s not the love you want.”_

_I couldn’t stop crying. She was lying to me. She was trying to steal him away from me. I wanted to kill her, right there and then, I wanted to slit her throat and watch her blood stain her pretty little dress pink. She rested a hand on my shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“I love him,” I whispered. “I want him so badly, Dee.”_

_”Hey,” she said, quietly. Her voice was all tinsely, like how it got when she was younger and she was about to cry. “It’s okay—guys suck. You’ll find someone else, someone better. Until then, I love you, okay?” She pecked me on the cheek, like she so often did. It failed to comfort me._

_”But you aren’t him,” I said._

_”No. I’m not.”_

”What are you doing?” Vio asked when he saw Shadow reading. He immediately flipped to another page where the main character and James had sex.

”Reading,” He showed Vio the page he was on and watched his face redden. “It seems like a lot of fun, doesn’t it, Vi? Does it make you turned on?” He grabbed the front of Vio’s tunic and pulled him forward so he could sit on his lap. “I kind of want to try it, don’t you?”

”How are you not still sore?” Vio asked.

He straddled his lap and ran a hand through Vio’s hair. “Oh, I still am—can you kiss it better for me?” He started undoing his belt. “Come on, let’s have some fun.”

Vio groaned. “I don’t—“

Shadow cut him off with a kiss and started fondling him, not entirely caring about what he had to say. For whatever reason, Vio tried to push him off. _Why would he do that?_ Shadow thought. He summed it up to it not being enough, so he stopped grabbing at Vio’s dick through his clothes and reached into his tights, wrapping his fingers around his length and deepening the kiss. He felt Vio bite down on his tongue again, but he thought nothing of the pain or the metallic taste of his own blood. _Why does he keep doing that?_ He asked himself. _Does he like doing that? Is that his kink or something? Does he want me to be rougher?_ He wrapped an arm around Vio so his hand could rest on his lower back, but Vio was still struggling.

He rose his hand to cradle the back of Vio’s head and force his mouth closer. He still felt his hands on his chest, trying tp push him back. Maybe he was struggling, but he was getting hard, meaning he did enjoy it, right? Shadow dug his nails in the heated flesh he was holding and felt himself grow hard with the noise Vio made into his mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was—it could have been anything from a moan to a very muffled scream. He stopped trying to push Shadow away, but he closed his mouth and turned his head.

Shadow tried to think. Vio was hardening still, even though he felt something wet on his fingers, and Shadow didn’t know if that was blood, or the precum he remembered reading about that was supposed to taste amazing. Maybe Vio liked struggling like this? Shadow wasn’t sure. He retracted his hand from Vio’s tights and grabbed onto Vio’s wrists instead, holding them at his sides with both of his hands as he wrapped his legs as tightly as possible around his hips. Shadow saw red on his fingers—so that was blood? He pressed a kiss to Vio’s cheek and started sucking hard until he pulled away and saw a bruise that matched Vio’s hat. He heard Vio give him a low moan and that spurred him on. He started sucking on his neck, leaving the largest, darkest bruises he could.

He finally pulled away, realizing he’d been too caught up in kissing Vio to remember breathing. While he tried to breathe, he examined every bit of Vio, still holding his arms at his sides, his legs still wrapped around his hips. He licked his lips, admiring the way his chest rose, the flush in his cheeks, his half-lidded eyes and—Shadow rolled his hips. Vio’s erection pressed against his perfectly, and he kept rolling his hips until Vio finally let him hear his moans. He thought about all the things he did the night before and all the things he didn’t get to do—what was he gonna do first to Vio?

He _did_ have some rope he had only daydreamed about using on Vio.

Of course, if he was gonna tie Vio up, he’d have to stop humping him to get the rope, but why would he want to do that?

He tried to hold onto Vio’s wrists with one hand and used the other to grab onto Vio’s hip and slam their groins together. Vio was so perfect! His head reeled and he moaned again and Shadow almost forgot completely about the rope. He forced himself to get off of Vio and turn to his closet.

He heard the bed creak as Vio got up and when he had the rope and turned around, he saw him touching himself. He stopped just for a moment to admire Vio some more—his dick was swollen and bleeding slightly, Vio’s eyes were closed and his head was tilted back as he pumped himself, and he was making the sexiest noises possible. Shadow pulled his hands away and kissed Vio roughly, pulling his clothes off of him again.

He wrapped the rope around him once, twice, three times, then bent over to lap at Vio’s nipples until he jerked his hips forward and moaned. Shadow couldn’t begin to fathom why Vio had been struggling really just a moment ago, but at least he was stopping now. He wrapped the rope around him again, securing his arms to his sides and covering some of his abdomen. Vio held still while Shadow finished tying the rope in a little bow to make sure Vio couldn’t get out of it. “You’re so fucking hot!”

Vio whimpered while Shadow’s gaze scraped over him, but he didn’t touch him for a minute. Then that minute passed and his hands were roaming Vio’s body, scratching, groping, pinching everything until Vio was moaning beneath him, his back arching every time Shadow rubbed his knee against his groin, which for the moment, was the only attention he was giving to his cock. Slowly, Shadow kissed him, parting his lips with his tongue. He remembered how torturously slow and gentle Vio had been the night before when Shadow had just wanted Vio to ravage him—either that was what Vio wanted from him, or he was gonna get a taste of his own medicine. He scratched at Vio’s hips. “You like that?” He murmured, listening to his moan and raking his nails slowly along Vio’s inner thighs. “Hm?” He licked at Vio’s jaw and dug his fingers into his hips again. “I need an answer, Vi, answer me.” He went back to kissing Vio, savoring the taste of his lips and tongue.

Vio wrapped his legs around his hips and nodded. “Yes! More, more...!” Shadow kissed his left jaw and his earlobe before going back to his mouth. Vio started leaning into his touch, kissing back. Shadow pulled away, Vio tried to follow him.

He decided he wanted to try another position with Vio and grabbed ahold of his hips taking him off the bed and placing him back down so he was bent over the edge of the bed, his feet on the floor. “Oh, your fucking ass is amazing!” Vio humped the mattress. “Shit...You’re so fucking hot...so cute.”

Without warning, he slapped Vio’s ass to make him jump. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he told him.

”Then why do’t you do it already?”

”Patience, darling. Don’t you want this to be good?” He grinned and placed a finger inside Vio.

He remained silent for no other reason than to hear the sounds Vio made as he kept fingering him—he was really enjoying Vio’s groaning, but his whimpers went straight to his dick. “You’re so hot...” He added a final finger and kissed the back of Vio’s neck. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do now—did he keep Vio in this position? Did he just grab his hips and slam into him? Should he be slow?

He licked his lips and grabbed at his cock, touching himself to the sight of Vio. He felt like he was doing something wrong, but he just didn’t know, he should have ridden Vio again, that would have been easier, even though he had to admit that the idea of Vio’s dick in his ass made him cringe. 

He wanted to kiss Vio again, but he realized he was probably spending too long staring at Vio—he was squirming beneath him, hard and probably just a little creeped out by Shadow’s blatant ogling. He forced himself to grab onto Vio’s hips tightly and slam into him.

Vio made a noise Shadow couldn’t really describe as anything other than arousing. This felt amazing, why had Vio been so reluctant to do something like this? Shadow moaned and rocked his hips further, still gripping Vio’s. Vio was moaning—should he go faster? He made sure he was all the way in and then pulled out, Vio groaned again.

 _I don’t know what I’m doing, but he’s liking it?_ He slammed back in and groaned himself.  _Shit, I’m liking it too._ He reached for Vio’s balls and massaged them with one of his hands as he fucked Vio faster. “Fuck...”

Vio moaned. “Shadow...” He was so hard in Shadow’s hand and so wet! He licked his lips and tried to think about the look on Vio’s face—wouldn’t it be great if he could see that? 

He was getting close, he realized. He started fucking harder, but Vio didn’t seem that close, though he was panting and moaning his name and that was definitely turning Shadow on. Maybe he wasn't doing something right—in the book, James always came before the main character, always got him off before taking care of himself, why wasn’t Vio finished? Was he horrible at this?

He pulled out before he could cum inside him—why did Shadow finish so quickly? He flipped Vio over and kissed him hungrily. Vio kissed back, but pulled away to breathe. “Aren’t you gonna keep going?” Vio asked. “Why’d you stop?”

”Because,” he said. He looked back down at Vio’s erection. “I want to suck you off.” He blushed and Shadow grabbed onto is hips again, putting Vio’s tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and listened carefully to his moans. He was so stiff and warm, Shadow almost drooled over him. He tried to deepthroat him again, and what he couldn’t get in his mouth, he took into his hands, rubbing gently with his fingers.

Vio noticably struggled in his restraints. Shadow looked up while he gave a hard suck just in time to watch him throw his head back with enough force to snap his neck. “ _Shit...”_ Vio panted and rolled his hips, clearly wanting Shadow to take more He could see his arms move, his fists clench—he looked frustrated.

Shadow pulled away from his dick and started kissing his thighs. “Shadow,” he moaned. “Please...” He sucked hard enough to bruise and Vio repeated himself. “Please,  _please!”_ He groaned and kissed the tip—this time when Vio rolled his hips, he took it all in, sucking and lapping at the underside while Vio moaned.

He was hoping Vio’s cum would taste better than it did the night before, but it didn’t, and he refused to spit it out still. He felt some of it slide down his chin, still warm as Vio’s cock softened.

Shadow jerked off, looking at Vio after his orgasm, still tied up, face flushed, drool making his lips wet. He released on Vio’s thighs and then pulled him into a sitting position, kissing him roughly again. Vio opened his mouth—he licked the inside of his cheek and then pulled away to suck on Vio’s neck, placing a substantial amount of hickies in plain sight.

”Are...”Vio trailed off. “Are you going to untie me?”

Shadow didn’t even think about it. “No. I want to keep you like this a bit longer.”

”Okay then.” He noticed him swallow—Shadow returned his attention to his throat, nipping at the Adam’s apple. He moaned again.”Shadow, stop—you’re going to make me hard again.”

”What do you think I’m trying to do?”

”Don’t you have anything else you can do besides have sex with me?”

He squeezed Vio’s ass again. “Well, Red and Blue should be arriving at the Temple of Darkness pretty soon, and I’ll need you to distract them while I go update Lord Vaati on everything, but that’s not for a while, we can still fuck for a bit.”

Vio shook his head. “Can you untie me, I’d like to put some clothes on.”

Shadow grinned. “You can’t put anything on, look at how dirty you are! I think we need a bath, the both of us.”

”...Can I be unrestrained?”

”No.” He grabbed Vio’s hair and pulled him into a filthy kiss that lasted a good, long moment. “I’m going to give you a bath and have some fun with you.”

”Shadow, my arms are losing circulation.”

”Maybe if you weren’t so naughty,” he whispered into his ear. “I wouldn’t have to punish you like this, but you’ve been such a bad boy...You’re lucky I don’t spank you.”

Vio responded with something like, “Oh, no.”

Shadow grabbed onto one of the ropes around Vio and tugged him to his feet before leading him to another door. “Shadow, this has been fun and all, but—“ Shadow opened it and pushed Vio in front of him, holding the door open and gesturing for Vio to keep walking. “I’m kinda sore.”

”So am I, after taking that  _massive_ cock of yours last night. I can’t believe you fucked me with that thing—it’s so big!” He saw Vio blush, so he kept going. “You’re lucky I’m still walking, I thought your giant dick would break me...” He grabbed Vio’s chin, turned his head and kissed him. “You should have at least prepared me a little more,” he murmured. “Before you fucked me. I’m not sure how you can fit that thing in your tights—remind never to give you an erection when you’re still in your tights, that’d hurt, and I don’t want that big, sexy, giant cock to _hurt._ It’s too perfect. I want to ride it some more.” He closed the door with his heel and pushed Vio away, grinning. “Now, get on your knees.”

Despite his arguing, Vio obeyed, meaning he had to be willing, right? Shadow licked his lips. “Good boy.”

Vio blushed a bit more. Shadow grabbed a fistful of his hair and dragged him to the bathtub, bending him over again. He had to admit, this was a very good position—Vio had a very nice ass and Shadow liked it on view. “I’m...” He stroked a cheek and watched Vio shiver. “...going to go get something. You stay right here, just like this, and maybe I’ll reward you.”

He went back to his room and groped beneath the bed for a minute until he found what he was looking for. He was doing all sorts of things to Vio!

Vio had straightened himself by the time he got back and was connecting his ear to his shoulder. Shadow heard a crack. “Vi...you’re supposed to be bent over.”

Wordlessly, he bent himself back over the bathtub.

Shadow chuckled. “You messed it all up, here—“ He grabbed Vio’s hips and pulled him up a bit. “Face down, ass up.” He could  _hear_ Vio blush. “You got such a great ass, it’s so cute! Your ass is so pale, too!” He pinched a cheek. “I like your ass in the air like this.”

”Can you stop saying ‘ass?’”

Shadow bent over and whispered into Vio’s ear. “Shut your mouth before I gag you and slap your ass until it’s as violet as your name.” He slapped it, just to prove his point. Vio jumped again. He almost chuckled, but tried to stop himself. He rubbed his crotch against Vio’s ass before pulling away and looking at what he had in his hand.

Without another word, he slammed it inside Vio. He bucked his hips forward and then arched his back. “Ah—Fuck! Holy—“ Shadow pulled the dildo back out and pushed back in just as quickly. “ _Shit!_ Mother—“ He did it again, harder. “FUCK!”

He rubbed Vio’s back. “Does that feel good?”

He inserted it back in as hard as he possibly could, knocking the breath out of Vio’s lungs. He groaned loudly and Shadow kept it inside him for just a bit more. “Is...it vibrating?”

”Does it feel good?” Vio’s eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned lewdly as it hit something that felt amazing.

”Yes! Shadow, please—!” Shadow started fucking Vio with his toy faster.

After a couple minutes, Shadow pulled it out completely and didn’t put it back in, gripping Vio’s hips and fixing his position. “Ass in the air, Vi.”

”Shadow, please keep going,” he whined.

”Are you gonna keep your ass in the air?” He pushed on Vio’s back a bit more. 

“Do we seriously have to do this position? This hurts.”

Shadow chuckled again. “Cum for me and I’ll put you in a different one.” He pinched one of Vio’s cheeks again. “Actually, if you don’t keep your ass in the air, I’ll put you back on the bed.” He heard Shadow lick his lips. “I’ll tie you down a little more, put a cock ring on you and fuck you for  _hours._ Until you lose your mind.”

Vio bent over a bit more, moaning.

”Good boy.” Shadow started fucking him again.

He groaned. “Harder, Shadow. Please!”

Shadow complied. “Louder.”

”Goddesses— _THERE! FUCK ME THERE! PLEASE!”_ Vio was panting. He realized how horribly sore he was going to be after this, but he could barely care. He hit something Vio must have loved because he suddenly screamed Shadow’s name, cumming all over the side of the bathtub.

Shadow had been feeling himself grow harder until then, and now it was almost unbearable. He grabbed onto one of the ropes around Vio and pulled him away from the tub, setting him on the floor on his back. “Good boy. You’re so cute when you cum, especially all over yourself, like this.” He knelt down and licked some of Vio’s semen off of his thighs before pushing them apart just a bit more and cramming the dildo back inside him as far as it’d go. “Such a good boy! Do you like this position, love?” He stroked his thigh. “Hmm?”

Vio nodded.

”Good boy.” He stroked Vio’s cheek, feeling himself get impossibly harder by the tired look on Vio’s face. “I think I’m gonna ride you a bit more—unless you think you can bend me over and fuck me. I’ll even let you tie me up, I’d love that dick inside me like that, it’s so _big_.”

”You’re ridiculously vocal,” he panted.

”You’re ridiculously sexy.” He grinned. He climbed on top of him, feeling his mouth water at the sight of his Vio. He slowly slid Vio’s dick in, watching his hero moan on the floor and touching himself to the sight. “You’re so fucking hot. I could do this all day.”

”Please don’t,” Vio said, only to cry out as Shadow pinched at one of his nipples. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, Vio. I think I’ll do what I want with you. You’re lucky we have things to do, or I’d just spend hours here, riding your giant, throbbing cock. Or maybe I’d bend you over again and fuck you—you really liked that, didn’t you, sexy? I’m sure I could find you another toy. Maybe something a little thicker to shove inside you? Something that will really stretch you out? Oh, fuck it, I’ll get you a dog collar.” He bounced on Vio just a little slower. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? I’ll make you walk around naked...Walk you on a leash...I’d make you be my bitch. And if you’re bad, I can punish you!”

”At the very least,” he panted. “You could get creative.”

”Oh, you want me to be creative?” He grinned and got off of Vio, kneeling on the floor beside him and grabbing his face. “What about I spank you? Whip you?” He pressed a kiss right below his ear and sucked on an earlobe, listening to Vio moan until he pulled away and whispered in his hear. “What about, if you ever disobey me, I cut that gorgeous dick off and fuck you senseless with it.” His gulp was audible. “And then, when I’m done with that, I can put it in your mouth and make you suck on that for a while while I fuck you a bit more.”

”That’s...certainly more creative.” 

“Shh...” He stroked his cheek again, licking his lips. “You look so good...You taste amazing, you know that? Absolutely _amazing,_ I want another taste, Vio.” He dragged his tongue over his Adam’s apple, savoring the taste of Vio’s flesh. It was soft, as if he’d just have to gently bite down to break it and make him bleed.

”You want me to make you cum again, Vi?” He whispered in his ear, watching him shiver. “Are you gonna make  _me_ cum? Oh, I think you are. Just looking at that dick makes me so close, Vi. Do you want me to ride you?”

His face completely flushed. “Yes.”

”Beg me, Vi. Beg me to ride you.” He flushed and looked away, so Shadow grabbed his chin and turned his head. “Come on now. I’ve been doing nothing but focusing on you, sexy. I’ve made you cum twice now and—hey, pay attention to me, love. Look at me, oh—“ Vio was so adorable when his face was all flushed and he looked so embarrassed. “—look at me. Mm, that’s it, good boy, it’s rude not to look someone in the eye when they’re talking to you. As adorable as you are when you orgasm, I’m hard, so you gotta make _me_  orgasm now.”

”Shadow...please...”

”Please what?” He grinned while Vio blushed more furiously.

”Please ride me.” His voice was quiet.

”Mm...Guess that I’ll have to do. Apparently, I really need to motivate you to beg, huh?” He stroked Vio’s cheek. “I’ll remember that for when I do make you my bitch, I’ll make you beg like one. With a plug maybe in your ass and a nice cock ring, tight on your adorable little dick, hands tied behind your back...Bet you’ll beg me then, right? I bet you’ll scream my name. I bet I’ll need to put a ball gag in between those lovely little lips to get you to be quiet.”

”Shadow...”

”Oh, okay, okay, love, shh...Alright, angel, I’ll ride you, shh...” He climbed on top of him slowly, pushing himself down just as. It hurt, but he sucked it up for Vio and started pumping himself. Vio rolled his hips, his dick went deeper in Shadow’s ass. “You like this?”

Vio nodded, moaning as he rolled his hips again.

 _He’s too perfect..._ There was a coil in his stomach, tightening every time Vio was all the way in. Shadow groaned and started jerking off on top of Vio as he pinched at Vio’s nipple. Shadow moaned his climax, his seed covering Vio’s chest, only for Vio to cum one final time inside Shadow’s ass.

He got off of Vio slowly, looking down at him fondly. “Now you _really_  need a bath, Vi.”

He turned on the faucet and the tub filled slowly with warm water. Still on the floor, Vio sighed. “Can you untie me now?” He asked.

”Why would I want to do that?” Shadow responded. “Let me wash you first and maybe I will.”

He picked Vio up and placed him down gently in the hot water. “You’re so dirty! But you look so good, covered in my cum...Didn’t that feel good?” He ran a hand down Vio’s chest, almost got distracted, then remembered Vio needed to answer him. “Hm?”

Vio nodded while Shadow washed the semen from his chest gently. “Why were you struggling then?” He asked.

”Because I didn’t want it.”

”Then why did you get hard?” Shadow asked. It seemed obvious Vio wanted it—plus, he got _really_  into it, too, so clearly, Shadow wasn’t doing anything wrong.

”Because you were touching me.”

”But if I was touching you and you got hard, then that means you liked it, right? And you just came a lot, so don’t try to tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”

”Whether I enjoyed it or not, that has nothing to do with it, I didn’t consent to you touching me.”

”But you didn’t resist.”

”You literally just asked me why I was struggling.”

”You didn’t actually resist—if I was actually doing something you _really_  didn’t like, you would have fought back and actually resisted, and you wouldn’t have orgasmed or begged me or anything.”

”That...I...Shadow, I did resist at first, and you _got lucky_  because if I hadn’t started enjoying it, then things would be a lot more different than they are now now.”

”How so?”

“I don’t know, because again: luck.”

”Honestly, Vi—I think your struggling’s a bit of a turn on.”

He stared at Shadow in that way that made him think he was missing something. “If I still hadn’t been enjoying it and you hadn’t stopped, that would have been rape.”

Shadow blinked. “...And?”

”That’s bad, Shadow!”

”How so?”

”It’s degrading, and humiliating, and it should make you feel guilty, because it’s traumatizing and painful and...violating.”

”Mm...I think I would have still enjoyed it—it wasn’t that bad, was it?”

Vio tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling. “Goddesses, I feel like I’m talking to a wall.”

Immediately, Vio had his full attention—he sounded very annoyed, and Shadow didn’t want him to be annoyed. ”No, come on, Vio, I’m listening. What’s wrong with it?”

”When you have sex with someone, both people are supposed to consent—both people are supposed to want it and are supposed to agree.”

”But...you _did_  want that, right?” He asked.

Vio sighed. “Yes, Shadow.”

He swallowed. “Okay, then.” He finished cleaning Vio up and then carried him back to his room, dropping him on the mattress, still tied up.

”Are you gonna untie me now?” He asked. Water glistened on his skin, his hair stuck to his forehead—he looked hot.

”No.”

Vio flushed. “But I thought you were going to untie me after...!” He groaned—this time in frustration.

Shadow smirked. ”Sorry, Vi, I got to clean up now, look at me! You got your cum all over me! It’s your own fault. Now, you just sit there and think about what a good lover I am and when I’m done, we’ll talk about untying you.”

”Goddesses....” Vio muttered, still on his bed. “I don’t even think my arms are gonna work when this ropes come off.”

Shadow chuckled and kissed Vio’s forehead before going back to clean himself off.

He tried to hurrry as much as he could, wanting to get back to Vio, but it still seemed to take him way too long. When he got back, Vio was right where he left him, on his back, hands at his thighs, but his legs spread. He stroked his cheek. “Good boy.” Vio looked  _so_ good.

”...I have a feeling I know the answer, but are you going to untie me _now?_ ”

Shadow brought his fingers to his lips, tapping, as if he was thinking very hard. “I don’t know, what have you been doing for me lately?”

”Other than mistakenly let you tie me up like this? I guess not much.”

Shadow smirked. “Exactly. Alright, I’ll untie you, but you have to do something for me first.” He situated Vio so his legs were hanging off the bed and placed a hand on either of his sides, leaning over him. He licked his lips. He could get Vio to do a lot of things for him, probably, but he might as well start small, so he  _knew_ Vio wouldn’t reject him.

”What?”

”I want a kiss,” Shadow said. “And _you_  have to initiate it.”

Vio sighed. “If I kiss you, you’ll untie me then?”

”Mhm.”

”Fine.” He sighed. Shadow moved closer, his hands going to either side of Vio’s head instead of his body, his face hovering an inch above his as he waited. Vio moved way too quickly, slamming his forehead into Shadow’s instead.

”Ahh, shit—“ He pulled away—pain flared up in his nose and forehead. “Or you can just headbut me till I agree to untie you. Whatever you want, I guess.” It was like all features on his face throbbed once at the same time and then stopped hurting. “Ow....”

”Sorry, I just...I didn’t mean to—are you okay?” Vio’s face was flushed in what Shadow could assume was embarrassment.

”Yeah, jeez...” It was mostly gone now, but holy shit, that had hurt. “Is your face made of stone?”

”Sorry.”

Shadow blinked until the pain completely receded and looked back at his hero. “I’m gonna need a really good kiss after that,” he said. “You’re gonna have to kiss the pain away, sexy.” He went back to where he was originally.

Vio moved much slower this time, pressing his lips against Shadow’s and kneading his gently before taking his bottom lip in between his and sucking gently. Shadow’s legs nearly buckled beneath him as his tongue crept inside his mouth. Was Vio seriously _that_  good at kissing? His head was reeling. He moaned—

Vio pulled away.

”More,” Shadow practically whimpered.

”Untie me and I’ll give you some more.”

Shadow was already untying the knot and helped Vio out of the rope around him, dropping it on the floor as Vio wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing hungrily. He could feel Vio’s reaction pressing against his thigh, and his hair was still wet, dripping cold water onto Vio, and he shivered every time a drop hit his warm, perfect skin. He wanted to take him so _badly,_  or have Vio take _him,_  he didn’t care, he just knew that there, with Vio’s arms around him and his warm, perfect body pressed against him, both of them naked and Vio looking so... _good—_ he hadn’t ever wanted anything more than to stay with Vio, in that one, perfect, sexy moment forever and the desire swelled inside his heart until his chest couldn’t contain it. “I think I love you,” he said quietly.

Vio blinked and looked at him, as if he wasn’t sure if he had heard Shadow correctly. He did not say it back. Shadow didn’t think he would have to begin with, but he had still been kind of hopeful. He thought back to the book. James didn’t start saying he loved the main character back for a long time, but it had happened. Maybe Shadow just had to wait longer. Maybe he could get Vio to say it sooner than then, and maybe Vio wouldn’t be restrained in ropes and chains, naked and bound to his bed after weeks of screaming himself hoarse. Maybe it’d just be when Shadow was showing him how much he loved him, that sounded nice.

But still...he wanted to hear Vio say it, and he wanted it now.

”...We should start getting dressed.” By we, he meant Vio, he wanted to watch him get dressed.

”...Alright then.” His arms were suddenly off of him, and he felt cold. Shadow wondered if he could just reach over and get Vio off real quick. 

He decided against it.

Vio’s movements were slow as he climbed off the bed and picked his tunic up off the ground with two fingers. It was shredded and barely recognizable as an article of clothing. “So _that’s_  what I heard ripping.”

”Try the drawers,” Shadow said, but Vio was already walking towards them and bending over.

Shadow could not stop staring at his ass. He pressed one of his hands to his mouth and used the other to touch himself as Vio rummaged opened the bottom drawer. “Don’t you think it was a bit cocky to put some of your own tunics in my room?” He asked. “Like, alright fine, you planned this and planned for me to come with you, but you just knew you’d be able to seduce me?”

”Basically,” he said, pulling his hand away from his mouth for a minute to respond in the calmest, most stable voice he could. He immediately clamped the hand back over his mouth and kept jerking off.

”Geez...” Vio grabbed some clothes and then tried to close the drawer, but it was stuck. He watched Vio keep trying to close it about three times before he gave up and let it stay open. He slowly slid his clothes on, covering his ass and making Shadow stop before he turned around. “So, what exactly am I supposed to do?”

”Aw, are you in that much of a rush to get away from me?” He cooed.

”I’d like to know what I’m supposed to do,” he responded.

”You just have to keep the other heroes occupied until some monster shows up, it depends who Vaati sends. Once they do show up, I’ll get you out of there and we can mess around a little more.”

”How exactly are you gonna get me out of there?” Vio asked.

”Teleportation. I’ll watch you until he gets there and once I’m able to, teleport to where you are, grab you and leave.”

Vio blinked. “What exactly is gonna happen to the others?” He asked.

”They won’t die,” Shadow said softly. “Unless they’re even stupider than I think.”

”Alright, then.” Vio cleared his throat and Shadow couldn’t fight the urge to cup his face, even though Vio looked slightly shocked as he did nothing but stare into his eyes. “Um...Shadow?”

”You’re perfect...” He swallowed. “You’re _mine._ ” He brushed his lips over his and then pulled away.

Vio still seemed to be looking at him weird. “Alright...” He cleared his throat and gestured to the novel Shadow had almost forgotten existed. “I’m gonna go back to my book.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Vidow occurs, and the relationship between Vio and Shadow seems to grow just a bit. Hopefully, things will stay that way.

“ _STOP IT!_ ” He shouted, stamping his foot on the sword on the ground. Immediately, the light coming from the one in Vio’s hand flickered, dimmed and stopped, leaving Shadow to just stare at his back, cloaked in darkness. He didn’t feel any urge to lower his gaze and ogle Vio’s ass, or to grab onto his belt and pull him closer so he could kiss him. His face was red from his shout. “You’re a creature of darkness now. Don’t forget that.”

Vio’s shoulders raised, as if he was taking a deep breath, or if he was trying to shrug Shadow off. He turned around. “I won’t.”

Shadow wasn’t sure if he should believe him or not. “Good,” he said. “I don’t take liars lightly.”

”I’m not lying,” Vio said. “I have a very good memory.”

”Good.” He cupped Vio’s cheek with his left hand and and stroked the skin with his thumb. “Because if you _forget,_ I’ll have to remind you, and I don’t think you’ll like how I remind you much.”

”I won’t forget,” Vio insisted.

”Then I won’t remind you.”

There was a cold silence that enveloped the room. Shadow wasn’t sure if he should feel guilty or not. He did just kind of threaten Vio, but the main character had threatened James a bit when he kept trying to escape, or when he insulted him, or refused to do something.

”I have a feeling you’re not going to leave me alone,” Vio said. “Do you ever sleep?”

”Oh, all the time, I love to sleep—but I love sleeping with you even more. I love that dick more.” He got closer and stroked Vio’s neck. “Why don’t I  _show_ you how much I love it, hm?”

”Is sex just always on your mind?” Vio asked.

”Along with you, yes. Come on,  let’s go back to your bedroom. If you want, you can fuck me against the wall. Maybe by the window, if you want.” He licked his lips.

”I’d rather sleep,” Vio said, but Shadow was already tugging him back into the twisting hallways of the fire temple to his room.

He pushed Vio in and closed the door, but when he turned around, Vio was already in the bed, his novel open. “Oh, angel, what are you reading?”

”Same book from before.” He flipped a page.

Shadow climbed on the bed with him. “What part are you at?” He wrapped an arm around his waist and sniffed his hair.

”The part that makes me question what I know about anatomy.”

”Tell me more.”

”The main character does a bunch of stuff to Delilah’s hands that include stripping them of skin and playing with the nerves to make them move.” Vio grimaced. “Disturbing is not a strong enough word.”

Shadow pressed his lips to his jaw.

”Shadow, please, just let me relax.”

”Oh, I’ll get you to relax, alright. Here, I’ll make you feel so good—“ He grabbed onto his crotch and rubbed gently. “You can do nothing but relax. You want to feel good, don’t you?”

”Shadow, stop!”

”But, Vio, don’t you like this? I know you do.”

”I’d like to relax.”

”I’d like to taste your semen.”

”Yeah, no, I’m going to sleep, get out.” He closed the book and placed it on the bedside table. Shadow made no move to get out. “I want to sleep.”

”Okay!” He pulled his hands away from Vio. “I won’t touch you there, but I want to stay.”

Vio narrowed his eyes. “Are you going to sleep, or are you going to wake me up with a one sided make out session again?”

_I’ll wake you up with a blowjob instead._  “I’ll sleep. Promise.”

Vio sighed and took his hat off. “Do you not have your own room?”

”No, of course I do, it’s right next to yours.” He licked his lips and watched Vio slowly undress, but Vio seemed very aware of his staring. He took off his belt, his boots—he kept his tunic on, along with his undershirt and tights. “Aren’t you gonna take your tunic off?” He asked.

”No.” He laid down and closed his eyes. “Night.”

Shadow licked his lips again. He wanted to see Vio’s chest again, smooth and pale...He reached forward.

Without even opening his eyes, Vio grabbed his wrist and yanked Shadow forward, pressing his face against his clothed chest. He let go after a moment, but his arms wrapped around him tightly. “Vio...!”

”Sleep.”

He groaned in frustration and looked up at Vio’s face. He seemed so peaceful, his eyes closed, neither frowning or smiling. He could hear his heart beat in his chest, his calm, slow, even breaths that made Shadow’s thoughts wander to the lungs in his chest. Shadow pressed a hand against his chest. Vio didn’t say anything.

He swallowed and pulled himself just a bit closer to Vio. He buried his face in his neck and breathed deeply. Was he already asleep? Had Shadow tired him out that much?

Vio’s arms had gone slack and now Shadow could pull himself away from Vio easily. He got off of the bed quietly and grabbed Vio’s belt before getting back on again and grabbing Vio’s arms. He thought for a moment and then only grabbed his left arm and tied it to the headboard before taking off his own belt and doing the same with his right arm. He grabbed the rope he had used on Vio earlier and tied his legs to the bedposts. Now there was just the issue of his clothes...

He _did_  have a knife in his room. Would Vio wake up when he was gone?

He decided it didn’t matter and went back to his room to grab his dagger really quick. When he came back, Vio was still asleep, still tied up. He decided he could just pull his tights down, but he cut through his tunic and shirt slowly. He licked his lips and took in the sight of him, laying down, relaxed, exposed.

His dick was soft when Shadow took it into his mouth, sucking hard. Still asleep, Vio moaned and rolled his hips tugging at his restraints. He started to harden—he pulled away slowly and looked up to make sure Vio was still asleep. It wouldn’t be _bad_  if Vio woke up, but he wanted to see his eyes open, watch that perfect face flush.

He kissed the head before taking it into his mouth, sucking and rubbing his tongue along the underside. Vio moaned again and thrusted his dick down Shadow’s throat. He choked but kept going before pulling away again. Vio was still asleep, he kept going, bringing his mouth to his balls and taking one in, sucking, nipping.

”Shadow...”Vio moaned. His eyes were still closed, he was still asleep, but he moaned his name all the same.  “Shadow, please...”

 He smirked and started pumping Vio roughly with his left hand, putting the fingers on his right hand into his mouth and running his tongue over them. Vio continued to moan—more so when Shadow pulled his fingers out of his mouth and started to fiddle with one of his nipples on his chest.

”Shadow...Fuck....”

He laid down on top of him instead, continuing to pump Vio as his mouth latched onto the same nipple, but his hands went to Vio’s hips, thumbs running over the bones that jutted out slightly and every time Vio rolled his hips, he just pressed his erection against Shadow’s stomach. He bit down on Vio’s nipple.

The moan was louder this time, the thrust harder as if he was aiming to fuck Shadow’s belly button. He gave the same treatment to the other one then brought his mouth back down to Vio’s testicles, nipping and sucking while he occassionally looked up at Vio’s face. He looked up just in time to see one of his eyes crack open. “Wha...?”

Both of his eyes flew open immediately. “ _WHAT_  THE FUCK ARE YOU _DOING?!”_ He shouted, struggling against his restraints.

”What does it look like?” Shadow asked. “Were you dreaming about me, Vi?”

”Oh, fuck! Untie me now!”

”Oh, you don’t want me to untie you, do you? I think you like being tied up like this.” He looked over Vio’s body and licked his lips. “I know I like it.”

”I _don’t._  Now stop, untie me, give me back my clothes and we can both pretend this never happened.”

”This is the third time, Vi. Come on, admit it, you’re enjoying this. Don’t worry, I’ll get you off and then you can go back to sleep. Maybe before then, you can tell me about your dream?” He looked over at Vio’s body again and tried to think of what he should do next.

”Shadow, I’m serious—I’m not in the mood.”

”Well, if you really want, I can stop and leave, Vi.” He stroked his jaw and cheek. “I’ll go back to my room and you can sleep.”

”Yes, let’s do that.”

”Alright, but I’m not going to untie you.”

There was a pause. “What?”

”I said I’ll let you sleep and go back to my room—but your staying tied up. And in the morning, you can apologize for being so cranky, I’ll give you another, amazing blow job to show I forgive you, and maybe, if you’re really good for me and do as I say, I’ll untie you. But if you’re not, I‘ll have to tie you right back up again and punish you.”

Vio stayed silently, looking blankly at him. “You mean, I can either let you continue what you’re doing and get untied tonight, or delay all this and _possibly_  get untied tomorrow after you’re done.”

”Sounds fair to me.” He wrapped a hand around his cock and watched Vio jump—at least, as much as he could jump, being tied to the bed and all. “It’s your choice. Do you want to feel really good now, or feel really good tomorrow?”

Vio groaned. “Let’s just get this over with.”

”Mm...perfect, but I think I need to punish you right now for lying to me.”

”What? I didn’t lie to you!” Vio’s eyes widened drastically.

”That’s another lie, Vi. Of course you did.” He laid back down on Vio and whispered into his ear. “‘ _Oh, Shadow, I’m not in the mood. Oh, Shadow, I don’t like being tied up like a whore. Oh, Shadow, I’m not a lying, sexy slut in need of a good beating and I definitely don’t want you to fuck me, I’m not in the mood. I definitely don’t have a hard on right now at the thought of you punishing me for being such a bad little whore.’_ ” He felt Vio shiver beneath him. “What do you think would be a good punishment, hm? Maybe a whip?” He sucked on the tip of Vio’s ear. “I think you could use a good whipping, I should have whipped you for being so fucking seductive when you’re telling me you don’t want me to touch you.”

”My saying no is a turn on for you?!”

”You _getting_  like _this_  is a turn on for me.” He got off of him. “Don’t worry, I know what you need, sexy.”

”And...what is that?”He watched Shadow grab whatever it was he needed before climbing back on top of him, holding one thing behind his back and the other right in front of Vio’s face.

”You _liked_  having this in your ass, didn’t you?” He kissed Vio’s cheek. “Oh, don’t even answer, I already know how much you liked it. You be good while I punish you and maybe I’ll even reward you.” He untied one of Vio’s legs and held it very firmly by the ankle while he continued to struggle. “Come on, Vi—keep this up and you might injure me, and then I won’t be able to shove this dildo inside you—and you’ll still be mostly tied down.” He pushed it in slowly, watching Vio throw his head back and moan—his moan grew louder when Shadow hit something and pushed it all the way in. “Did I find your g-spot? Bad boy! You aren’t supposed to enjoy your punishment! Now I gotta punish you even more.”

He let go of Vio’s leg only to straddle it and hump it, showing what he had in his hands to Vio. “I got you a ball gag, Vio!”

”A _what?_ ”

”It’s gonna make you a bit quieter while I pleasure you. If you want to be a good boy, you’ll suck on the ball while I make you cum. Should I get the dog collar out too?” Vio didn’t answer, so he decided he should. He grabbed it as quickly as he could and put it around Vio’s neck. He felt so giddy, being on top of Vio, he was on the verge of giggling as he looked at the license.

”What does it say?” Vio asked. “...What does it say?”

He grabbed Vio’s face and kissed him on the mouth. “If you _really_  want me to stop, you better convince me before I put this ball gag on, because it’s not coming off for a while...”

Vio sighed. “Fine. Might as well keep going.”

”I think your liking this more than your trying to let on,” Shadow whispered. “But whatever you say.”

He shoved the rubber ball inside Vio’s mouth and tightly secured the leather straps to keep it in. “Suck,” he ordered. He looked Vio up and down and moaned. He looked perfect—his skin already marred with hickeys Shadow had given him previously, his dick fully erect, red, and throbbing between his legs, one of which was tied down with his arms, a leather dog collar around his neck, a scarlet, rubber ball in his mouth, his eyes closed and his face flushed. He looked perfect.

He pawed at himself through his tights before completely discarding his clothing. He was going to have _fun_  with Vio. He had tied Vio up earlier, but not quite like this. Everything about him was fully displayed, he was sprawled out on his bed, his legs spread, a dildo shoved in his ass—had Vio ever been _this_  sexy?

He continued to fuck Vio with the dildo for a while, not bothering to rush. He wanted this to be good for Vio and himself, it wouldn’t be that much fun if Vio just climaxed right then, as _soon_  as he stopped resisting Shadow. Plus, he was all tied up, he was gagged—Shadow could really mess with him like this.

When he was done with that, he went back to Vio’s nipples. He felt like he hadn’t given them enough attention, and they needed just a bit more stimulation, especially now that Vio was fully awake and fully aware of Shadow’s touch, of his cock twitching between his legs, of just how hard he was. He wanted Vio to _feel_  it and _want_ it, want it as much as Shadow had been wanting him. This was what he got for being bad, for being so sexy, for being so perfect.

He bit down a bit harder on Vio’s nipples until he tasted blood and Vio’s hips bucked as if he was trying to get him off. He licked it away but kept going, Vio’s very muffled moans turning him on even more. He pulled away and looked up at Vio. “Are you sucking?”

Vio did not respond.

He grabbed Vio’s chin and turned his head so he could kiss his cheek. “I don’t think you are. I’d start if I were you. Or do I need to punish you a little more?” He trailed kisses down his neck, stopping when he got to the collar. “I think I’ll have to leave this on you. It’s a very good look—you look very nice with it on. Maybe I should have gotten the one with spikes. Or a leash so I tug you around with it, maybe whip you with it when you’re bad.” He kissed around the collar, covering the skin above and below it with violet bruises that were not going to disappear for a while, that way, once it did come off, there’d be a reminder it was there before.

Vio moaned still beneath the gag, and Shadow started fucking him again with the dildo, pushing it in as far as it would go before pulling it back out. He grabbed onto Vio’s ankle on the one leg he had untied after pushing it back in and letting go and looked at his pale legs. He remembered in the book the main character had messed with the back of James’ knees and James had enjoyed it—would Vio like it?

He caressed it gently with his fingertips, looking up at Vio’s face for some sort of reaction. His eyes were closed, his brow furrowed, still moaning. Shadow swallowed and tried being a little less gentle, rubbing around. Vio shivered. He decided that was a good reaction and kissed the back of his knee, trailing them up his thigh before pulling away, still holding his leg, and lifting it just a bit more. He dragged a nail over the fine line where his upper thigh connected with his ass. Vio tugged against his bonds and made an adorable noise, giving Shadow a pleading look.

 He felt himself harden even more.

He fucked Vio with the dildo a bit more, watching him squirm and moan before he slowly pushed it in as far as it’d go and kept it inside him. He rubbed at Vio’s dick a bit more until he felt like Vio was hard enough. He was close.

Shadow licked his lips and slowly stretched himself out with his fingers, biting his tongue while he prepared himself. Vio’s eyes were open, watching him and clearly enjoying what he was seeing. He wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to place himself down on Vio’s dick. It always felt so painful, like he was being torn in two, but Vio clearly enjoyed it, so maybe there was something wrong with him. Why didn’t he like it?

He lowered himself onto Vio’s arousal as slowly as possible, watching Vio throw his head back and tug at the ropes again. As much as it hurt, he could have stared at Vio like this forever—his face flushed, his throat bruised, his toes curled, his eyes closed. Shadow tried to convince himself that he was enjoying this while he rode Vio, trying to get that one spot hit, but everything still hurt. But he had to like this because Vio liked this. Maybe as time went on, he’d enjoy it a bit more?

He brought himself back down on his cock as Vio continued to struggle. “What, Vi?” He asked. “You want me to stop?”

Vio shook his head frantically.

”Do you want me to go slower?”

He made another noise. “You want me to take that ball gag off of you?”

He brought himself down slowly and groaned. Vio was nodding. He was so fucking cute. “Are you gonna be a good boy?” A muffled whine and another nod.

He reached forward and removed the ball gag slowly, a string of saliva connecting Vio’s wet lips to it. “Fuck,” he breathed.

”You want to cum, love?”

”Shadow, untie me, please!”

”That’s not being good.” He wanted to kiss him. He grabbed at his own arousal and started touching himself.

”Shadow, please!” He ran his thumb over the head and closed his eyes. “I-I want to hold you!”

He opened his eyes and looked at Vio again. “But you’ve been so bad, love. You’re going to have to beg me to let you cum.”

”Shadow...”

The thought of Vio’s hands on his hips while he rode him sounded so good, he almost wanted to just cut through his ties and let Vio do whatever he wanted. “You’re gonna have to wear that collar all night. It’s too cute to take off of you.”

”...please.” Vio’s hips bucked, his fists clenched.

”Beg me a little more, Vi.”

”Please, Shadow, untie me!”

”Aw, how could I say no to you?”

He slid off of Vio’s dick and straddled his waist instead, slowly setting his left hand free. Once it was, he was already trying to get his right hand free while Shadow freed his other leg. Then he sat up and leaned forward to kiss Shadow, his hands resting on his hips perfectly and his tongue lapping at the inside of his mouth while he pinned him down.

Something about being dominated by Vio _really_  turned him on. He was slow in the way he kissed him and touched him, fully kicking off his tights as he stroked Shadow.

Seeing Vio on top of him, in a dog collar, covered in hickies made all his blood rush south. Vio pressed his mouth on a spot on his collarbone and sucked hard, palming at his crotch. Shadow fisted Vio’s hair and pulled his face up so he could kiss him, but Vio’s head didn’t move and he just groaned, still sucking and biting until he grabbed Shadow’s arms and pinned them against the bed.

Vio kissed him gently—on the mouth, both of his cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, his eyelids—and then his hands were pushing him on his hands and knees.

Shadow’s breath caught in his throat as Vio thrusted inside. He bit his tongue until he tasted blood while Vio grabbed his hips, groaning in his ear. “Shit...you’re so _tight.”_

Vio hit something that made him moan. “Vio...! Harder!”

He didn’t have to be told twice. He picked up the pace—then grabbed Shadow’s arms so they weren’t supporting him anymore. He felt Vio tug them behind his back but didn’t stop fucking him for a minute, as he pulled Shadow so he was sitting up. He felt Vio’s lips on his neck and he moaned as Vio started to slow down. He reached between his legs and started jacking off, Vio still kissing his neck but trailing down to his shoulder. He reached his climax quickly, Vio following right after and clutching him close to his chest.

”...Shit, Vi. You’re a total beast in bed.” He licked his lips, still panting, and looked up at Vio. He felt a hand run through his hair. He snuggled closer to him. “I love you.”

There was a moment of silence—Vio didn’t seem to breath, but then suddenly sighed. “I love you too, Shadow.”

He felt himself blush. Vio laced their fingers together and they both fell asleep.

 

Once again, when he woke up, Vio was all dressed, reading a book next to him, but they were still holding hands. “Morning, hot stuff.”

Vio smiled. “Morning.”

Shadow sat up and kissed his cheek. “You know what happens today?” He didn’t give Vio a chance to respond. “We get to take care of the other heroes!”

He felt giddy with excitement, but Vio barely reacted. “How exactly are we gonna do that?”

Shadow shrugged. “Eh, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. I know they’re coming.”

”How do you know?”

”I’ll tell you about that some other time, love. For now, you want to have a bit more fun?”

”No,” Vio said. He flipped a page. “Not at all.”

He sighed. “Fine. You can fuck the shit out of me _later.”_

“You should get dressed,” Vio suggested.

”What if I want to walk around naked? Admit it, Vivi, you like looking at me like this.”

”I never said I didn’t,” he responded, and Shadow felt his face grow a bit warmer. “But do you really want the others to see you like this, they might drop dead of excitement.”

”Are you sure you just don’t want anyone else to see me like this?” He tucked a strand of hair behind Vio’s ear and licked his lips. “Oh, angel, you still have that dog collar on! That’s so cute!”

He flushed and clawed at his neck. “I completely forgot about that.”

He chuckled while Vio tried to take it off. “Shadow, can you help me?”

”But you look so _good,_  Vi. I think I want you to keep it on.”

”Shadow, please.”

”Oh, okay, fine, but only because you’re perfect in every possible way.” He kissed him on the cheek and turned Vio around so he was looking at his back. He undid it slowly and Vio ripped it off before rubbing at his neck. It left a faint mark on his skin. He chuckled again and got out of bed to get dressed.

Vio was still reading when he sat back down. “You still reading porn?”

”No!”

”Come on, love—I can’t fuck you anymore. We have things to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio proves his loyalty to Shadow and betrays the others—or so, Shadow thinks.

“Are you as excited as I am, angel?” He stroked one of Vio’s cheeks as he stood next to him. Vio was sitting down, wearing his usual deadpan, but his head was turned to look at Shadow, bright eyes focused on him and watching his every movement. There was still two faint lines on his neck from the dog collar Shadow seriously wished he could have kept on him—he wanted everyone to know Vio was his, starting with those other heroes. They didn’t have a chance without Vio, and although he knew there was a chance Vio was being dishonest and he didn’t  _totally_ trust him, Vio was still hot and he still loved him, and he’d never let him go, and if he could just let them know that Vio would never return back to them and their stupid world of light was doomed, then Shadow was pretty sure he could be happy. Happier than he was standing there, looking into those perfect eyes.

Vio shrugged.

Shadow bristled the slightest bit. Vio wasn’t an open book, but he felt like he wasn’t looking forward to seeing the other three  _at all_ , especially now that they’d know his true colors. Was Vio ashamed of the fact that he belonged to him now, belonged  _with_ him? Had he done something wrong?

”Hey,” he said, softly. As softly as he could, much softer than he was pretty sure his voice had ever been. “It’s okay.” He pressed a hand to Vio’s jaw and made sure he kept his eyes on him. “Nothing could possibly go wrong. And, love, you really don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” He wanted Vio to smile at him, to agree, to say he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the other Links and be with Shadow, but that was probably asking for too much.

Vio nodded slowly, but his eyes looked almost dead for a minute, only for some sort of life to return to them, looking so real he was totally, completely confident whatever had been there to begin with didn’t even exist. “No, Shadow, darling. I want to do this, really.”

He shivered. He had never known how badly he wanted Vio to say that until the words had fallen out of his lips. “Vi, say that again.”

He blinked and then smirked. “What, no? Or do you mean your name? Shadow. Shadow.  _Darling._ ”

He leaned forward and grabbed a handful of Vio’s hair, yanking him closer and capturing his perfect mouth. He licked Vio’s lips when he started kissing back, only to pull away. “Say that again.”

”What?” He batted his eyes, as if trying to look innocent. “You mean  _darling?_ You want me to call you darling?”

”Yes!” He kissed him again, more viscously, grabbing at Vio’s waist. “Say it.” He demanded between every kiss. “Say it!” He just stayed silent, pressing up against him. He grabbed Vio’s jaw again and turned his head to show his neck, licking and kissing softly on his neck, his shoulder, his jaw.

”Darling,” he finally said, leaning into the contact.

”More,” he said, but it came out as a plead. “Say it more.”

”Darling.” He could see Vio smile, and then he sighed. “Darling, m—“ Shadow bit down. Vio moaned. “Darling.”

”More.”

Vio’s hands grabbed onto him. “Darling. Darling.” He wanted Vio to hold him tighter. He tasted blood from where he bit and licked it up. “Darling. Darling. Darling.” Vio must have turned his head, because his lips were on Shadow’s ear. “Darling,” he whispered. “Darling. Darling. Darling. Darling. Darling. Darling. Dar—“

Shadow yanked his belt off and dropped his tights to his ankles, wrapping a hand around him as quickly as he could before kissing him again. “Fuck.” He licked his lips. “You drive me crazy. It’s like you don’t want me to stop fucking you.” He used one hand to pump Vio and the other to grab his face so he could press kisses all over his face. “You’re so good. I love you. I love you so fucking much—“

”I love you too,” he choked out before moaning. “Ah! Fuck! Sh—“

He kissed him again, cutting him off. He played with Vio’s tip, trying to get more noises out of Vio. “Ugh, you’re so perfect, I love you so much. You’re _mine._ ” He kissed his cheek. He didn’t really care if the others showed up to find one of the members of their team getting a handjob from him, and Vio was enjoying it, so it was okay. Shadow licked his lips, got on his knees and placed the tip in his mouth.

Vio moaned again, his head jerking back as Shadow sucked hard, massaging the rest of his length with is hands. Vio was really enjoying this, he loved him so much—

With a final groan, Vio came in his mouth. Shadow swallowed every last drop before pulling away and looking up at Vio. His face was flushed red and his eyes were closed. He sighed while Shadow pulled his tights back up and put his belt back on, only to press his hand on the side of his face and stare.

 “Sh-Shadow?” He heard Vio swallow.

”You’re _so perfect._ ” It came out as a breath.

Vio swallowed again. “Um, about how long do you think the others will take to get here?”

He blinked. “...Not too long, I think, love. I-I’ll go look, you stay here.” He pecked him on the cheek and left Vio alone, going back inside the temple to find the Dark Mirror.

Even though he should have been trying to find if the other heroes were nearby or if they reunited, the first thing that showed up in the Dark Mirror was Vio’s tall, perfect form, sitting down. Shadow sighed and placed a hand on the glass, right on his chest. If everything went well, he decided, he’d keep Vio in his bed all of the next day and take _good_  care of him. He felt like he hadn’t been paying enough attention to Vio’s chest. Oh, goddesses, his _chest._ The moment Shadow had Vio to himself, he was going to fix that, he was going to grab onto his perfect nipples and make him scream his name, remind him that he _was_  doing this. _I bet I could make him cum without even touching his cock...I bet he’d beg me._  The thought somehow reminded him he had things to do and couldn’t just stand there fantasizing about his love. He made a minor adjustment in his tights, and when he looked back up, something was different. There was a reflection in Vio’s eyes, his legs had crossed at some point.

The surface of the mirror rippled and stilled to show three other people, standing in front of Vio, looking shocked.

 _Shit!_  Deciding walking would take too long, he just teleported himself near Vio. The first thing he heard was Vio’s voice. “...I have. I’ve _changed,_ Green.” There was clearly something Shadow had missed, but he couldn’t focus on that. “I’m more pragmatic. The light of day will soon fall before the power of darkness, and trying to delay that is a fool’s errand.”

To think Vio could be so cold now when moments ago he had been groaning and grabbing onto the back of Shadow’s head. 

He noticed the other three standing still, clearly stunned. He smirked. Vio was _his._ Entirely _his_  and even when he was left alone, Vio knew that. 

“...And I used to think he was the _smart_  one!” Green said to the others.

Red was shaking his head. “No...this is a dream, some sort of nightmare. It’s gotta be.”

Blue seemed to be thinking, his eyes narrowed. “Or...” He mused. “It’s an illusion!”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Of course it wasn’t—how could they not see Vio was sitting there, perfect and handsome and _real?_  All of a sudden, a small sone was flying through the air, only to hit Vio’s palm, leaving a small, thin trail of blood sliding down from where it had punctured his flesh. And still, Vio looked so calm and cold. “Ow.”

”It’s not a dream,” he said, suddenly feeling really smug, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or an illusion. Vio’s just found his true self.” He went back to Vio’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and fighting the urge to kiss him, a reward for being so perfect.

There was a suspenseful silence that he had to admit he reveled in, looking at the horror on the heroes’ faces. The first one to speak up was Green. “Come on, Vio! Did you forget what he did to Hyrule Castle?! To _Zelda?_ ”

He looked down at them. “Think about it. Vio has superior intelligence. Babysitting you three fools would never be enough for him.” He looked over at Vio, at his perfect face, and tried very hard not to get lost in his eyes. “Lord Vaati and I have given Vio a chance to reach his full potential. You three were like stones tied around his neck, drowning him in a sea of mediocrity.”

Vio shrugged. “Sorry, guys...” He looked so fucking dismissive, he wanted to get back on his knees and blow him again. “But he’s right.”

Green stayed silent, Red looked about ready to burst into tears, Blue seemed to actually be contemplating murder, but he didn’t pay much attention to any of that for a minute—his gaze slipped down. He could see a couple bruises on Vio’s skin, and at the angle he was at, he could see a little bit down his tunic and undershirt, and he looked down at his crotch and almost licked his lips, but he had a feeling they were going to get chapped soon. 

“Y...” The sound made him look up. “You...YOU DIRTY TRAITOR, I _FUCKING KNEW IT!_ ” Blue shouted, and for a minute, Vio looked kind of startled by the outburst. “DID ALL THAT BOOK LEARNING ROT AWAY YOUR MORALS? YOU’RE _BASIC FUCKING COMMON SENSE OR DECENCY?”_ He tugged Vio a bit closer, giving him an even better look. “I’M GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON, YOU FUCKING BOOKWORM!”

Green stopped him by putting an arm in front of his chest, stopping him in his tracks, his eyes still trained on Vio intently. It felt like he was eyefucking him it was so intent. Vio was _his._ “Wait.”

It was weird how calm his voice was, but there was a fury burning in his eyes that made him seem not calm. “Vio, we can’t _make_ you want to stay. “But also, I can’t _let_ you use the Four Sword in service to Vaati. If you’re serious about joining Shadow Link, I need to take you down here and now!”

A feeling rose up from his chest and into his throat, giddy and light. “Well, this is interesting!” He looked over at Vio, still calm. “What do you have to say to that, Vio?”

”I say,” he started. “That Green is about to learn who the _weak_ Link is.”

He felt his heart pound with excitement. _Vio,_ his perfect, sweet, handsome, _amazing_ Vio, was so loyal that he’d take on his old teammate, and not just that, but also his leader.

 Well, ex-leader.

As the platform rose out of the magma and Vio sat up, Shadow realized something for the first time ever: Vio would look fucking great in a skirt. Not like his tunic, but in an actual, short, tight skirt, one that would barely cover his perfect ass and would show those yummy thighs. He _liked_  seeing Vio in tights, where it clung to him, but a skirt—and then it’d be so easy to grab at him, he could just see himself lifting the hem and squeezing his ass. But skirts _were_  rather feminine, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted Vio to be feminine.

 _Goddesses, that ass!_  He licked his lips and looked back at the other heroes. Blue was shouting insults at Vio and Red was trying to hold him back while telling Green and Vio to stop at the same time. “You’re so fucking gay, Vio!”

”Blue! Stop!”

Maybe had Blue not made a comment like that, he would have just let Vio fight Green and get it all over with, but he felt a sudden urge to grab Vio by the hair and do something very, very, _very_ gay to him, in front of those three. He settled for grabbing Vio by the belt, turning him around and kissing him.

He parted Vio’s lips easily with his tongue and hurried a bit with tasting Vio, not bothering to savor it. He noticed Vio’s knee nearly buckle, saw his face flush, but his eyes were closed and he was kissing back like he had been doing so much. He let go of his belt, grabbed onto Vio’s face and pulled away noisily. “I knew I should have kept that dog collar on you,” he cooed. “You’re so fucking cute like this!” His face was flushed, his eyes widened slightly, and he could feel all the heat in Vio’s cheeks on his palms. “Be a good boy and kick his ass, and there’ll be a _lot more_  where that came from. I’ll even let you choose what position we do. You can do whatever you want to me. You can make me do whatever you want to you.” He didn’t need to really give examples of what Shadow could do later or what Vio could do, he had said enough to definitely make him excited, he saw it in his eyes.

He heard Vio swallow and he nodded. Shadow grinned and patted his cheek. “That’s a good boy,” he cooed again, letting go of him.

The only word that could describe the look on Green’s face was “flabbergasted.” Much farther away, Red and Blue were staring. “DID THEY JUST FUCKING _KISS?!”_ Blue shouted.

”VIO, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US!” Red exclaimed.

If he was being honest, he spent a lot of the fight zoned out, looking at Vio’s ass and when he did regain focus and start paying attention, Vio was winning. He felt himself get giddy with some sort of excitement. Not just because he was going to fuck Vio’s brains out later, but because Vio was doing this all willingly. Green was gonna fucking die by Vio’s hand, and then he could have Vio all to himself!

He was grinning ear from ear when Green fell to the floor, Vio standing above him. While Vio went back to him, still eerily calm, Red and Blue were rushing to Green’s side, as if maybe, they could do something for him. “That was amazing!” He praised. “You did _so_ good, love!”

He ignored the other heroes’ prescenses and placed a hand on his back, guiding him towards the door. He didn’t notice Blue try to shout something at them only for Red to clamp his hand over his mouth and pull him back, and definitely didn’t notice Vio’s look, thrown over his shoulder.

He chattered excitedly while they made their way forwards through the temple, and he kept promising Vio everything. It kind of felt like Vio was slowing, so he used his hand to push Vio a bit. “You’re _so_ fucking perfect, I love you so much!” He stopped and cupped his face again. “He didn’t really hurt you, did he? Why don’t you let me check you for any...injuries.”

“Other than when he stepped on my foot, he didn’t really hurt me.”

”Oh, was he holding back?” The noise that came out of his throat sounded like a giggle. “You sure didn’t.”

Vio nodded. “He was trying to exhaust me, probably. That’s what he does in sparring.”

Shadow nodded. “Come on then, I think we need to celebrate.” He grinned and grabbed Vio’s hand, tugging him forward.

 

”I can’t believe it,” Red said. Green noticed he stuck awfully close to Blue, which he found strange considering how mean Blue had been to him before—what sort of bonding had they done, exactly?

”You can’t believe what?” Green asked.

”That Vio’s gay. Maybe that’s why he was so sick of us. Because he like, felt he was different. Maybe like...there was something wrong with him.”

”Red,” Blue sighed. “Maybe... _Vio_ is gay, and...he might be acting a bit weird right now, and maybe he can be kind of annoying, but we still care about him. There isn’t anything wrong with _Vio._ ”

Green blinked. “Other than the possible fact that Vio just condemned us and all of Hyrule, as well as got into a romantic relationship with the guy who kidnapped Zelda, our childhood friend and did _something_ to our father, who even though we fought with relentlessly, is our only father and has always loved us unconditionally and taken care of us?” They both ignored him.

”I don’t know...” Red sighed. 

Blue grabbed onto his shoulder. “I think Vio does. And maybe, we didn’t know that Vio was gay, but...we know him. And he’s great and amazing, and once we figure out what’s going on with Vio, I’m sure Vio will feel...a lot better about his sexual orientation.”

”...I get the feeling neither of you are talking about Vio.”

”Blue...I’m scared. Like, I was scared back then, because I was so worried about Green and Vio, but now, like...they’re both alive, but Vio’s all...”

”Vio’s probably just gonna betray Shadow Link. I mean—he’s smart, but he’s not evil.”

”But...did you see how they were looking at each other?”

”Yeah—Shadow was staring at Vio’s ass and eyefucking him.”

”But, _Vio_ was looking at him too. I think they’re in love.”

Blue shook his head. “Vio isn’t stupid. Do you reall think he’d fall in love with Shadow Link, after all that’s happened? He’s smarter than that!”

”Blue, love doesn’t have anything to do with intelligence,” Red shook his head. “Maybe...Maybe sometimes people will meet and go into a relationshp they really shouldn’t be in and just...don’t know.”

”Maybe,” Blue said. “But that wouldn’t happen to Vio.”

”We don’t know that.”

”Yes, we do, and Vio knows it especially, because he knows everything! It’s nothing and really soon, he’s gonna be back, his annoying, sarcastic, smart ass self.”

”What if he’s not?” Green asked.

”Guess I’ll die then! We’ll _all_ die!”

 “Miss Fairy—can you keep an eye on Vio?” Red asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow comes to the horrible discovery that Vio is not as perfect as he originally thought to be, and most certainly is not his. Multiple departures from the manga are made.

“Vio, you’ve got potential.” He didn’t like the fact he had to tear his mind away from bedding Vio and focusing on other matters, because all he wanted to do was tell him how much he loved him and show him how much he loved him, especially now that there wasn’t a single doubt in his mind that Vio was loyal. “Together, we could rule the whole world—not _just_ this small mountain.” Looking out the window, you wouldn’t think the mountain to be small with how small everything else around it really seemed, but there was so much. For one of the first times, Shadow had to admit, he felt hopeful, like his future wouldn’t just be following Vaati and Ganon’s orders—and Vio wasn’t distracting him from how bleak his future looked like he had been, he was going to help Shadow improve it.

”You mean—“Vio stopped and looked a bit closer at him. “Shadow, are you going to betray Lord Vaati?”

”I’m the one who woke Vaati up,” he admitted. “It’d be just as easy to seal him away again!”

Vio didn’t seem as happy as he was. “But...there’s someone else behind Vaati, isn’t there?”

Oh, how he loved Vio. Too bad the love of his life had a point and just totally killed the mood. “Yeah, there is.” He crossed his arms. “Ganon. King of Darkness. While the heroes—“ He had stopped really calling them the other heroes. Vio was _his_  now. The fact there was only two heroes now proved it. “—focus on Vaati, Ganon is gathering power. I can’t do anything about him.”

”Why not?”

He barely thought anything about what he was saying as he locked eyes with Vio. “Ganon’s the one who drew me out of the Dark Mirror.”

Vio flashed a charming, perfect smile at him. “Dark Mirror? What’s that?”

He got to his feet and grabbed Vio’s hand. “I’ll show you!” He tugged him up and walked him over to a stairwell, descending down next to him, at his side. He noticed a window and saw something that made him stop, but once he saw it, it moved away, as if it wasn’t supposed to be seen. “Wha—“

Vio fisted his tunic and slammed him into the wall forcefully before slamming his mouth onto his in a rough kiss. His question died in his throat and he fisted Vio’s hair and kissed back. It lasted a moment longer, with Vio’s hands roaming his body, one under his tunic, grabbing at him.

He chuckled when Vio pulled away. “My...someone’s getting handsy. Good thing I don’t mind.”

Vio flushed and squeezed one of his thighs. “Wasn’t there something you were going to show me?”

”Right. Of course. Come on.”

He kept walking, feeling almost dazed when his feet landed on even flooring. That all faded when he realized there was actual sounds coming from the chamber where he kept the Dark Mirror, and he rushed forward, leaving Vio a bit behind. 

Standing around the Dark Mirror were monsters that towered over it, clumsy and idiotic, as if that thing wasn’t the priceless artifact it was. “What are you idiots _doing?_ ” He shouted, the slightest bit of panic lacing his voice. “Are you trying to break it?! Get out!”

They were already hurrying away and he could see Vio in his peripheral vision. He turned around and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to look at it and smiling nervously. “ _This_ is the Dark Mirror.”

”Whoa.” He watched Vio study it.

It was worth studying, for sure. The glass was dark, shiny and black, but so dark it had a bit of color to it, if that was possible,  framed in gold and leaned up against the wall, every bit of it shining and sparkling—but it radiated something. It radiated power and something to fear, but at the same time, seemed to tug your forward, as if you needed a closer look at it. It wasn’t exactly small, it towered over Shadow, but the glass was thin and while it’d certainly take quite a hit to break the frame, the frame would be absolutely useless if say, the glass were to break.

However it was always under guard, always protected. It’d never break, no one would ever break it.

”I...” Vio started, and immediately, he had Shadow’s attention. “I remember reading about this in a book about history. It was like, some other mirror, at first. One that banished a powerful tribe of magic users to some other world, but during the events of the Twilight Invasion, it was broken for a reason no one was quite sure of, there was only rumors. Rumors about someone from another world. And then, with the remaining pieces of the broken mirror—“Shadow stiffened at those two words, but made no move to stop Vio from continuing. He loved the sound of his voice. “—they made a totally different one.”

”And...do you know what happened to that one?” Shadow asked.

”...The tribe that was banished was a mixture of the Sheikah and the Gerudo races. A mixture of the Gerudo and Sheikah formed some sort of other tribe, or clan or... _something,_ their entire existence is clouded in mystery, they claimed possession of it and took it to some sort of temple in the Gerudo Desert, where it was closely guarded.”

”Well, I’m going to go out on a limb here and guess that you know Ganon is Gerudo.”

”Aren’t the Gerudo people primarily female?”

”Yeah. Men are rare, but usually when there is one, they become the new ruler.”

Vio seemed to want to say something, thought better of it, and then said instead, “You said you were _drawn_  out of here?”

”Yeah. I just kind of...came out.” He looked at Vio.

”I just kind of assumed, I guess, that you were...Hylian?”

”No. I’m different from you.” He didn’t really think it mattered too much. “You’re made out of cells and tissue and pure, perfect sexiness, I’m made of hatred, malice, and darkness. And glass.”

”Huh.”

”It provides a limitless supply of dark power, Vio. It’s a fountain of darkness. As long as we have this, we can’t lose. It’ll make everything that much easier.” He wrapped an arm around Vio’s shoulders and guided him out of the room.

”I see,” Vio mused, his expression thoughtful.

WHile he and Vio walked up the stairs, his thoughts wandered to just what exactly he was going to do to Vio, where he was gonna touch him, where Vio was gonna touch him. 

“So, about the mirror,” Vio said a couple minutes after. “Couldn’t we use that against Ganon after taking care of Vaati?”

”No,” Shadow sighed. “He draws his strength from dark power. The _only_ way to take Ganon down is through Princess Zelda. Some sort of power she has. That, paired with the combined powers of the Four Sword should work—most likely after he has a massive loss of power, like if Vaati were to die. But that’s why we can’t let her escape from the tower of winds.”

”Tower of winds...? I thought she was being sacrificed.”

”She is. But technically speaking, she doesn’t have to die, or they could have searched for another person, grabbed another member of the royal family, but she just so happened to be one of the only things that could stop him.”

”So, what if we were to release Zelda at just the right time to stop Ganon?”

”What?!” He stared at Vio, not sure if he was hearing it right. He had never even considered any way to dispose of Ganon, considering it impossible. Surely whatever he came up with would fail miserably, and he really, really, really did not want to think about what would happen to him if his attempt failed. Ganon would likely unseal Vaati, and Vaati would be so, so _pissed_  and just thinking about what he would do was enough to make Shadow panic at a thing that was most likely far into the future. But someone like Ganon, who was much more powerful than Vaati? 

“Then you and I can rule the world!” The look in Vio’s eyes made Shadow feel warm all over, not just in his face and between his legs. “No one above us—just you and me, Shadow!”

”I see...That just might work!” _Just you and me..._  He almost shivered at the thought. Just Vio and him...just the two of them. He tightened his hold on him. “You’re so fucking perfect, you’re fucking brilliant!”

”Aw, enough with the flattery!” Vio smiled at him, his hair falling in front of his face just a bit.

“I’m serious, Vio,” Shadow said, looking at him and grinning. “I finally feel like I have someone I can trust. I....I love you, Vio. I don’t want you to ever leave me.”

He got quiet, but seemed to pull Shadow closer. “I won’t.” He kissed him on the cheek gently. “I won’t ever leave you, Shadow.”

He licked his lips and stopped walking, turning to face him. “Fuck, you’re _perfect!_ ” He grabbed the front of his tunic and slammed his back into the rough, jagged stone wall before kissing him. He felt their teeth connect, but he didn’t care, Vio was too perfect, and he needed to _know._  He licked Vio’s neck while he caught his breath and left small, red spots with his lips all over before basically fucking Vio’s mouth with his tongue roughly, trying to go as deep as possible.

Vio’s hands found his waist and rested there until he seemed to satisfy himself and stopped. “Mine...Fucking mine.”

His hands rose to the back of his head, fingers running through his hair. “Yours,” Vio said, but his eyes weren’t meeting his. “I’m yours.”

Shadow thought nothing of it. He pulled away nd noticed, in the corner of the stairwell, was a mallet. Briefly, his mind seemed to work. “What the hell is that doing there?” Vio followed his gaze. “What type of idiot do you have to be to place a large hammer in the proximity of something made of _glass?_ ”

He was going to put it away, somewhere else, where he wouldn’t have to worry about anything happening. Vio had made that mirror that much more precious, and now it really had to be protected at all costs. 

But, Vio’s lips were on his jaw. “But don’t you have something else to do, Shadow, _darling?_ ” He shivered and Vio kissed him again. “Can it wait? Please, I’m so...” He didn’t need to finish his sentence, Shadow understood. 

“Oh, love, I need to take care of this. Can you keep it in your pants just for a few minutes?”

”But, Shadow,” was all Vio had to whine before pressing his groin against his and Shadow was willing to throw himself off of a cliff and eat his own leg if that got Vio off.

”Fuck, you’re so tempting! You know that? We just have to do one thing. There’s a village Vaati wants me to flatten, and he gets...impatient.”

”But, Shadow,” he said. “I-I’m so...please. I _need_ you. Earlier, I thought you were going to fuck me?”

”Okay, okay, I’ll do it later. Ah, fuck! You’re so cute! Come on!” Without another word, he tugged Vio back to his room, loving the pink tint he saw on Vio’s face.

He wasn’t even sure if he closed the door as Vio pressed him down on the mattress.

 

”Wow,” Blue breathed, looking at the fairy. “I never would have guessed that Vio—of all of us—would be the first to lose his virginity.”

”...If we’re all the same person though, did...we all just lose our virginity?” Red asked.

Blue scoffed. “No, Red! That’s weird! Honestly, I always thought Green would be first.”

Green didn’t speak a word. The fairy just flitted above their heads. “I can go back, and keep an eye on him while he sleeps, but...I’d prefer to wait a bit. Until they’re done. Whatever their relationship is, it’s intimate.”

”How much did you see?” Blue asked.

”Mostly just kissing, but even if they’re still just kissing, they need privacy. I almost thought I was caught for a minute there.” She sighed, as if she was relieved.

”Why are you so quiet, Green Bean?” Blue asked.

”I’m...”His words didn’t seem to be working. Was that just a result of the blow Vio gave him in his abdomen or...? “I’m just worried about Vio. I have a _really_ bad feeling.”

 

This was the first night where Vio was actually really, really willing to sleep with Shadow—or maybe for Shadow to sleep with him, it was Vio’s room, his bed. And it had been a lot of fun for Shadow. Vio had clung to him and touched him and loved him like he’d never be able to see him again, like it was their last night together, and Shadow had responded in the way of someone on death row might respond to their last meal if they intended to eat their feelings away. He sighed and clung tighter to Vio. “Goddesses...you’re so _good._ ” He yawned. His face was practically pressed in Vio’s chest, their legs tangled. “That was so _hot._  Oh, I love you, Vio.”

He felt Vio’s hand run through his hair. “I love you too, darling.”

He shivered. He didn’t even want sex right now, not at the moment, but he wanted Vio to hold him close and just call him “darling” all night. “You’re so perfect. Goddesses, I’m so tired.” He yawned again. Vio’s hands seemed to hold him tighter. “Shit. Vaati’s gonna be pissed that I didn’t—“Vio cut him off with a kiss.

It was short, sweet. “It’s okay. You’ll be fine. I promise. Shadow, I...” He swallowed. “I really care about you. I know I don’t always make it clear, but I really do. I love you a lot.”

”Me too, angel.” He could hear Vio’s heartbeat, his breathing, feel his warmth. _That_  was what he had been neglecting. He had been fucking Vio roughly and hungrily, but never remembered those smaller things he had been craving from Vio. He had been too focused on Vio’s cock and the most amazing sex that left Shadow feeling so good he felt empty when he wasn’t around Vio. “I...think I’m gonna sleep.”

”Really? But it’s only three in the morning.” He could hear Vio’s smirk.

”Oh, hush. Goddesses...” He snuggled just a bit closer and sighed. “Never leave me, Vio,” he murmured before falling asleep. He didn’t feel Vio escape his arms.

 

He dressed quietly, trying to ignore the horrible throbbing in his head and how tight his throat was. Shadow didn’t have so much as a change in breathing—Vio had placed a pillow in Shadow’s arms, and he didn’t even know. He fixed his belt, made sure he had his sword and looked over Shadow’s sleeping form one more time.

He tried to think, because the truth was, if he was gonna deal with these sorts of problems, he had to admit he had those problems, and he was in love with Shadow Link. Yes, he didn’t know personal boundaries and he had no qualms about crossing lines he shouldn’t, he couldn’t really take no for an answer, but he seemed to genuinely care about Vio, and he was loyal to a fault. He just didn’t understand how relationships worked. He just needed someone to sit him down and patiently explain these things, and Vio could have done that. Vio could have helped them.

They could have been happy together, in a healthy relationship, just one that would happen only if Vio betrayed all of Hyrule and turned his back on all of his morals. He slowly reached out a hand and brushed a few strands of hair out of Shadow’s face. “Oh, Shadow...” He sighed. “I want to stay, but I need to do this. I can’t be yours. This can’t work.” Shadow didn’t respond. “I hope one day you can forgive me.” He pressed a gentle kiss on Shadow’s forehead, and that had to be it.

No more sex. No more makeout sessions. No more giving the last, lingering threads of his virginity away. No more Shadow. He had a kingdom to save, not to mention a princess and his team.

The door creaked, but Shadow didn’t stir as he walked out into the dark hallways. They weren’t illuminated by anything, so Vio just moved slowly, hoped he’d know where he was going, and waited for his vision to adjust.

After a couple moments, the fairy he remembered seeing earlier appeared again, except now that he was alone, Vio could talk to her.

”Let me guess—the others sent you?”

”They decided they couldn’t get too close, or they’d blow your cover. I’d be much harder to catch.”

”Goddesses, how much did you see?” He rubbed at his eyes. He was tired, he realized. He wanted to crawl back in bed and be with Shadow.

”...Probably, a bit too much, and I told the other heroes everything.”

He sighed. “Great. Look, I’m going back, and real soon. You need to leave—if Shadow wakes up and sees I’m gone, and I can explain why I’m up as insomnia or boredom or something, but I can’t explain you. Just...tell them I’ll be there soon, there’s just something I need to take care of first.”

”Alright, then. I guess I’ll go. Be careful.”

”I will.”

Without so much as an exchanged goodbye, the fairy went elsewhere, leaving Vio alone in the dark.

He stuck close to the wall as he went down the stairs until his hand brushed against a smooth, wooden handle. He grabbed and felt it with his other hand—the mallet from earlier. Vio wasn’t sure how he managed to convince Shadow to leave it there.

He grabbed it and kept going down the stairs until he noticed the moonlight reflecting off of the mirror’s surface.

Now, with everything dark, Vio could admit the mirror was a sight to behold and the way the light shone on it like some sort of spotlight made it obvious, but in the dark, the glass looked like a never ending pool of darkness and it freaked him out slightly.

It seemed delicate—the entire thing was more ornate than sturdy, and just one good blow would most likely break it beyond repair.

He swallowed. This was it.

”I’m sorry, Shadow,” he mouthed to his own reflection, raising the mallet above his head. It was just about to swing down, but in the surface of the mirror, he saw his reflection—and someone was standing behind him, hand on the head of the hammer.

His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. Shadow didn’t even seem to be breathing behind him, clinging to his heels the way a shadow would. His words tickled his ear, “What are you doing down here, Vio?”

No “angel.” No “love.” No “Vi.” The tone scared him.

“Actually, I think it’s pretty obvious what I was doing,” Vio said, his own tone pretty calm sounding.

”You’re right,” Shadow said, but he could hear the anger in his voice. He wrenched it away from Vio’s hands and he turned around. “I can’t believe I caught you here...Oh, you’re so _lucky_  I’m too tired to torture you within an inch of your life, or you’d be at my feet right now, begging for mercy.”

Vio swallowed and took a step back. “I can’t let you do this. I need to protect Hyrule.” 

“Vio, you don’t have to _let_ me do anything. All of this is happening, whether you want it to or not—and it’s your own damn fault that you aren’t going to have any sort of control over what happens. I could have given you that. I would have. I would have given you the entire—“He stepped forward and Vio took a step back as Shadow began to raise his voice. “—fucking world on a silver platter, and all you would have had to do is be there for me to give it you, that was _all._  But _no—_ was that not enough for you? Am _I_ not enough for you?”

”Shadow, please, calm down—“He took another step back as Shadow got closer, not just shouting.

”No! Don’t tell me to fucking calm down! You were going to fucking betray me! After everything, you were going to fucking—“ Vio took one too many steps back and his back hit the glass. Shadow grabbed the front of his tunic, turned them both around and threw him on the floor. He saw the mirror wobble slightly, but it didn’t fall, and Shadow turned back to him with crazed eyes. “Be careful, you fucking klutz! Do you have _any_ idea what would have happened if that thing _broke?_ ”

Vio peeled himself off the floor and tried to stand, but he must have hit his head, because he was bleeding from the temple. “More or less.”

”More or less?!” He took another step closer to Vio. “Oh, you fucking _TRAITOR!_  I’m going to—“ He didn’t finish his threat, just shouting in frustration instead.

”So, what now?” Vio asked, feeling his blood slide down the side of his face.

Shadow breathed deeply. “You tried to break the Dark Mirror. Just because I think you’re ass is cute doesn’t mean I’m gonna let that go unpunished. So, now, I’m going to break you and I’m going to enjoy every last minute of it.”

Vio took another step backwards and drew his sword.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and grinned. His grin turned into mad peals of laughter, but the look in his eyes said he wasn’t happy. “Go ahead, Vio. Fuck it.” He threw the hammer in his hands to the side—Vio didn’t see it, but he heard the head collide with a wall, heard something break, but the mirror’s frame gleamed right behind Shadow, the glass darker than ever. “Go ahead, Vio.”

Vio blinked. His grip on the handle faltered for a minute, but he kept his arm steady. “What?”

”I said, ‘go ahead.’ You don’t want me to hurt you, just stab me. Defend yourself. Now.”

His gaze softened. “Shadow, I can’t hurt you.”

”Funny, considering what you were going to do.” He stepped forward, letting the point rest on his collarbone. “Go ahead. I’m unarmed, I won’t fight back. Just kill me.”

”I don’t want to kill you, Shadow!”

”Maybe I _want_  you to kill me, Vio. Do you know what would happen if you just dug your sword into my throat? If you killed me, right here, right now? If you just drove that stupid blade into my heart and covered this floor in my blood?”

”You’d die. I don’t want you to die.”

”Oh, well, in that case I totally forgive you for betraying me, I’ll let you live. You can leave now.”

”You’re being sarcastic,” Vio stated, dryly.

”Oh, I guess you do actually have a brain in there. I wasn’t entirely sure for a moment there.”

”Shadow,” he started, trying to keep calm. “I am going back to the others. You can’t stop me.”

”Oh, come on, Vio—is there even a point? You killed Green, remember?”

Shadow stared at him. There was a moment of silence.

”You mean you didn’t?” Shadow asked. “I should have guessed.”

Vio took another step back, slowly trying to put as much distance between him and Shadow as possible.

”Oh, what? You don’t want to hurt me, so you’ll just gonna back away from me?”

”I guess? I don’t know, but Shadow—“

”Oh, so you’re just gonna get back to the others, walking backwards, in the dark, facing me? What about the stairs?”

”Shadow, j—“

”Vi—my brilliant, traitorous Vio—you _do know_ that there’s a wall behind you, right, _love?”_

He looked over his shoulder and his nose scraped against jagged stone. He faced him again just as quickly but Shadow had stepped much closer and he was kind of cornered. “Oh, Vi, love...I’m gonna hurt you _so bad.”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still angry about Vio’s betrayal, Shadow tries to figure out what to do with his love and what their relationship can mean now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how the first chapter said that some of the interactions between Vio and Shadow may not seem consensual? Well, it just got progressively worse and from now on, expect like really non-consensual things and possibly rape. It’s pretty bad.

_What am I going to do?_ He couldn’t take his eyes off of Vio. He had given him a potion after knocking him out, just to make sure he didn’t have any brain damage or anything, nothing that would kill him. Then he had tied him up, and he was currently sitting in his own bed, hands tied behind his back and slumped over, his chin on his chest. He had taken away his sword of course, and he had a black eye now, but he had done very little to him. He’d survive for sure.

But what exactly could he do to Vio now? Every instinct was screaming for him to slit his throat right now, but he loved Vio so much and the idea of living without him put him in physical pain. He didn’t want to live without Vio, he loved Vio, and he really didn’t want to hurt him.

So, why had he hit him?

It was all pretty fuzzy, actually. He had been angry, he felt betrayed, he had been betrayed and Vio was so, completely _his._  And Vio just didn’t care.

No, no—it wasn’t Vio’s fault. Vio loved him back, Shadow knew it. Vio wanted to stay. He just...

He just was too perfect, Shadow realized. He fell in love with the most perfect being on the entire planet and because of how unbelievably flawless Vio was, he was too loyal to the heroes and to Hyrule to really turn his back, even if that meant costing Shadow and himself their happiness. That was the thing—Vio could see the full picture. Of course. Vio was just so perfect and it was Shadow’s fault—for letting this happen, for getting angry. Now Vio would be upset because Shadow hit him! He shouldn’t have done that, but he had been so angry.

He had wanted to kill Vio.

He swallowed and stroked his cheek. Vio’s breathing changed but he didn’t stir. “I promise,” he whispered. “I’m gonna make you happy here, Vio. I’ll give you the entire world and then some, you just have to stay here. I love you.”

Vio didn’t respond. For the sixth time in the single hour, Shadow checked Vio’s pulse. It was there, strong and noticeable. Vio was alive. He was breathing. His heart was beating. He was fine.

He swallowed and sat down next to him, needing to feel his warmth again. He’d never take that for granted again. He loved Vio so, so much.

He grabbed Vio’s book from the table next to the bed and flipped to a page he hoped he’d find some sort of comfort in.

_I thought he looked adorable, all chained up, restrained. I had gotten him here with very little issues and he looked just fine—no bruises or anything. I didn’t feel guilty for what I had done to Delilah. I’d miss her a bit, I think, but I cared more about James than anything._

_I just really hoped he would be okay with everything. It was going to be an adjustment, that I was aware of, but I loved him and I’d take such good care of him. I’d spend every waking minute making sure he was okay, taking care of him. I’d never make him do a thing he doesn’t want to, I just wanted to love him._

_I pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. He started to stir, his eyes cracking open. “Wha...?”_

_”Hey, baby.” It came out as a purr. He looked confused._

_”Why...Why am I here?” James asked. He looked at me and then tried to rub at his eyes, only to notice the chains on his wrists. “Why am I—help me out of these things!”_

_”No.” I smiled and pushed him back against the wall, straddling his hips. “I put you in these chains.”_

_”Um...”I could hear his heart pound heavy. “If this is some sort of joke, I don’t really find it funny.”_

_”This isn’t a joke, sweetie.” I stroked his cheek again. He looked so confused. “I put you in those chains. I took you here. I’m not going to let you out until I know you won’t leave.”_

_”What? Why would you—“_

_I cupped his face. “Oh, you look so...nice. I love you. I need you. I want you to be mine.”_

_”Yours? Oh, dear...how...No, I...” He shook his head. “I’m engaged.”_

_”It’s arranged, though. You don’t love her.”_

_”I...I don’t, but I...” He spoke very calmly. “I don’t love you. I’m sorry.”_

_”Don’t lie to me, my sweet,” I whispered. He shuddered at my touch. “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”_

Next to him, Vio sighed and moved. “Vi? Are you awake?”

He turned his head, but his eyes were still closed and he was still relaxed.

Shadow moved so he was sitting on his legs in front of Vio. Gently, he pushed his lips onto Vio’s. For a moment, he was still, then he started squirming and his eyes flew open and he was struggling. 

He pulled away before Vio bit him. “Morning, angel!”

“What...?” His confusion turned into panic and Shadow suddenly couldn’t stop laughing.

”You’re so _cute,”_ he said, tucking a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Even when you’re a backstabbing traitor.”

”Shadow, I—“

He pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. “It’s okay, love. I’m not gonna kill you. I kind of want to, but I couldn’t live in a world without you.” He kissed him again—Vio didn’t return it.

”Then...”His expression was so cold. So neutral. Like he didn’t care. “What exactly are you going to do to me?” 

“I won’t kill you, love,” he reminded him. “And I don’t want to hurt you, Vi, but if I need to, I can punish you.” 

“How so?”

”I don’t quite know,” Shadow sighed. “I don’t want to think about hurting you, Vi. But...you betrayed me. I do need to punish you, but I just don’t know what to do with you.” He grabbed Vio’s chin and kissed him. “I gotta hurt you for that, love. But I just don’t know what to do. You’ve been so...” He glanced over him. “Oh, Vi. Why would you betray me?”

”Shadow, I can’t stay with you.”

”Yes, you can. And you’re going to, whether you like it or not. This isn’t up for discussion.”

Vio frowned, as if he was trying to remember something. “That...”

”What, Vi?” He stroked the side of his face, but Vio didn’t respond with anything but a shudder. “Does your eye hurt? I didn’t mean to hit you so hard, I was just...really, really angry.”

”Don’t touch me.” His tone was clipped, he had gritted his teeth. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

He pulled his hand back, mostly out of shock. “Vi, angel...you really aren’t in any position to tell _me_  what to do. I mean, look at you—you’re bruised, tied up...you actually look pretty good right now.” Vio shuddered again and tried to pull away, but Shadow reached out to touch him again, pressing his fingertips on Vio’s cheek and turning his head to look at his eyes. “Like, really good. You should just be happy that I’m touching you like this, instead of another way.”

”Oh, yeah, I should be grateful you’re just making me feel uncomfortable and aren’t mollesting me.”

”Well, I meant you should be grateful I’m touching you so gently and not beating the shit out of you for what you just did.” Vio tried to turn his head, but Shadow just turned it back towards him. “Look at me, I’m not done talking. You know what I would have done to _anyone_  else had I learned they did what you just tried to do? I would have killed them—slowly and painfully. I’d make them _beg_  me to just have the mercy to kill them just a bit faster. Not only is your heart still beating inside your perfect chest, all you have is a bruise, and probably a headache, and a couple marks on your throat. Nothing else.”

”Considering you _literally_ just told me that you need to ‘punish’ me, I doubt I’ll stay like this for long.”

”Maybe, if you behave, love, I can be gentle with you. Do you know why I didn’t kill you?” Vio tried to look away again, so Shadow stopped moving his hand away, grabbed him forcefully and made him look at him, refusing to let go. “Because I love you. A lot. And if you’re in pieces, it’d be a lot more difficult to hold you. Vio, I want you so bad, I love you so much. Don’t you love me back?”

”Shadow,” he said, quietly. “You don’t love me.”

He felt horrified. Why would Vio think such a thing? “Yes, I do! I love you so much, angel, I love you! So much!”

”What makes you think that?”

”You make me really hard. I think you’re perfect. I think you’re hot. Being around you, listening to your breathing and your heart beat—it makes me so happy! I’d die without you. I just want nothing more than to wrap my arms around you. And hold you. And kiss you until your lips bruise. I-I need you! You’re the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me!”

”You don’t make it sound like love, you make it sound like obsession. I’ve been here for, how long exactly? Three days? You don’t really fall in love in three days.”

”But...we had sex! And it wasn’t really three days!”

”Sex doesn’t—what do you mean?”

”I’ve been watching you for a long time, Vi.” He kissed Vio’s forehead.

”That makes it sound like you were stalking me,” was all Vio said.

”No, no, I wasn’t stalking you! I just had to look to see what you and the others were doing so I could stop you.”

”And how did you do that?”

He stroked Vio’s cheek. “Through the Dark Mirror. It wasn’t anything, at first! I promise, Vi! And...I didn’t watch you often. But...I remember thinking about your eyes. They looked so handsome, it felt like they pierced right through me, but it felt like...it felt like you _saw_ me, and...our eyes seemed to meet through the glass and...oh, Vio, you had never looked more perfect than in that moment! And, I just, I was interested! You were just...fascinating.”

His breath caught in his throat. “That...” He swallowed. “That book I mentioned the other day—you were behind that, weren’t you?”

”I just wanted to see why you liked it so much! I guess I forgot to put it back, at some point? it was a really good book, I understand why you like it so much.” His gaze dropped down to Vio’s groin, and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing at it. Vio gasped beneath him. “I love you, Vio. Just like the main character loves James—I love you. I’d do _anything_ for you.”

”No, no, Shadow, that’s—“ He squeezed it and Vio moaned, before continuing. “That’s wrong, that’s so wrong! That book isn’t a love story, the main character is manipulative, and abusive, their relationship is toxic and unhealthy and he needed help, and no one noticed! The story’s about how love sometimes just isn’t enough, love doesn’t always work out, and sometimes that’s because relationships can be abusive.”

”I’m not abusive.”

Vio shook his head. “No, Shadow—“ He squeezed gently and Vio bit his tongue. “The way their relationship is written, it’s meant to be toxic, it’s meant for the reader—“Shadow pulled off his belt and stuck his hand down his tights, grabbing onto Vio’s dick. “Ah, no, Shadow! Stop!”

”No.” He licked his lips. “Keep talking.”

He was speaking through gritted teeth, so Shadow pumped him while he spoke. “The story focuses on what a healthy relationship is by showing what it isn’t—it’s meant to be horrible and graphic so the reader—assumably someone who’s been in a relationship before and knows the basics—can know immediately that what the characters are in is toxic and bad and just isn’t ri—“ He interrupted himself by moaning and rolling his hips.

”Good boy, Vi. I think you like this.”

”I don’t think I do!” He struggled in his ropes, but achieved to do so much as loosen them.

”Oh, you want to know what I think, love? I think you’re lying to me.” Vio opened his mouth to speak, it whatever he said, he didn’t hear. “Like in the book? I think you’re trying to lie to me again, to get me to let you go. That’s not gonna work, angel. I don’t take liars lightly, Vi.”

”Shadow, I’m not—“

”Admit it. Admit it, now, and maybe I’ll be nice to you.” His hand retracted completely from his tights, leaving him with a noticeable hard on. 

“I’m not—“

He slapped him before he got another word out. “You fucking are! Didn’t I tell you not too long ago to not forget what side you were on? That, if you did, I’d have to remind you? Do you remember that?”

Vio was just glaring at him, wordless, a red handprint on the other side of his face, opposite of his black eye. “I guess you don’t. You forgot all about that, didn’t you, love? Don’t worry. I’ll remind you.” He saw Vio gulp. “Right after I’m done playing with you.”

“What? N-No, Shadow, st—“ He was just slapped again, hard. He could taste blood.

”Don’t tell me what to fucking do, Vio. Again, you’re lucky you aren’t in pieces. I’ll still love you if you happen to be missing an  arm.” He remembered that had happened in the book. The main character had cut off a limb, a leg. Just to make sure he couldn’t run away from him. He wasn’t worried about him running, because he’d never be able to leave this room. He was worried about him fighting back, and forcing Shadow to really hurt him.

He grabbed onto Vio’s legs and pulled him closer, so each of his legs was on one side of him, and then his ass was on his lap, the rest of his body hanging off, and his back arched with his hands tied behind him. He grabbed his knife from the bedside table and cut Vio’s clothes off slowly, watching him struggle.

”No, Shadow! Stop, stop!” He spread the tunic open and circled one of his nipples with his finger while Vio continue to struggle, his knife still in hand. He remembered cutting his clothes off the other night. _Goddesses, that was so hot. And he was so good for me then! He stopped struggling eventually._ “Shadow, _please—_ “

He plunged the blade right next to Vio’s head, where it sank into the mattress. Vio completely stilled, but that wasn’t the best part—in his hand, he hardened.

”Do you want me to kill you?” He managed with an even tone. “Do you want me to kill you, right now? Because—“ He squeezed and Vio bit back a moan. “—tell me, and I’ll do it. I don’t know how _I’ll_ live, but I’ll kill you if you really want me to. Do you want to die, Vio?”

He shook his head. “N-No—“

”Then you better stop struggling, Vi.” 

He stroked Vio and licked his lips. “Did that get you hard? Is that why you’re so hard right now, do I need to be rougher with you? Here—“ He pressed the blade at his throat, the serrated edge just beginning to nick his jugular. “Does that make you harder? Do you like that? You look so good like this—all hard, hot, wet...I want to ride you right now. So bad. I don’t think you’re hard enough now, though. I bet you’d cum if I cut you.” Vio let out a groan. “Oh, goddesses...where should I cut you, Vi? Where?”

He didn’t answer, but he did moan while he kept pumping. 

Shadow looked back at his chest. “Oh, I think I know where.” He drew his hand out of Vio’s tights—his head reeled as Vio let out a disappointed mew—and pinched at one of his nipples. “I bet you’d _love_ this.”

”No, Shadow, pl—“

He placed it back at Vio’s throat and shushed him. “I’m gonna make this good for you, love. So good.”

He did it quickly, but Vio still jumped and swore and started struggling again while Shadow admired the scarlet line that went right over his left nipple diagonally, still pumping. “How are you so cute, hm? ...I think _this_ is your punishment. You should really thank me after this, I know you’re enjoying it.” He kissed Vio’s cheek and gazed into his eyes before sighing. “I can’t believe I considered cutting your eyes of their sockets, they’re so beautiful.” He yanked Vio’s tights down only to go back to his chest. “Mm, that doesn’t look right. Here—“ He cut another line over the same one, forming an x shape. “Oh, that’s good, isn’t it, Vio? _Fuck,_ you’re so _hard._ So perfect.” He pulled Vio into a sitting position by the hair and leaned down to lick th blood off of him.

Another moan left Vio’s lips and Shadow couldn’t help but to moan himself before biting down and drawing more blood.

With a cry, Vio came, his semen getting all over him and some landing on Shadow’s clothes but he couldn’t care less. “Such a good boy! You liked that, didn’t you?”

Vio shook his head, but he looked so weak. 

That didn’t stop him from slapping him again. “Admit it, Vio. _You liked that. You like it when I hurt you.”_

Vio had the fucking nerve to look away from him. He leaned down and kissed Vio’s thighs before licking the semen off of his skin and he had to admit, despite the fact he hadn’t enjoyed it before, it tasted as sweet as honey in the moment and he wanted more. He dragged his tongue against the entire length before circling at the tip. He saw Vio still struggling, but for a moment, Vio looked at him and his face flushed even more and he looked away again, and he suddenly wanted nothing more than to give Vio the best fucking blow job he possibly could.

He tried to think about what would get the best reactions from Vio, and he thought back to the novel. The main character had deepthroated James a lot, and that usually was pretty well received. Would Vio like that?

He licked his lips and took the entire length into his mouth. He started choking and gagging about half way through, but he didn’t care, he took it in as much as he could, even though his jaw ached and he was struggling to breathe. He swallowed around the dick in his mouth and managed to take it until his lips were at Vio’s balls. He looked for some sort of reaction from Vio, but he seemed to be trying to not react. _Can I take this in any farther?_ He already was struggling to breathe—but if Vio liked this and he stopped...

Dark spots danced in his vision for a moment, and right when it was closing in and Shadow was about to pass out, he pulled away and gasped for breath. It would have been really embarrassing if he had passed out due to a lack of oxygen from giving Vio oral—or suffering some sort of brain damage because Vio’s dick hadn’t came out of his mouth after he passed out. Or worse—he died from asphyxiating from choking because he gave Vio oral and didn’t think to fucking breathe. That’d be fun to explain when he came right back to Vio after an hour, most likely.

It didn’t need look like Vio had enjoyed being deepthroated that much. He had to find something else Vio liked. He swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked hard, but Vio was still trying to look away from him. He swallowed, pulled away and then tried to suck on his balls a bit. He heard Vio whimper, but chose to take that as a good sign.

He could still see Vio struggling but he was groaning, even when Shadow pulled away and licked the head again, going back to sucking on that. He had both of his hands rest on Vio’s thighs and hold his legs down while he tried to finish him off, rubbing his tongue along the underside.

After a few minutes of that, he came again. Shadow had to swallow multiple times but Vio tasted amazing. He licked his lips and looked back at Vio.

He was panting and had stopped struggling, instead laying down limp, his eyes closed. Shadow patted his cheek. “Good boy. You liked that. Say it.”

His nipple was still bleeding, it was dripping down his chest, his torso. Shadow licked it up, savoring the taste and nipping at the turn skin. Vio shivered and whimpered quietly again, but spoke up. “I liked that.”

It was quiet but Shadow didn’t care, Vio had admitted that. He kissed him on the cheek. “Oh, my Vi...you’re so perfect.” He shivered again, but he was done struggling. “Come on...We’ll finish up and then I’ll let you rest.”

”N-No...”

Despite his protests, he didn’t struggle as Shadow straddled his hips. He was still fully clothed and he had been ignoring his aching erection while he took care of Vio and now, he wanted nothing more than to ride Vio. He didn’t care how much it hurt, he’d enjoy it, he fucking loved Vio. He placed three fingers in Vio’s mouth while he used his other hand to take his belt off. “Suck.”

Despite the fact he wasn’t struggling, he wasn’t cooperating—he didn’t start sucking.

”Oh, come on, Vi! Don’t you want to cum? What will this be, your sixth time in the last twenty four hours?”

Vio started struggling again and bit down on his fingers—hard. Shadow drew in a breath but didn’t take them out—he shoved them back in further until his wrist was at Vio’s lips and Vio started choking.

”I told you to start sucking, Vio.”

After a moment, Vio complied and Shadow went back to undoing his belt and dropping his tights. He was so _hard._  Goddesses, he loved Vio so much and he must have loved Shadow back, he just liked struggling.

He went back to Vio’s chest, peppering it in kisses and licking at the cut up flesh, rolling both nipples in between his teeth and listening to the noises Vio made with his fingers in his mouth.

It took a bit, then Shadow pulled his hand out of Vio’s mouth and started touching his dick. Vio bucked and moaned and shook his head but Shadow didn’t care. “So sexy,” Shadow murmured. “I love you, Vio.” He stroked Vio some more, letting his noises go straight to his dick. Vio’s cock was throbbing in no time and he looked so tired—it was so _hot._

Shadow licked his lips and pressed a kiss on Vio’s mouth.

”N-No,” he choked out. “Shadow, please...”

”What, love?” Shadow noticed his hand was bleeding. How hard had Vio bit him? “You have any requests?”

”Shadow, stop. Please, stop.”

He looked at his erection and then back at his face. “Oh, Vi, I don’t want to stop.”

”But I _do,_ Shadow! Please...”

”You just want me to leave you with this hard on? What about I ride you for a bit and let you cum? Then I’ll stop.”

“No, Shadow...Shadow, please.”

He moved his mouth back to Vio’s ear. “What about a handjob? I couple strokes should get you off, then we’ll be all done. I’ll clean you up and kiss you goodnight and you can sleep to your perfect heart’s content. And then, when you wake up, we can fuck some.”

Vio whined so Shadow took that as a ‘yes.’ He wrapped his hand around the base of Vio’s cock and finished him in under a minute, more of his cum spurting out weakly.

Shadow pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Good boy. Are you tired?” Vio didn’t answer so Shadow just gazed admiringly at him. He was tempted to climb on top of Vio and ride him anyway, but didn’t. He also decided not to lick the cum off of him because he looked too good with it on, his eyes closed. “I love you.” He kissed him again. “I’ll let you sleep like this. Night, love.”

He was still fully erect, but he fixed his clothes and went back to his room. 

After knocking Vio out after learning of his betrayal, he knew Vio had to die but the idea of him dying made him so upset he stayed inside his room and cried for hours until he exhausted himself, but even when he was exhausted, he couldn’t sleep, because the bed he was in felt strange and was just too big for him by himself, so he had put the mirror in his bedroom and kept an eye on Vio and cried harder because Vio was all by himself, limp with a black eye in a dark cell before Shadow decided to keep him around and put him back in his own room.

The surface of the mirror rippled—and it showed Vio, his arms tied behind his back, his tunic cut open, his nipple bleeding and hair disarrayed with his tights down, his own cum drying on his skin, his dick limp. In other words, perfect. Shadow undid his belt and kicked off his shoes at exactly the same time before letting his tights drop to the floor and peeling his tunic and undershirt off. He climbed into his bed and jerked off to the image, moaning his love’s name.

He wondered how Vio masturbated as he stroked himself. Something about him just seemed to be on his mind at all times. Shadow groaned and started playing with his nipples. _He’s so perfect. He’s mine._  He flicked at one and shouted Vio’s name. If only Vio would touch him, so he didn’t have to touch himself. He could almost feel his hands on him, on his waist as he pushed him into the mattress, a hand already groping his crotch and his mouth on his. Vio had rubbed at his nipples then, and he had licked them and kissed them.

He could hear Vio’s voice in his head. _I’m not hurting you, am I? Is this okay? Do you want me to go faster?_

He shoved a finger into his ass and groaned. It hurt, but he was still thinking of Vio and that made him feel so good. He remembered how Vio’s cock had stretched him and hurt him and _fucked him so good._  Vio had enjoyed himself then, and now Shadow kind of understood why.

He crammed a second one in and hit something he loved. “Oh, fuck! Vio!” He refused to move his eyes off of the mirror, taking in Vio’s image. _This would feel even better if it was his dick._ “Vio!” He shouted. He was so close. He kept trying to hit that spot, that one Vio really liked to hit and always got Shadow screaming. It just wasn’t enough. “Ah, fuck...” He tried to remember where he put that dildo he had used on Vio.

He found it relatively quickly and then shoved it in his ass, still moaning Vio’s name. It hurt more, but he savored the pain. He was so close...!

He fucked himself faster until he finally released, calling out the name of his love before collapsing on the bed. Vio hadn’t moved at all when he looked up at the mirror, gasping for breath. Shadow thought nothing of it and grabbed a pillow, wrapping his arms around it. 

Him and Vio were going to have such a good talk tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio manages to make Shadow angry again, and the others have no idea what they missed.

“What’s taking that fairy so long?” Blue muttered, already pacing. Green had started pacing and then like, transmitted his anxiety to Blue because he had watched and now Green was sitting down, but Blue couldn’t stay idle any more. 

“I mean...she did say that Vio said he’d be back really soon, so...maybe he got lost when he left,” Red suggested. “And she’s looking for him but can’t find him because he’s already on his way here.”

”I don’t know,” Green said. “Something’s...really, really wrong.”

There was a tension in the air with an unasked question that they all wondered but no he could say it. Not after everything. The words just didn’t come out. _Did Vio actually betray them for real?_

As if on cue, the fairy flitted back, and Green kind of wished that he could see her face to get an idea of what was the matter. “What happened?” He asked.

”Something. I shouldn’t have left, clearly because whatever happened and whatever Vio was trying to do, I missed it. I can’t find him, but I think I know where he is.”

”What do you mean?” Blue asked. “That makes no sense.

”Well, I don’t know where else he can be, but there’s one room that has completely locked doors and all of it’s windows are boarded up. And I found Vio’s sword and Red’s, but...I couldn’t take them, I’m sorry. I’m too small.”

”So...” Green felt slightly deflated. “You don’t know anything that happened. Is Vio okay? Did he...” He trailed off, not wanting to finish.

”I get the feeling Shadow Link’s angry at him, but I don’t know why. It’s possible he knows that Vio intended to betray him, but if that’s the case...Goddesses, if that is the case, he means to kill him.”

The entire world seemed to stop spinning. “K-Kill...?” Nothing made sense right now.

”But from what I can see no one’s died. And if one of you died, we’d know. We just would. So, I don’t know if he’s just planning to or if...something's wrong. I can go look again if you want me to.”

”It’s okay, Miss Fairy,” Red sighed. “You did your best, you can take a break.”

A horrible silence fell over them. “So...” Green asked. “What happens when one of us dies?”

”We lose,” the fairy answered. “We failed. All of us, including me.”

”Ah.” Green swallowed. “That is...not good.”

 

Vio groaned as he woke up—his head was pounding and his thighs were all sticky. He tried to move but his hands were still tied behind his back, and as a result, his arms were getting really sore. He blinked, but he had no way to know what time of the day it was. On the other side of the room from where he was at, there was a window, with red curtains at the side like an ordinary window—except it was boarded up. Large pieces of wood were nailed over it and no light seeped through the cracks, because there wasn’t any. He didn’t know when Shadow had done that, but if he had to guess, the door was probably also locked and he had no way of escaping through anything.

Not that he would want to, tied up, bleeding, covered in his own cum and practically naked. His tunic and shirt had been torn open and his tights had a large stain on them from when Shadow had been playing with him. He didn’t know where his hat was, though. 

Barely a few minutes after opening his eyes, the door opened and Shadow was in the doorway, carrying something, but Vio’s vision was blurry and he didn’t know what.

”Hey, there, angel!” He could hear Shadow drooling. “Did you sleep well?”

He groaned and tried to move his hair out of his face but remembered he couldn’t move his hands. “How long was I asleep?”

”Oh, who knows?” He felt the mattress dip slightly under Shadow’s weight as he reached out and traced Vio’s lips with his fingers. “Could have been an hour. I might have just let you sleep in all day because I love you so much. Maybe you kept me waiting for months for you to wake up and now all of Hyrule is gone and everyone you know’s been killed in the takeover, and I’ve been waiting for all those months for you to wake up so I wouldn’t just have to touch myself in my room and now that you’re all awake I’m gonna molest you.”

”If I was asleep for months,” Vio said. “I’d be dead. And these cuts would have healed, at least.”

”Oh, but they did heal a bit, love.” They had closed and stopped bleeding. They were pretty shallow, but Vio had a feeling they’d reopen pretty easily. “Damn. Your nipples tasted so good last night, I want another taste.” He could see Shadow lick his lips. “You’re so fucking cute.”

”Untie me.”

”No.” He moved a strand of hair out of Vio’s face and then grabbed a fistful, yanking him closer. “I like you this way. Goddesses...I bet you taste really good.” He pulled him closer and sniffed the fistful before sighing and letting go, letting Vio fall back on the sheets. “I bet you’re thirsty. I brought you something.”

He pushed Vio into a sitting position and then lifted a glass of ice cold water to his lips. He knew he was dehydrated and his mouth felt so dry, but something inside him was _screaming_ not to drink any of the water.

”Vio, love...” Shadow stroked his cheek. He placed the glass down on the bedside table—that also held a book and his hat—and grabbed the back of Vio’s neck, forcing him into a long, open mouthed kiss. “As delicious as you taste, your mouth felt so dry. Don’t you want some water?” He forced his lips shut.

”Oh, Vio...” Shadow shook his head. “You need a bath right now, you know that?” He kissed his ear this time. “You’re a hot mess, emphasis on _hot._ How’d you get cum in your hair?”

”What?”

Shadow licked his lips again and grabbed the same fistful. “Oh...you know, we did...have some fun right before you nearly broke the Dark Mirror. Did you get cum in your hair then? Oh, that’s so sexy...I need to give you a bath.” He kissed his ear again and then his nose. “So perfect. Are you gonna let me clean you up?”

”No,” Vio said simply.

Shadow shrugged. “Oh, well.” He grinned and kissed Vio again. “I swear, you’re perfect! I love you so much! I’m going to...”

”Shadow...can you please untie me?”

”Oh, I don’t know, Vio. Really, I think you need to stay tied up for a while. Until you learn your lesson. Have you learned your lesson?” He placed a finger beneath Vio’s chin. “Tell me, Vi. What lesson are you supposed to learn?”

”Not to get caught,” Vio deadpanned.

Shadow chuckled. “No. Don’t worry, Vi. You’re smart.” His eyes seemed empty. “You’ll figure it out.” He chuckled again, turning Vio’s head to study his face. “You know, you aren’t evil, but you’ve been _so_ naughty. Such a bad boy.” He stroked Vio’s cheek. “Here, what about you promise to behave and then...maybe I’ll untie you for a little while.” He licked his lips. “Are you gonna behave?”

Vio swallowed. “Yes.”

”Then I guess I’ll untie you. But I think it’s pretty much given that if you try to escape or do something I don’t like, I’ll cut off your dick and shove it down your throat until you choke.” He kissed him on the cheek and pulled him to his feet before bending him over the bed. “Good boy. I love you, you know that? So good. My Vio.” He unwound it slowly before letting it fall to the floor, but Shadow made no rush to move, probably because he was holding Vio down. “Mine. Say your mine.”

Vio took a shaky breath. “Yours.”

Shadow slapped his ass. “Louder,” he ordered over his yelp.

”Yours!”

 “Good boy.” He pressed a tender kiss on the back of his head and let go. “Oh, I love you so much.”

Vio swallowed while Shadow continued to stroke his cheek. “You’re clothes are torn. Don’t you want to take them off?”

”Not really.”

”Come on, Vi. Strip down and then you can put on some different clothes and I might stop thinking about how nice it’d be to fuck you like this.”

 Vio tried to calm himself down and took a deep breath while he slowly removed his clothes. He could feel Shadow’s gaze on him, but he tried to ignore it, just like he was trying to ignore the fact that his stomach was in knots. It was strangely difficult to do.

He could feel his eyes scrape over him. He took a step over to the drawers on the other side of the room and when he saw that Shadow was still watching him but making no move to stop him for any reason he briskly walked over and opened a drawer.

It was completely empty. He tried another drawer but it was empty too. He opened his mouth to say something, but he felt a hand on his ass and his words became a gasp.

”Oh, Vi. Did you have to bend over? It’s not fair. That ass is just too cute.” He felt Shadow squeeze only to let go.

He straightened and turned around, but Shadow was so close he tried to put distance between them by stepping back, forgetting there was a dresser behind him. He saw Shadow chuckle and kiss him again. “Don’t worry, love. I brought you some clothes.”

”Why couldn’t you just keep them in the dresser?”

”Because you’re such a bad boy,” he responded, stroking his cheek. “I’m still punishing you. You’re going to either wear the clothes _I_ give you, or you aren’t gonna wear any clothes, and either way, I won’t complain.”

His mouth felt dry. “What clothes are you giving me?”

Shadow just smiled. “Get on the bed, Vi.”

He swallowed, but it wasn’t like he had that many choices right now, so he complied. He looked down at his knees to avoid locking eyes with Shadow, but missed what he had grabbed until he placed it in his lap.

Clothes. If you used the word loosely. Vio had never cared how anyone else had dressed, but he had never been one to dress so...revealing. He had a feeling Shadow knew that, but probably didn’t care. The outfit Shadow had just given to him consisted of a tight, short purple skirt that gave nothing to the imagination and barely covered his ass, a purple shirt that was little more than a strap of cloth that would fit around his chest but not really cover him up, a black, skimpy thong, and the dog collar Vio had seen not too long ago. Shadow was already stroking his cheek again. “I’ll even let you put your boots and hat on with this.”

”No,” Vio said. “No, I’m not wearing this.”

”You’ll wear what I want you to wear, and I want you to wear this. I’m not giving you any other clothes, Vi.” His hand slid down his bare chest. “Don’t you want some clothes? It’ll keep me from doing _this.”_

His hand slid even further down until he had a grab on Vio’s crotch, nothing inbetween his hand and his skin. “Do you like this?” He asked, watching Vio bite his lip. “You’re getting hard...” He continued to palm. “Oh, I love you, angel. Are you gonna cum in my hand? That’d be so fucking cute. If you do that, I’ll fuck you so hard, Vi.”

He pushed himself away from Shadow. “Okay, I’ll wear your stupid clothes.”

”That’s a good boy. Do you need help putting them on?”

”I’m good.”

”Yes, you are,” Shadow grinned. “You’re so good. You’re so very good. Now get dressed.”

He felt his face heat up as he grabbed the thong, grit his teeth and put it on, Shadow’s eyes on him the entire time. The skirt was so tight it restricted a lot of his movements—he could move, he could walk, but it wouldn’t be very fast, and if he bent over, he had a feeling he’d expose his ass entirely and even wearing it normally, it felt like he was on too low—his hipbones were visible and he could see the top of his thong but if he wore it any higher, it wouldn’t cover him right either. His top was just as tight, and defined his nipples that Shadow decided to rub the moment it was on him. At least his boots and hat were the same as always.

Shadow sighed and straddled his lap before fastening the dog collar on him—he tried to keep his breathing even and not stiffen when he felt Shadow’s hands on his neck, reminding himself that Shadow wasn’t necessarily being violent yet.

Once it was on, Shadow glanced him over before humming in approval, stroking his cheek. “You look so good, Vi.”

He wanted to say that he looked like a girl, not to mention a slutty girl who probably worked in a brothel, but that thought felt out of place—he was just angry right now. There was nothing wrong with a guy being in a skirt or someone dressing promiscuously—it was just _he_ didn’t want to. “Doesn’t it bother you I’m in a skirt?”

”Why would that bother me?”

”Well, skirts aren’t particularly masculine. And I kind of assumed you were gay, so I would assume you like masculine things.”

”You _are_ a masculine thing. A big, hot, sexy, masculine thing that I _love.”_

“Well, I look like a girl. Would you love a girl?”

”Would you?”

”No, I’m gay.”

”Good answer.” Shadow grabbed his hand and ran his thumb over his knuckles. “Oh, Vio, love, you’re so perfect. Close your eyes for me.”

He seriously didn’t want to. It almost felt like Shadow _almost_ understood. As if maybe he knew what needed to be done to have a healthy relationship, but just didn’t quite grasp it and that actually kind of hurt Vio. He had messed this up, obviously. What if he had done things correctly? Regardless of his apprehension to, he obeyed and held his breath, wondering what exactly Shadow intended to do now.

He felt Shadow’s hands move, but he slammed his mouth into Vio’s and he couldn’t concentrate on what Shadow was actually doing.

When Shadow pulled away and Vio opened his eyes, he was grinning and there was something on his hand.

He flushed. “Shadow, that’s...” That made things worse.

He looked at Shadow and realized that he most likely had no idea what this meant.

There was a ring on his left hand—smooth, metal, black and it fit him perfectly. He felt slightly sick, suddenly. “Shadow, that’s...” He tried again.

He immediately looked crestfallen. “...do you not like it?” His voice was quiet.

”That’s...not it, Shadow. It’s just...you don’t just _give_ someone a ring.”

Shadow blinked. “No, you don’t.”

”Oh, goddesses...” How was he going to explain this? Would Shadow accept his explanation or just think Vio lying to him again. “Why did you give this to me?”

”Because I love you a lot, and you do that when you love someone a lot, and it makes the person you give it to _really_ happy.”

”Oh no.” He swallowed. “No, Shadow...it’s a gesture that...someone does, usually after spending a lot of time together, and it means you usually want to spend the rest of your life with that person.”

”Usually?”

”Ideally, that’s what it means. Things happen. Love is temporary, like all other emotions. Shadow...”

”Then it’s perfect, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

”Oh, no, Shadow...”

”...You aren’t happy?”

”Shadow...” He tried really hard to find the words. “When you give someone a ring, it usually means your proposing you get married.”

”And...marriage means spending the rest of your life with someone?”

”Ideally, yes.”

”Then let’s get married!”

Vio went silent. “Shadow, I can’t accept this.”

”Yes, you can, and you’re going to, because you’re mine.”

”Shadow.” He tried to make his voice as gentle as possible. “That’s not how it works and neither of us should be in a relationship like this, you could be...so much better. This isn’t how it works.”

”Why not? I love you. You love me too. Vio, this isn’t up for discussion— _you’re mine._ ” He felt himself shudder.

”Shadow, I can’t...” He saw the look on Shadow’s face and knew immediately he couldn’t really debate about this. “I just can’t. It’s illegal.”

”...What?”

”Same sex marriage,” Vio said, swallowing. “It’s illegal. We can’t marry.”

”I don’t care. You’re mine still.”

”No. I’m not.”

There was a pause. “What do you mean? You’re mine. You’re _here._ I have your virginity. You’re mine, I don’t care—“

”You _didn’t_ take my virginity,” Vio interrupted.

Shadow bristled. “What?”

”I wasn’t a virgin when you slept with me.” Vio suddenly felt some sort of satisfaction at having clearly upsetted Shadow. “I guess I’m not yours after all, huh?”

 

He tried to think. At what point, could Vio have lost his virginity and Shadow have not noticed? He had been watching Vio all the time, he would have remembered if he had had sex with someone, but who could that be? “But...” He swallowed, feeling a lump rise in his throat. “But... You...no, damnit! You’re _mine!”_

“Sorry, Shadow,” he said, but he didn’t look sorry, but he should have been. He had felt so good when he had slept with Vio, it made him feel so good, he felt like that meant something. He had been more than willing to give himself to Vio, he hadn’t ever considered that Vio had done it _before._ How could he have missed something like that?

He grabbed a fistful of Vio’s hair and slammed his head into a bedpost. “I swear to the fucking goddesses, if you’re lying to me right now, Vio, I’m going to—“ He wasn’t entirely sure _what_ he would do. Thoughts about what he could potentially do to Vio filled his head, but nothing felt quite right, he needed something that would _really_ hurt Vio, enough for him to learn his lesson, but not so much that he ended up maiming Vio. 

“I’m not lying,” Vio said, but he slammed his head into the bedpost again, needing to hear him cry out in pain again.

”Well, if you’re not lying to me, then you actually slept with someone that wasn’t me!” The mere thought made him really hard and really angry. “Who? Tell me who!”

Vio was grinning and shaking his head as if this was funny and it wasn’t serious, as if he hadn’t cheated on him.

”Answer me! _ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING TRAITOR!_ ” He let go of his hair and wrapped a hand around Vio’s throat. “Why won’t you fucking tell me?”

”Because that isn’t—“ He squeezed really hard, effectively cutting him off.

”Who. Was. It. What did you do exactly?” Vio was clawing at his hands and his face was getting red but he didn’t care. Vio needed to hurt right now, needed to feel what he was doing to Shadow’s heart. He squeezed tighter. “I swear to the fucking goddesses, if you _topped._  Actually, fuck, being on bottom would be just as bad, because you’re _mine._ Just because you didn’t know it then, doesn’t make it any better, now tell me who!”

Vio didn’t answer. He couldn’t answer. He was still choking, gasping for air and clawing at Shadow’s hands. He felt the leather of the dog collar on his fingers and that managed to make him angrier. He squeezed harder, loving the noise that came out of Vio’s mouth. “If you don’t start fucking talking, I’m going to fucking _murder_  whoever the hell you slept with and then I’m going to cut you open—“

He realized Vio was going to pass out if he didn’t start breathing, and his eyes were pleading with him to let him breathe. He pinned him down on the bed and kept his hand there, holding him down but loosened his grip enough for Vio to gasp for breath. “Answer me, Vio!”

“I-I was lying,” Vio said, but Shadow knew it was a lie. “It was stupid, I’m sorry.”

”No! You do _not_ lie to me, Vio! You’re lying now!”

”No, Shadow, I’m not. I-I’ll never lie to you again, I’m sorry.”

”Why would you lie to me about something like _this?_ ”

”Because I wanted to hurt you. I-I was just...being ungrateful. I was taking you for granted, I don’t know what I would do without you, Shadow, I’m sorry.”

He tightened his hold again. “You should be sorry, I’m gonna make you sorry! Now, tell me who the fuck it is or I’ll find out myself and I’ll make you regret not cooperating with me, Vio!”

He grabbed at his hand again. “If I let go of you, are you going to actually tell me? I want _every last detail,_ Vio. You leave anything out and I swear, I’ll wring your sexy little neck like a towel.” He squeezed again and Vio made a noise. 

He threw Vio off of the bed and watched him gasp for breath, but he answered him quickly. “It was before you found me in the forest, I swear. We...took turns being on top, but I don’t think it meant anything, we were basically just experimenting. I-I wouldn’t have done it, if I knew you’d...”

” _Who. Was. It.”_

“Shadow, please...” He gasped. A beautiful, purple bruise was already forming on his skin, but it was darker than the other bruises, it almost looked black. “Don’t be angry, it wasn’t his fault. He didn’t know, it’s my fault, Shadow, it’s mine. If you’re going to be angry, be angry at me.”

”Don’t worry, love, I am—I have enough anger to spare. Now, tell me who it is. Before I fucking murder you.”

Vio was still breathing heavy, but he shook his head. “No. Shadow, you can’t hurt him, he didn’t do anything.”

”Yes, he did. He did you—and you’re mine. Do you want to go over this again?”

He didn’t respond.

”You stay _right_  there. _If I come back_ , and you’ve moved at _all,_ expect to never be able to move again.” Vio still didn’t respond, but he closed his eyes and held still, so Shadow didn’t care.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the possibility of all hope being lost and the end coming soon, Vio tries not to give up as Shadow gets even worse.

It took hours of staring at the Dark Mirror before he finally found that one, impossible moment he had missed.

It must have been some time after their whole trip to that one stupid village that girl Erune lived in, but some time before they were all seperated and somehow, they had both gotten away from the blue and red idiots and were liplocking beneath a tree.

Shadow was pretty sure he had never been so disgusted in his entire life, the world repulsion came to mind as Vio unbuckled his tunic and the two became nearly identical as they fucked, until Shadow found himself struggling to remember who was who. It was _horrible,_  and _sickening,_ and how _dare_ that green hero suck on _Vio’s_ cock—

Actually, Shadow realized. It was kind of hot. Watching Vio get fingers shoved up his ass, watching him scream in pain as Green fucked him roughly, listening to him moan, watching him flip the two of them until Vio was on top and watching him fuck Green _senseless._

He was starting to get hard. He flushed and watched the mirror go back to it’s dark sheen as he tried to think about what to do now. Obviously, Vio needed to be punished in some sort of capacity, and he needed to find something  _really_ bad for Green, something that would prevent him from ever being able to do so much as _touch_ Vio like that. He tried to think—what would really get under Vio’s skin, what would teach him a lesson?

The glass surface rippled again—Vio was right where Shadow had left him when he told him not to move, his eyes closed, on the floor, still dressed like a slut.

Shadow tried to calm himself down so he didn’t do anything he regretted to Vio. Vio needed to be hurt, but he needed his heart beating, his lungs breathing, those so beautiful, so perfect eyes sparkling with life—not to mention, he wouldn’t be nearly as appealing if Shadow lost it and ended up damaging something like his dick. Granted, Shadow would still love him till the end of his days, but it’d be very difficult to ride him. He tried to find something—on the mirror, Vio’s eyes fluttered open, his hand twitched, he stirred.

 _I should go in there before he moves,_ Shadow sighed, the mirror darkening once more as he went to Vio’s room.

Vio looked up at him, and Shadow stood above him, staring down, and Vio had yet to move. “You’re such a good boy,” he cooed. “I was worried I’d have to punish you more so than I already do.” Vio kept near silent as he moved closer, his eyes wandering down Vio’s body.

Vio stayed virtually silent.

”I don’t like threatening you, Vi,” he said, kneeling down and stroking his hair. Vio’s body shuddered at his touch. “I really don’t. Especially since I really need to act on my threats, to make sure you don’t try anything, but I don’t want to wring your neck, even if you did refuse to tell me you slept with Green. But I still need to punish you, you know. For doing it and trying to keep it from me.” He licked his lips and pressed down on a bruise on Vio’s neck, loving how tender it felt. “Had you just told me that you slept with Green, maybe I would have been more gentle with you, love.”

He didn’t say a word.

”What? Nothing? You’re so quiet. Stand up, Vio.”

He looked away from him. “Vio. You don’t want to get into anymore trouble than you’re already in. Now, stand up for me.”

There was a pause before Vio slowly rose to his hands and knees before getting on his feet. He wore a deadpan, barely making eye contact with Shadow.

He chuckled. “You’re so cute, Vi. Even like this.” He stepped closer until their bodies were practically touching, his hand stroking Vio’s cheek. “I love you, Vi. Don’t you love me back?”

”Why would I not love you back after you continued to threaten and strangle me in a fit of jealous rage, Shadow dearest?” Sarcasm dripped from his voice and Shadow found himself fighting the urge to punch Vio.

”Exactly what I was wondering, love. Get on the bed.”

Vio made no move to do so. He slapped him hard enough to turn his head. “I told you to get on the bed. I need to punish you for this, Vio, and if you make it more difficult for me, I’ll make it difficult to breathe for you. Okay? Now, lay down, on the bed, on your back.”

He could see Vio gritting his teeth as he stepped closer and laid on the mattress, hands at his thighs. He still refused to maintain eye contact with Shadow, and looked coldly indifferent. “Comfortable, my perfect little angel?” He looked all over Vio’s body as he readjusted the pillow beneath his head. Vio didn’t respond.

He firmly set himself down on Vio’s waist, straddling him and brushing a few stray locks of hair out of his perfect eyes. “Are you not gonna answer me, Vi?”

The silence was in itself an answer, but that wasn’t going to work, Shadow needed him talking. He readjusted himself and tried to grind against Vio, wanting a groan, or a whimper, or at least a “no.” He could see Vio biting his lip. He grinded harder, his fingers moving to the strip of cloth Vio had on his chest. Vio’s breath hitched, but he was still silent as he slid it down to his stomach. “Vi...do you want me to stop?”

He acted like he hadn’t even heard Shadow. Frustration burned inside his chest—why was Vio _ignoring_ him?

He grinded harder, pinching Vio’s nipples with one hand. His other hand was resting on his hip. “Come on, love. Do you want more? If you’re not gonna fight back, I think that means you want it. Do you want it, angel? Do you want me to ride you and make you scream my name? Oh, I’m gonna make you feel so good. I love riding you, riding that dick...” Vio turned his head away.

Biting his tongue, he grabbed Vio’s chin and forced him to look back at him. “Look at me, Vi. Look at what I’m doing to you. Do you like this?” Vio’s swallow was audible, but he jerked his face away from Shadow’s hand.

He slapped him across the face, hard. He heard Vio’s small cry of pain, but he still didn’t say anything. He leaned forward and placed his lips near Vio’s ear. “If you just tell me you want to stop, I’ll stop. But if you don’t start saying anything...”

He flushed and set his jaw, but still refused to look at Shadow.

The skirt was really tight on him, but he managed to pull it down rather easily with one hand, his other hand going up to Vio’s neck to squeeze down. He could feel Vio’s entire body go stiff, his large cock throbbing in between his legs and every one of his muscles tensed. He could still breathe at the moment, but he could feel the anger burning in his veins and in his chest. Vio was just being stubborn—he wanted to just deny Shadow what he wanted simply just to piss him off, and for no other reason. He was being a prick. 

“Vio...” His grip tightened around his neck, he could see Vio close his eyes and start to struggle but he just didn’t care. He brought his other hand up and wrapped his fingers around Vio’s neck. “Why are you acting like this?” He demanded. “Do you enjoy pissing me off? Do you like my hands around your throat? Does this turn you on? Should I choke you a bit while I ride you?”

Vio made a choking sound and finally, he was starting to respond, shaking his head, trying to pry his hands off. “No!” Shadow snapped. “I’ve been trying to get some noise out of you for too long, and now you’re starting to reply? I don’t appreciate being ignored!” One of his hands let go so he could slap Vio across the face again. “Mine! You’re fucking mine! You understand that, don’t you? I thought I made that fucking clear, but apparently, I didn’t, huh?” He was still struggling, but he was getting weaker. “When I let go of you, Vio, you’re gonna stop ignoring me, right? And you’re gonna start talking to me and being a good little slut for me, aren’t you? And then I won’t have to hurt you.”

Vio nodded, almost frantically, so he let go.

Something about listening to his love’s labored, desperate breathing really turned him on. “Vi, I don’t like it when you act like this. Why are you being such a dick about this?”

Vio coughed. “You’re the one—“ He coughed again. “—who’s being a dick. You figured out I slept with someone that wasn’t you and you get so upset that you strangle me and try to get me to tell you what I did. And then act like I did something wrong.”

”Because you did! You’re mine! I thought we talked about this! How would you like it if I went to go fuck someone else that wasn’t you? You wouldn’t like that, would you?”

”I really don’t care.”

”Oh, come on, Vio. You don’t get to act like you don’t care, I know you do. You don’t get to get all mad at me because you can’t keep it in your pants. You’re mine! And then immediately after, you try to give me the silent treatment! How would you like it if I just ignored you, Vio.”

He shook his head. “I seriously don’t care. You want to know why I betrayed you?” Shadow stiffened. “Because you don’t have the mental stability to have any sort of healthy relationship with anyone else and all you do is hurt people. I wanted to believe there was something in you I could love, and that you could be good, but clearly, I was wrong, because you’re an immature, violent, tempermental, possessive  _child_  with such a lack of self-esteem you just need someone in your life to tell you you’re not, and you just lack any knowledge of personal boundaries and respect to keep someone around to do that, because when they try to leave, you do shit like this.”

”I’m sure there was a compliment somewhere in there.”

”There really wasn’t.”

”Vio, you can’t act like this! Seriously, you’re lucky I didn’t kill you after what you tried to do. You should be on your knees right now, thanking me and begging me to stay with you because I’m just so merciful.”

”You aren’t merciful to the people you are literally burning the homes of and slaughtering by the dozens.”

”They don’t matter to me, Vio! You do! I should have killed you the moment you tried to break that mirror, and I’m going to pay _dearly_  for not doing that. And apparently, I’ve just been too gentle with you. If you aren’t going to behave for me, I’m gonna have to punish you, Vio, and you’re lucky I don’t do worse.”

”Goddesses, Shadow—that’s not how relationships _work._ You don’t ‘punish’ someone because they do something you don’t like—if you were to do something I don’t like, would I get to strangle you and beat you and threaten you?”

”That...That’s different! It’s not fair, I _deserve_ you!”

”What makes you think that?”

”I love you, damnit! You’re the only person I’ve ever loved and the only reason I feel like there’s any point to anything! I can’t fucking lose you! I _need_ you, why don’t you understand that? I need _something_  to cling to, and it’s either gonna be senseless violence or you, and if you keep acting like this, it can’t be the latter, now shut the fuck up and love me!”

”I’m just supposed to suffer so you can be happy?”

”I’ll take care of you, Vi, you just have to—“

”Suffer. Sacrifice my morals and my freedom and suffer so _you_  can think you’re happy.”

”Why can’t you just—“

“Shadow Link—I will never love you after this. I pity you, but I don’t love you.”

It felt like his heart stopped beating. “But...you said you loved me!”

”I did. I did say that, and I did love you, but I’m not going to love you after _this._ I don’t care how pathetic you think your life is right now and how badly you need me, I’m never going to love you, Shadow. Never again.”

He wanted to cry. He didn’t like crying, he rarely ever cried—actually, when he figured out his love was a traitor and and had lied to him and he knocked him out, that was the first time he ever cried, and he didn’t want to ever again, but why did Vio have to be so difficult? He wanted to take care of him—he wanted everything he hadn’t had for so long, hand holding, cuddling, hugging, kisses on the nose and cheek, spooning, but Vio just didn’t understand that.

_His stubbornness adds to his perfection. It wouldn’t be Vio if he wasn’t stubborn. I love him. He’ll love me back. I just need to convince him that I adore him and don’t like hurting him, and then I’m sure he’ll stop. He’ll see that I love him and want to make him happy._

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He stroked the side of Vio’s face gently. “It’s okay, angel. I’ve messed up. It makes sense you wouldn’t love me when I’ve been so violent with you. You don’t like it when I hit you, don’t you?”

”N-No...”

”Alright, love. I’m sorry. I’ve been really mean to you, I don’t like what I’ve been doing to you, either. I don’t like it when you’re in pain. I’m sorry, love. Can you forgive me?”

”No.”

Shadow swallowed. “Alright then.”

”Are you going to get off of me now?” Vio asked. “Can I pull my clothes up, because I don’t—“

He slammed his mouth into Vio’s hard, French kissing him thoroughly. When Shadow pulled away, his face was a bright red, and a thin string of saliva kept their mouths connected. “Don’t worry, angel,” he cooed. “I’m not going to leave you with that hard on, I’ll take care of it.”

”You really don’t have to.”

”Oh, are you going to take care of yourself?” The thought got him excited. “If you want to do that, love, go ahead, I won’t stop you, I’ll watch.”

”No! I am not going to—No!” Vio’s face somehow got redder. 

“Oh, love, you don’t have to be embarrassed, I think you’re little boner is adorable. How do you want me to do this...?” He cupped Vio’s testicles and watched him squirm. “Hm? You gotta answer me, Vio—I don’t like being ignored.”

”No, Shadow, please, stop!”

”Why would you want me to stop? I’m not doing anything wrong.”

”The fact that I’m telling you to stop and you aren’t _is_ wrong, Shadow! If-If you don’t stop...” He trailed off.

”What?” He asked. He decided he wanted to give Vio a handjob and had already started by the time he got his second sentence out. “It’s not like I’m hurting you right now. Even if you could do anything, you aren’t going to because you’re enjoying it. It’s okay—I’m enjoying it too.” He tightened his grip just a bit, giving a little more attention to the top. “I love touching you, Vi. Listening to you moan like that, watching you cum...” He licked his lips—oh, Vio looked _delicious_  like this, laying down, disheveled, his dick out.

He went faster. “Fuck...” Vio made some sort of noise of complaint and bucked his hips, as if in an attempt to get him to stop, but it was futile. “You’re so cute. So perfect.” Vio must have been close—he was struggling even more, but it was more erratic and more panicked as if Vio was scared. There wasn’t any way though, that Vio could be scared of him, what was there to be scared about? His next orgasm?

After a moment, Shadow pulled away, letting Vio take deep breaths. “Good boy,” he cooed. “Such a good boy. Are you close? Do you want to cum?”

His face was so flushed, his eyes so wide. “Get the fuck away from me,” he said instead of the ‘yes,’ he clearly wanted to say.

Shadow tutted. “Oh, Vi, come on. Beg me. Beg me and I’ll let you cum. I’ll even let you cum after that if you’re good for me. I can give you a blowjob. Come on, love.”

Vio turned his head so he wasn’t looking at him, but there was no hiding his erection. There was no denying he was hard, that he was enjoying it. Shadow had to smile. “Right. I almost forgot.” He grabbed the knife off of the bedside table and placed it at Vio’s throat. “You need some _motivation_  to beg.” He slid the edge against him gently, letting it dig into his skin gently, letting Vio feel the ice cold, sharp metal. He straddled his waist and tried to feel that stiff cock beneath him, and it made it much easier to hold that blade to his throat. “Come on now. Beg me.”

”Shadow...” His voice was quiet.

”Yes, my darling?”

He looked frustrated, his face bright red and his eyes scrunched shut—Shadow wanted to open them and look at how embarrassed Vio was, but he suppose this would do for now. “Please make me cum.”

”Louder, angel.”

”Shadow, please, just...just finish me off.”

He stroked the side of Vio’s face. “Was that so hard, Vi? Oh, I can’t say no to you...” He cupped Vio’s testicles. “I love you so much...” He leaned down and placed a kiss on his dick, sucking gently on the head and listening to all the perfect noises that came out of Vio’s mouth.

He sucked harder right when Vio was about to cum and he welcomed the semen sliding down his throat as Vio arched his back...

...Only to fall back down. Limp. Awake, he could tell, but looking almost lifeless and refusing to look even in the general direction of Shadow Link. He ran a hand down his chest, admiring the way his torso seemed to glitter when it was covered in sweat.

”I love you,” he said again. He forcefully turned Vio’s head so he could kiss him before nuzzling his cheek with his nose. “Now was that so bad?”

Vio didn’t answer. Shadow decided he was fine with that, he could get Vio to speak to him later. He could let him rest for now.

He moved away from him. “I’ll be back later, Vio. I promise.” He wasn’t given a response. He hadn’t really expected one. He walked out without another word.

 

The moment Shadow left, he wasted no time in fixing his clothes until he felt slightly more covered, but he wasn’t really. And he felt so dirty. 

He had considered multiple times screaming for someone to help him, but he had decided against it. Doing that would be admitting defeat, admitting he needed someone to help him, he couldn’t get out of this alone, but even then, who would hear him? The only person who would likely have heard him would have been Shadow, and absolutely _nothing_  seemed to discourage him. He wanted to curl up in the fetal position, but that would be even worse than screaming and the truth was, if he was going to get out of this, he needed to stay focused and stay calm.

There was absolutely no part of him that had just enjoyed that, he decided. He lost all sort of love for Shadow at some point. He pitied him, quite a bit actually, and Vio could barely stop himself from wondering if things could have gone better, if the outcome could have been any different, if maybe, in some other universe, he could get Shadow to stop, or stop him way before this ever happened. Maybe he could have been good. Maybe he could have been a hero, but clearly, Vio was in the wrong universe. Shadow seemed to feel no guilt about what he just did and Vio could tell partially that that was because he just didn’t know any better. He didn’t know how to take “no” for an answer, he was never taught, he didn’t understand consent and decency. He didn’t understand that when Vio said “no” he really, really meant no, and now, as Vio sat there, thinking about every sort of encounter he had had with Shadow Link, he wondered why he didn’t realize before how...bad he was.

Shadow had never asked for consent. Vio had given him it anyway and now he cringed. He had _struggled_  at first, he had told Shadow to stop but when he kept going, he got weak, he didn’t persist, he didn’t repeat himself. He could remember Shadow kissing him so passionately and he remembered struggling violently, he remembered tasting Shadow’s blood on his tongue, he remembered thinking about how he had to get away, how Shadow was fucking _insane..._

 _..._ and then he had grinded against Vio, it felt really good and all of a sudden, he was wondering what _else_  Shadow could do.

He knew that was awful. He should have stuck with his “no.”

And of course, Shadow didn’t stop the next day, of course he didn’t, and it probably didn’t help that Vio had been so weak the night before, he gave in and let Shadow think that if he just batted his eyelashes and touched Vio in that right spot and said a couple dirty words in his ear, he’d give him whatever he wanted, and that honestly seemed to be the case, he was done resisting against him because it never worked. Shadow won against him. Shadow got to do whatever he wanted with him. Fuck, Shadow didn’t even know what was wrong with _rape._  He didn’t understand, he didn’t get that that was bad, and Vio could probably explain it until he lost his voice but Shadow didn’t trust him. He would have thought he was lying. 

And Shadow thought this was love. This was most likely just a basic human connection he was feeling, it was probably all platonic and he just didn’t know. He felt something and assumed he knew what it was. He learned everything he knew via _porn._  Because that was all it was. It was _porn._  Porn that spoke in great length about love and relationships and porn that Vio couldn’t really jerk off to, even before because it had been so sick and twisted in that way and even then, Vio had loved it because it was written in the most amazing way possible and even with his stomach in knots as he flipped the page, he could still like the book, like the way it made him feel, but calling it porn now made him feel slightly better. And he had told Shadow that was a _romance_  novel. He should have just said it was porn, but could he have really called it that?

He still could see, though—Shadow’s eyes, sparking with adoration as they laid in bed for what was supposed to be their final night together, Vio knew. He wasn’t ever supposed to hold Shadow, to kiss him, to love him, not when this all started out, and he didn’t realize that he’d still have to put up with Shadow Link. He thought for sure, when he went to break the Dark Mirror, he’d never stop loving Shadow Link, even though he didn’t want to, but now, he wasn’t so sure.

He suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable in his clothes and tugged them off desperately. He’d wrap himself in the blankets on the bed, even if they were stained with his cum, it was better than what he was wearing now, he swore, how did people _wear_  this shit?

He sighed. He wasn’t ever going to see the others again, wasn’t he? He didn’t want to lose hope, at all, but he wasn’t the optimistic type and if he was being realistic...well, Shadow didn’t seem to ever want to let him go. So, unless the other three managed to figure out what happened and rescue him, he was screwed. Or rather, he was going to _get_ screwed. By Shadow. A lot.

Honestly, that didn’t sound _so_  bad, he thought. He liked fucking Shadow. A lot. He liked laying in bed with him, feeling his touch, looking into his eyes and seeing the most warmth he thought could be in a soul like his, and he always looked so eager, so in love, and the way he used his mouth, his hands...

Actually, Vio couldn’t even find that as erotic as he could have before. The idea of Shadow touching him like that, ever, ever again made him shudder and that knowledge made his chest tighten until he was pretty sure he was crushing his heart like that. Shadow just had problems. He could have gotten help. They could have been—

 _That’s not how you should be thinking about someone who just sexually assaulted you!_  He wanted to scream, but the truth was, he realized, he _did_  still love Shadow Link in some sort of capacity to be feeling these things. But that didn’t make what he was doing okay, but weren’t you supposed to love it when the one you loved did things like that?

 _No. And even if I do love him, he doesn’t have any right to do this to me, but he doesn’t know, he doesn’t know._  He sighed. He was getting a migraine but he supposed that could be from dehydration as much as it was stress.

He bristled suddenly and found himself looking around. He could feel someone’s gaze on him, feel someone looking at him and he was fucking _naked._  He pulled the blankets on the bed around him, trying to keep calm. But who...where....?

His gaze landed somewhere random, but he was confident that whoever was staring at him was doing it from there, but he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

 _Didn’t Shadow say something about this?_  He suddenly felt really cold. He shivered and pulled the blankets around him more. Shadow would definitely get some satisfaction out of seeing Vio like this.

He realized how much he wanted the others. He wanted Blue to be all hot headed and stupid, Red to be all emotional, Green to be all...himself. He wanted Zelda to be safe. He wanted his father to be okay. He wanted everything to be normal, or at the very least for Shadow to stop being a fucking dick head.

He realized he might never see them again. He actually realized it and it felt like Shadow had stabbed him. If something happened to him, the others would _fail._  And then, Ganon and Vaati would take over, Zelda would be sacrificed and Shadow would...well, since he now knew about what happened between Vio and Green, chances were, he was going to murder Green the moment he could. And it wasn’t like he was particularly fond of the others either, and if Shadow didn’t kill them, they’d still probably die at some point. This was it. They’d failed. And now, Vio was going to spend who fucking knew how long with Shadow.

Unless something else happened.

He sighed. What else could happen? It was all over if he didn’t escape.

He laid down and sighed, closing his eyes. He wanted to sigh a lot. There wasn’t much he could do right now besides sigh and sleep. 

He dreamed about a glass of water and a tongue and it was all horrifying.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The relationship between Vio and Shadow worsens. Also, Green.

Shadow didn’t sleep well, so after three hours of tossing and turning, he looked back at the Dark Mirror, and cycled through the three things he wanted to keep an eye on—Vio, in his bed, being all perfect, the other heroes, being their idiot, clueless selves with no idea what was happening to Vio, and...

Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he got so much enjoyment out of watching Green fuck Vio senseless, but it was hot. Seeing Vio on his stomach, Green in his ass, Vio’s face bright red as he _screamed_  in ecstasy, his cum falling on the ground—and then they were fucking against a wall, Vio fucking Green this time, and he was so fucking good at it, Shadow could not pry his eyes off of that giant, writhing cock going inside Green. Goddesses, that was so _hot._  And Vio tried to act like a virgin on their first night, judging by this one moment Shadow had missed before, Vio must have been an expert.

He finally checked back on the heroes, talking about his Vio. He hadn’t noticed it before, but Green in particular seemed worried about him. There was something about the crease in his forehead, the look in his eyes, how quiet he was. Oh, Shadow could understand why Vio would want to sleep with Green—with that toned body, those eyes even brighter than Vio’s, _that ass._ And he had some absolutely yummy thighs, a creamy white color while the rest of his body had a light tan _except_  for most of his lower half. But he hated it, because Vio was supposed to _love him._  No one else.

The surface rippled and Vio filled the glass, wrapped in blankets with his clothes on the floor, his entire body relaxed and his eyes closed. Shadow couldn’t tear his gaze away from his sleeping face. He wouldn’t want to anyway. Some of the blanketed were twisted and went in between his legs, circling around his calves but for the most part, he was completely covered and he looked very comfortable. A feeling of longing hit him so hard he nearly fell over—he wanted nothing more than to be in bed with him, his arms around his blanketed chest, able to hear his heartbeat, feel his warmth, smell his hair—

He took a step back from the mirror. The glass went black, only showing him his reflection.

He flushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious about how he looked.

There was a line on his cheek, from the seam of the blanket he had the side of his face resting on, where it had pressed into his skin as he tried to fall asleep and his hair was disheveled, it looked crazy. Meanwhile, Vio looked absolutely perfect in every way.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to give it some sort of order. How long had it been looking like that? It looked horrible, he looked horrible, no wonder Vio didn’t want to have sex with it, it looked like someone had took the head of a mop, dyed it purple and then threw it on his head.

When he decided he looked somewhat presentable, he made his way quietly to Vio’s bedroom.

Apparently, Vio was awake, and once he opened the door, Vio was already fixing the blankets on top of him and going limp until he was perfectly still. Shadow had the feeling he was still awake as he sat down on the mattress, crossing his legs and stroking Vio’s perfect hair. So, so perfect—why did he have to look so good constantly?

He really hoped Vio didn’t move, he was still admiring him like this.He still looked virtually perfect, even if his position had slightly changed from the last time he had seen him through the Dark Mirror, but that didn’t matter.

Shadow wanted to lay down with him, but doing that would mean he couldn’t look at him like this, so he took his time. He was good, he was so, so, so very good...

He leaned down slowly, resting his head on his chest even though it was covered with blankets. He could hear it, almost. He almost drooled all over Vio’s chest.

He fixed himself so his head was more on his shoulder and pulled a lock of Vio’s hair in front of his face. He sniffed quietly. “Fuck...” Vio smelled _amazing._  He wrapped his legs around his torso just to make sure he couldn’t get away and pressed his nose into Vio’s hair. “Oh, _fuck,_  Vio!” He rocked his hips against Vio’s side and tried to muffle his gasp. He smelled amazing, he felt amazing—Goddesses, how good would he taste right now?

He was probably pushing it right now, rubbing his groin against Vio’s side and sniffing his hair, but it was Vio’s fault. He rested his chin on Vio’s shoulder and pressed his mouth on the side of Vio’s neck, kissing gently and trying to focus on that warm, perfect body right there in his arms, but kissing just wasn’t enough. He licked as gently as he could, savoring the salt on Vio’s skin, showering him in kisses until he knew Vio was awake because his entire body was stiff and taut, and he kept trembling when their skin made contact. He nuzzled Vio’s cheek until he made a really nice sounding whimper.

”I love you,” he murmured, wondering if Vio needed to be reminded. He must have forgotten. “I love you so much, Vio.”

He seriously wanted Vio to just kiss him back and hold him, but for a reason he didn’t really know, he seemed to refuse to. “I love you,” he kept saying but Vio didn’t say it back or return any of the gentle touches Shadow gave him.

”Do you not love me too?” He asked, pressing a kiss to his earlobe. Vio turned his head but kept his eyes shut. “Hm?” He licked along the shell and watched Vio shudder. “Or are you too in love with Green?”

Vio stiffened impossibly more and seemed to close his eyes even more.

”Oh, is that it?” He suddenly wanted to slap him, but he suppressed the urge. “I’m just not good enough for you? You’d rather daydream about that stupid, pathetic hero?”

He turned his head to look at him, his eyes open, his gaze hard. “Yes, actually.”

It felt like Vio slapped him across the face. “Fine then.” He sat up—and then got the common sense to look at the dresser where he last left the knife he had held to Vio’s pale throat. “Where did—“

He slowly turned to look at Vio. “Take off those blankets.”

He could see Vio move beneath them, bringing them closer to his body. “No.”

Shadow took a fistful of them anyway. “Come on, Vio—I know you have it, and if you give it to me now, I promise not to murder you with it. You don’t like it when I hurt you, do you?”

”I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Vio lied.

”Yes, you do. You know, if you stopped lying to me, I’d probably be a lot nicer with you. Hand it over.” He tried to pull them off, but Vio’s grip on them didn’t loosen and he swore his hand was moving. “Come on, just—give it to me! Now!” He let go and looked at Vio who was now trying to avoid his gaze. “If you give me the knife now, I promise not to hurt you. I don’t want to hurt you, Vi, I know you have it.”

Vio shook his head. “Get away from me, Shadow.”

”Or what? You’re going to stab me?” He looked him up and down—obviously, Vio was holding it, but the blankets were covering where it was on him and—oh, Vio didn’t have any clothes on, why did he have to be so bad like this, Shadow could really pleasure him if he was just good.

He managed to successfully pull them off Vio and throw the covers on the ground before pinning Vio to the bed, straddling his hips. “Where the fuck is it?”

”Get off of me!” Vio shouted, trying to shove him off.

“I will if you give me the fucking knife, there is no way in hell I’m letting you—“ At some point in the struggle, Vio had gotten him off of his legs while he tried to pin down his flailing arms and managed to kick Shadow in the stomach.

He fell off the bed, on his back, gasping for breath, except he hit his head once he fell and slammed it very roughly into the stone and it hurt like hell. He tried to push himself up into a sitting position with his hands, but his fingers just didn’t find purchase in the stone and slipped and he slammed the back of his head again into the floor. When he finally managed to sit up—noting that the back of his head was damp—he managed to choke out with his just now regained breath, “ow, fuck.”

Vio seemed to be breathing heavily, as if Shadow had kicked him and knocked the wind out of his lungs instead.

”I’ll kill him,” Shadow threatened.

Vio said nothing.

”If you don’t hand me that knife right now, Vi, I’ll kill him. I can find him easily, I know where they are. I’ll find him, and I’ll take him back here, and I’ll restrain you, and I’ll kill him with _your_  Four Sword and I’ll make you watch every last second of it.”

He shook his head. “You wouldn’t.”

”I totally would. Is this really worth it, angel? You get to hold onto a dinky little blade so you can feel somewhat protected and I get to murder your lovely, little hero in front of you for disobeying me?”

He looked crestfallen and Shadow quickly decided he didn’t like seeing Vio like that. Reluctantly, Vio reached behind him—had he hidden it under the pillow? Well, Shadow supposed there wasn’t that many hiding places within reach—and handed it to him slowly.

 _I seriously had to threaten his safety to get Vio to do what I want him to?_  He contemplated shoving it into Vio’s chest when it was in his hand. He could really make him pay, Shadow thought. Could stab him over and over again until Vio begged him to stop and his blood stained the mattress and his tunic and it wouldn’t matter if Vio died like that because he could always find a fairy. Tell the other heroes he killed Vio and if they really wanted him back, they could give up that useless ball of light that kept flying around them like a little bitch, and if they didn’t comply, then he could just act like Vio’s blood was on their hands and look elsewhere. Vio would be back, his little angel. And hopefully very traumatized. Not enough so that Vio became some sort of useless shell of a person, but enough for him to know not to do these types of things and to love Shadow. And then everything would be so much easier—Vio might respond to his threats a bit more, might actually start to fear him. He could just imagine, being in bed with Vio, placing the knife blade at his throat and hearing his sweet, perfect voice plead with him desperately, he could hear Vio _begging_  him to let him cum and it sounded amazing, he would be able to listen to all those sweet noises Vio could make while he stroked his neck with the knife and kissed his chest and stuck Vio’s dick down his throat and sucked him off.

It all sounded so good, Shadow almost found himself doing it—he knew right where to stab too. Just lay Vio down real nice, and go for that one spot, he could pierce his heart. Of course, he could do it real slow too. He could savor the moment and take his sweet time killing him, maybe stab him in a few places that weren’t lethal just to hear him scream, he could listen to Vio beg him to reconsider to promise he won’t do anything like that again. He liked seeing Vio panic. Seeing him fear. Of course, if Vio started crying, Shadow wasn’t sure if he’d be able to go through with it but...

He sighed. No. He loved Vio too much. He was so, so angry but he really did love him, that was why the very existence of Green bothered him so much.

”Good boy,” he said softly. “What exactly were you going to do with that knife anyway? Do you cut yourself when you’re trying to get off, is that it?” 

“I was going to kill you,” Vio said, icily.

He couldn’t help his grin. “Oh, Vivi.” He cupped his chin, making him look at him—he was completely exposed right now, his chest bare, his nipples looking awfully erect and delicious in this sort of lighting. He considered telling Vio that killing him was useless because he’d come back and he’d hurt Vio, but that wouldn’t be any fun. “Good luck,” he said instead. He stole one single kiss from him before getting to his feet and walking towards the door. “Now, be a good boy and no more escape plans. You wouldn’t want me to go hurt _Green_ because of something you did, would you?”

”No,” Vio choked out.

”Yeah,” he muttered. “That’s what I thought.” He slammed the door much harder than he needed to when he left.

For the entire night, he watched Vio sleep, pressed down occassionally on the bruise on his torso and cried like a child.

 

In Vio’s opinion, Shadow totally deserved to get killed right about now.

He sighed and tried to lay back down to sleep but he did not sleep good.

When he woke up, Shadow was standing by the bed, watching him, grinning ear from ear. “Morning, Vi.”

He decided not to say anything.

”I got a surprise for you, love,” he said. “A good one. You’ll love it.”

”Somehow, I doubt that.”

Shadow pouted. “Aw, Vi, no. Really. Goddesses, I can’t wait to see how happy you get. But there is one little thing I should probably do before I give it to you...” He noticed his gaze flicker down before meeting his eyes again. “Do you want some clothes, angel?”

Vio said nothing. His previous outfit had been discarded somewhere on the floor but it seemed to have vanished—now, folded, on the end of his bed was a pair of white tights and a purple tunic for him. “I want you...fully dressed for your surprise. Of course, if you don’t want to be, I won’t mind.”

Vio grimaced. “I’ll take the tunic.”

He put it on effortlessly but he felt Shadow’s gaze on him the entire time. When he was pulling up his tights, he felt Shadow stand behind him, slowly taking the dog collar off of his neck and kissing his earlobe, murmuring something about how he can just put it back on him later.

”You know,” Shadow said, looking him over. “As much as I like seeing that ass, I have to admit, I like your outfit. The way it fits on you. You’re just so...” He stepped forward, placing a hand on Vio’s face and looking into his eyes, absolutely love sick and absolutely insane. “...perfect,” he finished. His hand slipped down to his lips and he started stroking them with his thumb. “Goddesses, I can’t live without you, Vio, I love you so much, please, I love you, don’t ever leave me.” He sounded so desperate, so needy.

Vio just chose to be selectively deaf in this moment. “Alright, love,” he finished, regaining some sort of composure. “Let’s go.”

For a minute, it seemed as if Shadow couldn’t decide how to walk with Vio—being in front of him wouldn’t let him look at Vio, and Vio could try to escape—though, he certainly wouldn’t get far—whereas being behind him would let him stare at his ass, but Vio had no way to know where he was going—not like it was far—and he definitely wanted to actually give Vio this surprise, not end up fucking him right outside the door because Vio was just that hot. He settled for wrapping his arm around Vio’s shoulders while they walked the very short distance, and he tried very hard to ignore Vio’s discomfort.

He opened the door and shoved Vio inside before he stepped in, closing it behind him just in case Vio thought he could make a run for it.

He knew his eyes widened. “You...” He couldn’t finish.

”Me,” Shadow smirked. “Do you like it?”

No, he really didn’t. He didn’t like this at all.

Sitting on the floor—the cold, hard, stone floor—covered in bruises but looking none worse for wear was Green, his eyes closed and his entire body limp.

 

He could hear Vio’s breath catch in his throat. “No need to thank me, angel. Well, after last night, I _knew_  you’d like this. But you don’t like it, huh? I bet you love it.”

Vio started shaking his head. “No, no...” He turned around. “Shadow, please, don’t...don’t do this, please, I-I...” The desperation in Vio’s eyes made him blush.

”I don’t entirely know what you’re begging me for, but feel free to keep going—it’s a turn on.”

Vio looked so pale. “I-I gave you the knife back, I swear I won’t do anything like that again, ever, Shadow. Just, please don’t hurt him.”

He had not intended to do that at the moment, but now, it suddenly sounded amazing. Wrapping Vio in some sturdy rope, tying him up—with his arms at his sides, he thought, like when he had Vio tied up before—sitting him down and making him watch everything, taking that very knife Vio had tried to keep the night before and cutting Green open, listening to Vio scream at him. He could see it in his head, feel the blood splatter on him, hear Vio screaming for him to stop, begging him to let Green go, and he could watch Vio struggle and...goddesses, what would happen after? Maybe Vio would just stop shouting. Would go all quiet. Shadow could bet that Green’s death would be exactly what Vio needed to realize how much he loved Shadow. Because he did love him, that much was obvious. But what if Vio had to go through the mourning process when he died before he realized he loved Shadow, would he be able to put up with that? Be able to see Vio grieve like that?

 _Well, in the book, he knocks Delilah into a coma..._  That sounded really good. This all made sense.

”Don’t worry, Vi,” he said though. “I won’t. So long as you’re good for me. If you try to do anything like you did last night though, it’d be nice to take my anger out on something that isn’t you—I really do love you, Vio.”

”So...you’re not going to kill him?”

”I don’t really plan to.”

”Then, why...?”

”Because I thought you’d like this. Do you not? Because I can get rid of him, Vio, really, I don’t mind.”

Vio threw a glance at him—and then rushed forward to Green’s side, shaking him.

”Green? Green! Can you hear me?”

He was on his knees now, hovering over Green, putting his perfect ass on display—why did Shadow suddenly really want to focus on it? He wanted to touch it badly.

”Green? ...Wake up, goddesses...please wake up.”

Shadow reached forward and squeezed it tightly.

Vio jerked his head to the side. “Can you go _five fucking minutes_  without groping me? Is that too much to ask?”

”Can you go five minutes without being sexy as fuck?” Green groaned and started to stir. “Whatever. I’ll ride you later.” He bent over to give Vio a wet kiss on the cheek and then stalked over to the corner to watch what was gonna happen next as Green woke up.

 “Green...?” His eyes opened. “Oh, thank the goddesses! I thought for a minute, Shadow...” He shook his head. “Are you okay?”

”Ugh, what happened?”

”Shadow Link...grabbed you and knocked you out because he’s an immature, emotionally and mentally unstable bastard.”

”But—“ He pushed himself into a sitting up poisition. “Wait, the others!”

Shadow rolled his eyes. “They’re fine,” he crossed his arms. “And they’ll stay that way so long as Vio’s good for me and doesn’t force me to murder you. Right, Vi?”

”You’re insane,” Vio said.

He narrowed his eyes. “Watch it, love—we don’t want me to do anything we’ll regret now, do you?”

”Wait, what happened? The—“ Green looked over at Shadow and seemed to realize he probably should be careful of what he said. “...I thought you just had to do something. You were supposed to come back.”

”I got caught,” Vio said quietly. “I wasn’t supposed to, but...I couldn’t leave. I still can’t.”

 _No,_  Shadow thought, pleased. _He can’t leave. He’s mine._  He sighed and crossed his arms, watching Vio a bit more intently. He looked so tired. He’d let him rest a bit more properly tonight, probably. If he was good. Maybe he wouldn’t ride him, maybe just make out a bit and grope him a little more. 

He lost track of Vio’s and Green’s conversation for a minute, too zoned out on how hot Vio was. He went back to reality.

”—that okay? You look horrible!”

Shadow frowned. _He looks hot as fuck._  

Vio brought a hand to his throat. Shadow had almost forgot about all those bruises on him, dark and large on his pale skin. “Really, Green, it’s fine. I’m fine.”

”Vio, are you done talking yet? I think the two of us need to have a chat, you can finish up with Green later, love.” He could see Vio grit his teeth and slowly get to his feet.

He was silent until they went back to Vio’s room—then he started shouting.

”How could you?” He demanded. “You can be as mad at me as you want, and fine, if you want to kill me when I do something you don’t like, fine—but you can’t use Green as leverage to coerce me!”

He frowned. “And why the fuck can’t I?”

”Because he hasn’t done anything to you! You’re fucking insane, Shadow, I will fuck—“

”Do you like it when I hurt you?” Shadow asked. “Is that it? Because I can hurt you if you want me to. I don’t like it, but I can tie you down and smack you around until you’ve learned your lesson, is that what you want? I can do that, Vi.”

”Why the fuck would I want something like that?”

”I don’t know, because you think it’ll stop me from hurting Green. Now, I think you said something about fucking and me?”

Vio completely ignored his advances and shoved him away. “You’re fucking insane!”

Shadow flushed. “Oh, come on, Vio. I won’t hurt him if your good—you can’t get mad at me for this! I wouldn’t have even bothered if you knew how to keep your hands to yourself. Speaking of which, I think I should mention that if I ever do catch you touching Green like that, I’ll never let you be in the same room as him ever again, because you’re already in a relationship with me.”

Vio groaned. “You’re so fucking stupid, Shadow—that’s not how relationships work. In an actual relationship, you would have to trust me to not sleep with every other guy in existence and you wouldn’t threaten to hurt me for not doing what you want, _and I wouldn’t be here against my will_.”

”Also, if he ever touches you, I’ll murder him, because you’re mine.”

Vio’s gaze hardened. “I hate you.”

”Oh, you do not. You love me. You loved me before, didn’t you?”

Vio crossed his arms and pressed his lips into a firm line. He said nothing.

”Oh, come on! You can’t just ignore me!” He groaned. “Come on—I’ve been so nice to you!”

Vio scoffed. “Nice? That’s what this is?”

Shadow stamped his foot, not entirely unlike a child throwing a tantrum. “Yes! I love you, damnit! You’re supposed to love me back! We’re supposed to be happy together!”

“I’m also supposed to be with the rest of my team! We’re supposed to be stopping you!”

”You don’t want to do that!” Shadow argued. “You want to stay, you want to be with me, because I’m going to make you happy! If you want, I can get the rest of your team for you—“

”No. Do _not_  do that, you fucking psycho! You want me to _love you?_  Grow the fuck up! I’m not gonna love you just because you want me to after everything you’ve done! Maybe I could have looked past the fact you kidnapped Zelda, or killed a metric fuck ton of people, but you don’t feel bad about any of it! You haven’t showed any sort of remorse, you have no sort of basic human empathy, all you think about is sex and you act like you’re untouchable, but you’re just a fucking child. You know you aren’t ‘just a shadow,’ because saying that would imply that you can’t be a whore and an idiot too.”

He flushed. “You think I’m the whore? You let me do all that to you! You loved it, I know you fucking did!”

”Fine,” Vio said, his tone now ice cold. “I did love that. But I’m never going to love you, Shadow Link. Never again.”

He felt his heart sink. He wanted to cry. That _really_  hurt. He made multiple noises of frustration. “You’re a liar and a traitor anyways!” He shouted. “Not sure why I would ever love you, you’re probably lying right now! I...” He shouted wordlessly. “Fuck this! I’ll remind you about how much you love me in the morning, I’ll let you sleep right now, since you’re so tired, and I love you so much.”

He slammed the door as hard as he could when he exited and did the same when he went back to his room before flopping on the mattress and crying his eyes out until he went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow lets Vio have some time to himself and, in his boredom without Vio, goes to talk to Green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it took so long to come up with this—I have a lot of works to update, but when inspiration hits me, I just immediately start writing. Inspiration hit me to do all sorts of other things, but just last night, inspiration hit me to write this—and by that, I mean it sucker punched me, grabbed me by the throat and said “WrIiIiIiIiItEEEE” and so I did. Now we have this.

_Vio was touching him and taking off his belt quickly, panting, his lips glossy from how much he was drooling and it was hot and Shadow fucking loved him. He didn’t remember a single thing about their argument._

_Vio kissed him lovingly, pulling down his tights painfully slow and licking his neck. “Oh, Vio...You’re great. I love you.”_

_He kissed back with everything he had, sucking on Vio’s lips until they bruised. “I love you too,” he said, and the look in his eyes seemed so honest and pure, Shadow believed him._

_Vio pulled his clothes off, knelt down and started sucking. “Vio! Shit, I love you! You’re so...”_

_He tangled his fingers in Vio’s hair and pulled him back up, kissing his neck until Vio was moaning and wrapping his legs around his hips. “Oh..._ Green! _That feels so good! More please!”_

_Shadow pulled away from him. Green?_

_”No, more! Oh...Green, I love you!”_

_Shadow promptly murdered Vio on the spot._

 

He woke with a start, sitting up straight and gasping for air. He could feel the salt on his face and he sighed. He seriously  _hated_ crying, but Vio kept making him cry _nonstop._ Does he not love me? He wondered. “I’ll make him fucking love me,” he muttered standing up and fixing himself.

He dragged himself to Vio’s room and sat down on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair and sighing. “Love?”

Vio didn’t stir.

Shadow didn’t make him wake up. He kissed him on the forehead and laid down next to him, grabbing that book from off of the table and flipping to a random page.

_He was struggling against his bonds on the bed, but he was obviously enjoying what I did. James looked like he was enjoying it so, so much—his face was flushed, his hands on the headboard with white knuckles and he was moaning. “Do you like that?” I asked. “Can I keep going?”_

_He gasped for breath, turning his face away from mine. “No, no! Stop it! Don’t! Stop!”_

_”Don’t stop?” I grinned and turned his face back to mine, savoring the taste of his lips. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”_

_”No, please, stop—“_

_Something snapped; I slammed my fist into the headboard, right between where his hands gripped it. “You aren’t supposed to say that! How many times have we been over this? Do you want me to go get the rope, or are the chains enough?” He didn’t look at me so I grabbed at his neck. “Look at me when I’m talking to you! Fuck, this is the last time I try to be nice to you! I buy you a fucking bed and try to pleasure you, and all of a sudden, I’m the bad guy for trying to make you happy. DOn’t worry, I’ll get rid of it by tomorrow, I’ll fuck you on the floor, does that sound better? Do you want that?”_

_He looked terrified._

_”Oh, love, I’m sorry.” I stroked the side of his face. “I lost my temper, I’ve just been so stressed and you’ve been acting so mean to me.”_

_”At least I haven’t chained you to a bed!” He snarled._

_”Oh, come the fuck on! Why are you being so—“_

Next to him, Vio’s eyes fluttered open and he threw the book somewhere to his right. “Morning, love!”

Vio rolled onto his other side and began to ignore him.

”Vio, love? Come on, don’t be like this, angel.”

Vio totally ignored him once more.

He rolled Vio back over, but Vio acted as if he couldn’t see or hear Shadow.

”Now you’re just being childish.” He sighed. “Come on, Vi...I got you a gift. One that I know you’ll like and that probably won’t cause you to verbally abuse me.”

”You held a knife to my throat,” Vio said. “And somehow, you’re the victim.”

”Come on, love—I got you a gift. I know you’ll like it. Please?”

He remained silent. “Alright, darling—you stay right here and I’ll just go get it for you.” He stood up. Vio didn’t do so much as look at him. He tried to move as quickly as possible, hiding it behind his back when he returned. “Vio? Can you at least sit up?”

Vio’s body seemed to tense.

”Alright—how about we make a deal? If you sit up for me and just accept what I have to give you...I’ll leave you alone for a couple of hours.” Vio was still unresponsive. “I mean, I’ll actually leave you alone. For two hours—you can do whatever you want in here. And I really mean anything. Okay? So just sit up and you can have some alone time. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

Vio sighed and sat up.

Shadow smiled—this was a start, at least. “That’s better.” He brought it out from behind his back.

”You got me...roses?” Vio asked. Shadow pushed them into his arms.

”Yes. Because I love you and I thought you’d like them! Do you?”

Vio scowled. “Not really. Roses are overrated.” He completely let go of them, letting them fall on the floor. “I don’t want these.”

”I’ll get you different ones next time. Promise. I’m sorry, I thought you’d like them.”

”Well, I don’t.”

”I’ll remember that next time.” He leaned forward to cup Vio’s cheek but Vio pulled back. “I’m sorry—I’ll get you another gift, a better one.”

”I want to be left alone,” Vio said. “Now.”

He sighed. “Okay—do you want a drink of water or anything first? You must be really dehydrated.”

”I want you to leave me alone.”

 _Why is he being a fucking cunt?_ “Okay, love. I’ll be back in two hours.” He forced himself to walk out the door. For about fifteen minutes, he stood outside the door, listening. He could hear movement, as if Vio was walking around. Shadow sighed as his footsteps came to a stop—and then continued again. He chose to walk away.

He almost went to the Dark Mirror, but he had told Vio he would leave him alone and he didn’t want to lie to Vio like that. Maybe he’d check later on him. In the mean time, he could do something else...

 

Green was still on the ground—Shadow hadn’t wanted to give him a bed. He hadn’t wanted to keep him alive, but the things he would do for his Vio. He was leaned up against the wall, his eyes shut. Shadow wasn’t sure how close he could get without wanting to kick him in the ribs repeatedly. 

He thought back to the book—James had fallen in love with the main character. It happened slowly and it took a lot of effort on the protagonist’s part and it seemed to take so long, but eventually, it happened. And the two of them had mind blowing sex to celebrate and the main character got him to do almost anything for him. Maybe that’d happen with him and Vio. Yes, he’d make Vio love him and then he’d make him kill Green—and Vio would do that because he loved Shadow and that was what you did when you loved someone.

On the ground, Green groaned, his eyes slowly opening.

Shadow suddenly remembered the fight he had gotten into with Vio—and all of that anger had resurfaced. “What’s so fucking great about  _you?_ ” It came out as a snarl.

To Green’s credit, he didn’t do so much as flinch. “What did you do to Vio?”

He wanted to hit Green for doing so much as  _saying_ his love’s name—did he not understand that Vio was  _completely_ his? Even if Vio didn’t accept it, even if Vio didn’t want it, it was true—no stupid, weak, goody two shoes hero was going to change that! But still, he wanted to intimidate Green.

He grinned. “What didn’t I do to Vio? You should have  _seen_ him last night, he was so  _good_ for me. He could barely keep his hands off of me—I had to pry his fingers off of my hips this morning just to be able to come talk to you.”

Green grimaced. “You say that as if I didn’t hear him call you insane.”

He felt his anger flare up again, a burning heat filling his chest. “Oh, he just likes to talk like that when he’s horny—he knows I think it’s a turn on. Every time he’s in the mood, he insults me and struggles and acts like he doesn’t want it.” He thought back to his first time with Vio—it had been Shadow’s first time, but not Vio’s. He was still really angry about that, but he chose not to let it distract him from how hot that was. “And then when he gets  _really_ into it, he stops and he’ll moan and beg and he won’t want to stop. I kept trying to get off him last night, but once I mount him, he won’t make me stop riding him—it was so  _hot._ Goddesses, he’s been  _so good for me.”_

Green’s face was flushed—and he wasn’t looking at Shadow. “Vio wouldn’t ever willingly do any of that with you.”

”He seemed pretty willing last night. Goddesses—he has the most  _adorable_ hair kink. I pulled his hair and before I even had the chance to let go, he was already thrusting that gorgeous, fat cock into me on the floor, begging me for more. Have you heard him beg? It’s so fucking hot. He’s loud too, really vocal. And he loves the idea of having an audience too—you remember when the two of you fought just a few days ago? Right before you three idiots showed up, I gave him oral on that throne he was sitting on.” That wasn’t a lie, but he really wanted to make it clear Vio was his. “I knew the three of you would show up soon and I told him that, thinking he’d want to hurry up, but it just seemed to get him excited. And of course, after I sucked him off, he wanted me to ride him. Goddesses, he must have orgasmed about...three times before I calmed him down enough to get off of him.”

”You’re lying,” Green said.

”No, I’m not. I mean, just the other night he wanted me to tie him to the bed and cut him a bit. He’s _really_ into role play, did you know that? I think, so far, his favorite’s been S&M. He likes it when I whip him and suck on his cock and when I call him a whore. And he likes begging me to let him cum, but I can never hear him through the ball gag he has on and fuck....he cums so quickly, it’s so hot. I think he loves his punishments more than anything.”

”Punishments?” Green looked disgusted—why anyone would be disgusted when thinking about Vio was beyond him, but he was enjoying this.

”Yeah—I have to punish my slave when he’s bad. And goddesses, he can be so bad sometimes—the other day, I caught him jerking off without my permission. I made it very clear that when he masturbates he can’t put anything inside his ass without my say so and he has to beg me to let him touch his cock and he didn’t, so I had to teach him a lesson.”

”...What did you do to him?”

”Mm...I had him screaming my name for hours. And then I had to punish him for that too, because when I’m punishing him he has to call me ‘Master.’ And I can just call him whatever I want. Whore, slut, pet, fuck slave—turns him on all the same.”

”What did you do to him?”

”You know what a humbler is? I put him in one. Just to put him in that position I really like him in...and we did a bit of wax play and some urethral fingering and I fucked him  _senseless._ Goddesses, he loved it. Loved it so much he tried to provoke me into giving him a better punishment—so we did some fisting and I fucked him some more and put a cock ring on him and then fucked him even more. At one point, I got tired so I took that humbler off him and made him fuck himself with the biggest dildo I could find for awhile while I watched. He sure slept good last night...He’s a good little slut for me, isn’t he?”

”Vio was right—you are insane.”

Shadow realized he was getting kind of hard. “He really wanted to see you this morning. He begged me for a round two  _in front of you_ , he wouldn’t stop pleading with me to do  _something_ with him. He just likes it when his master plays with him. And honestly, I could ride him for a few more hours, or spank him in front of you just fine, but he was so sore he couldn’t get out of bed.”

”I honestly don’t believe he’d let you do so much as touch him without trying to take your arm off.”

Shadow chose to ignore what he was saying. “My precious little slave can be such a whore sometimes.” He grinned and leaned closer to Green. “Such a whore he’ll even let useless, worthless, idiotic little heroes fuck him when he’s horny, so long as he gets off.”

Green flushed and turned his head, but Shadow wasn’t done. He grabbed his chin and made him look at him. “That’s all that was, you know. A way for him to get off. He’s mine now. I make him cum a thousand times better with just my hands than your ass ever could and he loves me more than he’ll ever love you. You know that, don’t you?”

”I will.” Green’s gaze was steely. “I will when Vio’s the one to tell me.”

Shadow was pretty sure his vision was tinted red. His grip tightened—he slammed the back of Green’s head into the wall behind him and let go. “I ever catch you laying so much as a finger on him,” he warned. “I will make you regret it.” He wasn’t sure what he’d do—something bad, obviously. Probably something to do with fire, but he wasn’t sure what. He’d make sure Green would never do something like that again, something that would make  _Vio_ not want him to lay a finger on him, but the thought made him so angry, all the possibilities of what he could do didn’t feel bad enough. “I will skin you alive and use your flesh for leather to make into another dog collar for Vio, you  _fucking prick._ ” Even that didn’t feel like enough, he’d have to hurt Green really bad before that too. “I’ll burn your fucking entrails and ride Vio in the firelight and I will  _make you suffer.”_ Saying it wasn’t enough—he grabbed Green by the throat. “To ensure we’re on the same page here, nod and tell me you understand what I just fucking said to you.”

Slowly, Green nodded—then it became frantic. Shadow let go and got to his feet. Two hours had passed—he wanted to see Vio now. “Good.” For a brief moment, he realized Green had gotten slightly aroused while he had talked about Vio. “Better take care of that boner soon, Green Bean.”

He smirked when he walked out—something about that conversation had him much more confident about his relationship with Vio.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fight with Vio, Shadow finds himself angry, horny and bored—so he finds Green to entertain him.

“Come  _on,_ Vio.” He thought back to their first night again—goddesses. Vio’s dick had felt so good in Shadow’s ass. “You can top. I’ll even let you tie me to the bed.” Vio’s interest seemed piqued the slightest bit, but Shadow quickly added, “I’ll lock the door from the inside out and pat you down for weapons first, but then you can tie my arms to my sides and fuck the shit out of me.” Vio deflated, rubbing at his arm and avoiding Shadow’s gaze. “Or behind my back, if that’s more your thing.” Vio didn’t even react. “Or you can hog tie me. Fuck me like an animal. Or a sex slave. Just do whatever the fuck you want to me.” Goddesses—just thinking about what he had said to Green a bit ago made him hard—he slipped his hand into his tights and stroked himself a bit before pulling his hand out. He didn’t want to masturbate, he wanted Vio to fuck him! “Come on, Vio—“

“I said  _no.”_ Vio’s voice was hoarse—Shadow knew he needed water but for some reason, Vio wouldn’t drink anything he had to give him. Every time Shadow had a glass in his hand and tried to give it to Vio, he shouted, took it out of his hand and threw it against the wall like Shadow had just said it was poison, or as if the glass would burn Vio’s skin the moment he took it.

Shadow felt his erection twitch in his tights—but he really wasn’t in the mood to fight Vio like this. “I don’t know why you have to be a prick about it.”

”I’m not being a prick,” Vio spat. “Being a prick would be—“

”If you bring up the fact that I held a knife to your throat or strangled you or threatened to kill Green or  _whatever,_ I’m going to  _show you_ what a prick I can be.”

Vio scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to face away from him, silently.

Shadow sighed. “I just don’t get it, Vi. What am I doing wrong?” Vio didn’t answer. “Vio, please...I’m trying. I’ve told you I loved you, I’ve given you oral, I’ve held your hand, I’ve given you a ring, I’ve given you flowers...I gave you time to yourself because I knew you wanted that! I thought you’d love all that! ...I thought you’d love me.” Vio seemed to cross his arms tighter and turn away even more. “Vio, please, I’m trying. You know I love you. I love you so much. All I want to do is love you, Vio. Why won’t you let me?”

Vio remained silent—though for a minute, Shadow thought he was shaking. “Alright, Vi. I’m gonna go get you another glass of water. While I’m gone, can you please consider drinking it? I know you don’t trust me and I guess you hate me right now, but I don’t want you to suffer for that, okay?” He ran a hand through his hair—it was starting to feel rather greasy, actually. And kind of gross. He’d need to give Vio a bath—even with that, though, Shadow still couldn’t help but find Vio attractive. 

 _So fucking hot._ He tried to ignore the fact that his erection was  _aching_ and went to go get that water for Vio.

Shadow knew, up to a point, why Vio was suspicious—he remembered, in that one chapter in the book, the main character had slipped something into James’ drink. That was how he had managed to kidnap him—a few drops of a mystery drug in his wine and then he had been in his bedroom, lethargic and horny and the main character had watched him jerk off and then, after he had orgasmed, slipped a bag over his head and hog tied him. Of course, there was no need to kidnap him right now, but the main character had continued to drug James to get him to do what he wanted.

Shadow didn’t want to ride Vio while he was unconscious this time, though. He just wanted Vio to want him. Maybe earlier just sex would have done it but now, he needed to feel like he was wanted, like he wasn’t wasting his time in trying to get Vio to love him. Even if it was just for a minute, even if it was just for his body or just because Vio wanted to get off, that’d be enough for him.

Shadow thought for a moment. He  _did_ have that small vial...the one that would almost definitely get Vio to want him, that he had bought at a market in a town he had destroyed two days later, as some sort of last resort for Vio, but...

He went and retrieved it.  _I mean..._ A part of him did know this was pretty wrong, but the same part was just so madly in love it tried to come up with some line of logic that could excuse how wrong this was.  _He might not even drink it._

 

Vio allowed Shadow to push it into his hands and looked it over, as if debating. Definitely debating. For a moment, Shadow’s heart sank.  _He’s not gonna drink it._ Vio’s hair fell in front of his eyes, his lips pulled back into a scowl.  _I just wasted those thirty rupees, he doesn’t even want it._

And then, Vio sighed. “Fine.” He pushed the rim against his lips and swallowed a mouthful of water. And then another mouthful. He tilted his head back and drained the glass before gasping for breath.

Shadow’s heart pounded—he felt himself grin. His dick twitched again. “Vi...”

“I didn’t do that because of your stupid, self-pity rant, Shadow.” Vio sighed, leaning back. “I did that because the dehydration was starting to give me a headache.”

”That works for me.” He reached forward and stroked some of his hair.  _Goddesses, what does he do to me?_ “We really need to give you a bath.” He remembered giving Vio a bath before—watching Vio drip with sweat and water, having him all tied up...running his hands over his body, loving his every curve and ridge. “Will you let me give you a bath later?” Vio didn’t answer—Shadow reached over and started rubbing the back of Vio’s neck and then his shoulders...A moan seemed to bubble out of his throat. His face went bright red and he tried to jerk himself out of Shadow’s hands, but Shadow didn’t let go. “No. Just relax.” He moved some hair on the nape of his neck with his fingers.  _Maybe he won’t realize I drugged him. Maybe he’ll just relax like this for awhile and then get really horny and fuck me._ He stayed behind Vio and kept rubbing at his clothed back.

Near silently, Shadow took off his belt and slipped a hand down his tights. He was still so hard. He bit his tongue to be quiet while he tugged at the flesh. Vio squirmed—he kissed the back of his neck and he didn’t struggle.

 _Goddesses, yes..._ Shadow kissed the side of his neck, trailing them up to his jaw and his ear.

At some point, Vio leaned away. “You...You put something in the water, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question but an accusation.

”Nothing that will hurt,” Shadow said, reaching for Vio again. Vio didn’t really struggle—he already had a noticeable hard on. Shadow pulled off his belt slowly, tracing patterns into his abdomen with his fingers, studying Vio’s face—his eyes were closed, his movements slow.

”Shadow, stop...” Vio grabbed onto his wrist.

”You want this.” He used his other hand to pull Vio’s tights down. His fingers slowly wrapped around Vio’s dick.

”No, I don’t.” Vio dug his heels in the mattress, his hand shoving Shadow’s away. “I don’t want this, Shadow—“

”Shut up.” Shadow pumped him slowly. He didn’t want to hit Vio. He didn’t want to stop what he was doing. He wanted Vio to just want him. At this point, even just not minding Shadow would have been fine.  _He wants this, he wants this...that water should have made him want this._

His body reacted like he wanted it. Vio let out a feverish moan, his hips bucked. His dick was hard in Shadow’s hand. Shadow was just about to take off his tights when Vio started protesting again.

”Shadow, no—“ He pulled his body away from Shadow. “I don’t want this, you need to stop—“ Shadow perched himself on his hips and pushed his lips onto him, but he kept saying, “No, stop, Shadow, stop.”

”No,” Shadow argued. “You want this.” He squeezed gently and kissed Vio again.

”But I  _don’t,_ Shadow, you know I d—“

Shadow backhanded him as hard as he could. Vio gasped—there was a large, growing, red spot on Vio’s face. “Why the hell don’t you want me!”

”You’re a psycho,” Vio said, still squirming beneath him. “I don’t want you, I don’t want this, get away from—“

Shadow hit him again—angry did not begin to describe how he felt. He hit him again. A third time, a fourth, a fifth. He grabbed Vio by the hair and slammed his temple into the bedpost.

Vio cried out—Shadow didn’t realize how damaging that could potentially be. Nor did he care at the moment. He got this feet and righted his clothes. “Fine then! If you don’t want me, you don’t have to have me! I’ll just leave now, since apparently, you don’t like me anymore.”

”You’re the one who—“

”You’re the one who doesn’t like  _anything_ I do—I’ve tried so hard Vio! But no, it’s not enough for you, is it?” Vio’s breathing was labored—he didn’t care. He was still hard but he didn’t care about that either. “I’m just not good enough for you.” Vio grabbed onto a blanket and covered himself—he looked exhausted. A mixture of blood and drool was trickling out of his mouth and Shadow thought he deserved it. “Nothing is good enough for you!”

”You’re hysterical,” Vio murmured.

” _WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP_?” He shouted. Vio flinched. Shadow turned towards the door. “Stay here and rot alone for all I care!”

He slammed the door shut behind him and stormed into his room, slamming that door too before throwing himself on his bed.  _Fucking Vio!_ He couldn’t remember ever getting this angry or this turned on—but of course, Vio didn’t want any of that. No, no, no, he’d rather just sit alone in his room then let Shadow do anything with him.

Shadow huffed—was there something about him that was just that bad? Something that just made Vio hate him? He didn’t know what, he was trying! This was new to him!

He grabbed one of the pillows and buried his face in it. He didn’t want to stop being angry, so he kept thinking about what a fucking prick Vio was, about how he was a traitor and wouldn’t ever like Shadow no matter what he did. Every thought seemed to burn and sting, but he didn’t let go of it. His anger seemed to follow him into unconsciousness.

 

_A hand was running up his inner thighs, going to cup his balls, massaging his length. Shadow just laid still, watching Vio do whatever he wanted._

_His hand moved to his chest and his fingers started tugging at one of his nipples. Shadow groaned and wrapped his arms around Vio’s neck. “Why can’t you be like this when I’m awake?” He asked._

_Vio was silent—he pulled Shadow’s arms off and flipped him over so he was on his stomach. His hand cupped his ass and he felt a finger run over his hole. He squirmed, but when one of Vio’s hands pressed into his back and held him down, he didn’t struggle. Vio pushed the tip of his finger in and Shadow gasped. He looked over his shoulder while Vio kept inserting it in—it could only have been an inch off of Vio’s middle finger, but Shadow didn’t think there was any possible way for Vio to fit any more in._

_His other hand kept stroking his dick while that finger probed him, Vio silent for awhile. “Do you want this?” He asked, after a bit of time had passed and Shadow had gotten bored laying on his stomach like this._

_Vio didn’t actually wait for an answer—there was a sound of cloth tearing, he removed his finger and there was something else by his entrance._

_He looked over his shoulder at Vio, at Vio’s long, fat, dripping cock, the head looking way too big to actually fit inside of Shadow, but he didn’t care. He watched Vio stroke himself, watched Vio hesitate before slapping his ass with his cock. “Vi,” he whined, but Vio just rubbed the head against his hole and smacked a cheek, hard. “Vi, please...”_

_”Do you want it?”_

_That anger returned. “What do you fucking think?”_

_Vio cupped both his cheeks and rubbed in the crease of his ass. “I think you’re being a fucking prick.” He slapped Shadow again—hard enough to make him gasp. “Do you fucking want it?”_

_”Yes! I want it, Vio, please!”_

_He swore he saw Vio roll his eyes, but he thrusted in regardless. It hurt, but Shadow didn’t care—he bit his tongue and watched Vio drive into him, listened to his balls smack against his ass._

_Vio kept fucking him—harder. Faster. Each thrust hit something amazing, even though Shadow’s gasps sounded more like sobs at that point. It didn’t take long for him to cum, his cock spurting out semen as he clenched around Vio—but Vio didn’t stop and Shadow couldn’t unclench. Vio fucked him harder._

_The pace and force was bruising, but Shadow told himself it felt good. Vio spanked him again when he squirmed. “Take my cock.” He grabbed Shadow’s thighs and forced them apart, driving himself up far enough to make Shadow sob. “ **Take my fucking cock, Shadow. TAKE IT.** ” He thrusted impossibly harder. “Take it all the way up that ass like the whore you are.” Another slap had warmth blooming somewhere on his ass. “Tell me how much you like my cock in your ass, tell me you like the way it hurts and tears at all that tissue in there.”_

_Vio situated him so he was on his lap, riding him while he thrusted. He hit him again. “Is this what you want?”_

_Shadow nodded—Vio’s cock was going way deeper than what should really be possible and he just kept bouncing on his dick._

_”You want my cock then?” Vio asked. “You want to ride my cock like this?” Shadow began to realize he was bleeding, a lot. He stopped telling himself it felt good—but Vio seemed to be enjoying himself. “Do you want this?”_

_”Yes!” Vio fucked him even faster. The tears in his eyes were not from pleasure, but he was not about to stop. “Yes, I want this!” He drove himself down harder, taking Vio’s cock as far as it would go, even though it hurt like hell. “I want you!”_

_Vio grinned—there was bruises, all around his throat and his eyes and his right jaw and he was bleeding somewhere on his face. He slammed Shadow down on his lap, the head of his cock pushed against something painful. His hand touched his face. “I know you do.”_

 

Shadow groaned as he woke up—he felt even more hard then when he went to sleep. Honestly, he probably shouldn’t have gone to sleep so hard, but he couldn’t take much more of just touching himself in his bedroom because for  _some reason_ , Vio didn’t like him any more, which—if you asked Shadow—was completely unfair because Shadow couldn’t turn off his lust for Vio, the same way Vio couldn’t apparently turn off whatever turned Shadow on in the first place. What was it about him that was so great Shadow couldn’t stop loving him like this?

He chose to ignore his lust for the time being—he still had that dildo he could fuck himself with, but it wasn’t Vio, so he chose to hold off on that until his erection became unbearable.

He turned to the Dark Mirror and immediately, as if it knew exactly what he wanted which, he knew, it knew, Vio’s lovely form filled the dark surface. His face was hidden, his arms around his legs, drawn up to his chest. An emotion Shadow couldn’t name rose into his chest and throat and head, and all he knew about it was that it sucked.

He checked on the Red and Blue heroes—who, apparently, had somehow managed to lose that stupid fairy and were freaking out.

He realized he should probably check on Green and make sure that idiot wasn’t dead or worse, escaping. Shadow remembered their conversation, remembered all the thoughts of Vio that filled his head, remembered that little tent in Green’s tights from it.

He was still angry with Vio—and he had mentioned to Vio that if he was bad he’d take out his anger on Green, didn’t he?

That sounded way better than sitting in his room being sad and lonely and turned on. Plus, Green had to pay for getting turned on by Vio, because Vio was his. 

The mirror rippled, showing Shadow leaving Green through the door while he just watched, his face red, apparently flabbergasted that Shadow had said that to him. Shadow watched Green still, still red faced. A few moments passed—and Green pulled his belt off.

For some reason, Shadow didn’t immediately make the mirror show something else. Instead, he found himself watching Green touch himself, clamping the hand that wasn’t around his penis onto his mouth to muffle his moans before he came, throwing his head back and hitting it on the wall he was leaned up against again. Green winced, grabbing at the back of his head. His fingertips came back wet with blood. Shadow smiled.  _He does look a lot like Vio...Except for those eyes._

In the end, he wasn’t entirely sure what possessed him to go to the room Green was in.

 

At some point, Green had fallen asleep. He dreamed of shadows, but not the dark, menacing ones that covered the land right now—the soft, gentle ones that rested behind one’s eyelids. He wasn’t sure how long he rested, unconscious and calm, drawn out of the soft, black void by the sound of a door closing and footsteps approaching him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a blur of purple before something—softer than the darkness behind his eyelids that still called out for him—slipped over his eyes, costing him his vision while a pair of lips slammed into his own.

His first thought was  _Vio,_ since he had seen purple and his first action was to kiss back. Then common sense returned—why would Vio be kissing him? How did Vio get here, if he was here, wouldn’t Shadow be nearby and of all the things Vio could do when he saw him, why would he kiss Green?

Then immediately, he remembered Shadow’s threats and tried to pull away. “What are you—“

A hand grabbed onto his hair, pulling him back towards that mouth to capture his lips again—hands wrapped around his forearms and nails dug into his skin when he struggled. This couldn’t be Vio.

 ~~Vio~~ moaned and his hands grabbed onto the back of his head, fingers pressing down on a spot that made Green cry out. For a moment,  ~~Vio~~ seemed to hesitate, and then his tongue was in Green’s mouth, running over his lips and tongue and the roof of his mouth.

It felt good, Green realized. But he was decently fond of his skin and Shadow had looked serious. He pulled away, but  ~~Vio~~ followed him.

 _Maybe this is a dream?_ Green thought. Because there was no way Vio could be kissing him, but who else could be?

He reached for the cloth over his eyes but  ~~Vio~~ grabbed both of his hands and pulled him to his feet, pulling him in the direction of...a door, probably, the only exit this room had. Green stumbled behind ~~Vio~~ , trying to stop his feet from moving and to yank his hands away so he could take off the blindfold and see where he was going, but the fingers around his wrists wouldn’t relent, their grip stronger than steel.

At some point, a door opened and  ~~Vio~~ shoved him through it and onto a bed, the door slamming shut. Green tried again to take off the blindfold, but this time,  ~~Vio~~ just pinned his wrists to the bed, above his head with one hand. “Vio, what are you—“

 ~~Vio~~ kneed him in the groin—he grunted while his hands grabbed onto his hair again. “Shut up,” he hissed. A mouth pushed onto his jugular and he moaned.

”Shadow would kill the both of us,” Green said. “He’s insane, he threatened to skin me alive if I touched you.”

He swore he heard  ~~Vio~~ grin. “Good.”

”No, that is the opposite of good, I don’t want to be skinned alive.”

”I don’t care, touch me anyway.” He felt a hand caress his cock and threw his head back—against a pillow this time. “Give him a reason to be angry.”

”Why would I want to do that? I can’t even see you.”

 ~~Vio~~ pulled away this time. Green could hear movement, ~~Vio~~ was grabbing something but he didn’t pull off the blindfold. When  ~~Vio~~ came back to him, he felt a hand touch his cheek this time. “Open up.”

He felt ~~Vio~~ push something rubber and round into his mouth before flipping him over and securing whatever it was ( _A ball gag?_ Green wondered.) onto him with what felt like leather straps. He remembered what Shadow had said about skinning him alive and shuddered but  ~~Vio~~ either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

He could still hear movement—  ~~Vio~~ moving around. Green tried to say something, but none of what he said was intelligible. He wasn’t even gonna try to take off his blindfold, partially scared of what he would see. He heard  ~~Vio~~ murmur something about how he was pretty sure he had a knife around somewhere and that made Green stiffen.

He heard cloth tearing—and  ~~Vio~~ was definitely cutting his clothes off.

With his tunic off, he could only feel his gaze turn to his tights. Green stilled—was he gonna cut those off too? He’d stop, wouldn’t he? He wasn’t going to...

He felt a finger pull on his waistband, cool, the nail sharp.  _Well, Vio probably hasn’t really had a chance to cut his nails,_ Green thought. Later, he’d wonder if he maybe actually knew the entire time and hadn’t admitted it. He heard the blade cut through. He swallowed while ~~Vio~~ took it to his pant legs. At some point, the blade caught some of his thigh and he made a noise of complaint but he was pretty sure  ~~Vio~~ kept going, possibly pushing the knife down a bit farther.

When the last of his tights had been pulled off, he felt an ice cold fingertip trace down the cut.  _Well, Vio’s hands have always felt cold,_ he thought. For a moment though, his fingers kept tracing it—and then his nail dug into the line on him, messing with the cut flesh.  ~~Vio~~ wouldn’t stop rubbing at the cut he had created. He heard him sigh.

The bed creaked and Green wished he could see anything other than the dark cloth around his eyes. He noticed for a minute though, that it wasn’t black like he thought, but purple. A dark shade of purple, but purple. 

He jumped—that cut on his leg felt cold, but something  _really_ warm was going over it. Something warm and moist... _He’s licking it, isn’t he?_ It didn’t feel good, it stung. Green tried to tell Vio to stop, but his tongue couldn’t form actual Hylian phrases with the rubber ball in his mouth.

He heard a chuckle—and that cold nail was on his chest, rubbing circles around one of his nipples. “You know what’d be fun?”  ~~Vio~~ said. He didn’t wait for an answer—Green couldn’t give one. “Covering those ears. Depriving you of your hearing, on top of your vision...” It suddenly occurred to Green that there was a large amount of drool on his chin. Like, a lot. A fingertip—still ice cold—traced his bottom lip and his chin, cupping it gently. Another chuckle. “I’m not hearing a ‘no.’” He felt a hand on his bare thigh and jumped.  _Goddesses, Vio’s hands are so cold..._

He felt something clamp down on his ears and sure enough, he couldn’t hear anything.

He breathed deeply though his nose. This was starting to get to him—this was bad. This was really bad. He couldn’t hear, or see, or speak. He could struggle, but—even though he was rapidly finding reasons to believe this wasn’t Vio, what if it was? What if he accidentally hurt Vio? No, he couldn’t fight back, so did he just take it?

He felt something perch itself on top of his legs and felt something wrap around his—

He threw his head back again and tried to shout something, but only dug his teeth into the rubber in his mouth.  _Vio!_

Those hands were so cold. Even though he couldn’t see, in his head, he swore he saw Vio...every part of him bare, his hands on his hips...his hands  _warm_ on his hips. Gentle. Soft.

All of a sudden, there was a weird, tight, hot pressure on his penis and even though the pleasure was  _mind-numbing,_ Green suddenly reached the conclusion that this was definitely not Vio.

He wasn’t surprised when the blindfold came off—but he still felt relatively horrified.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Vio’s relationship changes into something that resembles healthy.

It had hurt, Shadow thought, leaving his Vio alone for so long. With Green naked and his eyes covered and his mouth gagged, he had been able to pretend he was having sex with Vio, pretend that was Vio’s cock inside him, Vio’s cock getting hard at his every touch. It felt so good! Of course, it hadn’t actually been Vio, Shadow wasn’t that deluded and immediately afterwards he had put Green back in his room, back in a new tunic and then immediately, he had wanted to go into Vio’s room. Not for sex, this time, Green had actually left him pretty satisfied, just to hold and caress and love.

But Vio was still being a total dick and Shadow was still angry with him. Instead, he chose to entertain himself by destroying villages, messing with Green and watching Vio through the Dark Mirror. Vio—even though Shadow adored him and nearly everything about him—was not very entertaining like this. Sometimes he just sat on his bed, covering his face, or he’d pace around, or scratch at his arms. Sometimes, he’d mutter words to himself and just shake.

He didn’t like leaving Vio alone for so long—to just go crazy all by himself in his room—right after he finished up with Green, he had gone to check on Vio (sleeping like an angel, resting his lovely eyes and unresponsive to anything Shadow said or did) and gave him a potion, just to make sure he was okay, but any interaction between the two of them was limited to those five minutes before he had kissed him on the forehead and left. When Vio was asleep, he’d place glasses of water on the nightstand and it did get to a point where Vio did drink them willingly, but he forced himself to leave him alone.  _He needs to learn a lesson,_ he sighed to himself on the third day.  _He needs to know not to push me away like this. I can’t let him act like this, and when this is over, I’ll comfort him and I won’t leave him, so long as he’s good for me. ...He’ll love me._

It only lasted about five days—after five days, Vio got sick and Shadow couldn’t just watch him.

Vio was shaking on his bed when he entered, and if it wasn’t for the pale shade to Vio’s face and the layer of sweat all over him, Shadow wouldn’t have thought much about it.

Vio flinched when he got closer, even though Shadow didn’t immediately reach out to him. Instead, he just sat on the bed and looked a bit closer at Vio. Even though he was convinced no one could be more attractive than his Vio, he did not look too hot right now. “Did you miss me, Vi?” He asked, making his tone as gentle as he could. He crept the slightest bit closer.

Vio pulled as far away from him as he could.

Shadow frowned. “Guess not.” He felt a spark of irritation rise up in his chest. He reached forward, cupping his face. It was hot to the touch. “Aw...Vivi, are you not feeling well? You’re shivering.”

”No...” Vio pulled away, before saying again, more insistently. “ _No.”_

”No? No  _what,_ Vio. No, you’re not shivering?” He cupped his chin and ran his finger over his bottom lip. “No, you’re not feeling well.” Vio tried to pull away again but Shadow wouldn’t let him. “No, you’re not not feeling well? No, you did miss me?” He moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. “We need to give you a bath, Vi.”

Vio just shook his head.

”Yes, Vio. Come on, stand up and strip down and I’ll take care of the rest. Your hair...” He grimaced—it just looked gross. Just so greasy, it looked like it was damp. He’d have to wash it really good for Vio...along with the rest of him. “Can’t you stand?”

The answer was no, not without pitching forward and nearly slamming his head into the floor. So, instead, Shadow took his clothes off for him and gathered him up in his arms.

”No...” Vio squirmed.

”Stop it or I’ll drop you,” Shadow said. It was as much of a fact as it was a threat—Vio stopped. Shadow righted him a bit so he didn’t slip out. Vio was a bit taller than him and kind of heavy, and honestly, it wasn’t that Shadow couldn’t hold him, it was just that Vio was basically dead weight and very awkward to hold.

He was relieved to place Vio in the bathtub. He stroked some of his hair—it just felt gross on his fingers and Vio was still shivering. “Don’t worry,” he cooed, caressing the side of his face. “I’m gonna make you feel  _so_ good, Vi.”

 

He was as gentle as he could be with Vio—Vio did not struggle very much. Sometimes he flinched backwards, but when Shadow tried to repeat the same action, Vio wouldn’t move away. In a matter of moments, he had Vio clean and on his bed, wrapped in a towel.

Shadow ran his fingers through Vio’s hair for the umpteenth time, twirling the strand in his fingers around. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He rubbed his fingers against Vio’s cheek and kissed his temple again. “I didn’t like leaving you alone like that, you know. But I thought you needed the time to yourself? Did you enjoy it?”

Vio didn’t respond for a minute—Shadow tugged a little harder on the hair he had a hold of, before Vio answered “No...”

”You didn’t?” He smirked—of course Vio hadn’t. He had watched Vio slowly lose his mind for awhile—it had been adorable, in a way. “Then I wouldn’t have left you alone for that long. Maybe you shouldn’t have acted like such a dick.”

”I’m sorry.” It was a mumble—Vio wasn’t meeting his eyes.

”What was that?” Shadow grinned.

”I’m sorry.” It was only slightly louder, but it was enough for him. Shadow chuckled, stroking Vio’s neck and wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his lips on his collarbone.

”I’m sorry too,” he said after a moment, sighing. “I’m still pretty angry about your whole ‘fucking Green and not telling me’ so I’ll be honest with you about this, Vi.”

There was a pause. “What did you do?”

”Oh, Vio, don’t be mad at me. It was only because of how you were treating me and I thought of you the entire time.” He grabbed Vio’s hand—he didn’t pull it away.

”You hurt him, didn’t you? What did you do, Shadow?”

Shadow sighed. “I didn’t really hurt him. But I smacked him once or twice—nothing I haven’t done with you.”

For a minute, he thought Vio was going to bring up something Shadow had done to him, but he just kept going. “ _What did you do?”_

Shadow swallowed and stroked Vio’s cheek. “Nothing I haven’t done with you. I just...was so...horny. And I kept thinking about our first night together and...every time we’ve fucked, honestly. About the way your hands felt on my skin, your lips were so warm...But you didn’t want me.”

”Shadow...”

”Don’t be mad, Vi, I don’t want you to be mad—but I couldn’t help you. He looked, just so...so much like you...And I was so horny...And it was so easy, Vi—I just put a blindfold on him and took off his tunic and he looked exactly like you and it felt so good...I also used a ball gag on him, the same one I used on you. It-It was  _so good,_ Vi, I’m sorry, I was thinking of you the entire time.”

”You mean to tell me...that after giving me absolute hell for sleeping with Green  _before I even had any sort of relationship with you,_ and after losing your  _fucking mind_ and fuck—strangling me, raping me, cutting me with a knife, I barely remember it all at this point—not to mention threatening Green’s life if I do something you don’t like, you—while we’re actually  _in_ a relationship—go ahead and rape Green.”

”So...you admit we’re in a relationship?” Shadow asked.

”Do you think that’s what I’m fucking worried about?” Vio snapped.

”Well, it’s what  _I’m_ worried about! I wanted  _you,_ ” he insisted. “But you wouldn’t let me—“

”That hasn’t stopped you before!” Vio shouted. “Nothing fucking stops you!”

”Then why say no in the first place!”

”Because I want you to stop!” He shouted. “And if I don’t resist, then you get  _worse,_ and claim I wanted it, but I never want it!”

Shadow stood up. “Well,  _why don’t you want it?”_

” _Because you’re an abusive moron!”_ Vio shouted. “I-I can’t believe you fucking rape Green and think it’s okay because you were  _thinking of me._ I do something like that, and you won’t stop hitting me, but now that you do that—“

Shadow interrupted, grabbing onto his hand. “You can hit me.”

”What?”

”I said you can hit me.” He squeezed Vio’s hand. “You can hit me as much as you want, if you really want to. At least you’d be touching me. In some way, that means you love me, right? It’s okay then?”

Something in Vio’s eyes soften. “Shadow...”

”You can do whatever you want to me. I...I’d like it. If you got jealous. Because that means you care, right? I don’t care if you hurt me like this, Vio, you can hit me as much as you want if it’ll make you feel better. I keep hitting you, so...it’s fair, right?”

Vio sighed and pulled his hand away and Shadow almost whined at the loss of contact. “That’s not how it works,” he says quietly.

”Why? Why not? Why don’t you love me, Vio—what is just so wrong with me you’d ratther-rather  _ignore_ me then take your anger out on me?”

”Shadow...”

”Do it! Hit me, Vio! Fuck me up, I want you to hit me and I don’t want you to ever stop, you can break every single bone in my body one by one.”

”That would hurt—that would kill you, you need a lot of those bones to survive.”

”I don’t care! They’re yours!” He grabbed Vio’s hand again and brought it to his chest. “Your bones, your body, you can do whatever you want with it, whatever you want with me. Vio, please...” Vio turned away from him, but Shadow didn’t let go. “You don’t understand, you don’t understand how much I need you.”

”Shadow, you don’t  _need_ me,” he said. “Obviously, if you can leave me here while you fuck Green.”

”...Are you jealous?” He asked. He grinned and let go only to cup Vio’s face. “You can be jealous. Be jealous and be angry with me, Vio—make me  _pay_ for riding Green when I should have been riding your cock.”

He pulled himself closer, keeping one of his hands on the side of Vio’s face and bringing the other to his waist. “Shadow...”

”Vio, please...” He felt Vio’s hand ghost over his lower back. “Don’t be like this, love. I-I need you. If you just...pay me some attention...I won’t fuck Green anymore. You’re the one I want, I want you, I just didn’t know what to do anymore, Vi—you know I want you. Don’t you want me?”

Vio sighed. “...If you promise,” he began. “Not to hurt Green...and feed him and don’t let him die and shit...And...maybe try to work on our relationship a little more with me...Maybe we can make this work.”

He stood perfectly still, grinning. His legs were shaking and he was so fucking happy he didn’t know what to do. Immediately he threw himself into Vio’s arms and tackled him to the bed, kissing his perfect face over and over ahead.

”That doesn’t mean we can just...” Vio groaned in frustration. “Just try with me, okay, Shadow? If we can both try to make this relationship a bit healthier, then...fine.”

”What do you mean healthier?”

”I mean we probably shouldn’t hit each other. You should listen to me when I say ‘no.’ You should let me leave my room every once in awhile.” Shadow tugged on a strand of his hair, frowning.

”I feel like you’re not compromising anything.”

Vio sighed. “I’ll...say no a little less, I guess. And I won’t reject you so harshly. And...I won’t ignore you.”

Shadow grinned and kissed his cheek. “Oh, Vivi, this is great.” He considered this a victory—Vio was finally starting to come around! Maybe, eventually, he could get him to forget entirely about Green—then they could take over the world together. He’d rule with Vio. They’d be happy. 

Vio would love him.

Shadow straddled his hips and tried to kiss him, but Vio turned his head, flinching. Shadow whined. “Vio!”

”Shadow, I’m—“ Shadow pressed his mouth to his, cutting him off as Vio rushed to close his mouth—but after a moment, he felt Vio relax and kiss back a bit.

Eager and in love, Shadow cupped his face, content with just staring into his eyes. Then he felt the heat on his palms and remembered Vio was sick. “Oh, Vi, your burning up.” He moved a strand of still damp hair out of his eyes. “I’m gonna go try and find you some medicine, okay, Vio? You wait here and rest a bit, and when I come back...” There was a thousand things he wanted to do to Vio when he came back. “I’ll make sure you feel better.”

Vio sighed, some unidentifiable emotion in his eyes. “Alright then, Shadow.” He laid back and—still grinning happily—Shadow left, forgetting to lock the door.

Vio was still there when he came back.

 

They talked about it more later and reached an agreement. Shadow had to let Vio out of his room at least once a week so he didn’t go stir-crazy. Shadow had to take care of Green. Shadow had to let Vio actually see Green and would have to trust Vio enough to not sleep with them since Vio didn’t ave the same way to ensure Shadow didn’t sleep with him. Shadow couldn’t drug him. They couldn’t hit each other. Shadow couldn’t rape him. Shadow couldn’t threaten him. Shadow had to listen when Vio rejected him. It was a lot, in Shadow’s opinion. Also in his opinion, totally unnecessary and stupid. But in return for all these things, he got to earn Vio’s love and that was more than enough.

So, he kept his word. He’d walk with Vio through the halls, letting him stretch his legs and not feel so cooped up and Vio would hold his hand for most of the walk. Shadow gave Green meals and didn’t hit him and would bring Vio with him sometimes—usually when Green was sleeping because if Green treated Vio too differently then Vio would blame Shadow ad then he’d be angry and he didn’t want this to end—and Vio would notice if Green was bleeding or had bruises or hadn’t eaten and then he’d tell Shadow in the coldest voice he had to do something and Shadow would give, because it made Vio happy and true to his word, Vio didn’t even give him a handjob. (Shadow didn’t either.) Shadow gave him glasses of water and sometimes, if Vio refused to drink it, would drink some himself first to ensure it wasn’t drugged, but even still, Vio sometimes hesitated, but Shadow didn’t drug him. Vio didn’t really give Shadow as many reasons to be angry, but even when Shadow got angry, he made sure Vio was ever injured by him. His violence was never directed towards him. Shadow didn’t tie him to the bed and ride him when he said no. Or suck him off while he slept. Or even grab at his dick when he was distracted. Shadow never threatened to kill Vio, not finding much of a reason to. And even if it was something as small as kissing him on the cheek or holding his hand, if Vio told him ‘no,’ he stopped. (He got angry, he’d storm out, maybe slam a door, but he’d be back and Vio  _wouldn’t_ apologize and Shadow wouldn’t apologize but they got over it and almost always, the next time he tried to do it, Vio wouldn’t reject him.

Vio smiled sometimes. Sometimes he kissed Shadow first. Sometimes he squeezed Shadow’s hand in bed (because whenever they were in bed, Vio would just lay there and say no to sex and Shadow  _had_ to take it. 

So ecstatic, Shadow tried to make Vio as happy as possible in all the ways that seemed to make Vio happy and then some. He brought home books he grabbed right before burning libraries down if he did’t just steal them, flowers ranging from elaborate bouquets he had to threaten shopkeepers for to a single stem covered in tiny white blossoms. Vio would sigh, smile and accept them, every time so Shadow kept doing it—he brought home small, pretty looking trinkets he thought Vio would love. Quills and leather bound books with blank pages. Bottles of wine people in stores claimed were worth a couple hundred rupees before Shadow had held a knife to their throat. Small pieces of jewelry that usually had bits of purple in them he thought Shadow would look good in. Anything he thought Vio would like.

And he gave Green a bed, which Vio had noticed and thanked Shadow for with a look in his eyes that made a warmth bloom in his chest.

He took Shadow’s compliments. He laughed if Shadow said a joke. Even when Vio rejected him and Shadow backed off, as irritated as he’d be Vio would always thank him, his voice gentle enough to make whatever negative emotion he had fade.

Weeks passed and Shadow only felt more and more content as the days went on. He got to sleep with his Vio at night—Vio wouldn’t let him have sex with him, but sometimes they made out! Sometimes Vio said he loved him!

And everything was great. Until things weren’t.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow has stopped treating Vio like a possession and their relationship has changed for the better! So happy with this improvement, Shadow continues to shower Vio with love and affection and gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: one of the characters does contemplate suicide. Nothing comes of it, really, not in this chapter, and chances are, you’ve probably expected something like this, and a mention of suicide might not stop you since this story has been filled with abuse and rape and such, but I figured it was worth noting. Be sure to practice self-care before and after reading this.

After about six weeks, Shadow wanted to give Vio something other than small objects he stole, he just didn’t know what.

Vio didn’t seem to mind his total lack of gifts for the day, instead reading in bed, one of the new books Shadow got him. He was sitting up, his book propped on his legs, and his entire body relaxed. Vio had let Shadow lay in bed with him, even though they were both fully clothed.

Shadow turned so he was on his side, looking at Vio. He definitely wanted to take those clothes off Vio, though—so badly, he felt his hand twitch and had to entertain his itching fingers by playing with Vio’s hair while he watched him read.

Vio—his handsome, perfect, merciful hero—sighed and closed the book, turning to look at him. “You sleeping in here tonight?”

Shadow almost shouted out the  ** _Yes!!!_**  he wanted to. “Is that okay with you?” Vio always liked that response.

His smile warmed Shadow’s chest. “Yes, that’s okay with me.” Vio placed the book on the able nearby and righted himself, removing his belt slowly. He briefly glanced at Shadow, watching intently and took off his tunic and undershirt. Shadow licked his lips—Vio was in nothing but his tights and it had been awhile since Vio let him see him like this. Usually, Vio just took off his belt and hat and called it good, to avoid Shadow getting handsy.

Shadow went ahead and did the same, looking at him as he slowly laid down. Immediately he reached for Vio, his fingers rubbing patterns onto his skin. When one of his hands got too close to his left nipple, Vio’s hands grabbed onto his. “Shadow...”

”What, Vi?” Goddesses, his lips looked perfect. He leaned closer until their noses were touching. Vio was silent. He didn’t lean forward, so Shadow did instead, capturing those perfect, perfect lips and sucking hard on them. Hesitantly, Vio opened his mouth to him. Shadow grabbed at Vio’s hair and pulled him closer, the hand not in his hair finding his lower back.

He wrapped his legs around Vio’s hips when he started kissing more aggressively, letting Vio on top of him while his hands fisted his hair, not letting him back up for air. He managed to coax Vio’s tongue into his mouth and sucked on it eagerly while his love’s hands rubbed small circles into his hips. Vio groaned and tried to pull away—Shadow used one of his hands to cup Vio’s face instead, and his legs around his hips tightened. Vio tried to pull away again—Shadow didn’t let him.

A few more seconds passed—right as Shadow was beginning to wonder if he could get away with giving Vio a handjob, he felt something in the front of his tights.

Shadow threw his head back and moaned—he felt Vio pull away quickly, his face bright red as he panted, but his hand was still in his tights. Vio stroked him gently, still catching his breath. Shadow gazed admiringly at the lines on his nipple—he reached out to touch them, but Vio went back to kissing him, his other hand still around his dick.

”Shit...” Shadow groaned—Vio took off his tights and pumped him but when Shadow reached for his waistband, Vio stopped him. “Oh, come on, Vio!”

Vio was wordless. He stroked Shadow a bit more, every touch making Shadow closer and closer. Goddesses, this felt so good, was it so bad he wanted to make Vio feel good too?

Shadow grabbed at him through his tights—Vio made a really nice gasping noise before moving back. “Shadow...”

”Oh, you can touch me now, but I can’t look at you?” He grinned and pulled Vio closer to him, kissing him warmly—Vio’s hands did something he  _really_ liked and in his moaning, he bit Vio’s lips but he didn’t pull away.

He wrapped his arms around Vio’s torso—Shadow kept kissing him as Vio pulled him up and onto his lap. When Vio kept grabbing at his hands whenever he reached for his tights, he gave up and cupped his face instead, kissing him deeper.

”Goddesses,  _Vio,”_ He groaned, licking up Vio’s jaw. “ _Fuck me.”_

At some point, Shadow came, crying his release into Vio’s mouth while he laid him down gently, even though Shadow’s hands found something to grab onto so he didn’t need to let go.

“Vio,” he whined, trying to grab at him again. They had yet to get much farther than this—sometimes, after him and Vio made out and Vio gave him a handjob, they’d make out a bit more, but when Shadow moved to kiss him, Vio moved backwards.

He sighed and crossed his arms. “Why won’t you let me touch you?” He asked.

”I just...don’t feel comfortable with you touching me there.”

”Well,  _I_ don’t feel comfortable not being able to touch you there when you can touch  _me_ there.” Honestly, what was his deal?

”Then I won’t touch you.”

Shadow bristled. “You liked it when I touched you just fine  _before—_ “

” _Before_ you came into my room when I was alseep and woke me up with a one sided make out session!” Vio snapped. His lovely, handsome, perfect face had turned into a snarl that showed his teeth—Shadow actually found himself flinching. Vio hadn’t snapped at him in a while—Vio seemed to notice. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Shadow, I...I’m just...”

Shadow leaned closer. “What, love?”

For a minute, their eyes met. Vio shook his head and looked away. “Forget it.” He laid down on his back and closed his eyes. “Night.”

Shadow exhaled through his nose, clenching his fists. He wanted Vio, damnit! Vio acted like he was doing something wrong, what was he doing wrong?

He fought the urge to just pull down his tights and play with Vio’s dick while he slept—he’d love it, he was sure, but he had come to enjoy what he had with Vio. Yes, Vio didn’t want sex constantly and sometimes when Shadow wanted to spend time with him, Vio would still want some alone time, but knowing Vio wanted something to do with him and not having to worry that Vio actually hated him and Shadow just didn’t know was so much better than the alternative.

He told himself Vio loved him, that Vio had always liked what he did to him, but now, it felt more like some sort of way to reassure himself than any sort of truth. Had it always been like that?

Shadow didn’t fall asleep for awhile, thinking about his love, thinking about what exactly happened. What he could do. How could he make Vio  _really_ happy? He thought Vio liked sex just as much as him (though maybe not, or maybe he just wasn’t as open about it, Shadow didn’t know) but Vio wasn’t letting him do so much as take his tights off.

Vio murmured something quietly in his sleep.

”Vi?” Shadow looked closely at him. He stroked some of his hair, caressing his cheek. “...Are you awake, love?” His voice wasn’t above a whisper. Vio didn’t stir.

Another murmur, but the words were audible. “Red...Blue...”

”Oh, Vivi...” He stroked his hair some more and kissed his temple. He looked perfect. He wanted to kiss every last inch of his face, savor the taste of his skin on his lips. Those tights looked so good on him...

He remembered reading, in that book, that talking in your sleep was a sign of stress. He couldn’t remember where, though—that was either after James learned about what happened to Delilah, after the main character rode James so hard and rough he just repeatedly slammed his head into the headboard until he had a fracture in his skull, or right before the main character had slowly cut off Jame’s leg, kissing him and fondling him and licking the blood off his fingers. He wasn’t entirely sure if that was completely sure, but it made sense—his Vio was just so, so perfect, that was it.

So perfect, he worried his perfect little head over those two idiots.

Shadow sighed, laying back in bed, close to Vio. Something about this made him feel a bit better.

 

When Vio woke up, he was blindfolded. 

He groaned and reached for it, as if he was about to pull it off. “No, Vi!” Shadow’s hands adjusted it so it was more secure before entwining their fingers and kissing him. “You gotta keep that on, love.”

”What for?”

He could  _hear_ Shadow’s grin. “It’s a surprise—but a good one. I was up late last night, trying to think of something  _really_ good to get you, to make you happy and just show how much I  _love you._ ” His thumb traced over his lips. 

He helped Vio to his feet. “Come on, darling. It’s not far.”

Vio couldn’t help but bite his lip. Shadow must have noticed. “Why do you look so nervous, love?” He tugged Vio forward. He heard a door open.

”I feel like last time you had a ‘good surprise’ it was Green.”

Shadow’s arm went around his waist, guiding him towards a door nearby. “Well, I can’t give him to you again. But last night gave me an idea...” Another door opened, Shadow pushed him down on a bed in a sitting position and then after a minute, Vio felt something in his lap and Shadow was taking off his blindfold, tugging it off happily.

Shadow was on his lap and Vio was facing...

”The Dark Mirror,” he uttered, barely processing it.

”Mhm.” Shadow moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. “Now, you have to stay sitting, because after what you  _almost_ did, I’m a bit reluctant about letting you around it, but I thought this was worth it.” He smirked. “What do you want to see, my love?”

Vio hesitated—he had almost, he thought, suppressed his longing for the others, but he really wanted to know how Red and Blue were doing. Were they okay? Did he want Shadow to know he missed them? He smiled at Shadow. “Other than you?”

Shadow licked his lips. “Oh, you can  _see_ me later, handsome. But for now, I know you’ve had something on your mind. Look, my sweet—look at the mirror.”

Vio supposed he should have expected what he saw—they weren’t in good shape. His heart throbbed—Blue was covered in bruises and scrapes and cuts. Red had a few burns on his hands and arms—and a black eye. They were both covered in grime and dirt, sitting at each other’s side—they looked utterly exhausted and ragged.  _This is my fault. I never should have gone with Shadow._ He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Shadow grinned at him—it faltered. He sighed. “Every time I get really excited about giving you something, you  _never_ like it. What is it this time?”

Vio wasn’t sure if he should answer.

”Vio? Come on. This was supposed to make you happy. Why aren’t you happy?”

”N-No...” Vio shook his head and smiled—it didn’t feel real, but if it made Shadow drop this...”I love it, Shadow. Thank you for letting me see them—I missed them.”

Shadow instantly brightened. “Of course, Vi.  _Anything_ for you.” He kissed his temple. “You’re just so perfect, you know that?” He cupped his face. “So perfect. Did you like your gift, Vi?”

”Yes.” He swallowed.

”Good.” He stroked his cheek—but he was avoiding eye contact now. “I’m glad.”

 

He kissed Vio’s forehead. “Are you sure you’re gonna be alright by yourself, love?” He kissed his temple, his cheek—got so close to his lips and then stopped.

”Yes, Shadow. You’ve left me alone before.”

”I know, but what if you don’t want to be alone?” He kissed Vio’s cheek. “What if you want to make out some more? What if you want more than that and I’m just leaving you, all alone?”

Vio smiled at him. “It’s fine, Shadow. I’ll just read some.”

”Alright, angel.” He kissed him once more on the cheek. “Promise to think about me when and if you jack off?”

He watched Vio flush. “Yes.”

”Good.” He kissed his cheek again. “Then I’m off. I’ll be back soon, Vi.”

Vio nodded—he didn’t need much more information. He didn’t want to know where Shadow was going or what he was doing. He hadn’t wanted to in a long time.

He bit back any sort of negative emotion that welled inside his chest and grabbed one of the books Shadow had given him that he had yet to get around to reading. He picked off a small ash and cracked it open. This was good. It was all good.

...Wasn’t this better?

 

Red groaned and plopped down on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. Blue noted the ugly series of bruises and cuts on him, the small tears in his clothing that disturbed his cute, innocent look in his eyes—or maybe that was the frustration building on his face that disturbed the look. “Weeks. We’ve been looking for the fairy for weeks since she disappeared and we haven’t found her! Or Green! And Vio’s still—“ He shook his head, glaring at the ground.

Blue slowly sat next to him. “Yeah.” He felt numb—he had loathed his asshole of a leader and Vio could be such a jackass, but holy shit, did he miss them. Green would know how to comfort Red right now, Green would be able to calm him down, to make him back to the chipper, happy boy he had always been, and at this point, even if Vio was an obnoxious smartass Vio would be there. He wasn’t sure what to say. “Yeah,” he said again.

Red bit his lip. “Blue...Do you think Vio’s still alive?”

Blue snorted. “Don’t be dumb, Red—“ His usual, confident tone was dull. He felt like he didn’t mean a word he said. “He’s smart enough to keep himself alive. And Green is too—under the....assumption Shadow was the one who got him, because...Even though Shadow would have every reason to kill him, I’m sure Green’s fine...But we don’t know if Shadow got him! So...he’s probably fine!”

Red sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. “You’re not helping.”

That usual burning flame of anger was nothing but a brief spark. “I’m trying, Red.”

”I know. I’m trying too. But we aren’t succeeding. And that’s why I’m so upset. What if they’re both...? What if Zelda’s dead?”

Blue sighed. “Come on, let’s....set up camp. It’s going to be night soon. I’ll go find some fire—“

Red fisted the bottom of his tunic and pulled him down, getting up instead. “I’ll go find some firewood, Blue. You did it ast night  _and_ kept watch for the majority of the night.” He grinned—his grin had stayed the same, even through the hell they had been through seemed to have changed everything. “Plus, I’m the only one here who can make a fire.”

Blue smiled—it felt fake, but Red didn’t comment on it. He watched him walk towards the forest they had barely just gotten out of—it was small, it hadn’t taken them long to get out of it, but it had been exhausting. Or maybe everything was exhausting now.

That could have easily been it. Blue swore he was running on empty—his sword was basically useless and he was the only one who had it. For some reason, it didn’t hurt any monster they came across and while him and Red could take a single enemy out, no questions asked, if one that was an actual threat came, or while they were unprepared, or injured, or something—his sword would be no help.

Blue looked at his sword—the edge felt dull on his finger, the blade caked n dirt and some blood from that one time he managed to cut himself with it somehow. The sapphire in the pommel looked dull, the leather wrapped around the handle aged. Blue sighed—how could a weapon be so  _useless_ right now?  _Honestly,_ he sighed.  _This thing isn’t going to help with anything, I might as well run myself through and call it quits and hope Red either follows right after me or somehow manages to live the best life he possibly can now that everything’s gone to shit._ ...Actually, that thought sounded pretty good—no more of thi struggling, no more worrying about the others, no more hoping Red wouldn’t get hurt...

The fact that he considered it repulsed him.

Disgusted, he dropped the sword. Fantastic. He was contemplating suicide.

And it didn’t seem like a bad idea—not really. He and Red were both falling apart. Did he really want to see the consequences of their failure? Well, of course not, but did he want to throw in the towel now and admit they failed?

...No. He needed to make sure Red was okay. He didn’t need Red to worry about him on top of the others. He’d be fine; they’d be fine.

He paused. Why was the world so quiet all of a sudden?

He got to his feet quickly. _Red!_ How long had he been gone?

He heard something—a crack, a pained gasp, the sound of a struggle. “Red?” He froze, for some reason, wondering there was gonna be a response.

”Blue!” It was a shout, and immediately he knew something was wrong. “Help me! There’s—“

Blue was already running the direction of the shout. He heard  _something,_ but he didn’t what it was, he just kept running to where he swore he heard it.

He stopped moving.

He heard a laugh—it wasn’t Red’s. All he saw was a few drops of blood, dotting a couple of leaves on the ground and the smell of smoke. In the end, all Blue could make out of his surroundings was that Red wasn’t there.

 

If he had known Red was gonna put up as much as a fight as he did, he wasn’t sure if Vio would have been worth the effort. Maybe he would gone for Blue, with his weapon that would be much more difficult to hit Shadow with versus the glowing heat of the fire rod, or maybe he would have come just a bit more prepared for a fight.

But he managed against Red. Honestly, he kind of enjoyed it—it was fun, to twist his arm behind his back, lower him ho the ground, wrestle with him for his fire rod, clamp his hand over his mouth, and he laughed so hard—something about the heroes amused him. The obvious exception was Vio, who just turned him on.

He had managed to twist Red’s arm into something much more painful and when the bone broke, Red had been surprisingly quiet. Shadow had pulled his hand off for a moment, and then he was shouting for the other idiot to come save him, and he struggled  _more_ —clawing, kicking, scratching, biting; he had bent Shadow’s finger back as far as it could go until something snapped and it had  _hurt_. In the end, Shadow had ended up grabbed him by the throat and slamming his head into a tree until he was unconscious. The entire time, Red had been scratching at his hands, trying to get him to let go. Some of his skin was underneath Red’s fingernails.

But that didn’t matter! Vio would be happy! He was pretty sure, out of Blue and Red, Vio favored Red more, and of course, Shadow would patch him up and feed him before showing Vio him, but this would make him happy and that was what he wanted, his Vio to be happy.

He threw Red’s limp body in an empty bedroom and then leaned down to check his pulse, for a moment convinced that the dead weight he was carrying was actually dead. He had a pulse.

He smiled and took of Red’s hat and went in the direction of Vio’s room.

 

Vio was reading, his adorable bookworm, so Shadow just perched himself on his lap. “Did you jerk off thinking about me?”

”Sure,” Vio said, meaning no.

”Aw.” He cupped Vio’s cheek and dragged a thumb over his lips, hiding the scarlet cap behind his head. “But I masturbated thinking of you, Vi.”

”I don’t doubt that.” Vio rolled his eyes, but he swore he saw a smile.

”I used a toy, too. A really good dildo—a lot thinner than your dick, but just as long...It felt so good, Vi.” He leaned forward and kissed him.

Vio kissed back. “What is it?”

”Hm?” Shadow almost forgot that he had something for Vio—Vio was wearing a matching choker (basically a silver chain with a purple pendant that was simple but really adorable, and looked like a dog collar, but not really) and pair of earrings (they dangled, also silver and purple and just as simple but just as  _hot._ Was everything about this hero meant to drive him crazy?) and it was distracting, to say the least. He played with one of the earrings.

”Usually, when you leave, and you come back and sit on my lap and flirt with me, you have some sort of gift for me.” He turned the page, but looked up at Shadow.

”Mm...Have I gotten that predictable?” He asked.

”Yeah,” Vio said. “But I guess I like routine.”

”I like our routine,” Shadow said. “I like what we have. I like making out with you ad buying you gifts and sleeping in the same bed as you and holding your hand in the hallway and watching you smile.” Vio blushed—Shadow could feel the heat on his hand—he stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. “But...I’ve noticed you haven’t been super happy recently and I want to fix that.” He brought the hat from behind his back in front of him. “Will this help?

Vio looked at it, running a finger over the seam. “...What...?”

”Don’t worry, Vi, he’s fine. I figured you’d want to see him. He’s a little injured right now.” Vio looked up at him, expression grim. “I didn’t injure him, though—“ It was a lie. His arm was broken, but it was the average amount of brokenness. It wasn’t like he, like...took a hammer to it. “He’s fine. I’ll give him a potion and clean him all up and you can see him.” He thought, for sure, with Vio missing the others, this would make him happy!

It didn’t.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow goes on an adventure in a village he burns down later.

“I hate you,” Vio said. His words were cold in their anger and every syllable stung. “ _I hate you._ ”

”Vio, I thought you’d like this. I swear I won’t hurt him, love.” Vio turned away from him. He touched his shoulder but he just shrugged him off. “Even if you piss me off. I thought you’d like this—“

”Why the hell would I like this?” Vio asked. His voice was shaking.

”You liked every other gift I got you!” Shadow argued.

”People aren’t  _gifts,_ Shadow,” Vio said. He shook his head—almost mournfully. “They aren’t just  _possessions._ They’re not  _things_ you give to people, to make them happy and then wait until it doesn’t make them happy anymore so you can just, throw them away!”

”But Vio, I thought you missed him.” Shadow didn’t understand—he wasn’t treating Vio like a possession. “Didn’t you?”

”Yes, but that doesn’t make this any better!” Vio was beginning to raise his voice, but he just sounded sad and disappointed, not angry. “This is bad, Shadow, you don’t do this to people.”

”Why not?” Shadow scoffed. “I don’t get what the big deal is. If it makes you happy.”

Vio exhaled through his nose. “And what if say, Red loved Green the same way you loved me and because Red knew Green and I had sex that one time, he gave me to Green as some sort of ‘gift.’ Do you see why that would be wrong?”

”I wouldn’t let either of them take you away from me,” Shadow said, instead of the ‘yes,’ Vio had been obviously hoping for. Vio shook his head. “Vio, it doesn’t matter—so long as having him makes you happy—“

”But it doesn’t! It doesn’t make me happy! It disgusts me, I don’t want to  _own_ someone, I wouldn’t want someone to  _gift_ me another person! That’s wrong, Shadow!”

Shadow narrowed his eyes. “I don’t see what’s so wrong about it. I tried to make you happy, I thought kidnapping him would make you happy.” He crossed his arms over his chest. “Is it wrong to want you to be happy?”

Vio shook his head. “I give up. Sure—don’t make me happy anymore.” He laid down on his side, closing his eyes. The hat was still balled up in his hand. He wasn’t facing him.

”But...Vio, I  _live_ to make you happy,” he sighed. “Come on, Vi. It’s not that bad. Don’t you want to see him?” Vio said nothing. “You’re gonna ignore me now?” There was still no response. “...Fine! Be that way! Act like I’ve  _somehow_ wronged you, when I’ve been working my ass off to make you happy! Sorry I try so hard to be a good boyfriend for you!”

”Guilt tripping me isn’t gonna make me any less upset about this, Shadow,” Vio said. “I’m going to sleep.”

”Fine! I’ll just turn to Green and Red to satisfy my needs.”

Vio stiffened and slowly sat up. “What was that?”

”I said I’ll just turn to Red and Green. I mean, I told you I put Green in that blindfold, didn’t I? Worked like a charm. His dick felt similar to yours. He didn’t even struggle, you know that? Didn’t fight me. Didn’t resist.” He smirked and added, “I bet Red would be even better. Sure, he’s nothing like you, but, might be good for some sex. I think I’d top with him. Just bend him over the bed and make him scream for me to stop, but I think I could take him. ...I think his struggling would turn me on, honestly.”

”You’re sick,” Vio said.

”I’m sick,” he agreed. “Sick of not having a dick in my ass. Now, then—are you gonna move over so I can sleep in your bed, or should I go crawl in with Green?”

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours—finally, Vio laid back. “Fine.”

This meant victory. He kicked off his boots, pulled off his belt and laid down beside Vio, turning on his side to face him. “I love you, Vio.”

Vio was quiet—he was avoiding eye contact.

Shadow hesitated. “I wonder how easy it’d be to make one of the others look me in the eye and say they love me. What do you think it would take?” He shifted, looking at Vio more intensely. “A knife to the throat? A slap on the ass?”

Vio sighed and reluctantly met his eyes. “I love you, Shadow.” He didn’t believe he really meant it, but accepted it anyway.

”Night.” He decided he wouldn’t make Vio strip down. Or make out with him. Or have sex with him. He could sleep for now.

He dreamed of Vio.

 

The next few days continued in a similar manner—Shadow would obviously want something from Vio, Vio would not want to do that something, Shadow would say something about how he was sure the others would do the thing if properly motivated and Vio would comply. It got to the point where Shadow would just want Vio to do something and Vio would do it, no questions asked.

And in his mind, this wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t like Shadow was threatening  _Vio._ He wasn’t hurting Vio, he would never hurt Vio again, he swore it, and he was treating him like a possession.

His sweet, perfect Vio was just...too perfect. His perfection had lead to him caring too much for the others, his poor, perfect love! He cared too deeply, and his care was what was keeping them alive. Yes, that was it. Or maybe Vio was just playing hard to get. Maybe this was a game for Vio, maybe he found entertainment in this.

Shadow ignored his flawed logic and tried to continue on with the routine he and Vio had developed. That was what really mattered right now—Vio. Their relationship. No more about the others, just him and Vio, that was what Shadow needed to focus on.

”Hey, love.” He kissed Vio on the lips. “I’m going to go out again, okay?” He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. “You gonna be a good boy while I’m gone?” He tried to make his tone teasing, but the irritated look on Vio’s face made it difficult.

”Sure—I’ll be obedient and quiet while you go kill people, Shadow. Have fun. Don’t throw yourself into the fire.”

”Okay, love.” He hesitated—he didn’t want to leave Vio alone when he was this angry. “Do you want me to bring you back something?”

”Other than a knife to cut out your throat? Or a the largest bottle of wine that will make me so drunk I die from liver damage?”

”I can get you some wine, Vi.” He remembered, a week or two ago, he had given Vio a really good wine. Vio had poured them both a glass and they just relaxed on the bed. Vio read some, Shadow drank a glass, poured Vio a second, a third, a fourth—watching his cheeks flush and his words slur and that smile on his lips appear lazily, his entire body relaxed as Shadow gave him a fifth, drank his second glass, gave Vio a sixth and kissed him passionately, tasting the wine on his lips, pushing him on the bed. They had come pretty close to having sex then—Vio had fingered his ass a bit, pressed Shadow’s face into the mattress and kiss the back of his neck. Then his face took a slightly greener shade and he had had to lie down for awhile and Shadow had let him because he was just so good for him.

His hangover the next morning had been adorable and amazing—just the two of them relaxing all day in bed. He wanted that again.

Not necessarily just the moment, but the content look in Vio’s eyes, the feel of his palms on Shadow’s skin. Feeling the warmth of his body, hearing his heartbeat.

”I’ll be back soon, okay?” His chest  _ached_ his longing was so intense! He wanted Vio, he wanted Vio to love him! Didn’t he love him? Was he ever going to forgive Shadow. “Promise.”

Vio rolled his eyes and said nothing. Shadow swallowed as he left.

 

He was slowly beginning to learn, the more he went about doing this, that word didn’t travel too fast around Hyrule. He’d burn down an entire village, he’d find another not too far away and they wouldn’t suspect anything about the stranger who showed up, smelling like smoke and suspiciously hanging around.

This village wasn’t that much different—sure, there was a few people who looked at him, a couple raised eyebrows, but for the most part, he waltzed right in and looked around. He entered a random shop but found nothing of interest. A woman a few yards away giggled, met his eyes, smiled and beckoned him over and Shadow almost went over to her out of curiosity, but decided he didn’t really care. He’s find some wine for Vio, look around and see if he saw anything else then burn the village to the ground. Easy. No strange woman had to get in his way.

He entered another shop and looked around—he hadn’t ever seen any shop like this before.

In the corner, a woman with graying red hair and scarlet eyes stood with a broom, covered in dust and grime, speaking to a young man who couldn’t be much older than twenty. Shadow took a step closer, not sure if he wanted to be noticed. He looked around—the majority of the shelves held bottles, but he didn’t know if that meant wine.

”I’m telling you,” the man said. “I saw it! I...I was walking through the forest and...for a minute, I thought it was snow but it was hot. I saw it, a boy, a  _teenager,_ some demon standing atop a dragon and... _laughing!_ Grandmother, you believe me, don’t you?”

”Oh, honey, don’t be so scared. We are safe here.”

’How can you be so sure?”

”Well, I guess I’m not.” She tucked a curl of grey behind her ear. “Go back to my house. Let me tend to a few more customers and then we’ll talk about what you saw, okay?”

The man sighed and turned on his heel, walking out. The woman turned to look at Shadow. “Young man, you weren’t there a minute ago!”

”No, I wasn’t,” he said. “Sorry, I’m a traveler. I...don’t quite know where I am right now.” He did—he knew exactly where he was.

She nodded. “Travelers pass through all the time. Do you have a map, mister?”

”No, I don’t. I’m not in any particular rush.” Of course he was though, didn’t want to leave Vio unattended for too long. “What  _is_ this shop?”

She chuckled and walked towards him. “Just a shop. Potions mostly. You looking to buy a potion that will cure you of any ailments, mister?”

”No.” He glanced around. “I’m just looking for something to bring home to my...” What did he call Vio to other people? His love? His boyfriend? His soulmate?”

”Your lover?” She asked.

Shadow swallowed. “Yeah. My lover.”

The woman smiled softly. “What’s her name?”

Shadow didn’t notice the different pronoun. “His name’s Vio. He is the most perfect man I’ve ever seen, or met. I love him with all my heart.”

The woman eyed him. “Ah.” She nodded. “Do you know what you were going to get him?”

Shadow bit his lip, remembering what he said. “Wine.” He swallowed. “He wanted wine.”

Her eyes softened. “Does he like wine?”

”Yeah.”

”There’s a shop not far from here,” she said. “They should have a good wine—ask for Sigha, she’ll help you find something.” Shadow nodded.

”Problems with your lover?” She asked. “I remember wen I was younger, it was really difficult for a man to be with another man. Don’t suppose things have gotten easier?”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “He is anything but easy.” He sighed. “He is the love of my life, but sometimes, I think it’s all one sided. And the way he acts! ...Sometimes I don’t understand why I like him so much.”

She nodded sympathetically. “I remember back in the day, I used to have a male lover who made me feel the same.” She sighed, her eyes distant. “I had to drug myself. Each and every night. To stay with him. To love him. I made myself a potion that kept me under his sway because I was too scared to leave the only man I had ever loved.”

”A potion could do that?” Shadow asked.

”Yes. I guess you could call it a love potion?” She laughed. “It was effective.”

“I...don’t suppose you have something like that?” Shadow asked. He wiped his palms on his legs.

”Hm...” She thought for a minute. “I suppose I do. Come with me, we can look for an old bottle or two.” She turned around and walked towards the back, opening a door. Shadow followed close behind. “So, tell me about your man.”

”He’s...crazy attractive,” Shadow smiled. “Blond hair, blue eyes. Pale skin, but nicely toned  _everywhere._ And he’s really intelligent.” He sighed. “Super intelligent.”

”Smart, attractive...” The room they entered was filled in shelves, filled with boxes. She grabbed one. “Sounds like quite a catch.”

”He is one! I love him! He’s perfect! ...But he’s...too perfect.”

”How so?”

”He cares so much for people—he cares for me a lot less. Always seems to find something more important, that he likes more than me. And he’s so stubborn. Always thinking about what’s morally right, and legally right, and the greater good...” She opened a box and dusted off a vial, examining it. “I hate it, but I love him, he wouldn’t be him if he wasn’t...”

”It wouldn’t, huh?” She smiled at him. “Well, you’re in luck, mister. I’ve exactly what we were looking for.” She pressed the vial into his palm. “That’s only one dose, I can go ahead and start making more. I recommend caution, though—it can be...addictive.”

Shadow looked it over. “How does it work?”

”You drink that,” she said. “And whoever you’re in love with, you’ll fall in love with even more. Impossibly more. It can turn the tiniest bit of attraction into the purest love.”

”And...” He looked it over again, grinning. “You’re just gonna give it to me?”

”Yes. I...understand what it’s like to be in so much love with someone that you put them before anything else in the world. Even when you know better. Even when you have to force yourself to love them.”

”Thank you, I think I owe you one.” His grin broadened. “So, I’m gonna do you a favor—get out of this village in exactly four hours before it burns to the ground.”

She faltered. “What?”

”You heard me.” He pocketed the vial and pulled out the knife he had grabbed before he left. “Four hours. I’m not gonna spare anyone in this village, you don’t count if you’re already out of here.”

Her eyes were wide. “Where did you say that other shop was?”

 

He walked out of the shop and into another one nearby. The young woman he had seen earlier was in the shop—she grinned at him, her dark hair falling down her shoulders. “Hello there, handsome—anything I can help you with?”

”I’m looking for Sigha,” he said.

Her grin widened. “Who told you about me?”

”Another shop owner, I’m looking to buy a bottle of wine for my lover.”

Her smile dimmed. “Oh.” She paused, and then continued—her smile was no longer genuine, just the smile people in shops wore when they greeted customers. “Well, do you know what type of wine she likes?”

”I’m looking for something sweet. In a large bottle.”

”Right this way, we’ve got a really good bottle of dessert wine—it’s quite aged, and kind of expensive, but it’s one of my favorites, and anyone who has the rupees to buy it usually loves it.” Shadow followed her towards the center of the room and grabbed a reasonably large bottle. “My mother used to call it noble rot, or something. ...I don’t know much about wine, but it’s really good, commonly drank in small glasses. I’ve an already open bottle of this if you want to try some, it’ll go bad soon anyway since it’s open. She walked off towards the corner and came back over with a bottle and two glasses. She handed a half-full one to him, the liquid a gold color. She poured herself an even smaller one.

It was sweet, it tased like honey—he just hoped it would cover up any sort of taste that potion might have when Shadow poured it into his glass.

”You’re lucky,” Sigha said. “Usually, wines like this don’t come in such large bottles.” She took a sip off of her glass. “That bottle should cost you about two hundred rupees,” she said. “But...I can offer you a discount, on one condition?” She smiled at him, and it clicked she was flirting again.

”I’m sorry, I’m pretty loyal to my boyfriend,” Shadow said. “But I can do you a favor, one worth way more than two hundred.”

She blinked. “What?”

”Get out of here in four hours, before I burn this village to the ground.”

She went pale—and then laughed. “You’re funny.”

”I find it funny, too.” He grinned.

He came back in two hours, instead.

 

Vio was still reading when he came back. He didn’t even look up at Shadow when he came in.

”Hey, love.” That morning, when Vio woke up, Shadow managed to convince Vio to put on one of his gifts—the silver choker with the purple pendant, and it had kind of left him in a bad mood. But Shadow thought he still looked good with it on. “I brought you something.”

”Oh, what now?” Vio asked. “ _Another_ human being? Blue this time, maybe? Oh, Shadow,  _you shouldn’t have.”_

“No, love—it’s something better. ...Something that you’ll love.”

Vio looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Whatever it is, I doubt it’s gonna make me love _you_.”

”It’s just some wine, love.” He pulled it out from behind his back. “Just a bottle. I thought you’d like it.”

Vio scoffed. “Whatever.”

”No, really, Vio—please, I can’t...What about I pour us both a glass and you can tell me all over again how horrible it was for me to kidnap Red.”

”Tch, because you actually want to hear that?”

”I do, love. I love everything you say to me.”

”Fine.” A muscle in his haw twitched again. He threw the book to the side. “Let’s talk.”

Shadow poured a glass for Vio—and dumped the entire contents of the vial he had gotten into the glass with it before pouring himself one, careful to keep track of which was Vio’s. He didn’t think he could fall any more in love with Vio, so it’d be a waste, using it on himself. Vio accepted his glass but didn’t immediately drink it, staring at him coldly. “I still hate you.”

”Why?” Shadow asked—his gaze flickered to Vio’s throat. He bet it would taste good—sucking on his throat, right below the choker, kissing whatever bruise he made. “You know I only did it because I thought it would make you happy.”

”Yeah, but you’re willing to trade  _human lives_ for my happiness. A happiness that’s  _always_ gonna be short lived with you!” He took a sip of his wine and grimaced—did it taste bad, Shadow thought hurriedly, taking a sip of his own wine. No, it was still good, Shadow was pretty sure.

”Why is it so sweet?”

”Do you not like it?” Shadow asked but Vio brought the glass back up to his lips. “Why, why is it going to be short lived?”

”Because you do shit like this!” Vio shouted. “You kidnap people and then manipulate me into doing what you want, and then try and play the victim! Oh, poor you, the man you raped and beat is angry at you! Woe is you, Shadow Link.” He took another sip. “What the hell is in this?”

”It’s just wine,” he lied.

”And then you drugged me,” Vio said. “Remember that? And yet, you’re the one with trust issues.”

Shadow sighed. “I don’t get it, you know I love you, right? I’m trying, Vio. Don’t you love me too?”

”Fucking hell,” Vio scoffed, taking another sip. “Of course I do! Doesn’t mean I forgive you! Shit...” He rubbed at his temples, as if he had a headache. Shadow poured him another glass. “Love isn’t enough, Shadow. Just because you love me, doesn’t mean any of what you’re doing is right.”

”You’re right, Vio,” Shadow said. “It’s not enough.”  _Why else would I need to use that potion?_

Vio sighed, taking another sip before getting angry again. “And you still won’t let me see Red!”

”You can see him later, love.”

”How much later, Shadow?”

”Later.” He reached over and cupped Vio’s cheek. For a moment, Vio didn’t emote and then leaned into the touch.

”I don’t fucking get you. One minute, you’re being gentle and sweet and you love me and you’re sorry and then the next you’re kidnapping people and acting like I’ve done something and then you’re hitting me and refusing to let me leave the room.”

”Vi, I haven’t hit,” He said. Vio leaned away from his hand. “Not recently anyway. And I’m not going to. This was supposed to be a brand new chapter in our relationship. We were going to be happy. We were going to find a way to overthrow Vaati and Ganon so we could rule together.”

Vio sighed. “That’s not gonna happen, Shadow,” he said, but the look in his eyes made it and seem and feel like he wanted it to happen. “You know I didn’t mean what I said then.”

”Well, I mean it, Vi. I’m gonna take good care of you.” He cupped Vio’s face and leaned forward, looking into his eyes. Vio let him. “You think those six weeks were good? All that wine, and all those gifts? Just you wait, Vivi. We’re gonna take over, and then I’m going to give you even better gifts, even more often. I’m gonna spoil you and take such good care of you.” He stroked his cheek with his thumb and Vio sighed, closing his eyes. “Everything will be okay. We’ll be happy here, Vio.”

”You make it sound great, Shadow.” His voice was soft. “But you know that can’t happen. I can’t just...”

”But you can. You really can, Vio. Don’t you want this? If anyone else was literally being offered the world, they’d take it, you know that? You can take it. You deserve it, you deserve more than I have to give, but I’m going to give you all I can.” He moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. “And then, you won’t just have Red and Green, Vi. I’ll let you have Blue too. And Zelda. So they’re safe. So you can put your lovely mind at easy, won’t have to worry over them.”

”But doesn’t she have to—“

”Shh...Shh, love.” He leaned even closer. Their noses were touching. “Don’t you want that? You’ll never have to raise a finger again. You can do nothing but sit in your room and read...Unless you want to do something with me.” He felt Vio’s cheeks flush, his face in between his palms. “You can do anything with me.”

Vio smiled, almost lazily. “I think I’d need to raise more than one of my fingers to read, Shadow.”

”No, no, you wouldn’t.” He grinned. Yes, yes, Vio was smiling, he didn’t seem so angry anymore. “I would hold it for you. I’d sit on your lap and hold it out for you and turn the page when you told me to. I’d do anything to make and keep you happy, Vio.” The pad of his thumb traced his lips. “Anything.”

 

His chest felt warm and tight. Shadow was so close he could feel his breath but he didn’t care, he felt no need to push him away. Shadow was definitely make this sound good—the others would be safe, that was good. Hyrule wouldn’t really be in danger, maybe. Maybe he could try to sway Shadow to be a good ruler. Or just turn the kingdom back to Zelda. Maybe Shadow could be good. Maybe he could be pacified, stopped.

He tried to think for a minute—did he want Shadow to be bending over backwards for him constantly? Charmed to his every beck and call, ready to do whatever Vio asked? Another thought hit him—did Shadow want all that from Vio in return?

He couldn’t really ponder over this effectively; not with Shadow so close and so warm.

When Shadow started leaning forward, Vio snapped out of it, wanting to put his wine glass down. “I’m drunk,” he said, though he knew for a fact he hadn’t drank enough to be too drunk. “No.”

”You’re not drunk,” Shadow said—his tone was matter of fact. “You know you’re not.”

He shook his head. “No, I am. ...I have to be.” There was no way he was thinking about  _forgiving_ Shadow Link, for what he had done to Red? There was no way.  _Oh no,_ he thought.  _I totally am. Even after what he did._

Shadow took the glass in his hand away and put it, alongside his own, on the bedside table with the bottle. “Come on, Vi. Don’t you love me?”

Vio shook his head, leaning away. Shadow’s hand was on his thigh, his blood was rushing south. “No...I mean...” Shadow’s eyes were on him now—studying him, waiting. “I...I do, Shadow. I...” His voice broke. “I love you, but that doesn’t mean I trust you.”

”Aw, Vi.” He crept closer. “I feel the exact same way.”

Vio didn’t try to shove him off—a part of him must have wanted this. If he wasn’t struggling, he must have wanted this, right?

Shadow’s lips were warm, soft. He didn’t immediately try to open Vio’s mouth, instead just kissing him gently, nipping one of his lips every once in awhile, one of his hands holding the back of Vio’s head, fingers tangled in the hair tapered to his neck.

They stayed like that for awhile—until Vio’s hands found their way on his waist and then Shadow started being a little less nice.

His other hand moved to his thigh and started tracing circles through his tights and his tongue lapped at his bottom lip. For a moment, Vio didn’t open his mouth, but when he realized how impatient Shadow was getting with it, he went ahead and let him in. He kept his hands at his waist.

Shadow moaned and pulled away. “Oh, Vio.” He cupped his cheek and Vio leaned into his, breathing out softly while the hand on his thigh slowly felt him up. “You’ve no idea have badly I’ve been craving you.” He pressed a kiss on the side of his neck, and Vio shivered. He could feel his lips shift into a grin. “Did you like that, love?” He kissed him again in the same spot and then started trailing them upwards, sucking gently at his jaw. Vio moaned softly, one of his hands resting on Shadow’s lower back.

After a moment, he slid it down a bit lower. Shadow hummed, appreciatively, and nipped his ear. “I was wondering when you were going to start getting more handsy.” He licked his lips, moving the slightest bit so he could undo his belt, throwing it on the floor. He grabbed the hem of his tunic.

”Shadow, wait,” Vio said, though he wasn’t sure what for.

Shadow looked up at him, but Vio didn’t say or do anything. Shadow gave him a quick peck on the lips again. “I’m gonna take this off, okay?” He murmured. “I’ll be gentle with you, Vio, but I  _need_ you right now, Vi.” He lifted the tunic over Vio’s head and threw it on the floor before sliding his fingers into the waistband of his tights.

”Shadow...” He said, though he wasn’t sure if it was a protest or if he even wanted to protest. It felt like some sort of knee jerk reaction to say no, to pry Shadow’s hands off of him. Shadow pulled them off easily, then perched himself on top of Vio’s hips and started kissing his neck.

”Please keep saying my name like that, Vi.” He licked his lips and sucked on a spot on his neck. Vio let put a low moan and kept feeling Shadow’s ass, trying to ignore the total confusion on the back of his mind. Shadow moaned and sucked harder, Vio’s hand slowed. He rubbed a small circle on his cheek. “You want to take those off, Vi? I can take them off.” He pressed his lips against his cheek again.

The idea of having his palm on his bare skin made him shudder—but not in a good way.  _He...did rape me. And hit me._ Memories of that felt faint, barely there. He briefly wondered if there was still a mark on his nipple from the knife.

”No, it’s fine. I don’t want you to get up.” Shadow seemed satisfied with that answer and kept sucking, before pulling away and going back to it. He looked like he was getting frustrated. “Is...something wrong?”

Shadow nuzzled his neck. “I want to give you a few hickies, but they’re not bruising.” He sighed and instead fingered one of his nipples instead. Vio tried to get him to relax, focusing on Shadow’s movements, his motions.

He frowned. “What happened to your finger?”

Shadow was pinching at his nipple with his thumb and middle finger. “Oh, right. That.”

”It’s all bruised and...weird.” It looked swollen and red. “Shadow, did you break your finger?”

”Don’t worry about it,” he said.

”Does it hurt? That looks bad.”

Shadow twisted his nipple a bit, making him gasp. “Shadow—“

”Don’t worry about it, love.” He leaned down and kissed it. “Goddesses. You still got that scar.” Shadow licked his lips and dragged his fingernail over it. An emotion Vio refused to name rose into his chest. He reached down and fondled Vio’s cock with his hand. Vio couldn’t tear his gaze away from his finger.

”Seriously, what did you do? It looks terrible.”

”Well, quit staring at it,” Shadow said, getting on all fours and nudging Vio’s legs open. “Now, or I’m going to start fingering your ass with it. Not gonna be able to look at it then, huh?” He grinned and leaned forward.

”There is no way I’m letting you finger me with that.” His tone was flat. He really wasn’t.

Shadow scowled before sighing. “Fine.” He pulled off his own tunic and discarded it on the floor before leaning over and kissing Vio again, holding his face still. Shadow gasped all of a sudden and moaned, grinding his hips into Vio’s. “Shit...”

He watched for a minute, watched Shadow finger himself, watched his eyes close, his mouth open in a low moan. Vio’s dick throbbed.

Slowly, Shadow stopped, pulling his fingers out of his entrance so they could wrap around Vio’s hips instead. He rubbed his face into Vio’s crotch, nuzzling it and looking up at him. “Can I, Vi? ...I want to suck your dick...Please, Vi.”

Hesitantly, he nodded.

Shadow licked his lips and quickly placed the entire length into his mouth, sucking hard. Vio cursed—Shadow sucked harder, deepthroating it. Vio felt his face flush—and he knew Shadow would have smirked if not for the cock in his mouth. Shadow’s eyes closed, and he moaned. Vio groaned and stroked his hair—Shadow kept going, sucking harder, making slurping noises that probably shouldn’t have turned him on nearly as much as it did. He hadn’t been this hard in a long time. 

Vio groaned again, looking at Shadow. “How the hell can you fit all that in your mouth?” He asked. Shadow shifted to fit more in his mouth, to the point where his hands weren’t holding any part of his length. He felt Shadow swallow, felt his tongue rub up against the underside, and then the sides, and then the top—rough, slimy, soft. Vio feels himself thrust his hips forward—Shadow takes it like a champ, sucks harder, rubs his balls with his hand and opens his eyes to look at Vio seductively and—

He groans his release into Shadow’s mouth, and he keeps sucking, slurping, swallowing his cum. Shadow keeps sucking—one of his hands go behind him and Shadow starts groaning more and more around Vio’s cock before pulling away quickly and slamming his mouth onto Vio’s.

For a moment, Shadow buried his fingers into Vio’s hair, curling them, pulling a handful of locks until Vio gasped, before one of his hands dropped to Vio’s cock and slowly lined it up with his entrance, pushing the head in and sliding more in.

 _Damn, he’s tight._ Vio sighed, his hands going to Shadow’s hips. Shadow was still, clearly adjusting. Vio felt him clench and he moaned before Shadow started riding him, bouncing on his cock, groaning.

 _I should not be doing this,_ he thought. He closed his eyes—Shadow slammed himself down so hard, he arched his spine. Shadow stopped for a minute, then did it again, as if he thought that meant Vio enjoyed it. “Shit, shit, shit!” Shadow tugged at his own stiff cock, throwing his head back and slamming himself down harder. “So close! Vio!”

Vio couldn’t open his eyes—maybe if he kept them shut and didn’t see the rest of this, he could deny to himself that it ever happened. Nope. He did not have sex with Shadow Link. He had not forgiven Shadow Link. Nope, none of that ever happened. In the back of his head, a voice insisted he didn’t want this, Shadow must have slipped something into his wine, but he didn’t really feel that much different, other than the fact he could hold eye contact with Shadow, and that his feelings or him were undeniable.

Shadow  _screamed_ his own release, bucking and writhing and clenching around Vio, whimpering and still riding his cock, moaning his name. Vio could feel Shadow’s semen on his stomach.

”Vio!” Shadow groaned. “Vio, shit.” He bent over and pressed a kiss to his neck gently. “Vi. I love you! Shit...!”

Vio rested a hand on the back of his head, running his fingers through the dark hair. “...I love you too, Shadow.” It didn’t feel like a lie.

Shadow grinned, rolling his hips. “Are you close yet?” He licked his lips, running a hand down Vio’s side. “Are you gonna cum?” When he pulled his hand away, Vio noticed some of the semen on it and Shadow proceeded to lick his palm clean.

”Yes,” Vio gasped, grabbing onto his hips. “I’m close.” Shadow straightened his spine out and kept riding Vio, sighing and bouncing harder. 

“Goddesses.” He threw his head back, staring at the ceiling before he closed his eyes, his hips rolling steadily. “So... _big!_ So  _hard!_ ” He gasped. “Shit, I think I’m gonna cum again! Vi!” Shadow started to slow.

Vio almost smiled—he really did love Shadow. He hated it—that was fucking terrible, of both of them, to just keep loving each other right now. When Shadow was still obviously angry about Vio betraying him, he had to be, when Vio was still angry at him for hurting Red but willing to forgive it because of a single evening? A glass o two of wine and two orgasms and he was just about to let Shadow do whatever he wanted to him?

He realized he might be able to forgive Shadow, as he slammed himself down one final time, clenching around Vio as he came again making him reach his own climax. But was it really forgiveness if he still harbored anger?

...And could he forgive himself for continuing to love Shadow like this, when in any other situation, a rapist, an abuser, and a kidnapper obviously shouldn’t receive any love, especially not from one of their victims?

 _Definitely not this type of love,_ Vio thought. His head felt cloudy.  _Like...the tough love, from a therapist or something._ Shadow had problems and he needed help with them—not whatever the hell Vio could offer him. What was Shadow going to do with his half-forgiveness and confused love?


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio goes to talk with Red, Shadow goes to talk with Green.

He woke up before Vio.

Not  _just_ before Vio, but covered in cum and pressed up against him, in his arms, burying his face in the crook of his neck and Vio didn’t even look  _slightly_ disgusted. Briefly, he looked over Vio, not sure if he could believe it himself—but Vio didn’t have any new bruises or cuts or anything, indicating any struggle (the marks on his neck weren’t the bruised indigo he had really wanted, but a dark red color was good enough, he supposed, especially since he knew he didn’t have to tie Vio up to put them there) and for a moment, Shadow thought Vio loved him.

Then he remembered what he had slipped in Vio’s wine and instantly, he felt deflated. 

He rubbed at his eyes and looked Vio over again. Was Vio gonna wake up and know? How long exactly did that potion last? He didn’t know—he wished he had asked more questions about it, maybe even get more than just the one vial. He sighed and reached forward to stroke Vio’s hair.

 _Well,_ he thought, looking Vio over again—his lean torso, his toned limbs. He was suddenly certain Vio would taste amazing.  _I might as well enjoy this moment while it lasts, right?_

He wasn’t entirely sure what “enjoying the moment” meant right now, though. Did he blow Vio and almost definitely wake him up, leading to his anger faster even though it’d definitely be great in the moment? Or did he just rest there, and calmly lay next to him? Maybe read a book...smell his hair...Burn this memory into his mind so, when at some point because it was definitely “when” at this point not “if”, Vio got angry at him again and he had to go an unspecified amount of time without him, he had a daydream that would tide him over, but would definitely make him really horny and sad?

Slowly, he leaned into Vio and sighed. He could really get off at any other time, he supposed. But with how unstable their relationship could be, he didn’t want to pass up an opportunity to lay with Vio like this. He got closer, sighing as he leaned into Vio. He smelled like cum and sweat and very faintly of that sweet honey-like tasting wine—it was intoxicating. After a few moments, he pulled away again and got out of bed, kissing Vio on the forehead, just in case he woke up angry while he was gone, and went back to his room to retrieve that one book.

It was his favorite, he decided, walking back to Vio’s room. He hadn’t read much other books, but absolutely nothing could top the one he held in his hands. He had glanced at a few of the ones he had given Vio, but they just didn’t feel the same.

He sat down next to Vio in bed, propped up with pillows and cracked open the book, rereading his favorite part. Not even three paragraphs in, Vio begun to stir.

Shadow grinned, closing the book and laying on his side to look at him. “Morning, Vi.”

Vio’s eyes cracked open—tired and bright. “Did you sleep well, my love?” He reached forward—to stroke his hair or his cheek, cup his face or something similar.

Vio jerked backwards, his eyes wide. “What the  _fuck?”_ He sat up, the blanket unfortunately covering his lap. “Why are you—“ He sounded disgusted.

“I knew you were gonna do this.” Shadow sighed, pulling himself away from Shadow. “I thought you were done being angry with me.”

”What?” Vio said. “Why—“ He stopped himself. “No...” His face grew red. “No. I...I did not do that.”

”But you did, love.” Shadow shifted onto his knees. “You did and it was great and we made up.”

Vio shook his head. “Damnit, no. I can’t just...No.”

”I don’t even know what you’re saying no to,” Shadow sighed, laying back. “You said you loved me, Vi. Was that a lie?” Shadow looked at him. “Again?”

Vio sighed. “No. It wasn’t. That doesn’t matter though! Shit, why...why did I  _do_ that?” He looked at the bedside table, with the wine bottle and the glasses. “You drugged me, didn’t you?  _Didn’t you?_ ”

”No, no, I didn’t,” Shadow insisted. “I wouldn’t, Vi, not after how angry you got at me last time, I think. ...You get angry so often, I don’t always remember what you’re angry about. But I don’t like you being angry, Vi.”

”I was drunk,” he said. “I...was under some sort of influence, I couldn’t have done that.”

Shadow clenched his fists. “You seemed good last night. Content. I liked it.” He sniffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “If you’re like that when you’re drunk, I’ll make sure you drink a bottle every day.”

Vio shook his head. “...No. My head was too clear. What...What happened?”

Shadow hesitantly reached forward and smiled softly. “We made up, love. You don’t have to be so angry with me anymore. We talked it all out.”

”Did we reach some sort of compromise then?” Vio asked.

”...Yeah, don’t you remember?” He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Had his eyes always been so beautiful and clear? Of course they had been. “You agreed to be less quick to anger if I promised to leave Blue alone and let you see Red. You remember that?”

”I...” Vio blinked, his expression faltered. “I don’t.”

Shadow stroked his cheek—goddesses, his skin was so soft. “Maybe I gave you a little too much to drink. I’m sorry, love. Do you feel sick at all? Any headache? Nausea?”

”No, I...” He reached over and lifted the bottle. “This thing still has so much. That couldn’t have been...I want to see Red. Now.”

”Okay, love.” Shadow cupped his face. “I’lol let you see him. Just...put on some clothes and I’ll go check on him and then you can see him. I’ll even give you a few minutes alone with him, okay?”

“Okay,” Vio said. “Just let me see him.”

Shadow nodded and kissed his forehead. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He made sure to keep his grin off of his face until he left the room.

 

Shadow kept his word and took him to see Red soon after he was dressed. He kissed his cheek and promised him at least five minutes alone with him, and then he walked out the door—but didn’t  _slam_ it. The noise still caused Red to stir.

Slowly, Vio knelt beside him. “Red?”

Red straightened—one of his arms didn’t move.He rubbed at his eyes with one of his fists. “Vio?” Then he launched himself at him. Briefly, Vio stiffened, thinking that, for sure, Red was angry and Red was about to attack him. He expected a hand to wrap around his throat, but instead, his good arm wrapped around his torso and Red pulled him close. “Thank the goddesses! You’re okay! We... _We were so worried!_ ” He pulled him tighter and then let go. “Blue and I have been waiting forever to see if you and Green were okay, we had no way to tell—the fairy disappeared awhile ago, we can’t find her anywhere and...” He paused. “Where  _is_ Green?” Another pause. “I swear to the goddesses, if you convince me that he’s dead again.” His tone was probably supposed to be joking, but his laugh sounded more like a sob.

”No, Green’s fine,” he said, though he wasn’t sure. He hadn’t seen him in quite a while. Honestly, Shadow had seen him more than he had, and given what Vio knew Shadow had done to him, that was probably a bad thing. Somehow, Shadow raping Green instead of Vio felt much, much, much worse than anything he had done to him. “Well, maybe not entirely fine, but...He’s alive. No broken bones.” He wasn’t sure about any of that.

”We were so worried,” Red said. “And...then, Shadow Link...” His eyes went glassy but he shook his head and whatever tears he was about to cry were gone just like that. “We were so worried.”

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you guys. I...I was supposed to go back, I honestly intended to, but...Shadow caught me.”

”Caught you doing what?” Red asked.

Vio looked over his shoulder, at the door. “Something.” Did he want to risk it? Now that he knew the mirror was how Shadow had been watching him and the others, how they knew they weren’t getting along? Shadow would be  _pissed_ to find out that ot just one, but two of the heroes now knew about his source of power. His  _fragile_ , glass source of power.

”What?” Red asked.

”I can’t tell you.” Vio sighed.

Red nodded and then narrowed his eyes. “Vio...you’re neck is covered in bruises.” Vio immediately raised a hand to one of them. “Are those hickies?” Red asked—his eyes were wide in horror. Vio’s blush wa stakes as a confession. “Green gave you those, right? I-I already know you and Green slept together once or twice. ...I saw Shadow Link kiss you, before...But you wouldn’t let him do that to you anymore, right?”

Vio wasn’t sure how to answer. “I...may have.”

”You  _may_ have?” Red asked. “You’re...You’re joking. Right?” red shook his head. “There’s no way you would let him...do that, right?”

Vio figured he might as well be honest. “He’s been doing a lot more than that, Red.” His voice was too soft to be his.

”But you don’t let him, right?” Red asked.

He drummed his fingers on his knee. “At first, it was against my will. I...I woke up once, and he had tied me to the bed and he was...” Did he want to tell Red this? “Sometime he hits me.”

Red sighed. “I...I feel horrible for saying this, but I’m so glad it’s against your will. That you aren’t...letting him.”

Vio bit his lip. “He hasn’t hit me in awhile.”

Red’s expression faltered for a moment. “That’s good, right? You’re okay then?”

”...We agreed I would stop provoking him, and he wouldn’t hurt Blue.”

”’Provoking him?’” Red asked. Vio couldn’t stop staring at his broken arm. “After what he’s done, you expect him to keep his word? Vio, he’s been...He’s been raping you, hasn’t he? That’s what you were going to say, wasn’t it? Has he hurt Green?”

Suddenly, Vio felt an urge to defend Shadow. He crossed his arms ver his chest. “It’s not rape if I wanted it, Red.” He didn’t think he had wanted it.

Red looked at him, silent for a long moment. “There is no way you wanted that,” he said, but he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. “There is no way you wanted anything like that from him! We thought he was gonna kill you, we thought he killed Green for awhile, he raped you, he broke my arm and took me away from Blue, all this after we knew he was burning down villages and had kidnapped Zelda! There’s no way! No way, no way, no way!”

Vio would have crossed his arms if they weren’t already crossed—maybe they could act as some sort of barrier, between him and Red and his words. “Shadow hasn’t hurt me that bad.”

”Did he rape you?” Red asked.

”I started to enjoy it eventually—“

”Did you consent, Vio?” Red asked.

”I started kissing back—“

”But when he first did it, did you consent? Were you struggling? Did he threaten you or hit you to get you to stop struggling?”

Red was being a voice of reason, obviously—Vio didn’t want to listen. “How’s your arm?”

”Don’t change the subject, Vio!” Red jerked away from his touch, wincing when it moved his arm. “You don’t...Are you trying to defend him?” Vio bit his tongue. “Vio...You don’t love him, do you?”

Vio didn’t meet his eyes. “He loves me. We’ve been spending about six weeks together—things have been calm.”

Red shook his head. “No, Vio...You can’t be serious! I was willing to look past the fact that you fought Green, that maybe you and Shadow were attracted to each other, maybe even had more than just attraction, but....After everything Shadow’s done, you’re just gonna let him manipulate you? ...Were you even trying to get back to us, did you even _intend_ to get back to us, or were you going to stay with your jackass of a boyfriend and just let Green live?”

”You don’t _know_ him, Red,” Vio found himself arguing.

Red’s eyes widened—he started raising his voice. “That bastard raped you! He laughed when you were fighting Green! He kidnapped Green, I don’t even want to know what’s he done to you! He might have killed our father, he kidnapped Zelda, he broke my arm! I don’t want to know him, Vio!”

”Then don’t! It’s not any of your business, if this is what I chose—“

”I don’t believe you’d willingly make this choice, Vio! I’m sorry, I’m  _worried._ I’m  _scared._ I’ve been sitting here, on the floor for over forty eight hours,  _by myself,_ with a  _broken arm,_ unable to sleep because I’m worried about you, and Green, and Blue and this is the first time I’ve seen anyone besides Shadow Link and all  _he did_ was mock me because I’m  _unarmed and alone! He threatened to break my other arm!_ I think I’m allowed to hate him!”

”He told me you were already injured when he got to you,” Vio said. “Are you sure that it was Shadow?”

” _I’m pretty fucking sure,”_ Red spat. “What did he want with Green, with you, with me? Is he going to go after Blue too? Is he just, collecting us? Does he have something to gain or is it just some sort of source of entertainment?”

”I don’t know, he...He only got to you because he thought it’d make me happy.”

”Are you happy, then?” Red asked. “Your boyfriend is so thoughtful. He must take really good care of you, kidnapping your friends. Breaking their arms. Raping you.”

”He does take good care of me,” Vio argued, though he guessed he really didn’t. He felt that what he said was true, but the opposite also seemed true. He couldn’t separate his emotions from this. “He...He needs me, Red. He has problems, and...he needs someone.”

”Okay, but  _someone_ doesn’t mean  _you._ You’re...You’re supposed to be the smart one, Vio! You’re supposed to know better, you’re supposed to know things! He’s bad for you, I don’t want him to hurt you!”

The door opened—Shadow was there. “Vi, love?”

”Love?!” Red asked.

Shadow didn’t pay any attention to him. “I don’t want to leave you alone with him any longer, but you can still talk to him. If you want.”

”No, it’s fine. I think we’re done talking.” Vio got to his feet. “We didn’t have much to talk about.”

”Come on then, love.” He wrapped an arm around his waist, briefly looking over his shoulder to make eye intact with Red. He smirked. “You can go see him later.”

Red apparently didn’t care that Shadow was right there. “I don’t care what you say, Vio, I’ll get you out of here and away from him!” Vio didn’t respond, but he swore Shadow pulled him a bit closer.

 

Green was pacing—he had been doing that a lot these days, and honestly, had Shadow known that was all he did, he wouldn’t have kidnapped him because he was just so boring. Yes, that one night had been fun, but he was loyal to Vio and only Vio, and now that Vio could at least look him in the eye, he didn’t need Green.

He was still kind of fun to mess with though, when his pacing eventually tired him out and he sat down. “You having fun there?” Shadow asked from the doorway.

He swore Green rolled his eyes. He said nothing.

He got closer. “You’re gonna ignore me now? You can ignore me as much a you want, I’m still here. It still happened.”

Green looked disgusted at the mention of  _it,_ but he was still silent.

”I like you quiet,” Shadow said. “I don’t like the fact you’re ignoring me, I don’t like being ignored, but this silence is pretty amazing.”

”Too bad you’re the one filling that amazing silence.” Green rolled his eyes again.

”Aw...” Shadow reached over and moved a strand of hair out of his eyes. For a moment, it looked like he was about to tuck it behind Green’s ear. “It’s okay—you can just admit you liked it.”

Green made a noise of disgust and jerked away. Shadow chuckled. “I know you liked it. What I don’t know is why you thought Vio wa the one doing all that to you.” He took a step closer, staring him down. “Do you dream about him? He’s a sexy little thing, isn’t he? Do you think about him when you touch yourself? I heard you moaning, even with that ball gag in your mouth.” He cupped Green’s chin, making him look up at him. “Did it feel good?”

”No,” he said. “I didn’t like it in the slightest.”

”I think you did.” He ran a hand through Green’s hair. “Just admit it.”

”I don’t know why you came into my room and convinced yourself I would like it.” He grinned, making eye contact deliberately. “Does Vio not like you the way you insist he does?”

”Oh, he fucking loves what I do to him,” Shadow said. “Loves every fucking minute of it, but he was still so sore...He was so horny, though—he wanted to watch me ride you.” It was a blatant lie, but Green didn’t know that, Shadow had only taken the blindfold off long enough for Green to see who was riding him before putting it back on and leaving Green alone—still tied up, still with his ballgag, unable to see, able to hear, alone for hours. Still aroused. That had been a part of his fun. “You sure seemed to enjoy it. Did he ride you before? Did he ride you and beg for more and beg for  _you?”_

”No,” Green said.

”Of course he didn’t.”

”I doubt he did that with you either,” Green countered.

Shadow twitched. “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

”Are you done now?” Green asked. “Do you have some sort of endgame for this?”

”I don’t think you want me to be done just yet,” Shadow admitted. Green was wearing a deadpan, like he couldn’t care. “Don’t you want to know about the lovely gift I gave my Vio the other day?”

”His sword, so he can stab you?” Green asked.

”Why does everyone keep—No. Something better.” Green didn’t seem to like how close Shadow was. “You want to see it?”


	16. Chapter 16

“Hey, love...” Shadow sat down next to him, admiring those hickies on his neck. “That a good book, my love?”

Vio shrugged, not looking at him, but he didn’t seem disgusted when Shadow reached over, stroking his hair. “We need to give you another bath, Vi.” He kissed his cheek. “Mm...” He slowly took off his belt, lifting up the tunic to look at Vio’s stomach before Vio batted his hands away. “You still have some cum on your abs.” He licked his lips.

”Thought I got if off,” Vio said, resuming his book. He wasn’t even looking at him. His tone was flat.

”Love, what’s wrong?”

He was silent for a moment, but finally looked up at him, closing the book. “You won’t do anything if I tell you, right?”

”What do you mean ‘do anything?’” Shadow asked.

Vio pursed his lips—as if he wanted Shadow to focus on them more! “I mean...If I tell you, you won’t try to help in a way that I definitely won’t find helpful, right?”

Shadow sighed—he hadn’t quite worked out what that meant, all he knew was what he thought was good wasn’t good enough for Vio. The things he did for his lovely hero... “So long as it’s nothing that’s hurting you or anything like that.”

It was Vio’s turn to sigh. “Red’s mad that I’m... _with_ you.”

Shadow’s eyes darkened. “I gathered that.” Vio laid back and immediately, Shadow realized that hadn’t helped. “He just doesn’t get it, love. He doesn’t know how much I love you.” He sat in Vio’s lap and kissed his nose. “I treat you good, don’t I?”

”He just...” Vio’s eyes were on him, but it wasn’t like he was seeing him. He looked distant. “He looked so disgusted. Like he didn’t know who I was, but not like I was a stranger.” Shadow ran a hand through his hair, wanting his focus on him, but Vio was still thinking. 

“He’s a bastard and an idiot,” Shadow replied.

Vio stared at him coldly. “Did you break his arm?”

He almost said yes, but he had already told Vio he hadn’t injured him. What if Vio got angry with him again? “Of course not. I didn’t have any reason to.”  _Other than the fact that he wouldn’t quit struggling against me, shouting for help._ “He was injured when I got to him.” He stroked his cheek with his thumb. “But if you want to love, I’ll get you a potion you can give him. ...Potions just like, magically cure you Hylians, right?”

”Yeah...” Shadow kissed his other cheek. “But it heals as is, so it’d be more harm than good if the bone isn’t set properly before he drinks the potion.” Vio sighed. “I don’t think Red’s going to let me set it.”

”Let it heal the way it is,” Shadow said. “Give him the potion, if he doesn’t drink it, he’s a worthless moron who didn’t deserve your help. And if he does, he’s lucky you gave him anything.”

”Shadow.” Vio’s tone was serious. “This is serious,” he said, as if the tone part wasn’t enough for Shadow to gather it. “His arm is broken, and bones break much easier after they’ve already been broken. And if he really was injured before you got to him, he might have other injuries.”

Shadow frowned. “You say that like you don’t believe me—it’s  _true_.” He hesitated, but figured it was a believable lie. “I think Blue did it to him.”

”What?” Vio looked at him and shook his head. “No. Definitely not. Blue...Blue wouldn’t do that. I mean, Blue’s stupid and quick to anger and sometimes he hits Red, but...shoving him a little or punching him in the arm doesn’t mean he’d...”

”But if that was left unchecked?” Shadow asked. “And no one was left to stop him from doing anything he’d potentially regret?” Vio didn’t look directly at him, but he looked crestfallen. “They weren’t together when I found him, Vio.”

“No...Red said you took him away from him, away from Blue.” Vio swallowed. “That...He did always seem to want to get rid of him...But he wouldn’t...”

”What about, later, when he’s asleep, I’ll let you try to set his arm? You won’t even have to ask him then. He won’t be able to struggle.”

Vio shook his head again. “He’ll wake up.”

”Not if I make him fall asleep, Vi. I think I have a potion that will keep him asleep for awhile.”

Vio looked at him. “You want to drug him?”

”Yeah.”

”Shadow, did you drug me last night?” Vio asked.

”Of course not.” He kissed his cheek again, ran his fingers through his hair. “You had a glass or two of wine and we started making out...And then you let me ride you. You  _chose_ to do that.”

Vio sighed, changing the subject in a way that made it obvious he didn’t really believe him. “I’m not letting you drug Red.”

”Why not?” Shadow pulled away a bit to get a better look at him. “Slip it into his food, he won’t even notice when he wakes up. We’d be doing him a favor.”

Vio exhaled through his nose slowly. “You aren’t gonna like this, but I don’t want you around Red for something like that. You already kidnapped him, he’s already uncharacteristically angry, and I don’t want you doing something...”

”Goddesses—I raped Green and now you think I just can’t keep it in my tights?”

”Just a few days ago, you threatened to sleep with Green because I was mad at you for kidnapping Red. And you threatened Red. And I don’t believe you’d tell me if you hurt him or anything.”

“You know I didn’t mean it, Vi.” He stroked his chest. “You’re irreplaceable.”

”Shadow—if you kidnapped him  _for me,_ I want you to be around him  only with supervision  _for me.”_

”Oh, so  _now_ you like your gift?” Shadow asked.

Vio sighed. “I don’t want you around him, Shadow.”

Shadow was silent for a minute. He wasn’t sure what to do with Vio—now didn’t seem like an appropriate time to grope Vio, but did he really care about that? How much could he stroke Vio’s cheek and hair before he got irritated? “I know a way you can keep an eye on me.” He kissed his ear—Vio shivered so he didn’t move and whispered, so close that his lips continued to graze the shell of his ear, “And if you catch me doing something you don’t like, you can punish me, real good.” He kissed his ear again. “Bend me over the bed and slap my ass until it matches your hat.” His hat was actually on the ground, not on his head, but he was sure Vio understood what he meant either way.

For a minute, he looked like he was about to say something, a lot of things, but instead he ended up saying, “How do you make everything about sex?”

Shadow grinned and kissed his cheek again. “It doesn’t have to be  _sex._ Spanking me doesn’t qualify as sex.” He kissed his other cheek—how many kisses was that? Was there any chance Vio was getting turned on? “You don’t even have to get me off, just slap my ass a bunch, make me suck you off...Cum on my face, or my chest, or in my mouth, or on my crotch, or any part of my body, or  _all of me..._ Make me beg you.” Vio flushed—he chuckled and kissed his mouth, sliding off of his lap. “Come on, Vi—stand up and bend over the bed.”

He swore, briefly, Vio smiled and it made butterflies appear in Shadow’s stomach—that was a nice change. “I thought I was supposed to do that to you.”

”Later,” he grinned. “When you need to punish me for being bad. Come on, Vi.”

Vio sighed and slowly stood up, straightening himself out while Shadow’s hands on his back slowly pushed him so he was bending over. Shadow murmured something about how good Vio was and seized his arms, pulling them gently behind his back while he kissed the back of his neck. Slowly, he moved his foot under the bed until he found the rope he had slid underneath it that he had totally not slid there with the intention of tying Vio up again. Holding Vio down, he managed to grab it and tied it around Vio’s wrists tightly—then, remembering how much finding Vio by the mirror had hurt, tied his forearms together too, as if Vio had folded his arms himself back there, but the rope was so tight it was probably uncomfortable. It didn’t feel like enough. “Come on, Vivi.” He placed his arm in the center of his back, with his arms folded against his lower back. “We’re gonna go to my room.”

Vio walked towards the door and stopped in front of it. For a moment, Shadow forgot Vio had his arms tied and couldn’t open the door. When he reached over, Vio just walked through—as if this was normal and they did this everyday.

Shadow lead him to his bedroom, grabbed one of the ropes around Vio and tugged him towards the end of the bed farthest from the Dark Mirror before grabbing the rope beneath that bed— _totally_ not there for the same reason the other rope had  ~~not~~ been underneath Vio’s bed—and securing Vio to the bed. Then he wrapped it around Vio’s waist just to be safe. He contemplated—for a good minute—tying it around Vio’s neck so he wouldn’t be able to pull too hard on it, but then wondered if Vio would like that (the answer was obvious, but to what extent would Vio dislike it?). 

“Are you done yet?” Vio asked.

”Hush.” Shadow felt a stab of irritation—he wouldn’t  _have_ to do this, if Vio had just  _not_  tried to break the mirror. He moved away. “I’m sure it goes without saying, but...” He cupped Vio’s face, making Vio look at him. He heard him swallow. He looked into Vio’s perfect,  _lying,_ dreamy eyes. “...if I catch you trying anything, there  _will_ be consequences.” The consequences were likely death. Maybe he could get away with just an excessive amount of torture—If Vaati were to find out Shadow had let their new ally around the mirror, he had tried to break it and then proceeded to let him near it again, Vaati would...Honestly, Shadow didn’t know entirely what would happen, but it would be bad, but bad wasn’t a strong enough word. He tried to think what he would do to Vio—thought back to the book. He’d have to break some bones...cut off some limbs. Something really bad. “You know that, don’t you?”

Slowly, Vio nodded.

”Good.” Shadow ran the back of his hand over his cheek. His voice was way softer than it should have been, a dangerous edge to his words. “Very good.” Vio shuddered slightly. He climbed into his lap for a minute—loving the way Vio’s heart beat just a bit faster. “Now then—the Dark Mirror is bound to my will. It shows what I want it to. If you promise to be good, I’ll make sure it shows exactly what I’m doing around Red.”

”It just... _shows_ it?” Vio asked.

”Yes.”

”How—“

”Vio.” His hand twitched—he wanted to cup Vio’s cheeks with his palms as much as he wanted to slap him across the face. “I love you  _so much_ , but do you  _really think_ I’m at all  _willing_ to answer any questions on  _this_ subject?”

Vio went silent. 

Shadow was glad—he didn’t like being this angry with Vio, he was worried he’d do something regrettable. “Alright, then love.” He got up. “You’re gonna stay right here, okay?” He stroked his cheek, but his thumb was a little closer to his lips. “And you’re not gonna struggle or try to do anything.” He ran it over his bottom lip, but he wasn’t gentle. He pushed against it, until the pad of his thumb felt the inside of his lip. “And when I’m out of there, I’m gonna come back, we’re gonna move you out of here and I’ll untie you when we’re back inside your room.” The moisture on the pad of his thumb felt good somehow—he slowly slid his thumb down until he was holding his chin instead. “Okay?”

Vio nodded.

”Good boy.” He kissed his lips sweetly for a minute. He swore to the goddesses, if Vio tried anything he would, he was gonna take that hammer Vio had used to try to break the mirror the first time and use it to break every bone in his legs one by one. That would teach him, he was sure. “I’ll be back soon.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vio begins to understand some rather disturbing things.

Vio didn’t even try to escape.

He knew that when Shadow threatened to hurt him if he tried anything, he meant it. He knew trying to break the mirror would result in Shadow likely killing the others and doing something equally messed up to him. Plus, Shadow seemed slightly more stable than usual—if he was going to try to escape and risk pissing Shadow off, he’d rather do it when he actually felt like he was in danger. But was Shadow ever really stable?

He sighed. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He didn’t really want to be with Shadow forever, but he obviously wasn’t going to have a say in the matter. And it seemed, the more Shadow wanted him, the less Vio really wanted him. One of these days, Shadow would be flirting with him and Vio would just be completely apathetic to his attention, he feared. How would Shadow react then? Badly, obviously, Vio thought—or maybe Shadow would be fine with apathy so long as Vio was still there and still belonged to him? If he was indifferent, would he still want to escape?

He barely paid any attention to what he saw on the Dark Mirror.

Shadow seemed to come back in minutes. “Mm...You’ven’t moved an inch, Vi.” He cupped his cheek. “Such a good boy.” He slid his hand over his chest, went to pinch one of Vio’s nipples through his tunic. Vio made a noise, though he wasn’t sure if it was a moan or not. “Goddesses...You look so hot like this...”

One of his hands went to cup his crotch and Vio threw his head back. “Shadow—“

Shadow was obviously not listening. He already had a ball gag in his hand. He placed the ball in between Vio’s lips again, cupped his face and kissed his forehead. “Goddesses, I’m gonna ride you so  _hard_!” He started sucking on a part of his neck, his hands clawing off his belt and tearing off of his clothes. He heard fabric tear, Shadow didn’t see to totally care when his nails caught skin.

Shadow frowned and started tugging at the tangle of rope behind him, pulling at it until he wasn’t attached to the bed. Quickly, Shadow threw him down so his head was at the foot of the bed, and he was on his back, his arms behind him still, and climbed on top of him. He pressed his mouth to his neck again, latching onto a spot Shadow seemed to be really liking and pinching his nipples with his hands so hard, it took about five minutes for it to stop being pleasurable and start actually being painful.

He tried to say something from beneath his ball gag, but it was obvious there wasn’t much he could say. He made Vio turn his head and pressed his mouth to his cheek, sucking a bit gently. His hands kept working at his nipples—Shadow seemed to really be enjoying them right now. Vio made a noise of complaint—that was seriously starting to hurt—but Shadow did not seem to notice Vio wanted him to stop.

He kissed his way down Vio’s neck and latched onto one of his nipples—sucking hard, kissing. Vio tried to struggle, more just so he could say he tried to struggle to himself, but Shadow nipped at one, keeping him still. Shadow turned his attention to his collarbone. He started kissing a bit biting and sucking his way down, all the way to below his navel. If he could, he’d demand Shadow stop. The best thing he could do was try to not think about this and let Shadow finish up—and pray it ended soon.

He feels Shadow’s hand all over him.  _At least he’s not hitting me or anything. At least he isn’t being too rough. At least he isn’t threatening me. At least he isn’t threatening the others. At least, at least, at least._ This wasn’t too horrible. This was survivable. Vio would be fine. He’d be fine.

Shadow tugged his tights down and kissed his length. “So good...” His hand played with the tip and Vio squirmed—he felt kind of sick. “Vio, stop squirming. Once I get you to cum, I’ll let you go see Red, okay?”

Shadow slipped out of his clothes easily, climbing on top of him—but not sliding Vio in just yet, as if he wanted to drag this out and make Vio suffer with the hot bundle of nerves in his stomach that slowly seemed to be rising into his throat and it hurt to swallow the bile in the back of his throat—and pressing kisses wherever he could reach. “Goddesses, I love you...”

Maybe that was what Shadow wanted—Vio to say he loved him back? Goddesses, Vio could do that—if it meant maybe getting untied and being able to move his sore arms, and not having to drool all over his chin and chest, breathing through a ball gag. Except, because of the ball gag, he couldn’t say anything that Shadow wanted, he couldn’t say anything, but still, he tried to say something, Shadow’s name, maybe? He didn’t know, his tongue couldn’t seem to form the words he wanted it to, didn’t move in the right ways. 

Shadow laughed, cupped his face and seemed to get even closer. “You’re  _adorable._ Even when I can’t hear a word you’re saying! You look so good all tied up, gagged...” He moved some hair out of his face. “I could look at you for  _hours.”_ For a moment, Vio thought he really was going to make good on that promise of staring at him for hours. After a moment seemed to go on for three moments too long, he tried to say something again, tried to struggle—what bout Red? “Hush, love,” Shadow murmured. “I’ll let you do whatever I agreed to let you do to Red when I’m finished. We have time. And I’m not about to hurt you, not when you’ve been so  _good_ for me.” He cupped his face again, Vio squirmed and Shadow let go, moving to grab something from the drawer before pulling it out slowly—he obviously wanted Vio to see it. He held it inches away from Vio’s face, grinning like a madman which, naturally, Vio was very much considering Shadow to be at this point, had he considered it before? “I’ve been  _dying_ to try this out on you, Vi.”

Shadow flipped him over and kissed his ear. “Don’t struggle like this, darling...” Vio didn’t know a grin could be so audible, but it was—it was like every muscle in his mouth groaned like an old metal door when he smiled like that, but it wasn’t a smile, it was a grin, his lips pulling back to show every one of his teeth that Vio couldn’t see. “This is gonna be fun.”

 

For the most part, Vio was kind of glad he got through it all without crying or throwing up. On the other hand, he wanted to cry, then throw up, cry some more and take a long nap until he slept a year away and this was all a bad memory. It had not been fun and it had not been gentle and, even as Shadow guiding him back to his room, and untied him gently, and kissed him lovingly as if Vio had  _consented_ to this hell Shadow was putting him through, as if it hadn’t been such hell in the first place.

He tried to not voice his disgust.

”Can I see Red now?” He asked, once Shadow had removed the ball gag finally (and after he had kissed Vio passionately, exclaiming how good Vio had looked wearing it and how he always wanted to kiss those perfect lips the ball gag kept apart.) His voice was hoarse—from trying to scream for Shadow to stop. His ass still hurt. His throat also hurt.

“Of course, Vi—once we get you into some different clothes, you don’t want to go talk to Red covered in cum stains, do you? ...I mean, if you do, you can, you just have to tell Red who’s cum is on you...Or who made you cum, I can’t tell if it’s yours or mine.” Despite what Shadow had said about how he’d stop once Vio came, he hadn’t meant it. He had ridden Vio until the toy he brought Vio broke and Vio had shaken his way through the last half of his orgasm, still with Vio inside him until he pulled himself off and rubbed at his own cock until he came on Vio’s chest.

”I’d like some new clothes.” His voice was cold—his ass still hurt. It hurt like hell.

Shadow got some and handed them to him, sitting on the bed and watching him dress, fumbling over his tights and weakly putting on his tunic. “Was that good, baby?”

Vio scoffed—he wasn’t sure when Shadow had started calling him baby, but he had obviously gotten it from the book—the main character had called James baby after every time they had sex.

Shadow frowned. “Was I too rough with you?” Vio didn’t answer. “I thought you’d like it...I like it when you play with my ass, I just wanted you to feel good. You could have told me.” In response, Vio stared at him flatly. “Oh, right.”

Shadow swore to him he’d be more gentle next time. Vio swore to his goddesses, if Shadow ever stuck anything up his ass again, he’d stab Shadow with the nearest object twenty eight times in the chest and head. The nearest object did not have to be sharp. Just something.

Anything.

 

Shadow sighed, sadly. “You looked so good...In my bed. Tied up. So  _hot._ I wish we could do that all the time.” He stroked Vio’s cheek. “I’d love that...riding you constantly...holding you at night...”

”Are you gonna open the door or not?” Vio asked. Shadow currently was standing in front of the door, back to it and facing Vio. There was a few marks on his face from how tight the straps had been around him, and his voice was hoarse—Shadow had thought for sure, he had been screaming in ecstasy, begging him for more and he was doing what Vio had wanted—giving him more. Forcing that toy in a little deeper, riding him a little harder, clenching around Vio tightly and rolling his hips and moaning—he thought Vio had liked that!

Shadow had almost forgotten. “I will, Vi.” He turned around and held the door open for him, watching Vio walk in.

Vio stepped close to Red and looked down at him for a minute. Shadow leaned against the wall and watched him still. Slowly, he stooped down, and pressed his fingers to his pulse, as if worried he was dead even though he had watched Shadow interact with him and there was no way Shadow could have killed him without Vio knowing. Hesitantly, he grabbed ahold of Red’s broken arm. When he moved it, Red made a small, pained, injured noise, but didn’t move. Vio turned to look at him. “How much did you drug him?”

”Not much,” Shadow said. “Just enough to get him down for a couple hours and stay down.” His gaze seemed very accusing. “He’s  _fine,_ Vio. I wouldn’t kill him like that.” He grinned. “Especially not after that  _amazing_ sex we just had. That felt so fucking good...” Vio scoffed and turned back to Red. “Want a round two after this?”

”No,” Vio said. “Can we stop talking about it now?”

”Mm...” Shadow stepped forward and ran a hand through his hair, but Vio slapped his hand away. “You came so much, so I know you enjoyed that. Maybe even a bit more than me.”

Vio turned to look at him, gaze steely. “If you seriously want to talk about this, we can—but not in front of Red.”

”Vio, he’s out cold. It’s  _fine._ Honestly, we could have our round two in front of him and he’d probably sleep through it—especially if you wear that ball gag again.” Vio wasn’t looking at him anymore. “And if he wakes up, he’d probably like what he sees.” Vio made a small noise of disgust. “I’d let him join in...If you wanted him to.”

Vio turned to look at him. “What is  _wrong_ with you?”

”Well, I just thought since you slept with Green and me, maybe you’d want to sleep with Red too. Should I get Blue too? Give you more options?” Vio looked disgusted.

”I think you’re projecting,” Vio said—his tone was cold. That angry type of cold Vio didn’t like him having.

”What?”

”You’re projecting,” Vio said. “You slept with Green and now you keep saying  _I_ want to sleep with Blue and Red, after you’ve had sex with Green and me, in reality, you just want to.”

”Oh, Vi, love, that was a one time thing,” Shadow insisted.

”So was my thing with Green,” Vio said. “I think you just have a thing for blonds. A messed up, toxic thing for blonds.”

”I’ve a thing for blond haired, blue eyed men with giant dicks who are named Vio,” Shadow said. “No one else can compare, Vi.”

Vio rolled his eyes and went back to Red. Shadow watched him pull on his arm, fixing it gently. Shadow hesitated, but he didn’t want the room to be silent anymore—not when Vio was so annoyed. “What are you doing?” He asked.

”Setting the broken bone.”

”...What’s that mean?” Shadow asked.

”It means when it was broken—“ He glanced at Shadow and then back at Red. “The broken bone moved out of place and in order for it to heal properly, it needs to be put back in it’s place.”

”Where’d you learn to do that?” He watched Vio’s hands slowly retract.

”Books. Just books.” Vio sighed. “Now all he needs is a potion and he’ll probably be just fine.”

Immediately, Shadow had one in his hand. “Here.”

Vio looked at it. “Just a red one?”

”...There’s other types of potions?” Shadow asked. He obviously knew about one other, but Vio didn’t need to know that.

”Red will work,” Vio said. “For the most part, though, it’ll just make it heal a bit faster.” He frowned, obviously bothered by something.

”What is it?”

Vio got to his feet. “Most of what I know with broken bones is it should be immobilized. A splint, or a cast, or a sling...I can’t use any of that for him.”

Shadow would have offered to buy something for Vio, but he didn’t know the first thing about this. He wouldn’t be able to find anything, and letting Vio try to find anything would definitely be out of the question. It didn’t matter that much—if it was Vio who had the broken arm, Shadow would do everything he could to get Vio better, but he didn’t care so much about Red. Honestly, he had half the mind to shove Vio out of the way and mess up his arm some more—it would serve him right for upsetting Vio, trying to take him away from him. He ran a hand through Vio’s hair while he got to his feet. He didn’t comment on the contact. “Let’s just go,” he said.

Shadow sighed and grabbed his hand, walking out with him. The moment they reached Vio’s room, he let go and sat on his bed, lying back with a sigh of his own. “Is something wrong, handsome?” Shadow sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair.

”How long has it been?” Vio asked, closing his eyes and rubbing at his temples like he had a migraine.

Shadow blinked—how long  _had_ it been? Of course, he didn’t know for sure what Vio was talking about so he ran through all the possible subjects. How long had it been since Shadow gave him a blowjob? Way too long, he needed to give him another soon—yes, that’d make Vio happy. He’d suck it and kiss it and rub it all over his face. In a lot of the stories he’d been reading, characters seemed to like it when someone gagged on their dick and spat on it. Would Vio like that? Or was Vio wondering how long it had been since Shadow had given him a gift to show how much he loved him? Fuck, he was stupid, that was it, wasn’t it? How else would Vio know he loved him?

Vio spoke up again. “How long has it been since...the forest?”

Shadow paused—he wasn’t sure how he felt about the forest. Yes, that was where he finally got a chance to have Vio all to himself, but Vio hadn’t actually been loyal to him. Goddesses, if Shadow could go back, he’d pin Vio by the throat and  _tell_ him he belonged to him. It wasn’t like it wasn’t fair—Vio belonged to him, with him, but it wasn’t like Shadow didn’t wholeheartedly believe he wasn’t Vio’s. And, with that soft hair, those perfect eyes, that toned body, why would he want to be someone else’s? He tried to think. “I don’t know...I’ve forgotten how much time...” Shadow pressed a hand to his thigh and squeezed it. “I should be keeping track, shouldn’t I? Anniversaries are a thing, right?”

Vio sighed and shook his head—this obviously wasn’t the response he had wanted.

”I...I can buy you something,” Shadow said. “Something to help you keep track of the time. Like...a calendar, or a clock, or a watch, those are things, right? Those exist? Something so you can keep track of the time we’ve been together. Because I’m so happy I get to be with you.”

Vio sighed. “That wasn’t...” He trailed off. “Forget it.”

How the hell was he supposed to forget about that? He laid down beside Vio, who promptly rolled over. Shadow moved closer, ran a hand through his hair, and Vio didn’t move away. He sighed again and opened his eyes—and then sat up. Shadow sat up too. He noticed Vio was frowning. He ran a hand through his hair again. “You alright, love?” He looked at the table. They still had the bottle of wine there, and a glass half filled with wine. “...You want some more wine?”

”No...” Vio shifted. “There’s something in between the bed and the table...on the floor.”

Shadow had no idea what he was talking about. “It’s probably nothing.” Vio reached by the bed and table, obviously trying to grab it. “Vio, love, come on. It’s probably a cork or something from the wine. Here, I can pour you a glass, if you want.”

”It’s not a cork,” Vio said. “And I don’t want any wine.” There was a noise—like something hitting glass and Shadow’s heart skipped a beat. He knew immediately what it was, without even seeing it.

”Vio, my darling love,” he said. He reached for his shoulder, but he jerked out of his reach. “Come on. It’s not worth it. Come here.”

Vio turned to face him, wearing a deadpan. In his hand, there was a vial. “What is this?”

”My love, I’m sure it’s nothing.” He reached to clasp his hand, as if he was going to take the vial away from him.

”This is  _not_ nothing,  _Shadow Link.”_ It came out as a hiss. “What the fuck is this?”

”It’s just a vial.” It was the truth, Shadow knew. Didn’t Vio know that? Plus, as honest as Shadow was being, Vio had been just as honest when he took it. He knew Vio loved him. He was sure, if he explained everything, Vio would understand this was for the best—he had given it to him because he was sick of Vio lying to him and now they could love each other. This was good.

”But what was  _in_ the vial?” Vio demanded. “Shadow... _Did you drug me?”_

He was gonna be honest. He clasped Vio’s other hand—he tried to pull it out of his grip, but Shadow refused to let go of it. “Love, it wasn’t a drug. It was a potion.” A muscle twitched in his jaw. “I...I slipped it into your wine. I...I just wanted to make you happy and I wanted you to love me, and...It didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do.”

Vio jerked his hand away roughly. “That’s a fucking  _lie,_ I...I didn’t want to sleep with you! I didn’t want to drink this! And you’ve let me spend this entire time, thinking I did that of my own free will and insisting you didn’t drug me! You made me think we reached an agreement!”

”We did, love,” Shadow wanted to hold him, to tell him it really wasn’t a big deal, it was okay, he did this because he loved Vio, it was okay. “We really did. I...I think.” Now he wasn’t sure.

”You  _think?_ ” Vio shouted. “Well,  _I_ think you’re an abusive dick, and  _I_ think we really didn’t, and you just told me whatever you thought would make me cooperate with you!” He shoved Shadow but he didn’t really move. “You’re fucking  _insane!_ What the fuck was it?”

”It was gonna make you...” He realized there was absolutely nothing he could say that’d make Vio happy.

”Make me  _what?”_

Shadow hesitated. “Vio, please calm down...I just want to make you happy.”

” _Well, I’m not fucking happy right now!”_ Shadow didn’t like Vio like this—maybe shouting could turn him on, maybe Vio getting a bit physical, but knowing he was actually angry...He felt sick.

”Vio,  _please,_ calm down. I’m sorry...I really just want you to be happy. I just...I wanted you to quit being angry. But you were so mad, and I was trying so hard, Vi...Please, Vi...” He was about to cry—Vio was  _terrifying._ He was also being quiet now. He reached forward—one of his hands cradled his face gently. “I love you. I’m sorry, Vi...If I could, I’d go back and I wouldn’t hurt Red, and I’m sorry I did, it you have to forgive me, Vi. I’m trying. I really am. I didn’t want to...I just wanted you to love me...Not even as much as I love you, just anywhere near that would have been good enough. I’m sorry.” For a minute, he thought Shadow had calmed down.

He rested a hand on Vio’s back, pulling him close. Yes, this was good. Vio would forgive him. “Vi...” He thought back to the book—this was how any arguments were solved in the book. The main character would hold James close and then slowly push him on the bed and climb on top and any argument disappeared. He slowly slid his hand down.

Apparently, he slid his hand down too far.

He saw something in Vio’s eyes ignite and before he could even  _think_ to remove his hand, Vio’s fists cracked against the side of his jaw.

”Ow, Vio—“

Vio cut him off by shoving him away, hard enough so he fell on his back. “You sick  _freak_!”

The fact that Vio just punched him and then shoved him meant this was likely an insult,  _however,_ in the book, in a few conversations, a side character was mentioned to be a freak, and that was viewed as a positive thing—

Vio grabbed the wine bottle from the table and slammed it  _hard_ against Shadow’s head. He cried out in pain, but Vio just did it again. Wine was pouring out of the opened bottle, soaking his tunic. He felt it landing on his chest, his neck—Vio straddled his waist and kept slamming the bottle into his head. He could taste wine and blood—he tried to struggle, but Vio obviously had the upper hand. All he could really do was grab at Vio’s tunic and try to plead with him to stop, but that wasn’t enough.

”Vio... _please..._ Stop, you’re hurting me—“ Shadow slammed it into the bedpost—it shattered, leaving it sharp and broken. Before he could resist, Vio thrusted it inside his stomach. He screamed—Vio didn’t stop, stabbing him with the broken bottle, over and over again. His mouth filled with blood, his tunic was drenched and Vio was being splattered with it, but it was like he didn’t notice, too angry to care.

He counted all the stabs. Around the twentieth one, he tried again to calm Vio down and get him to stop, but since he was still screaming, it probably didn’t work at all to calm him down. He grabbed at his hand, “ _Stop it! Stop, stop it, Vio! Please!_ ” He tried to grab Vio’s hand again, palms so wet with blood, too slippery to hold his hand, even if Vio had let him.

It was like all his senses were leaving him. The room was growing dark, all he could taste was his own blood, he swore his lungs were filling with it, but he swore, faintly, he could still smell the wine he and Vio had drank not too long ago. All in all, he was pretty sure, as everything grew dark, Vio stabbed him a little under thirty times.

 

It was the twenty ninth time when Vio came to his senses—the bottle halfway inside his chest, Shadow having just stopped struggling and screaming. He was covered in blood, so was Shadow. He let go of the bottle, still inside Shadow. He took a minute, the image not quite right to him.

Then he realized.

His eyes pricked and he felt bile rise up in his throat. The blood all over his clothes and hands and face was still warm. And it was from Shadow.

”Shadow?” It was all but a whisper. Shadow didn’t move—his eyes were still open, glassy...He got to his feet, stumbled backwards away from him, still on the ground. He had done that. He had  _done_ that.  _He_ had done  _that._

 _Oh, goddesses, I’m gonna be sick._ He felt like he couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t stop staring at Shadow’s corpse—covered in blood...One of the fingers on his hand was still broken. He was bleeding somewhere on his head. A few shards of glass were in one of his arms from when the bottle broke.

 _I...I had to._ He reminded himself of all the times Shadow had hurt him, holding a knife to his throat, slamming his head into things, strangling him, threatening to kill him...Shadow would have killed him eventually—and if he had stopped and Shadow had survived...It would have just happened sooner. There was no way Shadow wouldn’t have not been angry.

Still though, he couldn’t deny that this felt like too much. Had Shadow deserved to die by  _his_ hands, stabbed over and over again in the stomach and chest? Vio hadn’t wanted to kill him, but something had snapped...

He couldn’t focus on this. He needed to get out of there and get Red and Green and they would leave and they would find Blue and they’d have to figure things out from there. Maybe there was still time to try to beat Vaati. And Ganon. Especially now, with Shadow Link dead.

He felt a sob lodge in his throat. He gasped, trying to breathe, closing his eyes so he didn’t have to look at Shadow’s corpse.

He went to his bedroom door and opened it, stumbling into the hallway. His legs were shaking, like they couldn’t support his weight. He tried Red’s door first, but the knob didn’t turn in his hand. Hesitantly, he knocked. “Red?”

Slowly, a voice spoke up. “Vio?”

”It’s me, Red.” He looked down at his hands, still splattered with scarlet.

”Oh, goddesses, Vio!” Red ran up to the door, his footsteps audible. “I’m...I’m so sorry I was so mean to you before! I didn’t mean to upset you, I was just angry, I’m so sorry! I regretted it the minute you left and...Green told me...”

”What?” He asked. “Green told you what?”

”Oh, Vio, I’m so  _sorry!_ ” He heard Red sob. “And...And then Shadow came in and...he talked about you and...I’m not sure how you feel about him, but he’s  _crazy,_ Vio. And then I heard you screaming and I thought...I thought he was killing you.”

”No, Red.” He sighed. “That...That wasn’t me screaming.”

”Oh, Vio...Are you okay?”

”I will be,” he said, but he wasn’t sure. “Look, I’m gonna check on Green and make sure he’s okay and then I’ll find a way to get you both out, okay? Shadow probably has the keys somewhere in his room.”

”Okay, just...be careful, Vio.”

He swallowed. “I will.”

He found Green’s door just as quickly as Red’s. “Green?” He knocked and tried the doorknob. It was locked. “Green, it’s Vio. ...Are you okay?”

He heard a sigh—it sounded relieved. “Are you okay? I heard you screaming bloody murder...”

His head was pounding. “That wasn’t me.” There was a beat. “I just spoke to Red...I’m gonna try to unlock these doors, I think Shadow has...” He grips the doorframe until his knuckles are white. “Had the keys in his room. I’m gonna try to find them, so we can leave and go find Blue.”

”...Blue isn’t here?” Green asked.

”No,” Vio answered, rubbing at his temple. “He’s not here.”

”I just assumed...since we were all here...” Green trailed off.

”No, he’s not...I’m gonna go find the keys, just...” He had killed Shadow. He was covered in blood. How would the others react to him? Covered in hickies, limping, covered in blood? “Hang tight.”

”Can do, Vi.” He jolted—that felt wrong, in Green’s mouth. Green had called him it before, but this wasn’t before...He shook his head and went to Shadow’s room—that door opened just fine.

He stopped when he saw the mirror—breaking it last time had not gone well before—a part of him felt that, even though he had watched Shadow die, there was still a chance of him coming in through the door, aware of what Vio was trying to do, ready to stop him. He’d leave it for now, and get back to it, and tell the others everything.

He tore apart the room, until he finally managed to open a drawer that got stuck and found the two keys. They  _had_ to be the ones to the doors.

He basically ran to Red’s door, fumbling with the key—the first one he put in was wrong, but when he put the second one in, the door swung open.

Red charged at him and for a minute, Vio thought he was angry, but he only dove into Vio’s arms and hugged him tightly. “Oh, Vio!” He wailed. “We were so worried about you, and-and...” He sniffed and pulled away. “Are you okay? You’re...covered in blood.”

Vio bit back the emotion rising into his chest, throat, voice. “It’s not mine,” he said, softly.

”I’m sorry, Vio,” Red said. “...Let’s go get Green, and...then we’ll find Blue, right?” He wiped at his eyes. “And we’ll be together again, like a team, right?”

”Right.” Vio swallowed and gave a thin, watery smile that probably didn’t look right on him, since he was covered in blood and all. “Let’s go get our leader. So we can be a team again.”

He hurried to Green’s door, and accidentally put Red’s key in the door, cursed, put the correct one in and opened the door.

When it swung open, Green was standing there, looking a little shocked.

Red burst into tears and hugged him, almost immediately. Green didn’t waste a second in hugging him back. “What happened?” He asked.

”...I killed Shadow,” Vio said.

Green’s eyes widened. “What? Why?”

”We...” He rubbed at his arm. “For a while, everything was normal. We worked things out, kind of. He didn’t hit me. I told him I wouldn’t insult him or reject him so harshly...And for like...six weeks, everything was fine.” He took a deep breath. “...But he wanted sex. He said he wouldn’t rape me, but I didn’t like it when he touched me...At all. It made me feel sick. I...I did whatever he wanted, but I wouldn’t let him touch me and he didn’t like that, so when he found out I missed you guys, I...I think he thought, if he helped with that, I’d let him...” His voice cracked. “So, he showed me you,” He said, looking at Red. “With Blue. ...But it just made me miss you guys more. Because I knew I wouldn’t actually see you guys again, or at least, if I did...that wouldn’t be a good thing, and...when he realized I was upset...he...He kidnapped Red. And I got so angry with him, so he drugged me so we could have sex and quit arguing.” He wiped at his eyes. “...I found the vial not too long ago and something just...snapped.”

”Vio,” Green said. “What do you mean he ‘showed’ you?”

Vio walked back into Shadow’s bedroom and lead them towards the mirror. “This is the Dark Mirror.” He rubbed at his eyes again—now, he couldn’t stop thinking about Shadow and when he showed it off for the first time, so eager to please Vio. “I guess it’s the source of Shadow’s, Vaati’s and probably Ganon’s power.” He noticed they didn’t know who Ganon was, but he kept talking—they should probably know this. “Shadow was...protecting it. That night, after our duel, I...snuck out of bed and...I intended to destroy it and then leave, because I knew Shadow would know who did it, and I was going to find you guys and tell you everything, but somehow...Shadow caught me. And he...wouldn’t let me leave.”

Red spoke up. “Who’s Ganon?”

”He’s behind Vaati, and he drew Shadow Link out of the Dark Mirror.” He rubbed at his eyes again. “But...Shadow didn’t seem...fond of him. He didn’t know how to get rid of him, but apparently, we can, with our Four Swords, so long as Zelda’s still alive and she can help us, she’s...” His mind was in pieces. “Supposed to do something, I’m not entirely sure what.” He paused. “Shit! Our swords!”

”Do you know where they are?” Green asked.

”No, Shadow didn’t me too have mine ever since I...” He glanced around the room. “Maybe they’re somewhere in here.”

The three of them continued to tear apart the room. After about five minutes, Red—who was only using one of his arms and was obviously struggling—stopped. “...Did you guys hear that?” He asked.

Vio looked over at him tiredly—he knew he still had a lot to explain and a lot to understand himself. “Hear what?”

”It...” Red looked around. “...Nothing, I guess I’m just paranoid now.”

The search continued. Vio willed himself to ignore the single rope against the headboard on the bed—and the others seemed to get the message and it drew no attention.

Then Green heard it, apparently, stopping. “I think I heard it too, Red.”

”Heard  _what?”_ Vio asked. He stiffened. And turned around. He looked for a good, long moment at the mirror, showing his own, haunted, bloody, trembling reflection. The surface rippled—and a hand shot out.

Vio jerked backwards, feeling like he couldn’t breathe—somehow, this made sense. He wasn’t sure how, but it did. He turned to Green and Red and gestured to the door frantically. Green shook his head, looking horrified. Vio repeated the action, more insistent. In the end, it was Red who grabbed Green’s wrist and dragged him towards the door, staying behind the mirror the entire time. Vio kept his eyes on it.

Slowly, Shadow Link got out of it, falling on all fours on the floor, covered in a weird, black liquid. He coughed wetly, only once and then grinned, getting to his feet and eying Vio like a piece of meat, like he had been starving to death slowly and he finally had a meal all to himself and he was going to enjoy it, all the while dripping the weird, Dark Mirror juice onto the floor.

”Oh, Vivi,” he cooed, taking a step closer. “Did you try to escape?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody suffers.

“Yes,” Vio forced out. There wasn’t much else he could really say—there was no use in denying everything, he chose to be careful of what he said since he could see Red and Green in the doorway, watching them. Now was not the time to let Shadow get away with what he had done to him, to Green, to Red. And all he wanted was to leave with them and put as much distance between himself and Shadow, until everything he had done was just a faint memory. Maybe there was still time to win. Maybe things would go back to normal.

Shadow reached out and cupped his face, running his thumb over his cheek, smearing the blood all over him. Vio had to give him credit—he had just killed him and he was smearing his own blood over his face, but he was doing it calmly, like it didn’t faze him. “Mm...But you knew I wasn’t going to let you, right? You know I refuse to let you leave? ...And after I told you about the Dark Mirror too. I thought you’d piece it together...Did you know I was gonna come back?” He tightened his grip, pressing a bruising force on his jaw. Shadow’s grin broadened considerably. “Did you  _want_ me to catch you?” 

“No.” He fought to stay level-headed, to keep his voice even. “Definitely not. I didn’t take any of that into consideration.”

”You didn’t?” Shadow forced his thumb into his mouth. “Are you sure, I mean...You must have been planning something like that for  _weeks,_ Vi. If I had to guess, ever since I gave you Green. You’re really ungrateful, you don’t seem to like any of my gifts.” Vio bit down, hard. Shadow pulled his hand back. 

“I  _don’t_ ,” Vio said, coldly. “When they’re people. And none of that was planned. I snapped.” Goddesses, he felt sick.

”You did, baby?” He ran a hand through his hair—Vio shoved him away but it didn’t seem to faze him. “Were you angry at me? Are you still angry?”

”Yes.” Vio spoke through gritted teeth. “And I’m leaving. Whether you like it or not.”

”Are you now?” He grabbed at the neckline of his tunic and undershirt, as if he meant to pull it down but Vio slapped his hand away. “Hm...” He looked him up and down. “Did it feel good?” Vio didn’t know how to respond. “Killing me? Did you like it?” He took a step closer and Vio found himself taking a step back. “Because I kind of liked it. You looked like you were enjoying yourself. Did you like it?” He ran a hand through Vio’s hair again. “...You look good covered in blood...Honestly, there’s only one thing you look better covered in.” He could see Green making a face behind Shadow and he actually found that really amusing—in any other situation, he would have laughed. “Mm...” He stepped closer, until their bodies were practically touching. Slowly, he whispered, “Those two idiots are right behind me, aren’t they?”

”No, they’re not,” Vio said, louder than Shadow. “...I’ve the keys right here.” He pressed them into Shadow’s hand. “I never even got a  _chance_ to try to get them out, which benefits  _you,_ because if I had, they probably would have watched you come out of that mirror and would know you’d take your anger out on them since I killed you and tried to escape, and then they’d likely _already be gone and would have fled the temple to go find Blue, and you wouldn’t be able to reach them._ ”

”Oh, yeah?” Shadow looked at the keys. “You think they’d just leave you behind, when they know I’m angry and violent and would just love to take my anger out on something...and you’d be the only thing I could...Not to mention they’d leave their swords.”

Vio swallowed. “Yeah, well, too bad they would be long gone by the time you said that and wouldn’t hear or think about that at all.”

Shadow licked his lips. “Yeah—because if that was the case, I think I’d have to cut off your clothes, tie you to the bed and rape you until I break all the bones in the lower half of your body.” Vio swallowed. “Like,  _all_ of them. Honestly, I could cut off all of your limbs and I don’t think that’d be a good enough punishment. I think I’d have to keep you tied up for a good while—and then try to find some other ways to punish you. Like, I don’t know, water boarding you, or maybe cutting out your tongue, or...cutting off every one of your fingers one by one...Or maybe we could give wax play a try, I’ve a few, unused candles I’ve been wanting to try on you...They’re made of beeswax and I guess that’s a bad thing, but I’m sure you can handle it. Or maybe I’d just suspend you from the ceiling—tie you up at the ankles and wrists and the I can use go to town are you. Maybe some fire play? Or maybe I should just make you bend over and grab your ankles and keep you like that for a few hours...Or I could whip you—“

”Well, there isn’t any point in talking about that because in the completely hypothetical case they weren’t here, they wouldn’t hear that, and they’re definitely in their rooms, having not left them, and definitely not having escaped.” Vio bit his lip—he was starting to get confused.

”Well, why don’t we go check, then?” He grinned and grabbed Vio’s wrist tightly. “Let’s go make  _sure_ they’re there before I get my hopes up about all this.” He tugged Vio out of the room and dragged him towards Green’s room. He didn’t bother even trying to unlock it—he obviously already knew.

The room was empty.

Shadow hummed. “Did you lie to me again, Vi?”

He kept his face blank and shrugged.

”Mm...This is gonna be fun!” Shadow grabbed a fistful of hair and started dragging him back to his room. “Goddesses, you’re lucky I don’t take you to your bedroom and fuck you on the floor—I’d fucking make you lick up all that blood like the little bitch you are.” Vio started struggling—so Shadow used his other hand to grab the back of his tunic, kicking his door open and throwing him on the bed.

Vio tried to distract him as long as possible, struggling, stalling for time, doing whatever it took to make sure Shadow focused on him and not the other heroes who definitely weren’t in his grasp. Shadow’s entire focus seemed on Vio—he pinned his wrists down and started kissing his legs through his tights, moaning, telling Vio all the things he was going to do to him now, which ranged from just plain old torture to what sounded more like BDSM, just not consensual, or safe, or sane.

Shadow straddled his waist and grabbed at the rope on the bed frame and tied it around Vio’s wrists tightly, securing him to the bed before he tore off his belt and got off. “Oh, fuck...!” Shadow grabbed at his crotch ad Vio gasped. He rubbed hard. “Fuck, I’m gonna have so much fun with you, Vi!”

He pulled his tights down and grinned. “ _Yes...”_ He licked his lips. “Hold still, Vio!” Eagerly, he leaned down and put the head in his mouth, sucking hard. Vio groaned and pulled against his bonds. Shadow hummed and grabbed onto his thighs. When he pulled at them again, he sank his nails into them. “Mm...” He pulled away. “You taste  _amazing,_ Vio! Better than I remember! Shit...I think being killed makes you  _really_ horny, because I could stay here forever, sucking your cock and touching myself...” He made a move to get up. “But I think I need to go find Red and Green now.”

All he could think about was keeping Shadow here for as long as possible. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled Shadow closer. “I want you to!” He shouted. The words rushed out of him and he felt himself flushing before he could even grasp what he just said. “I...I want you to keep sucking my cock. I-I like it when you blow me...” He swallowed. “And I like watching you t-touch yourself...And I like it when you grope me...And tie me down...” He hated himself—he had never hated himself more. But Shadow was focused on him, eyes half-lidded and smiling lazily. 

”Go on,” Shadow sighed, almost dreamily.

”I...I regretted it,” Vio said. “The  _moment_ you died, I just felt...so guilty. And...I felt so bad, because I love it when you touch my ass and...kiss me...and...I knew the moment I was done I made a mistake. I love you, Shadow, and I’m...sorry I’ve been so...manipulative.” Shadow sucked in a breath of air—Vio wasn’t sure if that was a good sign but kept going. “..And I’m sorry I...struggle so much...I shouldn’t nearly as much as I do. I really like you... I really like what you do to me...I just...missed the others and I didn’t want them to get hurt...” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “And I know you only got them for me because you thought it’d make me happy, and all it did was make us fight...” He pulled Shadow closer. “Don’t go after them. Just stay here and...we can have some fun. Who c-cares about them anyway? I...I love you, Shadow. You’re—“

”Save it, baby,” he whispered. He leaned over and kissed his ear. “You’re being very sexy and all and fuck, you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you to say this, but I know what you’re trying to do.” He rested both of his hands on his thighs and pushed himself up. “And it’s not going to work.”

”Shadow—“ He pushed a finger against his lips.

”It’s okay, love.” He, all of a sudden, had a ball gag in his hand. He leaned forward and pushed it into his mouth, securing it much tighter than usual. “I’m not gonna hurt you that bad.” It was hushed, gentle, almost. He stroked his cheek. “Mm...I really won’t. I’ll have to punish you a bit, but I’m way more angry that you tried to escape than anything.” He rubbed at Vio’s groin again. “You be good while I find those two and maybe I’ll even reward you. Until then...” And now he had Vio’s least favorite toy. He did not like where this was heading. “You’re going to have to have our  _fun_ without me.”

He tried to protest from beneath his ballgag, but that wasn’t happening. Shadow turned to the mirror—the surface rippled, and sure enough, there was Green and Red, in a hallway probably not too far away. “What do we do?” Red asked, visibly panicking.

“Well, we can’t leave him here,” Green said.

”Of course not!” Red sounded horrified. “Did you hear what Shadow threatened to do?”

Wearing a total deadpan, Shadow ripped through Vio’s tunic and shirt and tugged his tights all the way off. “This will do.” He pulled the ballgag down, so Vio was still wearing it but it wasn’t in his mouth, and slapped him across the face. Vio cried out in pain—Shadow only did it again, harder, before punching him in the chest. “Scream for me, baby. I want to hear you  _scream._ ” Vio bit his tongue determined to not make any noise—Shadow slapped his thigh. Vio bit down harder, until he tasted blood. “Oh, you like that?” He asked loudly. He did it again, but much harder. “You fucking  _like_ that?” He slapped Vio across the face again. “Oh, yeah, you little slut. I know you like it when I hit you.” He cupped Vio’s testicles and squeezed, though not nearly as hard as Vio was expecting. He pressed the toy against Vio’s lips. “Oh, good boy.” He forced it in, about halfway, even while Vio struggled. “Yeah, suck it. Suck on that, love...Is it good? You like that?” On the mirror, Vio could tell Green and Red were beginning to completely panic, but they also looked disgusted. Shadow straddled his waist again and forced it in farther. “Oh, yeah, angel—take it  _all_ the way in. Good boy!” Vio gagged and tried to struggle. Shadow pulled it out a little bit and then forced it all the way in, hitting his gag reflex dead on. Vio choked, gagging, coughing. “Yummy, huh? Yeah...I could watch you suck that for hours. Suck a little harder, Vi.” He couldn’t breathe, he could feel his face growing red, choking still—

It was pulled out quickly—Vio coughed and tried to catch his breath. He could hear Shadow’s chuckle. “Oh, is that good? Did you like that? Good, because you need to suck it a bit more before I put it up your ass.” Vio closed his mouth, not letting Shadow force it back in. “Mm...Nasty little slut!” He backhanded him. He cried out in pain again—Shadow crammed it back in. “You’re a fucking whore. I bet the first fucking thing you did when you killed me was find Green and fuck him, huh? Did he touch you, babe? Show me where!” He pushed it in farther and then tore it out. He got off and grabbed one of Vio’s legs lifting it onto his shoulder. Before he could protest, Shadow shoved it inside him. He screamed. “Oh,  _there?_ He touched you  _there?_ ” He backhanded Vio again. “Is that it?” He slammed it in farther. “Oh, but you’re mine! No one else is allowed to touch you there!” Vio slammed his foot into Shadow’s chest, knocking him back.

Shadow laughed, tore it back out and shoved it back in, raking his nails over his thighs. “Mine! Say it! Let me hear you say it! You’re mine!”

”Go to fucking hell!” Vio rasped as loud as he could.

His grin was sickeningly genuine. “Oh, angel...” He pushed it in as far as it would go and fixed his ballgag. “You stay here for now, I’m gonna go find the others.” Vio tried to protest. “Yeah, love, I know.” He fixed the rope around him, tightening it. “I know. I’m not gonna find the others for  _you_ , they’re for me.” He kissed his cheek. “I don’t want to face Vaati after letting those two get away. And I can’t take all my anger out on you.” He rubbed Vio’s cheek. “It’s alright, Vio. I’ll be back soon and then we can... He pinched Vio’s cheek and grinned. “...chat.”

Vio panicked, trying to speak more. Shadow looked at him, but didn’t seem to care. “Sorry, Vi—If I stay any longer with you, I’m gonna have a hard on and I don’t have time for that now.” He kissed his temple and started walking towards the door. “See you in a little while, Vio.”

He was gone for three hours.

 

When Shadow came back, he rather liked the sight that greeted him—Vio was tied to the bed just as he had left him and there was bruises around his wrists and forming on his skin all over...He still was covered in blood, even though he was naked, but specks of red were very visible, on his hands, his face, his neck and it looked like it had seeped through his clothes so there was still some red stains on his stomach and chest. It had dried, but it was still there and that wasn’t even mentioning the drool on his chin and neck from the ballgag. When he had left, Vio had been struggling, but now, he was still, though obviously conscious.

”Sorry I took so long, my love.” Vio made a noise of complaint, Shadow stepped forward and stroked a cheek. “After I took care of your friends, I had to make  _sure_ they couldn’t escape, hide their weapons in an even more obscure location, then I went to go talk to Vaati and explain everything that had been happening...” Vio made another noise. Shadow kept going. “The good news is, that horrible little princess is gone now, Vi.” Vio’s eyes widened. “Yeah. Don’t worry, I told her  _everything._ She knows that not only were three of the heroes so totally incompetent, but the only competent one is  _mine_.” He stroked his hair. “Don’t worry though—I didn’t say anything that would embarrass you. I didn’t mention anything about how good you are in bed, or that you like ballgags and dog collars.”

He sighed and relaxed on the bed next to him. “Oh, Vi, I’m so tired...I think I might keep you like this for the night. I just want to hold you tonight and kiss you...And love you.” He stroked his neck, and then his chest. And then ran his hand down his stomach. “Do you think we can do that? Just act like a couple tonight and then I’ll be angry in the morning?”

Vio was obviously protesting, but Shadow chose not to acknowledge that—he could still feel that sharp ache in his chest, feel the broken bottle pierce him over and over again...He wasn’t about to feel bad about  _this._

He laid back beside Vio, closing his eyes and sighing before curling up around Vio. He caressed his cheek and almost chuckled at Vio’s struggling. He was probably tired at this point...He was certain Vio would stop eventually—he wrapped an arm around Vio’s waist and rested his head on his chest, and waited for the gentle beat of Vio’s heart lull him to sleep.

It never happened.

Vio struggled the entire night, and when Shadow thought that finally, he was calming down, he was going to rest and Shadow would get to sleep, but then he would stir again, struggling, shouting intelligibly against his gag and every time Shadow would say something like,  _“Shut the fuck up before I carve your throat open, I’m trying to fucking sleep, you fucking, backstabbing whore!”_ And would slap Vio’s thigh and Vio would whimper, struggle harder and Shadow would know that Vio saw right through his threat, because how would he be serious about killing his Vio?

When morning came, Shadow was exhausted.  He rubbed at his eyes and moved Vio’s hair out of his face. “Why were you so mean to me last night?” He stroked his cheek. “Hm?” He rubbed his thumb over his lips before slowly removing the gag. “I’m so tired, Vi...I don’t know whether to punish you or take a nap.”

”Fuck off.”

Shadow sighed, rubbed at his eyes again and stood, opening one of his drawers before slowly taking out a knife. “Mm...I’m gonna make you regret last night in  _so_ many ways, Vi.” Vio tugged at the rope again. “Goddesses, what did you  _do_ last night?” He dragged the handle over Vio’s stomach. “You manipulated me into letting you fix Red’s arm, you  _murdered_ me, tried to free the others, tried to escape—“ Vio tried to kick him, so he held the blade against his throat. “—and then tried to lie to me so I wouldn’t go and kill the others, huh? Was that what you were trying to achieve?” He cut a faint line over Vio’s right cheek. “Or were you actually horny and needed a blow job?” Vio looked horrified at the idea of Shadow killing the others—so he went with it. “I could have given you one after I murdered them.” Vio tried struggling again, so he pressed it against his throat again. “Maybe, had you just been patient, I could have  _really_ pleasured you, it would have been better than just cramming a broken toy in your ass.”

”I swear to the goddesses,” Vio said, his teeth gritted. Shadow dug it just a little bit in, drawing a thin line of blood but no more. “If you  _actually_ killed them, I will murder you again!” Vio cupped his chin and turned his head and cut into his other cheek—somehow, he had put it in  _just_ the right place. It made Vio look more attractive, with the fresh blood, and the way the cuts just seemed to draw attention to the perfect structure of every bone in his face. “I’ll destroy the mirror too, so you can’t come back!”

Shadow chuckled darkly. “Don’t even joke about that, Vi.” He caressed his face with the back of his hand, loving the way Vio hissed in a breath and the blood smeared. “After I’m done with you, I’m keeping you away from it. ...I’m not even sure if I’ll be able to have you in my room anymore. Obviously, I can’t trust you.” He leaned over and licked at one of the cuts, even though Vio tried to move away.

Vio’s eyes had never seemed colder. “I’m not joking.”

”Well, I’m not either,” Shadow said. “I’m sick of this. I’m scared to be around you without having you restrained. The idea of taking those ropes off of you makes me feel sick. I don’t think I can buy you any more wine—what if you try to hit me over the head with the bottle? Or break the bottle and stab me with it?” He ran a hand through Vio’s hair—it felt familiar, it was comforting. He could stroke Vio’s hair all day, all night. Shadow could stand the blood on Vio’s hands alone, but that paired with that look in his eyes? His love looked like a stranger—a dangerous one too. “What’s next, are you gonna try to decapitate me with a wine glass too? Maybe do both?” He didn’t care if Vio hurt him—he had known he would be back, and even though every blow from that bottle had stung and hurt so horribly, it was nothing compared to light, or compared to what Vaati would do to him if all the Links had escaped with their sword. Somehow, the idea of coming back, going to Vio’s room and finding nothing but a puddle of blood and a broken bottle and no Vio anywhere hurt a thousand times more than what he knew Vaati would do to him. 

“What did you  _do_ to them?” Vio demanded.

Shadow almost told him—he could have been honest, said he had broke both of Red’s arms and then tied them behind his back before leaving him in a room  _much_ farther away from Green, that Green was blindfolded, tied and gagged, waiting for Shadow to come back so he could make  _sure_ Green didn’t go anywhere and wouldn’t want to go anywhere. Or, he could continue with the lie that he had killed them, he could go into detail about how much they had suffered—but there was so many ways he wanted to kill them, for obviously being what was driving him and Vio apart like this, those bastards, how could he choose just one way to kill them?

He sighed—he had, unfortunately, came to the conclusion long ago that none of the other Links had the same powers as him—and if he killed them, they would stay dead. They didn’t have a source of power keeping them alive, which was good for them;if they did, Shadow would have stopped at nothing to find it, just so he could torture them before he destroyed it—that would teach them, he was sure. (Of course, if it was what was keeping them  _all_ alive, he couldn’t do that. No matter how tempting the idea of having Vio submit to him was, that was too extreme for him.)

”Why would I tell you that?”

Vio shook his head. “...If they’re dead, I really will kill you.” Shadow was sure of that. “I’ll kill you and I’ll never forgive you and you’ll never come back and I’ll never regret it.”

”I believe you,” Shadow said. “But you’ll never know, Vi.”

Vio looked at him. “...They’re not dead, then. You’re...messing with me, because they aren’t dead, but you want me to think they’re dead. You wouldn’t...”

”We both know I would, Vi.”

His eyes were so big. “But  _did_ you?”

Shadow grinned and brought the knife to his cheek again. Every cut made Vio squirm—it was adorable. When Shadow decided he should stop (because Vio was covered in enough blood and he didn’t want to cover Vio’s face in these cuts, what if he cut one of those eyes he so adored? Or harmed one of his lips too much?) Vio was  _shaking_.

He ran a hand through his hair. “...I’m not entirely sure what to do with you,” he said. “So, I’ll let you choose. Do you want me to go find those candles I was talking about earlier, or would you rather give waterboarding a try?” He barely knew how to waterboard someone, but he was sure, even if he messed it up a bit, it’d be enough to make Vio learn his lesson—but the idea of Vio’s body dripping wax (he’d have to use some purple and some black, that sounded hot on him) everywhere made him feel so...

Vio scoffed, but it was quiet. “I’d rather you tear my eyes out of their sockets, so I won’t ever have to look at you again.”

”No,” Shadow said. “I like your eyes.” He dragged his fingernail over a cut on his face.

”Fuck. You.”

There was a minute of silence—they both stared at each other. “You’re right,” Shadow said softly. “I need to figure something else out for you...Something much worse than that. Neither of those will do the trick, huh?” He kissed his temple. “I guess I’ll let you go back to your room then, while I think it over.” He walked over to his dresser and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a tunic and a pair of tights. “I’ll even help you get dressed.”

Getting him dressed was a slow, long process. He had stopped to pull out Vio’s toy, loving the grimace he wore and the little bit of blood he saw while he pulled off the bloody scraps of Vio’s old tights and slid the new ones—Vio had squirmed through all of it. Putting on his tunic was harder, but he managed to do it, though Vio was no help. He was still covered in blood. Shadow grabbed a fistful of hair and slowly pulled him to the door, keeping his hands tied in front of him just in case. Vio wasn’t  _verbally_ protesting, but he made every movement like it was an act of rebellion against Shadow—it was still kind of cute.

When they left the room, Vio tried to go back to his room—but Shadow kept tugging him down the hallway. “No, angel,” Shadow said. “I know you want to go there and be an asshole, but I’m not about to let you get away with this without any sort of punishment.” He pinched Vio on the ass and kept leading him down the hallway—as far away as Shadow could get him from Green’s room, he had decided. “So, I’m taking away your room.” He stopped and opened the door for Vio—this room was smaller, darker. Bare. “You don’t get a bed, you don’t get any other clothes, you don’t get any of your gifts back—at least until I finish cleaning up all that blood you spilled.” He shoved Vio to the floor—and waited a minute to admire Vio. Some light from the hallway illuminated the room, enough to make Vio’s hair glow, despite the blood matted in some of it. He was laying on his side, his hands tied together, and he was bleeding—he hadn’t noticed, but Vio was wearing one of the chokers Shadow had given him. He looked amazing.

”It’s  _your_ blood,” Vio snarled.

”It is, because  _you_ attacked me with a wine bottle.”

”Because you drugged me!” Vio shouted.

Shadow rolled his eyes. “You enjoyed every minute of it, don’t deny it.” What had happened to Vio’s hat? He couldn’t remember seeing Vio with it on earlier, when he had torn through his clothes, but his mind had been on something else at the moment. “Just shut up and relax, Vi. I’ll come back later.”

”You’re just going to put me in timeout?” Vio asked. “Goddesses, I can’t stand you.”

Shadow could feel his nails digging into his palms. “You’re lucky I love you, Vi.” He could feel blood trickling down his palm, but he made the pain keep him centered, distracting him from the rising, bubbling anger in his chest. “Because if anyone else were to do what you’ve done, they’d be dead. I can’t trust you at all anymore—so I’m going to do whatever it takes to make sure you can’t betray me again, Vi.” For a minute, he swore he saw some negative emotion flicker in his eyes. Regret, maybe? “I love you but I can’t trust you, Vi. ...And I can’t kill you, even if you kill me.” It was silent for a long minute—a single drop of his blood hitting the floor drew him out of whatever trance he had fallen into, staring at his golden hair and wishing Vio really did regret what he had done. “...Stay put. If you do one more thing like that, I won’t fight Vaati on whether or not you’re worth keeping alive.”

He closed the door behind him and locked it—he waited a minute, to hear any sort of movement Vio made. He tried to open the door, slammed his fist into it and continued to pace around, like some sort of caged animal.

Shadow told himself he didn’t feel guilty.

 

He thought, when he left Vio’s new room, he’d want to get to sleep, and no matter how tired he was, he just couldn’t fall asleep. But he didn’t want to go and hurt Green just yet, didn’t feel like taunting Red, and he had just left Vio alone—so instead, he found himself going to Vio’s bedroom.

The one he wasn’t in.

He swallowed—it looked worse than the last time he had seen it. Of course, the last time he had seen it, he had had a bottle in his chest and was being stabbed to death. On the floor, there was a large puddle of blood. Shadow could see the exact spot where he had died, but his corpse wasn’t there. He was glad—he didn’t want to see Vio’s handiwork. The floor was littered with shard of glass and blood—there was marks from Vio’s boots, soaked in Shadow’s blood on the floor. Bloody footprints,  _Shadow’s blood..._

The air smelled metallic, from all the blood, but still, faintly like the wine, stale. How much time had passed since Shadow had died? He swore, usually it was longer than what it had been, but it seemed like it hadn’t been long. Was it supposed to be that quick?

...Also on the floor, wrinkled, dappled in blood, was Vio’s hat. When had it fallen off? Slowly, Shadow stooped down, almost nervous to touch the scene, as if he’d disrupt something. It felt soft on his fingers—his stomach was in knots from just being here. He had expected Vio to be angry, but not that angry. He stroked it gently, trying to think back to that one night—yes, it was the one that got Vio so angry in the first place, but it had left Shadow satisfied, feeling loved...And then he had woken up, in Vio’s arms, covered in evidence of the night before! It had felt amazing, being with his perfect love...

...who claimed to not want to be with him.

He went back to his own bedroom with Vio’s hat in his hand and sat down on the bed, refusing to move his gaze off of it. Slowly, he brought it up to his. Face and sniffed it—it smelled like stale blood and old wine, but very faintly, he could smell the same scent in Vio’s hair. He pressed it against his face and just kept inhaling the scent.

At some point, he felt himself get hard, but he didn’t have the energy to masturbate. He just kept sniffing Vio’s hat, laying down, thinking of his angry love.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue recounts everything he knows—which, is, unfortunately, not as much as everything that is happening.

“Oh, Blue!” She paused, for a minute just looking at him. “That  _is_ your name, right? Red said that was your name sometime before you left, we got into a conversation and he told me—“

”Yeah...” He still felt numb—he had felt numb for a very, very long time. It wasn’t going away. “Sorry to bother you, Erune...I got lost. I’ve been wandering around for days and...somehow I wound up here.”

”I was wondering why you were here,” Erune said. “...Where are the others?”

Blue curled his hand into a fist, feeling his nails dig into his palm while he tried to think. “...I...” That was all his brain supplied him with. “Something happened,” he said. Erune looked horrified. “Something bad.”

She looked at the desk she was behind. “...What happened?”

Blue ran a hand through his hair. “I...It’s a long story, Erune.”

”Then spend a night here,” Erune told him. Her voice was soft, gentle. “I’ll convince my mother to give you a room at our inn for free if you promise to tell me what happened.” 

Blue sighed. “Okay.” It sounded like a fair exchange—but what could he tell Erune? What had even happened, he had no idea. Erune nodded and grabbed his wrist, dragging him towards a set of stairs. Her grip was tight, but Blue just let it happen—focusing on the pain in an attempt to draw himself out of this ice cold numbness that was covering his entire body. He was cold—he had been struggling to make fires at night, struggling to sleep, not even sure where to begin when it came to anything. He couldn’t feel his toes—when he fell asleep, it was always quick and he always woke up wondering if he was dead but never seemed to be.

Erune opened what seemed like a random door. “This is your room. I’ll tell my mom in a second—she won’t force you out or anything, promise.” She let go of his wrist. “Your skin is cold as clay.” She looked at her palm, covered in grime. “...Goddesses. Um— feel free to take a bath and...” She eyed him a little judgmentally, but Blue didn’t care. “Get that off of you. There’s a store across the street, they should have clothes, I can go try to get you something that isn’t covered in dirt and has been reduced to rags.”

”Thanks, Erune.” He didn’t feel as grateful as he should probably be right now—this was the first person he had come into contact with in a while.

Erune smiled at him. “Make yourself at home, Blue.” She left without another word.

The silence mocked him.

 

When he woke up, he was a little confused as to why Vio’s hat was on his face before he remembered that, earlier, he had been sniffing it and trying to ignore the bloodstains from when he had been killed, which was a totally rational action if you asked him.

The entirety of what had happened felt like a nightmare—there was no way any of that could have happened, right? ...Vio hadn’t done that, right? No...His Vio loved him. Right? He felt his hand brush over his chest, right where Vio had stabbed him—even through his clothes, touching it sent a jolt of pain he couldn’t begin to understand through his entire body, running through every last nerve. He sniffed Vio’s hat again, ran his thumb over a speck of blood.

Vio did that to him. His Vio did that to him. That felt almost as bad as catching him trying to break the Dark Mirror, but...this was more recent, more hands on. And he had stopped Vio from doing that...Vio almost got away with it. He almost got away, and then Shadow would have been alone. He wouldn’t have Vio, he’d...

He swallowed. That didn’t matter. That didn’t matter because he  _did_ have Vio—Vio was his. Vio would be his. Always and forever, Vio was  _his_ and nothing was gonna change that, not even a horribly stupid obstacle like  _death._

He didn’t want to get up—his body protested every movement, as if it wanted to stop working, but Shadow couldn’t just stop. Mostly because his every thought was centered around Vio right now, but he had to leave Vio alone right now—punishment, he said. He was punishing Vio because isolation was supposed to be bad, he definitely wasn’t just reluctant and or scared to go see Vio, scared because what if he messed up again and Vio managed to escape, or he messed up and Vio got angry and killed him and it took longer to come back and when he did finally come back Vio would be gone, or he didn’t mess up it Vio was still angry at him because of apparently everything he had done and killed him. What if Shadow fought back and hurt Vio too much—what if he killed him? What if Vio killed him and he just...didn’t come back?

That was terrible, never being able to see Vio, never being able to feel his touch, to cup his cheek, to kiss his lips, to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, to suck his cock until he got another mouthful of Vio’s delicious cum and get to hear his moans. How could he live without any of that? Well, he supposed he  _wouldn’t._ Though, if in death, he couldn’t feel, think, speak or anything, he supposed that wouldn’t matter. Actually, the idea of (not necessarily living with) a lack of fear every night that Vio didn’t want him, didn’t love him or would try to leave him sounded great, not not living with, but not  _having._

 _I bet Vio would like that,_ he thought, bitterly and he couldn’t help but to laugh—but it’s sounded wrong, warped. Almost brittle sounding.

He missed Vio already.

Maybe he could try to think of something to do with him after this—something they’d both like. Yes, every gift he had given to Vio had ended up blowing up in his face and it sucked and Shadow just wanted to make his love happy, but he’d never stop trying. Ever. If there was even a chance of making Vio happy, he’d take it.

He got to his feet and stretched—everything seemed to pop in his body. He tried to think what to do now—to distract himself from Vio, alone in his room. Well, Green was still tied up, still blindfolded and gagged, Shadow was sure he could get some entertainment out of that. Red wasn’t nearly as much fun—it was too easy to hurt him and get a reaction, but he supposed he could try with him. There was also, of course, Blue, and Shadow could definitely think of some fun things to do to him that he was sure would give him a reaction he’d enjoy, something else to hurt when Vio made him hurt so bad he had to find some sort of release...Vio wouldn’t like that, of course, but he didn’t have to know. Plus, he was pretty sure Blue was Vio’s least favorite of the Links, so if there was someone who Shadow should kill when he was angry at Vio, he was probably the one. Someone who Vio wouldn’t be too upset over.

He’d come back to that later.

 

”I can just kind of tell that whatever it was,” Erune began. “It was bad.” She had been kind enough to go out and get Blue another outfit, so he didn’t have to put his dirty tunic back on, especially since it was basically rags at this point, covered in grime, but he had yet to throw it away. He was in a very similar outfit to it, but it felt wrong on him, like it didn’t belong. “And...I want answers, I got attached to all of you before you left, but...whatever I fel towards you obviously doesn’t equal what you felt, so...take your time.”

Blue drummed his fingers on the table and thought for a minute. “You remember Vio?” He asked slowly.

”Uh, yeah, the one in purple, right?”

”He’s gay as hell,” Blue said. It wasn’t really for him to say, but he was talking and Vio couldn’t say it, and Blue was kind of at a point where  _fuck_ Vio, making Blue worry so damn much, leaving him  _fucking clueless_ as to what was happening. “Yeah, there was a guy who might be like, our, his, my whatever—let’s go with his shadow and we called him Shadow Link, and at some point, I guess they might have become like...a thing? Because when we saw Vio again, he was with Shadow Link and Shadow Link was basically on the verge of dry humping him.”

”What?” Erune said.

”Like...It was  _crazy_ how Shadow looked at him—like he was ready to worship the ground he was walking on, and at some point, I called Vio gay, because I’m an idiot, so Shadow grabbed him and French kissed him in front of us, and then Green and Vio fought to the death, kind of, but not really—because apparently, Vio never actually betrayed us or some shit.” He moved some of his hair out of his eyes—it was still wet. He had made sure his water was almost boiling when he bathed, something to make him feel  _something._ He appreciated the heat—it was good. It was something. “So, we thought Green ha just been murdered, but he got up and immediately, we realize something isn’t right, and we assume Vio’s gotten himself into this and is trying to gain Shadow Link’s trust, but we can’t really know what he’s doing, what’s going on with him. So we’re all like, ‘well, guess we’ll just wait and see what happens,’ and we sent our fairy to go see what she could—“

”Wait,” Erune interrupted. “You guys had a fairy?”

”Yeah,” Blue said. “So, she went—and I guess she caught them...” He hesitated and looked at Erune.

”...Caught them what?” Erune asked.

Blue needed a drink. “I’m pretty sure the fairy caught them having sex.”

”Oh,” Erune said. She looked like she was about to say more, but she didn’t. “Oh.”

”Yeah. But the fairy found a chance to speak to Vio and he...” This was when things started to fall apart. “...He said he was coming back to us. He was going to come back. He just had to do something, but he didn’t explain what.”

”Why not?” Erune pressed.

”I guess he thought he could later,” Blue said. He scratched at his forearm, which he had begun to do a lot when he started thinking about this. “Or maybe he never planned to. I don’t know. But something went wrong. He didn’t come back. The fairy went to go see what was taking him so long, and one of the windows she had went to to check on Vio was...boarded up. And like, we’ve all realized Shadow Link was a psycho at that point, so who fucking knows. ...And then Green went missing.” He raked his nails over his forearm much slower and much harder. “I think Shadow Link was behind it. Then the fairy just disappeared. So it was just me and Red for awhile and...” His head was pounding. He thought back to that night, thought back to those brief thoughts he had entertained... “We were panicking, but we kept going, because...w-we had to, you know? Like, we  _had_ to.” He rubbed at his eyes—because he was tired, not because he was crying. “And he went to go find firewood...And I was...” Did he tell Erune he had thought about killing himself? That sounded personal, but it already felt like he was cutting himself open  and tearing out his organs. “...thinking, you know?”

”Thinking?” Erune asked.

”I had a lot to think about!” He snapped—not smart to do, since Erune was being so nice to him, but he couldn’t help it. “...And then I realized Red had been gone for a while...And...I heard...something.” He didn’t know what. “And I called out, and...he shouted for me...for me to help him...” He couldn’t look at Erune. “And someone was laughing...It felt like I was running through water...like I couldn’t get there fast enough...and...I finally got there. But he wasn’t there. I heard laughter...and it wasn’t his. There was...some blood. Not much, a few drops, but...enough to be scary.”

Erune looked at him, horrified. “I’m so sorry. That’s terrible.”

”Yeah.” His voice cracked. “I was just wandering around until I got here. For days. ...By myself.” He laughed. “I kept looking for them...wondering if they’d turn up, like...I was just gonna find them lying somewhere.”

”Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you need,” Erune said gently. “...Maybe they will turn up.” Blue didn’t believe that.

 

Green obviously heard him enter—but he couldn’t see him and couldn’t say anything. He approached slowly, making sure his every step was loud enough for Green to hear, watching him twitch until he got closer—until he was standing above him, looking down. “...You didn’t really think I was gonna let you take my love away from me, did you?” He reached out and grabbed Green’s face, tilting his head up. “You didn’t think you were gonna get away with it, did you?” Green tried to say something, but he was still gagged. “Listen, I don’t care how much Vio likes you. I don’t care how much fun I had with you when Vio was mad at me. I don’t care how much fun it would be to keep you around and slowly kill you, cutting you a thousand times all over until you  _finally_ die.” Green’s hands twitched. “Vio,” he said slowly. “ _Is mine._ ” Green tried to move away, but Shadow Link didn’t let him—not until he was done talking. “No one’s gonna fucking change that. Not you, not him, not Red, not Blue— _fucking no one._ I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with him and there’s  _nothing_ you can fucking do about it. Do I make myself fucking clear?” He pulled Green’s gag down.

”Fuck you, you fucking abusive, manipulative  _monster.”_

Shadow paused—and smiled. “I didn’t know you cursed, Green.” He caressed his face with the back of his hand just to watch him grimace. “That’s all well and good for you, but since I’m actively considering killing you, I’d watch what you say.”

”You don’t scare me, Shadow Link.”

”Oh, so defiant, huh?” He pinched his cheek and leaned closer. “What makes you think I’m Shadow Link this time?”

”I  _saw_ you,” Green said.

”I thought you did before too—but the entire time, you were just moaning his name. ‘Oh,  _Vio,_ stop, or else Shadow’s gonna  _kill me_. Oh, Vio! Mm, stop touching me like that, Vio! Oh,  _Vio,_ I know I’m a fucking slut, but quit riding me like that, oh  _Vio!’”_ He cupped his chin put his thumb in Green’s mouth. “You liked it when  _Vio_ rode you, huh? Did it feel good? Did you like it? You acted like you liked it.” Just like Vio, Green bit down—but Shadow didn’t take his thumb out. He crammed it in farther.

”But you  _did_ like it, huh?” Green gagged. “You moaned...Said his name...If Vio had been the one riding you, would you have liked it more? If that blindfold had come off and Vio was bouncing on your dick, moaning your name, would you have liked that?” Shadow pulled his thumb out. “Would  _that_ have been okay?”

”You are insane.”

”You have the hots for  _my_ Vio.” There was something, clawing at his chest, and he wasn’t sure if it was whatever remained of the stabbing pain Vio had given him or something else entirely, something that wanted him to inflict a much worse pain on Green.

Green flushed and started to protest. “No, I d—“

Shadow backhanded him as hard as he could—his hand kind of hurt. “Admit it before I  _show_ you how insane I really am.”

Green looked at him—well, not really, but even through the blindfold, Shadow felt like he was being seen, like right behind the cloth, Green was looking at him, an emotion in his eyes. “Is this how you act with Vio? Like anyone and everyone wants him and wants to take him away from you?”

”I’m as paranoid about it as I  _should_ be,” he spat. “You thought I was  _him_ when I was raping you, you didn’t struggle, even though I was hurting you, even though I was getting off on your suffering—you wanted him, didn’t you? You wanted  _him_ to rape you, huh? Do you want to touch him? Do you want him to touch  _you_?”

”I didn’t want any of what you did to me!” Green shouted.

”Then why didn’t you struggle, hm?” He ran a finger over the binds keeping Green tied up—his wrists bound together above his head, his legs spread apart. He dug his nail into a part of Green’s wrist. “You weren’t tied up then. I gagged you but you didn’t even try to take it off. Did you like what  _Vio_ was doing to you? Did you want him to keep going?”

”No!”

”Oh, but I think you did.” He grabbed onto one of Green’s fingers and started to bend it backwards. “You wanted to fuck him, huh? My Vio’s pretty sexy, huh?” Green flushed again and started struggling. “...Fat cock...Toned ass...And the way he breathes heavily when he’s about to cum... That birth mark on his ankle...Hot, right?” Green didn’t say anything. “Or, did you like it because he’s mine? Does the thought of being able to fuck him when he’s mine turn you on?”

”No!”

”Oh, then what is it?  _Enlighten_ me, Green. Because, if I recall correctly, as I was dragging you towards this room and you were fighting me every step of the way, you were demanding to know what I did to Vio, weren’t you?” He grabbed onto a finger right next to the one he was already bending. “...You think about what I do to Vio often?” Green didn’t seem like he was about to answer. Shadow grabbed the front of his tunic. “I want some fucking answers! You’re gonna fucking answer me, or I’m going to break every bone in yours and Red’s body  _one by one!_ ”

Green’s gulp was audible—maybe if Shadow hadn’t threatened Red too, maybe he would have kept silent, but he spoke. “When I think about Vio, it’s out of worry, not hormones.”

The room dissolved into silence—but Shadow swore, he could hear Green’s heart pounding.

”If it weren’t for the three of you,” Shadow hissed. “No one would have to worry.”

”Because no one would be around to worry,” Green shot back. “Because you would have killed them all.” Shadow could tell he regretted that the moment it came out of his mouth.

He bent the fingers as far back as they would go—they snapped. Green shouted. “No—because if it weren’t for you three, I’d be able to be  _nice_ to Vio. Vio is my  _world,_ I would slaughter  _everyone in this kingdom and then myself if it made him happy._ Do you think I like hurting my love? He makes me do it, because of you three idiots!” He felt like hitting something, but didn’t feel like hitting Green would be satisfying enough. “I should have let you two escape! I could have just destroyed your swords and let you get away and choose to be a little more gentle with Vio, and then I could have killed you later without Vio knowing! Shit, that would have been such a better idea!”

”That was  _your_ mistake,” Green said.

”It was,” Shadow hissed. “And I’ll never make it again. But don’t think just because I didn’t do that means you and Red are in the clear. The two of you will  _never_ escape me. I can’t let you two go so you can go and take down Vaati.”

”Well, we didn’t plan on leaving without Vio.”

”So you can fuck him once you’re all gone?” Shadow asked. “...Do you not remember me saying that I would skin you alive and turn you into a dog collar for him if you ever laid a finger on him?” Green was silent. “Did you touch him? Tell me, did you touch him?”

”I didn’t,” Green argued.

”Are you sure? I find it difficult to believe that you and Red were around my lovely Vio and both of you morons suppressed the urge to not touch him.” He stroked Green’s cheek, but that was purely to get a reaction—with Vio, it was because he constantly wanted to feel some part of Vio. “Must have been tempting...Being around him...With that ass...When I wouldn’t have known...Wouldn’t have been able to act on my threat...Should I go ask Red?”

”No.”

”No? Why, because he’ll tell me the truth? I mean...maybe not immediately, but I’m sure I could  _persuade_ him to. I bet he’d tell me  _everything_ I want to hear.” Green was grimacing—this was the reaction he wanted. “I’ve a way to get what I want—so, should I go get my answers through my own methods or are you going to tell me yourself?”

Even through the blindfold, Shadow knew Green was glaring at him. “You’re lying. Vio told us, you have some sort of magic mirror, that’s what’s letting you see what you want.” Green froze.

”Vio told you what?” Green was silent. “Do you mean to tell me, Green, that my precious, perfect love told you about the  _very_ important thing I wouldn’t want him to tell anyone especially while I’m so angry at him already?”

Green hesitated, the silence stretched on and on. “No?”

 

In Shadow’s opinion, Vio was lucky he was asleep.

Had he been awake, Shadow wasn’t sure if he could fight the urge to strangle him—just a little bit. Just enough to make sure he kept his mouth shut when it came to those things. But Vio’s eyes were closed, his face relaxed and his entire body limp. In his hand was his choker, and Shadow could only guess he had taken it off to look at it. Shadow preferred it around his pretty neck, though he bet it would only get in the way of strangling him. 

He was still covered in blood, though it had long since dried. Shadow was pretty sure he had fallen asleep for an entire day, meaning Vio had been in there for a while. Also meaning Red had had his arms broken for a while, and Green had been tied up for a while. Shadow felt like it had been too long, but also knew that he needed to keep Vio for awhile.

He stroked his cheek gently. Vio murmured something, a half-asleep grunt. 

“Hey, Vio,” he said gently. “Have you slept well?”

His eyes cracked open, just a smidge. He said nothing.

His skin felt so soft. So warm. He wanted to touch every last inch of his flesh, feel the warmth, kiss every curve of it. He had dreamed of being able to do that, always finding himself so close to the mirror, touching it and thinking about how Vio’s warm skin would feel so much better than the cool, too smooth glass that only served as a substitute because it held his image. 

“Green tells me you told the others some things you shouldn’t have,” he said, softly. He ran his hand through his hair gently. “Why would you do something like that, hm? My love, you know I don’t take a thing like betrayal lightly.” Vio made another, half-asleep noise, but it sounded slightly distressed. “Do I need to remind you you’re mine?”

”I thought Green was dead,” Vio mumbled.

”Well, now he is,” Shadow lied. It was convincing.

”What about Red?” Vio asked. “Or did you lie about him too?”

”You know, Vi, he’s kind of cute. A bit annoying, but cute. Kinda hot...So hot he’s flammable.” Vio glared at him. “I think I decided I want to do wax play. Sounds better than water boarding, don’t you think?” Vio groaned and rubbed at his temple like he had a headache. “Of course, it has some...preparations I think I need to do, to make sure you learn your lesson, but I think we’re gonna have fun.” He stroked the side of Vio’s face—he didn’t like leaving Vio alone. “But I think I’ll let you sleep a while longer. You can get some shut eye while I make sure I have everything ready for you.”

”Yes, because I would love to sleep on the cold, hard floor knowing you fully plan to torture me later.”

”Yeah...” Shadow said. “You’re very kinky, Vi. Don’t get too hard dreaming about me, now—I’m not supposed to be nice to you.” Vio’s room was so dark, so cold...He wanted to stay with him a moment longer. Would it hurt to stay just another minute, stroking Vio’s hair and holding him close? Watching him fall back asleep...Closing his perfect eyes, breathing softly... Goddesses, that sounded like heaven, especially since he had just woken up, so he wouldn’t fall asleep with him, he could just watch.

”Yeah, you’re so nice, torturing me and making me sleep on the floor.” Shadow cupped his cheek. “No idea why I was so mad at you.”

Shadow was beginning to realize that his sweet love was very snarky. And he wore such a deadpan...Goddesses, how he loved his Vio. “I’ve no idea how I’m going to forgive you.”

”Well, I’m not going to forgive you,” Vio said. His voice was blunt. He crossed his arms. 

Shadow felt his eye twitch. “Then I guess I won’t forgive you.”

The room was silent for a long moment. “I’m gonna go get some candles for you, Vi,” he purred. “I’ll get different ones, so I don’t melt your lovely skin off.” He kissed Vio’s temple. “...I’m gonna enjoy this.” He got to his feet. “Be good, Vi. I’ll be back soon.” He left his lover in darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow succeeds in collecting the whole set—sort of.

A man was slumped at the desk, but the minute Shadow entered, he straightened. “Oh, a customer! ...You aren’t lost, are you?”

”I don’t think so.” Shadow glanced around. Every shelf in the building was stocked with candles.

”You’re...interested in candles?” The man asked.

”Yes. Can I buy candles here?”

”Yes—Sorry, just...not used to a ton of customers. I’ve had two today already.” Shadow nodded, but didn’t really care about the man’s business. “Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?” Shadow was silent for a moment, so the man continued. “Any...color, or specific use for them? ...Are you buying them for a reason?”

”I’m buying them for my lover.” That felt like the perfect word to use for Vio.  _His_ lover, his. Vio loved him, he was sure.

”Oh. I see—good for setting the mood?” He winked.

”Something like that.” Shadow already decided he didn’t like this man. “Do you have purple and black ones?”

”Those are the ones you want?” He asked. “In general, I tend to recommend these ones, over here, they’re a sort of off-white shade and they last for a very long time.”

”No,” Shadow said. “Purple and black. Those are the colors he looks good in.”

The man looked at him and nodded. “I see.” He sighed, muttered something like, “I’ve only had three customers today and this is the third one who wants to cover their boyfriend in candle wax,” and turned back to him. “Well, in that case, I’d recommend these ones, over on this wall, almost all of them let at very low temperatures.” He lead Shadow towards a wall. “If you pick one up and rub your thumb against it, it’ll be soft and might already start to melt, that’s how you know. It’s one least likely to really hurt and if it does hurt, it’ll do the least amount of damage to the skin.”

Shadow picked one up that was a light lavender color. Just like he had said, it was soft and a light amount of friction already had it melting. Shadow frowned. “No. This won’t work—do you have any other candles? Ones that melt at a bit of a higher temperature?”

”...I...I urge you buy these ones, if that’s how you intend to use them. You don’t want to hurt your boyfriend, do you?”

”He can take it.”

”...Let me check in the back, if you’ll just wait here.” He muttered something about how these townspeople only got stranger and stranger and turned on his heel, walking towards the back.

Shadow glanced around, pulled a black candle off of one of the shelves. He wasn’t sure if it was what he wanted specifically, but he wasn’t about to coddle Vio—if it melted relatively easy (it didn’t feel to soft in his hand) then Vio was lucky. If the wax was a million degrees when it landed on Vio’s skin, it was his fucking fault for trying to murder Shadow with a fucking wine bottle. Still though, he made a mental note to not use it on Vio’s cock or balls or face. Probably not his nipples, either.

The shopkeeper came back after a moment, with a purple one. “I assumed this would be a shade you’d like? It melts at a slightly higher temperature. Enough to make a difference, definitely, if that’s the sort of thing you’re boyfriend is into.”

”He is. He’s into it.” The man handed it to him. “That, with the candle you’re currently holding that I assume you’re buying should add up to about...three hundred and twenty five.”

”For two candles?” Shadow asked.

”Yes—they’re expensive to make, I have to earn a living. These candles are my livelihood, mister.”

”Haven’t had many customers, right? Don’t think that’s because of your insanely high prices?”

”No. People are wiling to pay for candles—or, were. Now, what with the rise of villages bursting into flame, everyone‘ s reluctant to own anything even remotely flammable. A single candle didn’t start those fires, though. You’d think that common sense.”

”No,” Shadow said. “But I bet a shop full of them would.”

”...What?”

”I’m leaving,” Shadow said. “With these candles, without paying, or I’ll burn your shop to the ground.”

”Oh, really?”

Shadow grabbed a candle off of a shelf and stared the man down—his palm grew warm. In an instant, the candle caught fire and began to melt, quickly turning into a liquid, dripping from his fingers and onto the floor. The man’s eyes widened. Shadow didn’t break eye contact until the majority of the candle was on the floor before flicking some of the melted wax at the man. “Really.”

”...O-Okay. You can take your candles!”

”Pity. I wanted to watch your shop turn to ash.” He grabbed his candles.

”Every traveler that comes to this town is bad news, I bet even that blond one with the sword down the road is ready to massacre!”

Shadow stopped and looked at him. “Down the road you say?”

”You know him?” He asked. “Is he waiting to burn down the inn too?”

Shadow grinned. “No, but I might. Can you tell me, was he wearing any sort of color that stuck out?”

The man looked at him. “...You’re insane.”

The shop burned down very quickly and easily. His candles made it out though. Plus, he knew where Blue was.

 

”Goddesses,” Erune breathed, her eyes wide in horror. “He sounds like a monster. I can’t believe someone would burn towns down and hurt you guys, you’re such good people.”

Blue shrugged. “He is a monster,” he said.

”...What does he look like?”

Blue tried to think. “Like me...And like the others, kind of, I guess? But deathly pale, and his hair is purple. And his tunic is black.”

”Evil wears black, I guess...” Erune muttered—she seemed to see something out of the corner of her eye and turned. “...Like that guy walking towards the inn?”

Blue looked over the railing and felt his heart drop, his fingers wrapped around the handle of his sword. “Not ‘like,’ that  _is_ him.”

”Oh no,” Erune said.

Even with the distance, Blue could see the horrible grin on his face. Also, he was holding candles, but he decided he didn’t know why he was, so that didn’t matter.

 

Shadow looked  _ecstatic_ when he entered the room, but Vio didn’t know why.

He stooped down and cupped Vio’s cheek. “I got you something, Vivi.”

”Right. The candles.” Vio didn’t even care anymore—and then Shadow shook his head.

”No, my love. ...Something  _much_ better.”

Vio felt himself pale. “Every time you get me something, I never like it.”

”No, you don’t.”

The worst part was, Vio was pretty sure he knew what it was. Shadow wasn’t exactly covered in blood, but there was blood on him. And it wasn’t dry. And he smelled like smoke. Also, he was holding a sword now—covered in blood and—

It was Blue’s.

”I think I know what it is,” Vio admitted.

”I don’t doubt that, love.” He stood up. “But I want you to see it. I want to see the look on your face when you see it.” Vio realized this wasn’t a gift, this wasn’t an attempt to make him happy; Shadow was getting off on this. (Maybe not  _literally_ getting off, Vio hoped at least, but he was enjoying it.)

”...I don’t want to.” Shadow took his choker out of his hand and put it around his neck. “Don’t touch me!” He shoved Shadow away, feeling so totally repulsed.

”...Vio,” he said slowly. “You’re going to stand. You’re going to come with me and you’re gonna look Blue in the eye while I tell you what I’ve done and what’s going to happen if you ever try to escape again.” He grabbed a fistful of Vio’s hair and yanked him to his feet before dragging him out the door. “Now, come on!”

Vio stumbled behind him, but came with.

When they reached a door, Shadow just shoved him in. Vio tried to catch himself, but just ended up falling. He struggled to get up and looked up.

Bue was leaned up against the wall, in a corner, holding his side. There was a large slit over his stomach, blood seeping into his tunic that was not the one he had been wearing the last time Vio had seen him. He was covered in lacerations and open wounds, bleeding all over. He looked at him. “...Vio?”

Time froze. Then Vio rushed to his feet and rushed forward, shouting “Blue!” He had known Shadow hadn’t been at all gentle with the others when he got to them, but Blue looked like he was on death’s door. “Oh my goddesses... _no.”_

He could hear the grin in Shadow’s voice. “I figured, since I have Green and Red and you, I might as well have them all, right Vio? Made sense to me. But I don’t feel like all the threats I’ve been giving you, I don’t think I’m actually sticking to them, so in turn, you aren’t taking them seriously, so I thought I should make sure you take this one more seriously.”

”By  _cutting him open?”_ Vio could hear the panic laced into his every word, but he didn’t care. “Oh, goddesses, Blue...” He didn’t even know what to do.

”He isn’t dead,” Shadow said. “Yet. And I won’t hurt him anymore if you’re a good boy for me.” He took a step closer. “Especially now that I can’t use Red and Green as leverage against you anymore.”

Blue looked at him. “Why can’t he use them as leverage anymore?”

”Because they tried to take my Vio away and had to suffer the consequences.”

”Oh,” Blue said. “So you’re that type of insane.”

”Say another fucking word and I’ll cut your head off,” Shadow threatened. “I don’t care if we’re in front of Vio, if one more fucking person calls me ‘insane’ someone is going to die and that someone is almost definitely gonna be you.”

”Shadow, they didn’t try to take me away from you!” Vio shouted. “It’s my fault, I was the one who searched through your room for the keys and tried to escape with them, it’s my fault!”

”But I can’t do what I’m doing to them to you, Vi.”

Vio couldn’t stop staring at Blue. His hat had fallen down, he looked...different. Like something had changed.  Vio felt sick. “Come on, Vivi,” Shadow said, grabbing him by the hair again. “We have some things to do, while Blue bleeds to death.”

”No!” Vio shouted. “Shadow, you can’t just  _let_ him die!”

”Yes, I can. That’s what’s great about this. And Vaati will be thrilled and you’re stop being a fucking prick, probably. I never liked him, anyways.” He pulled Vio to his feet. “Come on, my love.”

”No, Shadow, please, I’ll do anything! You can’t do this!”

Shadow backhanded him as hard as he could. Blue moved like he was gonna beat him up for hurting Vio like that, but ultimately stayed in the same place, holding his stomach. “Vio, I’m serious.” That should have been the end of that.

 

”No, Shadow...” He grabbed Vio by the hair again—it was very easy to grab. “Please! Shadow, darling!”

He stopped—and let go of Vio. Vio kept talking. “Shadow, I’ll do anything. Please, just...don’t let him die. ...I don’t even know what you did to the others, I know you don’t like him, but if you do something to make him stop bleeding and let him live, I’ll...I’ll do whatever you want.”

He should have made Vio beg. He should have made Vio kneel and clasp his hands and beg him while Shadow insulted him  and called him names, told him he was a slut and a whore and Shadow didn’t care and he should beg like he meant it, something to put him in his place and humble him. Or he could have made Vio agree to be good when they had their fun later. he could have made Vio be quiet while he rode him. But instead he said, “Say that again.”

For a minute, Vio looked unsure. “I’ll do whatever you want?”

Shadow grabbed him by the front of his tunic and pulled him until their faces were inches apart. “ _Not that. You know what I’m talking about—say it again_ before I rip your throat out!”

Vio hesitated. “Shadow, darling, please. Don’t let him die.”

He grabbed Vio’s face and kissed him passionately. “Oh, goddesses, call me that again, Vi!” He kissed both of his cheeks, his forehead, he rested his hands on Vio’s waist—he had forgotten how great that had sounded coming out of Vio’s mouth!

”I’ll call you that as much as you want,” Vio said. His voice was shaking. Oh, Shadow wanted Vio to call him that forever and ever and never stop. “As soon as you help Blue.” Shadow tried to kiss him again, but Vio didn’t let him. “Get him a potion, stitch him up, do  _something.”_

If it meant Vio called him ‘darling’ even one more time, he would. “One more,” he gasped. “One more time, please.”

”Shadow, darling...”

Shadow kissed his face again. “Oh, goddesses, baby, I can’t say no to you when you call me that! Oh, fuck!” If he could, he’d ride Vio right here, right now—but not only would Vio not appreciate that as much as he wanted him to, he knew Vio wanted him to do something. He kissed his face quickly. “Wait right here, love, I’m gonna go and get some things for him, you just wait and be good, angel, I’ll be back really soon, I promise.” He kissed his cheek. “Oh, goddesses, Vio, I love you.”

”Shadow, please hurry, darling...” Shadow kissed his mouth sweetly.

”Yes, my angel.” He looked at Blue. “Don’t get too handsy with my Vio, just because you’re alone with him.” Blue scrunched his face up in disgust. He kissed Vio’s cheek. “I’ll be back soon, Vi.” He left quickly.

 

The moment the door shut, Vio went back to kneeling on the ground beside Blue. “Shit, are you okay?”

” ‘m fine, Vio,” he said at last. Vio went to grab his hat, then realized he didn’t have it so he grabbed Blue’s instead and pressed it against the cut o his stomach, applying pressure. He was pretty sure that was what he was supposed to do—it was supposed to stop the bleeding, or at least, help it stop, it obviously wasn’t going to actually stop.

”How long has Shadow let you bleed like this?” He asked.

”Dunno,” Blue said. “I wasn’t counting the minutes.” They were both silent for a minute. “I think he killed Erune.”

”Erune?” Vio asked. “The girl from the large village/small town?” He pressed down harder. “What makes you think that?”

”I was there,” Blue said. “Watched him...”

Vio felt horrified. “What were you doing there?”

Blue sighed. “...We waited for you, Vio. You didn’t come. We were panicking. But we had to leave, before we got caught...Didn’t want to get you into any trouble, or at least not...any more trouble. Then Green went missing, and it was just me and Red.” Vio situated his hands. “...We didn’t know what to do.” He grunted in pain. “I was so angry.”

”At Red?’ Vio asked.

”At  _you_ ,” Blue said. “You and Green. For leaving us. Even if you didn’t want to. We knew you didn’t want to, kind of. But I couldn’t believe you guys were gone...I was so angry and then...I just stopped.”

”What do you mean you stopped?” He just wanted Blue to keep talking. 

“...I just stopped feeling angry. It felt like the world was filling with water and I was drowning...But I thought, at least I was with Red, you know? I...I had to stay strong, for Red. I couldn’t leave him. He needed me, Red needed me, so I had to make sure we stuck together...He went to go get firewood...” Vio’s hands twitched, knowing where this was going. “He called out for me, Vio. I wasn’t fast enough, I...I didn’t know what happened...” He balled his hands into a fist. “I heard something breaking. I don’t know, maybe it was a twig, but I heard Red like...yelp? And he called for me...And someone was  _laughing,_ laughing at me and Red  _wasn’t there._ ...And I was alone.” He was breathing too shallow for Vio’s liking. “I...I don’t know how long for before I just...stumbled back to Erune’s village, I didn’t know where I was...She was upset it was just me. But she gave me a room and new clothes and let me talk about everything...”

”...What happened then?” Vio asked. “How did Shadow...?”

Blue wasn’t looking at him. “We were outside, on the porch and...Erune asked about Shadow Link. I told her about him, described what he looked like and Erune was like, ‘like the guy walking towards us?’” Vio sucked in a breath. “...It was him. And immediately, I had my sword in hand, but it was fucking useless...I told Erune to get behind me, because he saw us and I was hoping he’d just go back inside or just leave...And then he was there and...I asked where you were, where Green was...What he did with Red.” His voice cracked. “He laughed at me, and I knew he hurt Red, and I wanted to  _kill_ him.

”And...for a minute, it was like he just disappeared...And then he was behind me, he took my sword out of my hand...And gave me this cut on my stomach. I tried to fight back it he just kept cutting me...thought about stabbing me then noticed Erune and stabbed her in the shoulder.

”I heard her scream,” Blue said. “But when I tried to get up he just kept going...And then I think I blacked out.”

All Vio could think to say was something reassuring. “Well, she was in her village or town or whatever.” He pressed down a bit harder, even though it made Blue squirm. “People could have seen. She could have gotten medical attention and survived.”  _And if she didn’t survive, at least she isn’t here being tortured by a psycho._ It wasn’t much, but Erune had been a sweet girl—Vio didn’t care very much for her, but he hoped she would be okay and  _would_ survive.

”Don’t worry,” Vio said. He grabbed Blue’s hand and squeezed it, because he was pretty sure that was reassuring. “Shadow will be back soon...And I’ll  _make_ him help you.”

Blue sighed. “Why didn’t you come back? We were so worried, Vio.”

Vio smiled weakly. “Didn’t think you’d worry about me.”

”Well, for the most part, I convinced myself you were smart enough to avoid getting in situations that was worth worrying over.” He looked at him. “Why didn’t you come back?”

”I was supposed to do something,” Vio said. “It was gonna throw a wrench in Shadow’s plans, at least, I thought I could do it and then come back to you guys, but he caught me. He...He gave me a chance...to kill him when I tried to fight back, but...I didn’t want to hurt him...He knocked me unconscious and I woke up...tied to my bed.”

Blue was grimacing. “Please tell me he didn’t...” He swallowed. “...He didn’t  _rape_ you, did he?”

Vio preferred staring at the cut on Blue’s stomach. “No, Vio...Shit, are you okay?”

”It shouldn’t be that much of a surprise,” Vio said. “You saw how he treated me.”

”What did he do?” Blue asked. “Vio, how did he hurt you?”

”...He just...likes to tie me down so...he can ride me.” He swallowed. “...When he got Red, I was so pissed at him, I didn’t want to speak to him, so he drugged me, so we could...” He swallowed again. “Afterwards, I kept accusing him of drugging me and he kept saying he didn’t...When I found the vial, I...” He was shaking. 

“That bastard drugged you?” Blue asked. “He drugged you so he could rape you and what, threaten Red and Green to keep you in line, or what?” He looked at him. “I’m gonna murder him,” Blue decided. “I’m going to murder him. He deserves it—I will make him pay tenfold for what he did to you and Green and Red.”

”He raped Green,” Vio said quietly.

”He what?” Vio couldn’t repeat himself. “You’re joking...Why? I thought he was into you?” So desperate to avoid eye contact on this topic, Vio looked at the floor—there was a slowly growing puddle of blood he and Blue were sitting in and it made him feel sick. Shadow needed to hurry.

”He is, but it was some other time, before Red...When he got angry with me. I...I kept rejecting him and he got annoyed and...he learned I slept with Green once, so he...He blindfolded him and stripped him down...He told me he was thinking of me the entire time...So, I quit struggling for awhile again to avoid him hurting him any more...”

”Yep,” Blue grunted. “Definitely gonna murder him. With fire.”

”Blue,” Vio said. “I...I already tried that.”

”Killing him with fire?”

”Well, not with fire, but...I tried to kill him.” Vio sighed. “It didn’t work. I tried to get the others our but he still caught them and...he’s hurt them, but I don’t know to what extent. He won’t tell me anything. He...” He squeezed Blue’s hand much tighter than necessary. “He might have killed them.”

”N...” Blue blinked. “No, you’re joking.” He made a pained noise and shook his head. “Vio...”

”I’m sorry,” Vio said quietly. “It’s my fault—“

”If Shadow Link was the one who raped you and possibly killed Green and Red, that’s not your fault, Vio. You didn’t rape yourself. I doubt you asked him to. I doubt you wanted him to kill them. That’s not your fault.”

”But he’s—“

”A rapist and abusive and some shit, I’ve noticed. Goddesses...” He grunted and shifted. “If I’m about to bleed out, can you not blame yourself for this? The last thing I want to hear while I’m dying is you feeling guilty because Shadow did whatever he did which was all bad.” He sighed and frowned. “...You smell like wine.”

”Yeah, I stabbed Shadow with a wine bottle.” He forcefully swallowed the bile rising into his throat. Every time he thought back to it, he felt faint. “I’m just glad he didn’t do anything a minute or two ago...I thought, for sure, he’d make me beg him, or make me agree to something, or hit me in front of you.”

”He’s  _crazy,_ ” Blue said. “What was with him, he wanted you to call him ‘darling?’”

”Yeah.” He swallowed. “I called him that before...before you, Red and Green showed up, before he...” He cleared his throat. “I called him that and he was just so...He didn’t want me to stop, it was weird.”

”When this is over,” Blue said. “Because it will be over, I’m murdering him.”

Vio found himself looking over his shoulder at the door and then looked back at Blue. He wasn’t sure how to feel about Shadow, except he was very disgusted and hated what he had done. Murder felt too severe, but on the other hand...”I’ll help you with that.”

”We’ll get Green and Red to help too,” Blue added. “If they knew he raped you, they would want to.” They both went quiet, Vio was still trying to swallow the lump in his throat when Blue asked, though he would not be answered, “If Shadow was willing to do that to Green...do you think he’d do it to Red?”

The door opened. “Oh, Vi I’m back, I didn’t take too long, did I?” He knelt beside him and pecked him on the cheek. “My love, you can let go of his hand now...”

Vio squeezed it gently and then let go—which, Shadow seemed to appreciate. “Good...I’ll take care of this, but only for you, angel.” He looked him up and down. “You’re covered in blood, I’m gonna have to give you a bath later...”

”Shadow,” Vio said. “Later. Please—“

”Yes, love.” He licked his lips, still eying him. “Love, do you want to wait outside?”

”No.” His voice was cold. “I’ll stay here.”

”Okay, angel.” Despite Shadow’s obvious reluctance to, he did help Blue—he had brought a blue potion (“Because apparently, that’s a thing?” He said, still sounding confused.) and a sewing kit (Also mentioned that the woman had told him the basics and it was really easy to stitch a person up, according to her.) It felt like it took forever—Blue was silent the whole time, glaring at Shadow Link (and occassionally passing out which would lead to Vio panicking and Shadow shaking him until he regained enough consciousness to say “I’m not a fucking snow globe, freak,” and then Shadow would look at Vio, as if to say, “This is what you want, right? If you don’t want this, I’ll gladly stop.”) Shadow looked very content the entire time—like he didn’t really mind kneeling in a puddle of blood and stitching Blue up, the fact that it was making his hands bloody or that Blue definitely seemed to want him dead. Occasionally, he’d stop what he was doing to turn to Vio where he’d either boop his nose and praise him for being so adorable or would tuck a strand of hair behind his ears and say something along the lines of, “Fucking hell...I’m supposed to concentrate when you have that sexy look in your eyes? So gorgeous, just you wait till I’m done here so I can give you the attention you deserve, Vivi.” It didn’t last much longer than a moment and then he’d go back to what he was doing.

When he was finally finished, he all but threw the potion at Blue and proceeded to cup Vio’s face, as if his hands weren’t covered in blood. “So sexy...What do you think, Vi, should I let him just take that potion, or should I stay so I can take the bottle away so I don’t have to worry about being killed again?” He looked over at Blue. “I’m sure my love’s told you  _all_ about that, hasn’t he?”

Blue clenched his fist again. “From the sound of it, you deserved it.”

”Mm...” He traced Vio’s lips with the pad of his thumb—which was soaked with blood. Which was gross. “He stabbed me twenty eight times in the stomach and chest. He’s a psycho, really...” He forced it into Vio’s mouth—he gagged immediately when he felt it on his tongue and was just about to bite down when Shadow pulled it out. He grabbed Vio’s hand and pulled him towards the door. “Come on, love, we have things to do—Blue will be fine. And if he does somehow still not survive the night, it’s not my fault.”

Blue watched him leave, grimacing—in disgust? In pain? He couldn’t tell. Vio had never felt worse.

Shadow lead him towards his room, opened the door—the room looked darker than before, shoved him in, stepped in with him and closed the door behind him. “Goddesses,” he said. Vio could hear him lick his lips. “You’re so  _good_ for me, Vi.”

Shadow grabbed him by the front of his tunic and slammed his back into the wall. Vio thought, for sure, Shadow was going to hit him—for trying to get him to help Blue, or being caught holding his hand, or something he had talked to Blue about—but instead, he slammed his mouth onto his. “Oh, Vio!” He said against his lips. “Goddesses, you taste so good!” Shadow proceeded to have a very one sided make out session before tugging Vio’s belt off.

Before he could get a word of protest out, Shadow stuck a hand down his tights and rubbed his length in a way that  _completely_ stopped all thoughts in their tracks. “Say it again...”

Vio swallowed. “Darling.”

”Goddesses, yes...” He kept rubbing—then pulled down Vio’s tights altogether. “Again.”

”Darling...” Shadow kissed a spot on his neck and then dropped to his knees. “Shadow, please don’t—“

” _Keep fucking saying it._ ” He looked up at him, his gaze burning.

”...Darling.” Shadow easily took the first couple of inches into his mouth. “...Fuck.” He threw his head back and didn’t look at what Shadow was doing. “Darling...Darling...”

Shadow moaned, lewdly. Vio kept going, trying to think of anything else. “Darling...Darling...” Goddesses, he was over this. He didn’t like this. He wanted this to stop. He shouldn’t have waited—when he went into Shadow’s bedroom and saw the mirror, he shouldn’t have hesitated—why had he hesitated in the first place? Because he thought about the first time? To tell the others, he could have told them afterwards! He was so fucking stupid. Shadow slapped his thigh, apparently deciding he had been too quiet. “Darling.” He felt sick—he swallowed again, as if he could swallow the word he kept saying and then it would never be in his mouth again. “Darling.”

Shadow started sucking hard—and swallowed around Vio before getting to his feet, cupping his face. “Mine. Goddesses, Vio...” Shadow smelled like candle wax. “...I wish you didn’t try to break the mirror.” He stroked his cheek, almost fondly, but there was something in his tone that Vio found threatening. “Then I wouldn’t have had to be so mean to you. I could be so much nicer to you. I wouldn’t have to threaten you. I wouldn’t have to hurt the others.”

”You don’t have to do any of that now.”

”Yes, I do,” Shadow argued.

”No, you don’t. There is nothing stopping you from letting Red and Green out of their rooms. There is nothing stopping you from giving me back my sword. There is nothing stopping you from letting us all go—you were so eager to betray Vaati, but now you’re listening to every order he gives you?”

Shadow’s hand wrapped around his throat—which was, to be expected, if he was honest. “Vaati would kill you, so I have to. I’m  _protecting_ you, Vi.”

”You don’t ‘have to!’” Vio argued. Shadow’s hand tightened.

”And you don’t have to argue with me on everything. You don’t have to breathe, what’s stopping you from just holding your breath and waiting until you asphyxiate?” He traced Vio’s lips again. “Nothing. Nothing is stopping you.”

”I don’t—“ Vio was going to say something along the lines of  _I DON’T WANT YOUR FUCKING PROTECTION!,_ but Shadow’s thumb was in his mouth again.

”Come on, love,” Shadow sighed. “We have things to do.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow’s methods aren’t working.

Shadow wasn’t stupid.

Vio had made it more than obvious he didn’t want to stay, didn’t want to be Shadow’s, and while Shadow had no intention of letting Vio go, he was beginning to wonder if that was the only way he’d forgive Shadow for possibly killing or trying to kill the others, regardless of if they had deserved it.

The problem was Shadow didn’t like the others the way he liked Vio—they were in his possession, but Shadow didn’t  _want_ them, not the way he wanted Vio. So, while Red, Green and Blue could hate him as much as they wanted and could long for an escape and being able to leave, that was great, but he didn’t want Vio to hate him. He didn’t want Vio to want to leave him. Even if Vio could never escape and would always be with him, if he hated Shadow, Shadow didn’t think he’d ever  _truly_  have him, and he wanted Vio and he wanted Vio’s love. He had to find a different way to deal with all of this—maybe instead of hurting Vio for trying to escape, he had to show Vio that he could take good care of him...Hearing Vio call him ‘darling’ again had reignited some rot of fire in his chest and it had ran through his veins and lit his organs on fire and now, all that mattered was having Vio, but...

No. He didn’t want Vio to walk all over him and manipulate him into doing whatever he wanted. Maybe that’d be plan B. He had to be rational about this.

Yes. If after tonight (or maybe it was day? Shadow had forgotten, he didn’t go outside as much as he probably should, but he was pretty sure it was night) when everything was said and done, if Vio still seemed to want to leave, then he’d be much more gentle to him. Yes—gifts, and jewelry and wine and everything that could make his Vio happy. ...And maybe a bed. Or a larger room. Or some light so he wasn’t freezing in the dark. He had to give him a book. Should Shadow just clean up his room, get rid of all the blood and shattered glass? ...He’d think about this later, but that was only after tonight.

Still though—Shadow still craved to be gentle to Vio after earlier. He wanted to hold his hand, caress him, kiss his temple. Also, he wanted to bathe him.

”Strip,” he told him. He could easily take Vio’s clothes off, but he decided he wanted to watch Vio strip himself down.

Vio hesitated, silent. “Now, Vi.”

He tugged his belt off and dropped his tights before taking off his boots too. Shadow licked his lips. “Come on, all the way off, love.”

”Patience,” he muttered—Shadow grinned, watched him pull his tunic and shirt off.

”Good boy,” Shadow said, stepping forward. He knelt down and grabbed Vio’s belt looking at it in his hands. “Goddesses, Vi...If it wasn’t for the whole betraying-me-and-then-trying-to-kill-me-to-free-the-others-and-escape thing, I think I’d reward you...”

Vio’s face was so blank. “Mhm.”

He stroked Vio’s cheek. “...You’re the love of my life and I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me in the most gruesome way I can think of.” He kissed his temple. “Hold out your hands, Vi.”

Vio was reluctant—but he extended his arms. Shadow wrapped the belt around, not his wrists, but his forearms, making sure Vio had them pressed tightly together. If he had rope on him, he’d wrap Vio up with it so it was around his wrists and his forearms and his chest. Yes, that sounded good...Vio sounded good. “Such a good boy...” He wanted to bend Vio over the bathtub and fuck him senseless again. Or maybe he could ride Vio in it. That sounded hot.

He was gentle in cleaning his Vio, savoring the skin on skin contact, the warm feeling of his drenched hair. Vio looked amazing wet and he wasn’t struggling that much. But all Shadow could think about was how amazing it’d be to have Vio on his back, on the floor so Shadow could ride his dick and hold him.

He yearned for how  _easy_ loving Vio had been back then—it had felt natural, came so easily, made his heart nearly burst from yearning. He had loved Vio so much, his chest had  _ached_ when he was without him for too long. Now, his love and admiration for Vio was still there, possibly stronger, but the ache was always there, knowing Vio doesn’t _want_ to be there.

With Vio clean, Shadow managed to pull him out out of the bath water and into his arms. The fact that he was drenching Shadow didn’t matter. Nor did the fact that the water was tinted pink from all the blood he had washed off of Vio. Or the fact that Vio’s discomfort was obvious and he very much seemed to want to put clothes on. “I don’t know what the fuck you think you’re doing,” he said. “But I’m not liking any of it.”

“It’s okay, love,” Shadow said. “I’m not gonna hurt you. It’s just lotion.” Vio’s gaze was flat. “I actually did some research on what I’m going to do to you.” And when he had realized this was a good opportunity to touch Vio and rub his hands just about everywhere on his body, he had decided he had to do it. “This is good.” Vio was still silent. “Come on, Vi, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

He gently spread lotion on Vio’s shoulders and rubbed it into his skin. All of Vio’s muscles were tensed up and he refused to make eye contact. “My love, you’re so hot like this...” He started rubbing Vio’s arms, working around the belt before eventually getting to his hands. He thought back to the ring he had given Vio—he suddenly wanted Vio to have it on. He’d look good with it on. He looked good no matter what, but still. “I could touch you like this for hours.” Vio’s expression was blank. He kept rubbing Vio—his chest, his hands glided down his stomach, he pressed a chaste kiss to his back...

”Shadow,” Vio said through gritted teeth. “If your hand goes anywhere near my ass, I’ll bite you.”

”Like a dog? I mean, I know you’ve been feeling pretty bitchy recently, but you need to quit threatening me.” He put more lotion onto his hands. “Especially since your skin’s so dry...You need this, Vi. Plus, it’s supposed to make removing all that wax  easier...” He just wanted to watch Vio squirm, to cry out all hotly, to gasp and whimper...Goddesses, this was gonna be fun.

”I’m serious,” Vio insisted, but Shadow didn’t think he actually was.

He touched Vio’s ass. Vio bit him.

Vio had been serious.

 

”I can’t believe you fucking bit me.” Shadow said. It had been about four hours since Vio had bit him—he was currently tied up at the wrists and ankles, lying down on his back on the floor of his room that was more like a cell at this point. Shadow hadn’t wanted to leave him alone that long, but he had only just calmed down and knew he’d hurt Vio a lot if he didn’t calm down enough. What he was still kind of shocked about was just the  _damage_ Vio had caused—it had not  _just_ been a  _bite_ , he had torn out a piece of flesh and spat it out, his lips scarlet and teeth bloody and it was out of the side of his neck!

”I  _told_ you I was going to.”

”Vio, I was helping you. You’d think if you’re gonna fight me it’d be when I actually do something bad to you, but I do so much as  _touch_ you and you want to tear my throat out.”

”I think it’s worth noting,” Vio started. “That when you first touched my ass, I didn’t bite you. I just said your name. When you proceeded to insert your middle finger inside me and talk about raping me in front of the others and how you should never take what I say seriously because I actually love it when you molest me, that’s when I bit you.”

Shadow exhaled through his nose, another flare of anger rising up into his chest. “You know I wasn’t serious.”

”Well, now you know I  _was_.”

Shadow sighed and knelt down beside him. “I don’t know what to do about you anymore, Vi. If this was before, you would have—“

”—liked it much better if you asked for my consent and didn’t just care about yourself and what you wanted.”

Shadow just focused on lighting the candles. Yes, this was definitely going to be fun—he was going to get Vio to enjoy this in some way, he knew it. He leaned down and kissed Vio gently. “You’re lucky I love you so much.” He kissed him again—he tried to ignore the taste of his own blood because it was horrible, but at least it was on Vio’s tongue. He stroked his chest—which he had raked his nails over a few times after Vio had bit him. Also, apparently some of the blood from it had dripped onto Vio’s chest. “Right when I think I cleaned all the blood off of you.” He cupped Vio’s face, holding him almost gently. “You love me too, don’t you, angel?”

Vio’s stare was blank. He tried to say something, but his voice cracked. He spoke up again. “I honestly don’t think I can even stand you anymore, Shadow.” He didn’t even sound mad.

What Shadow was feeling was not anger—it was just painful. Why would Vio even say that? Shadow bit his tongue until he tasted blood and grabbed one of the purple candles. “Don’t say things like that, love.” He tilted it and watched a small amount of wax fall on Vio’s skin, right on his chest.

And Shadow seemed to get exactly what he wanted, exactly what he  _needed_ after being murdered, and having Vio manipulate him into doing what he wanted when Shadow was always aware of that but just couldn’t say no, after being bitten...After hearing Vio say the most heart wrenching thing Shadow could imagine.

His sweet beautiful love cried out—in immediate pain? In surprise? Didn’t matter, it went straight to Shadow’s dick, the noise being one of the best noises Vio had ever made other than “darling,” “just you and me,” and that one really loud moan when Shadow blew him for the first time. He tugged against his restraints,  _squirming_ in  _just_ the right way to make Shadow happy.

Shadow actually hissed out a, “ _Yes.”_ He leaned down and kissed Vio’s cheek spilling more of the wax directly over his right nipple. Vio threw his head back so far, the back of his head smacked against the stone and Vio cried out. Shadow set the candle down and let it burn for a moment so the wax would pool. He picked up the other candle and looked at Vio’s arms and legs. Slowly, he poured it on Vio’s arms above his head.

Vio  _screamed._ “Holy  _fuck!”_ Shadow grinned, though a lot of the wax was dripping onto the floor.

”That good, huh?”

”No, that’s not good, it feels like you just poured a small glass of boiling water on my  _fucking elbows!”_

”I bet the fact your room is so cold doesn’t help,” he said. “Maybe if you were a good boy, this would be better.” He picked the purple one back up again.

”You’re fucking insane!”

He waved the candle above Vio’s face. “Maybe I am, Vi. You really think telling me about it is going to make me any nicer?” He tilted the candle just a bit to the left, enough for a single drop of melted wax to roll down the side and for Vio to flinch. “You know,” he whispered. “There isn’t anything stopping me from just pouring this on your face. I could just—“ The single drops falls onto the tip of Vio’s nose, enough to elicit a good,  _ah!_ “—turn this candle upside down and watch it splatter on your face.” He tilted it again—Vio flinched harder. His eyes squinted shut, his face scrunched up. Shadow chuckled. “Land in your eyes...maybe even in your mouth if you open it to call me insane again.” That thought turned him on in the wrong way—he could pour the black candle on Vio’s lips, watch him open his mouth to cry out and pour it down his throat. “I bet that would shut you up real quick, letting it fill your mouth, letting it cool and harden.” He tilted it one last time without pouring any—Vio made an adorable squeak. “Green told me you told them about the mirror.” He cupped his cheek and rubbed his thumb against the skin. Vio was just keeping his eyes shut, cringing. “I thought it was obvious I didn’t want you to tell anyone about that. Did you tell them anything else I should know about?” He realized he lied to himself—he was totally going to do it again—he let a drop land on Vio’s chin. “Hm?”

”No,” Vio said. “I-I didn’t tell them anything else.”

”Oh,  _anything?”_ He watched the drop slide down Vio’s neck. “You know, I think that alone is pretty bad. I really shouldn’t trust you with these things, huh? I bet this would be pretty hot...Pouring it all over your face. Down your throat. Do you think you’d choke? Do you think it’d like, fill your lungs?” He isn’t even sure if that’s realistic, but that sounds intimidating enough.

”I...I won’t do it again.”

”Won’t do it again because you’re not going to be able to or because you’re gonna be a good boy?”

”The last one.”

”No,” Shadow said. He was getting enjoyment out of this. “That’s not gonna work. Say it. Say ‘I’m going to be a  _good boy,_ Shadow, because I’m not in the mood for you to pour candle wax onto my face like a whore.’”

”Why would I ever be in the mood for you to pour wax on my face—“

Shadow upended the candle on Vio’s chest. His cry of pain was very erotic. “Yeah, I know you’re a whore, love. You’re my whore though. Say it. You’re  _my_ whore, my love, my Vi.”

He grabbed the black candle again and looked at Vio’s legs. He didn’t want to burn his dick, it was too good, and this candle hurt. He drizzled the wax over his legs—mostly his calves and knees. “Yours!” Vio shouted, like it was a confession he didn’t want to share. “I’m yours!”

”That’s it, love.” He waved that over Vio’s face with no intention of actually pouring it. He set it down and picked up the purple one. He guessed he was just alternating now. That he poured over Vio’s thighs, but he avoided Vio’s dick. “Good boy...” Vio struggled more. “Oh, goddesses, I love you.” He leaned down and kissed Vio’s cock. Vio made a noise that sounded a lot like a sob.

He reached for the black candle again, wanting another good noise from Vio—it slipped from his fingers and fell, spilling some of the wax. The flame was still lit, the wax spilling and getting in Vio’s hair, but not burning him. “Fuck,” Shadow cursed.

”Shadow,  _please,_ darling, don’t pick that candle up again.”

His hand twitched. “Fine. I’ll leave it there.” It’d still melt. Vio would look good in the wax.

He sucked the tip of Vio’s dick and moaned. “You know what? I think I’m gonna ride you like this. I’ve been so good to you...I think you’d like it. I know I’m going to.”

”Shadow,” Vio pleaded.

Goddesses, did he love it when Vio would plead. He leaned down and started sucking. He moaned—Vio tasted better then he remembered every time! He kept sucking and licking until Vio seemed hard enough. He tugged off his belt and pulled his tights down, kissing Vio’s mouth again.

He didn’t even bother preparing himself—he was used to whatever pain he got from riding Vio, and it always eventually started to feel good.

Vio groaned—it didn’t sound like he was enjoying it. “Mm...” Shadow sighed as he lowered himself all the way down. “So big...”

”Shadow,” he groaned.

”I know, angel. You like this.” He rolled his hips. “That feel good?”

”Get off of me, Shadow,” Vio said. “Please.”

”Not until you get off, Vi.” He started working up a good rhythm and tugged at one of his nipples. “ _Yes.”_ He grabbed the purple candle and poured it all over Vio’s right nipple. There was also a lot on his left one, but he was a little focused on this one in particular. Vio whined—so Shadow poured it straight across his neck. “Come on, Vi—I want you to roll your hips. Fuck me. Act like you like this.”

”Shadow, please...I don’t, you know I  _don’t.”_ Shadow slammed himself down. “Please!” He could feel the wax on Vio’s thighs sticking to him but he didn’t care. The black candle was steadily melting into Vio’s hair and he was noticeably trying to lean away from it. “Shadow, please!”

”I don’t care!” He shouted. He kept riding Vio, going straight through the pain in his ass and his heart. He liked this. He liked Vio. He needed Vio. “Act like you do! I want you, Vio! At least  _pretend_ you want me now, you could do it before!”

”Shadow—“

He didn’t even want Vio to say his name. Every word he said hurt. He slapped him across the face, enough to turn it and make him move towards the puddle of wax, though he wasn’t sure if any got him. “Stop talking! Just moan! You like this!”

Vio had closed his eyes—Shadow almost forced them open, so he could see what he was doing. Vio let out a few moans.

Shadow tried to convince himself they were real. He was enjoying this. “...Darling...”

Shadow backhanded him again. “Shut the fuck up!” Even ‘darling’ sounded mocking. He hit Vio again—he couldn’t stop.

He didn’t stop.

 

Blue did not like how close the room he was in was to wherever Vio’s was.

He kept hearing screaming. “ _Shadow, please,”_ he kept hearing. “ _Please stop.”_ Whatever Vio did to provoke his anger, Blue didn’t know. He just really hoped at the very least, he got out of this. Whatever Shadow was doing sounded horrible, and Vio would likely be traumatized, but Vio could recover from trauma. There was no recovering from death for him, unlike his freak of nature, pure fucking evil abuser.

If his pride and his injury let him, he’d curl up in the fetal position and start rocking back and forth. He would recover, but it still kind of hurt and he didn’t want to do anything that would make it protest.

He wanted out. He had nothing to do, he couldn’t even stand and pace, he didn’t know what was happening with anyone and he was petrified in a horrible, cold way—he felt like he was drowning, in the dark, and the others were probably drowning beside him but he didn’t know where they were and he just wanted to know if they were still at least trying to swim.

He’d get out of there. They would all get out of there, somewhat sane, all alive. And until he got out of there, he would drea about making Shadow pay for what he had done to Red, and Vio, and Green and he would hug them and never let them go. He’d worry about his father and the princess and Hyrule later—he needed to believe they would get out of this. He had to.

They had to get out of this.


End file.
